Pretty Cure All Stars: Strange Plot
by arcaris
Summary: Have fun reading this story. Our Precure friends is in another journey again.
1. Aino Megumi POV

**Hello! Feel free to read my story. Please do leave comments.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Megumi Aino POV

End of the class at Pikarigaoka Academy. Here with my bestfriend Yuuko, we're heading outside of the campus chatting about our agenda for tomorrow. We're gonna meet up with Hime and Iona before heading home. Many things happened. We've been very busy for the upcoming event. That includes being a Precure. We're fighting for the success of our school festival this weekend, and saving the earth from darkness altogether. What a rough job but I admit it, I like the way how things goes. It's cool to be a Precure.

It's been a long months since we haven't seen our other Precure friends. I was thinking of a way on how are we able to meet each other again.

Megumi: Hey! You know guys, I kind of miss our Precure friends.

Hime: Yeah! It's been months since we haven't seen them 'cause of our tight schedule. Talk about rough days at school. And of course, you and your team will have to perform flamenco. Nnnnn... can't wait to see you dance again! Heh! Heh!

Megumi: *chuckle* Hope I can still remember the steps during the show. I'm really that tired with all those practices. And then with all those extra curricular activities makes me look like a zombie...

Ribbon: Megumi looks creepy everytime she wakes up in the morning-masu wa. She needs a more sleep than the usual-desu wa.

Megumi: (giving a mean look at Ribbon) Like I can keep up on everything. Besides, you gave me a lot of trouble at school in case you've forgotten. I told you to stay away from people. We'll be in trouble if others sees you.

Ribbon: *chuckle* I'm sorry-masu wa. I like seeing happy people-desu wa

Megumi: It isn't funny, you know! Sigh! Just be more careful next time. Especially now there's gonna be more people will come to watch our performance. And then, we'll prepare for the bigger event afterwards. The whole class are expected to participate.

Yuko: Your right! There's a lot of activities to do. Now that the festival at Pikariga City will be on next week.

Festival? The moment I heard that from Yuuko, an idea hits me.

Megumi: I got it! Why won't we have a party on our own? Let's do this on saturday.

Iona: With all our friends? That would be nice!

Megumi: Yup! Why not! It's gonna be fun when everyone's around.

Yuko: Aren't you tired? You should give yourself a rest after the festival...Huh!

Hime: (poking Yuuko) She's way too excited to have a party than resting this entire weekend. Look... (pointing at Megumi)

(Megumi is glaring up above)

Glassan: She looks weird-da ze.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Noble Academy.)

Haruka: Sigh! I can't believe this! The exam's killing me. I'm almost out of wits *amf!*

Minami: You should have bit more serious with your studies Haruka. There's still more to go. Freshmen exams isn't that too difficult.

Haruka: You can say that. You're second year. I never thought highschool is difficult.

Kirara: Don't say that! We will end this hardship of ours soon. We still have Math and English exam tomorrow. Better prepare for it. Oh! And our singing exam will be tomorrow afternoon too. You can handle it Haruharu!

Haruka: Mou! My brain is on fire.

Minami: If you like, we can have our group study to your house today. I'm sure Aroma and Perf is waiting for us.

Kirara: Yeah! And I can help you study for our exams tomorrow. Let's go and fetch Towa too. She'll meet us at the flower shop. The more the merrier he he he...

Haruka: Sigh! Please! Let these day pass soon...

Minami: A princess shouldn't act like that. Be more a lady like Haruka. Heh heh!

Haruka: Princess needs a break too.

* * *

(The next day...)

Today is the big day, and the school activities flows smoothly. Well, it didn't last long. We sure encountered few problems during and in between programs and events, but we manage to get a grip somehow. The dancing, the singing, the competitions...it was a blast! Talk about the booths, everything's sold out. And the most hated place that girls don't want to be there, the haunted house, is quite popular. I'd say, it was a big success despite on unexpected errors, but there were no slip ups for the important presentation.

Oh yeah! Our flamenco performance is up ahead. I've never expected to be surrounded with a lot of audience. I admit, I do feel so nervous and my feet got frozen. But our friends and classmates supported us. So, I said to myself, I won't give up. Our group gave our best, but sadly we didn't won the first place. Atleast we got small trophy for being third placer. It was disappointing but we did have fun. After the contest, Yuuko called me to have lunch together. Hime brought us a takoyaki. She bought it to the third year selling takoyaki at the booth before they were all sold out. Yuuko made an onigiri and fried chicken for us to share. Iona gave us a cake that she baked this morning. It's super yummy!

Megumi: Guys! About our party for tomorrow. I think we should ask for help. We gonna need more hands for preparation.

Yuuko: Good idea! So, do you have someone or anyone in your mind?

Megumi: Let's ask Haruka and her friends for help. I'm sure they'll love too.

Iona: That would be nice. So, how are we going to contact them?

Ribbon: I can call Perf and Aroma-masu wa.

(Everyone got startled. Looking from different direction if someone saw her. They hurriedly hid Ribbon.)

Megumi: Ribbon! I told you not to pop out like that all of a sudden. What will we do if someone sees you.

Ribbon: Gomenasai! But I smell something great. It makes me hungry-masu wa

Iona: *smile* Forgive her Megumi. I think Ribbon seems sorry for that. Here Ribbon. You should have told us that you were hungry.

Ribbon: Yay! Thanks Iona!

Yuuko: How about you Glassan?

Glassan: Yes! I wan't too-da ze. Arigatou-da ze

Hime: *evil witch laugh* No need to worry about calling Haruka and her friends.

Megumi: Ee! Why? (confused)

Hime: Because Glassan and I already informed our

friends that we will have a party tomorrow at our place. We've contacted them since this morning. He! He! He!

Glassan: Yup! We did-da ze *Chomp! Chomp!*

All: (surprised) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You did what?!

Iona: He! He!...I guess it's better than telling them this late hour. Atleast they'll have time to fixed their schedule. Right?

Yuuko: Right! You saved our time Hime. Well, what's the plan Megumi?

(Megumi is in state of shocked. Mumbling...)

Yuko: Me-Megumi? Are you ok?

Ribbon: She got shocked-masu wa

Megumi:...

Yuuko: Megumi?

Hime: Megumi...

Megumi:...Gyaaaaa!

(Everyone got surprised)

Megumi: Alright! Let's do this. We have to hurry up and fix everything for tomorrow. This is super happiness...

Hime: That's Megumi alright! By the way, Mana and her friends will come over early in the morning. They want to help for the preparation. Haruka and her friends too. They might bring something for the party. Others will arrive not later in the morning. They said they have other business to do. While Nagisa-san, Saki-san, Rin-san, Akane-san, and Nao-san will come late, maybe on or before lunch, due to their sports activities with their respective schools.

Megumi: Wow! Your so informative Hime.

Hime: They didn't call me Princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky for nothing heh! Heh!

Megumi: (sweat drop) Right! Well then shall we get this over with. The next event will start at 1:00. Let's talk about our party later. Okay guys!

All: Hai!

It was very surprising after what Hime did. But that sure is save our time for that. This is great! As for now, our class representatives, who will perform in the dance contest are on high level. Everybody is very happy in our school festival. It's happy to know that our class received award from different contest. We might not belong to the best top three class, but the thing is we performed and really did enjoyed the festival. We even earned enough money for the whole class. Our class president took care of the fund we've earned.

The school festival is finally over. All the students starts cleaning garbages and fixing booths, and storing everything all the school property in the proper storage. Others brought their belongings back at home. It was really tiring yet this is the best festival ever. And for me, even though the contest is over, I gotta practice my flamenco. I did a lot of mess back there he he he...

* * *

(At that moment...)

Haruka: Whew! I'm glad the exam is over. Nnnnnyaaaa... tomorrow at Hime's place with

Megumi. We're going to have a party. I'm so excited! *giggle*

Kirara: You sure is excited. So, how's the exam? Did you manage to answer all the questions?

Haruka: (Pause with deep silence. Turning her head slowly.) Ye-yeah! I did it...somehow he! he! he

Kirara: I doubt it.

Haruka: demo! demo! demo...I gave my best though. And I think I did great at singing exam. I'm sure I will pass.

Kirara: Optimistic aren't you? Well it's good to be that way. Just don't over do it.

Minami: (waving her hand to Haruka and Kirara) Minna! Did something happened while we're not around?

Towa: It seems Haruka is feeling good today. Did you passed the exams?

Haruka: Well hehehe...

Kirara: She's just happy for tomorrow's party. She was down a minute ago. Now she's full of energy. I doubt that she'll pass the exam. She needs to study more. Well, lets just say she won't failed the exam. Rather she'll get low grades due to sleeping habit during group study. You should concentrate more Haruharu.

Haruka: Mou!... It's not like that! Why are you so mean to me Kirara?!

Kirara: I'm not being mean. I was just giving my friend some good advice to be a better princess.

Haruka: Really? Then I guess I should thank you for the concern.

Minami: What's done is done. By the way, we should bring something for the party and...

Towa: ...Minami and I thought that we should bring the finest fruits here in our place.

Kirara: That would be great. Then let's head to the market and start buying fruits.

Haruka: This is lovely. I bet tomorrow is going to be a good day!...do we have enough money?

* * *

Home at last. I'm staying with Hime's mansion so will start preparing things in the morning right away. Boy! Am I beat! It's time to get some rest. Anyway, I'm really excited for tomorrow's party. We better prepare all the things we need to avoid fuss. I can't wait to see them again.

(Saturday, the big day...)

Hime: Megumi! Megumi wake-up! Megumi!

Megumi: Mmm...(staring at the alarm clock) What? It's 6:00 in the morning.

Hime: Today's the big day. Come on! Get up now. We've got a lot of things to do.

Megumi: (yawning. Scratching her eyes) Oh yeah! Ok! Ok! I'm up. Good morning!

Ribbon and Glassan: Good morning Megumi.

Hime: Good morning! Now come on. Hurry up and change your clothes. (Pulling Megumi out of the bed.)

Megumi: Hai! Hai! What's for breakfast anyway?

This is it! The moment we've been wiating for. Time flies. We should get moving. Yuko and Iona is already downstairs placing all the table at the yard with the help of Mr. Blue. Hime checked all the foods available at the kitchen. Yuko is gonna bake a cake and prepare the food, so we need to swap job. We need to place all six 32" round table where we can place the foods later on. We are lucky that we have Hime on our side. We don't have to worry about the chairs and table for the party.

There still more time for everything. Later then, our friends starts coming one by one. Haruka and her friends came and helped Yuuko and Hime at the kitchen. Mana and her friends came after. They placed all the food and stuff inside the kitchen. Hibiki and her friends came after 30 mins. They have a three layered strawberry cakes which Kanade baked. Soon Tsubomi and her friends came and join us decorating the yard. They sure brought a lot flowers for us. They all smell pretty nice. Love and her team came and brought 16 boxes of dozen of donuts. We sure have many sweets at the party. Mirai and Riko with Mofurun with them came after an hour. Mirai make sure she packed a bunch of cookies for Mofurun so he won't mess up with the food at the kitchen.

We're almost complete. Miyuki, Yayoi and Reika came and brought a large jar full of candies. It was Miyuki's idea so the fairies will have something to snack on. Isn't that sweet? Later that, Honoka, Hikari and Mai came and they are carrying breads and the famous chocolate cornets from Pan Paka Pan that Saki suggested. And lastly, Miyuki, Karen, Urara, Komachi, Kurumi and their fairies came and they bought... well... another cake...He! He! He! Oh yeah! They have cream puffs too!

We just have to wait for Nagisa, Saki, Rin, Akane and Nao. I just hope their practice will end soon before lunch.

Hime's walking out the house, holding her chin, and she seems to be thinking about something. I wonder what?

Hime: ...(thinking hard)

Megumi: What's the matter Hime?

Hime: I believed that I forgot... something. I just have to figure it out...what.

Erika: Did you forget to buy extra ingredients? We can fixed it out.

Hime: No. No. It's not about food. Come on, think princess. Think!...

~flower's blooming, heart's floating, song's swaying, feather's glidding~

(Hime finally got snap out of it and start screaming out loud)

Hime: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Sonnaaaaaaa...

(Everyone at the yard got surprised and looking at Hime's direction)

Erika: What! What! What!

Hibiki: What happened?

Love: What's with the screeming all about?

Hime: I FORGOT!

Everyone: Forgot what?...

Hime: I forgot about Ayumi. I forgot to invite her.

(Everyone at the yard is in sweat drop)

Miyuki: Ano!... Don't worry about it. Candy and I made contact with Gureru and Enen, and I told her about the gathering last night. As expected, she is clueless about the party. So I invited her. *smile*

Hime: Miyukiiiiiiii...(holding her hand) Thanks a bunch. I will never forgive myself for not remembering about her *sobbing*

Miyuki: No problem. I bet she's already on her way now.

Glassan: Sometimes you just can't understand Hime-da ze. Atleast she knows how to admit her mistakes-da ze.

Ribbon: Your right-desu wa. (Nodding)

Hime: What do you mean about that! (Glaring at Glassan and Ribbon with scary face)

Glassan and Ribbon: Whaaaah! She's scary.

Erika: I understand you Hime-chan. We do all make mistakes sometimes.

Coffret: She almost like that everyday.

(Erica grab Coffret and start stretching the face)

Erika: Did you say something Coffret?

Coffret: Itsh whash notin! Ishtop it now preeeeeesshhh!

(Everyone's laughing)

Ayumi: Sumimasen! Ohayou Gonzaimasu!

Miyuki and Hibiki: It's Ayumi! Ohayou!

Megumi: Ohayou Ayumi-chan. It's good to have you here. I'm sorry we forgot to invite you.

Hime: *crying* Ayumi-chan... please forgive me! *sobbing* I didn't mean it. I'm at fault. I-I forgot to inviting you. Waaahh...

Ayumi: I-It's ok! Thanks to Miyuki-chan. But I hope we're not late.

Miyuki: Don't worry. Nagisa-san and the others isn't here yet. We still have a lot of time.

Gureru: We did have a hard time looking for this place. Atleast it wasn't that far. And Enen keeps on crying on our way here.

Enen: I'm not crying. I just thought we won't be able to come on time.

Hummy: Atleast you came just in time-nya!

It's already past 11. It's about lunch time. I wonder where they are now. But, whether they're here or came late this afternoon, we can't let the others starved for waiting. We have plenty of foods here anyway. We have plenty of food and it will last until evening. Some of the foods is out and all set at the table now and the refreshments already chilled, I guess it wasn't that bad to take a bite little by little. Itsuki and Yuuki still grilling the barbecue. Hikari, Urara, Alice and Ako were baking cookies. Haruka, Makoto and Minami is about to finish the salad. Mana, Karen and Kanade doing the final touch with the chocolate cake they've baked. Tsubomi, Yuri, Nozomi, Komachi, Aguri and Ayumi are placing all the flower around the yard. Ribbon, Glassan, Coffret, Shypre and Potpourri helped too. Honoka, Mai, Yayoi, Hibiki, Miki, and Inori placed all the lightings. Mirai and Riko entertain the younger fairies so they won't go roaming around the house. But soon they help out setting the foods at the table. Mipple, Choppy, Sharuru, Gureru and Enen distributes the candies. Pop showing his manly style to the other fairies. As for the rest, they are all helping out. It's more fun when everyone's working together. It makes things go easier.

I guess I should tell them to have a snack first. I bet everyone's hungry with all this work. I am hungry too anyway.

Megumi: Guys! Why won't we eat...

(Loud stomping noise coming from the road)

(Somebody's running on the road)

Akane: I'm gonna win!...*pant*

Nagisa: Not in the hundred years! *huff! huff!*

Saki: You can't beat me! *huff! huff!*

(Upon arrival, they've made a sharp right turn. Entered the yard, headed right straight to the door. As Urara opened the door, she got surprised. She closes the door without warning. Unable to stop from running, Nagisa, Saki, and Akane slammed themselves on the door. They all got knocked down.)

Megumi: Whoah!

Honoka: Nagisa!...

Mai: Saki!...

Miyuki: Akane-chan! Are you alright?

Nagisa, Saki and Akane: We're ok! (Lying on the ground)

(Urara opened the door)

Erika: They don't seem like it. They just hit their faces at the door. Good job Urara! You help them stopped from running wild he he he! (thumbs up)

Urara: I didn't mean it. You guys scared me.

Nagisa: No worries. Sorry about that. (rubbing her face)

Akane: So who won? (rubbing her head)

Hibiki: Well, we really can't tell that all of you won. You three just hit your face on the door all in the same time.

Hime: Lucky for you guys. the door is made out of strongest wood, so it didn't broke. But if you did, you must replaced it right away.

Akane: Y-Your kidding, right?

Iona: She's telling the truth.

Nagisa, Saki and Akane: ahehe...

(Mepple and Flappy pop out.)

Mepple: Nagisa is always like that-mepo.

Flappy: Saki is really an easygoing person-lapi

Nagisa and Saki: (they both grab the fairies) Nani?...

Tarte: I know the feeling of having klutzy partner. Peach-chan sometimes like that.

Love: Now, why are bringing this up, Tarte?

Tarte: It reminds me of you gya! ha ha ha...

Mana: (heading to the source of noise) We just heard loud bam sound? What happened?

Haruka: (followed Mana along with Karen) Did something fall?

Erika: Well you see...

As Erika explain things to Mana and Haruka, Honoka, Mai, and Miyuki helped Nagisa, Saki and Akane up. They are sure having fun. But I can't call it arguments. They just simply giving their points of view, that's what I guess.

Love: So, why are you running wild like that anyway? And what on earth are you doing?

(Nao and Rin arrived. Carrying bags full of vegetables and some meat)

Nao: They just want to know who's the fastest.

Rin: So they put it up on a contests. But it ended up like that. They're hopeless.

Miyuki: Nao-chan!

Nozomi: Rin-chan! You've made it.

Rin: Yeah! I asked coach if I could skip the afternoon training. I pleaded and told them that I have an important errands to work on.

Karen: That's quite a lie.

Rin: Demo!.. If I'm gonna tell coach that I'm going to a party, she might not allow me to go.

Komachi: You should told them the truth anyway.

Rin: Geez! After all what I've been through.

Reika: What about you Nao?

Nao: Our practice ends early due to unexpected circumstances. Let's take these inside Rin-chan.

Rin: Right! Later.

Mana: We're coming with you. Let's go Haruka.

Haruka: this is going to be exciting!

Megumi: I'm coming with you too.

Karen: Later then.

Akane: Hey! I'm coming too.

(They went inside)

Nao, Rin and Akane cook spaghetti, fried chicken and dumplings. They doubled the portion because everyone knows Nao, Nagisa, and Saki eats more than anyone else here. That includes Mepple and Flappy. They handed more meat to Yuuko and Itsuki for the barbecue. It won't be long until they finish cooking.

(Couple of minutes later)

Alright! Now everybody's here and everything's in place, all the foods are waiting to be eaten, it's time for the party.

Everyone sure can't wait. Nagisa and Saki takes the first bite at the triple chocolate cake that Kanade, Mana and Karen baked. Nao sure is a heavy eater. She already finished twenty sticks of barbecue. Love, Hibiki, Nozomi, Miyuki feast at the donuts and chocolates. Rin and Akane challenged each other at eating chocolate cornets. Nagisa and Saki joined in. Aren't they had enough after carving the chocolate cake? I wonder what kind of stomach they have?

Kirara, Reika, Ako and Minami served tea for those who likes. Mai and Yayoi is sharing ideas and techniques about sketchings and drawings while eating strawberry cake. Komachi and Honoka is discussing something...about things I don't quite get at all. Iona, Makoto, Riko and Mirai, Setsuna is talking about fortunes. Hikari, Alice, Towa, Urara, Ayumi, Tsubomi, and Eren gathered together having a good talk. While me, Mana, Hime, Itsuki, Yuri, Yuuko, Aguri and Rikka were having our own conversation. Karen and Kanade seems to talk a lot about cakes. Kurumi, however, is in the form of fairy as Milk. She joined the other fairies and happily eating cookies, cakes and candies.

Akane: This is a nice party. But a party without entertainment is boring.

(Akane is thinking. Finally got an idea)

Akane: (snapped her fingers) I know! Hey! Miyuki, Nao, Yayoi, Reika! Let's do a play like we did before.

Nao: A play?

Miyuki: We did before?...

Akane: Yeah! Remember that we were part of the movie before? Pop joined in too as a wonderer, right?

Yayoi: I remember it. It's quite nice and funny too.

Reika: Yes! I remember that time. I used to be the princess in the scene.

Nao: Now you mention. Hmm...I guess it wasn't that bad.

Candy: I wanna join too-kuru

Miyuki: R-Really? O-Ok! (shaking)

Nao: But we don't have any costumes.

Megumi: Don't worry about it. We got plenty inside.

Hime: We'll lend if you like.

Reika: Thank you for your utmost help and kindness.

Hime: No problem. Just tell us what you need, and we will give it to you.

Megumi: We are greatful that you will perform to all of us! Minna! What do you think?

All: (clapping and cheering)

Miyuki: Y-Yeah! Okay! Let's do this. (Shaking)

Haruka: Do your best, Miyuki-chan.

Mana: You can do it Miyuki-chan.

Miyuki: I-I will! (Feeling nervous. Terribly shaking.)

Hibiki: Don't worry Miyuki-chan. It's just us. Don't be frightened.

Miyuki: (relaxed) *smile* Okay!

(The Smile Precure is changing, preparing for the play. 30 mins later...)

(Clapping)

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Yayoi: Here's your bean buns and tea ma'am.

Miyuki: Thank you. Let's share Princess Candy.

Candy: Arigatou-kuru

Yayoi: It seems that you're not from here. I haven't seen you before.

Miyuki: Yes! I'm on my way to search for the queen and the princess. I heard that a group of demons kidnapped them, but they said that the princess got escaped. Do you have any idea about it?

Yayoi: Yes! I'm afraid that they are still missing. All the guard castle have been dispatched to search for them. The entire kingdom is threatened since we lost our protector. I hope they'll find them soon.

Nao:(entering the scene) Good day to you fellows. I'm a warrior and I lost my way. I can't seem to find where the castle is. I was sent here to search for the princess. Can you guide me to the right path?

Miyuki: Currently the castle is in crisis. It's a bad thing to go there now. But it seems we both seek the same purpose. Why won't we join together?

Candy: I will join too-kuru.

Miyuki: Of course! The three of us together.

Nao: Let's leave then. We don't have time to loose.

(Reika is entering the scene)

Reika: aaaaaahh! Someone help me!

Nao: Someone is screaming!

Miyuki: Look! That lady is being followed by that demon. Let's protect her.

(Miyuki and Nao saved Reika. Protecting her from behind.)

(Akane entered the scene)

Akane: Garrr! You two! Let that lady go! You have no business with here. Get out of my way! Garr!

Nao: Not until you get thru us first. Besides your a demon. We can't just give her to you. (Pointing the wooden sword to Akane.) Now I demand you to leave this place and never bother this lady again.

(At the audience)

Hime: They are actually pretty good. They don't even need a script for the dialogue.

Haruka: They are just simply amazing! (clapping softly)

Megumi: Your right! They're great!

(Back at the play)

Akane: Garrrr... Curse you! I will never forgive you. Feel the wrath of my dark power. I will call for comrade and we will destroy you. I call forth (raising her arm, pointing at the audience) Itsuki!

Itsuki: (surprised) Huh! Why me?

Akane: Just come here and show them what we've got.

Erika: Come on Itsuki! Go for it! (thumbs up)

Itsuki: Alright! I hope I know what am I doing.

Megumi: (Help out and handed over a wooden trident to Itsuki.) Here you go!

Itsuki: Thanks...I guess.

(Itsuki entered the scene.)

Itsuki: I'm here as you summoned me master garrr...(embarrassed)

Tsubomi: Go for it Itsuki!

Potpourri: Fight! Fight!...even though your a demon! Fight!

Itsuki: Really?!... Being demon isn't cool you know?!

Akane: Good! Now let's attack them.

(Someone interfered the play. Two voice were heard)

...: Hold it right there!

(Everyone looked at the right side)

(Nagisa and Saki entered the scene)

Nagisa: It's not fair ganging up with a solo warrior...

Saki: For that, you will have to deal with us as well.

Nagisa: Have a taste of the power of my lacrosse stick.

Saki: And I will beat you demons with this baseball bat!

Miyuki, Yayoi, Reika: ?

(The audience's laughing and cheering)

Mepple: This is a mess-mepo

Flappy: I'm so ashamed-lapi

Nagisa and Saki: (pointing at Mepple and Flappy) Mind your own business!

Hime: Well, this is different. I thought that this scene supposedly happen during Edo period? What's with the lacrosse stick and a bat for?

Hibiki: What are they doing?

Mai: Actually...

Honoka: ...We don't know either.

Hikari: He! He! He!

Megumi: Well, as long as people are enjoying the show, everything can't be that all bad he! he! he!...

(At the play)

Akane: (muttering)~Wow! This is something~ (shaking her head) *cough!* So you called a friend ei! It's not fair. Well then I summon (pointing finger at the audience) Rin!

Rin: Hey! Why do I have to be involved! (whining)

Akane: Come on! Just join us!

Nozomi: Go for it Rin-chan. Give them a good fight! Cha!

Rin: Ho boy! Alright! I will do this...

(Rin entered the scene holding a wooden spear)

Rin: I'm here just as what are you wanted too, whatever. ~darn it~

(Nozomi and the others laughing)

Rin: Don't laugh, darn it! (feeling pissed)

Karen: You look good Rin-chan *laughing*

Rin: NO WAY!

Akane: *laughing* Well then, let's go!

Nao: We are the mighty warriors. We won't be defeated. Warriors prepare for attack!

Nagisa and Saki: Right!

Akane: Attack them demons!

Itsuki and Rin: Yeah!

Rin: (whispering) This is ridiculous!

Ahahaha... everyone's awsome. Not only Akane called Itsuki and Rin to perform with them, but Nagisa and Saki also joined in. They really looked like the real ones. Nao and Akane seems to be doing it for real. Itsuki kind of have an advantage on fighting, she knows martial arts. Saki put too much power on swinging the bat, it almost slip out of her hand. Rin is kind of irritated that she accidentally hit Akane with the wooden spear. And of course, no one is hurt during the play. Miyuki's team play ends with a beaitiful ending. It came more like a comedy show.

Everyone's so moved. It drives them to show their talents. Love and her team performed next with their wonderful dance. Urara sings for us. She's really do have a beautiful voice. Even the fairies performed as well. Hibiki and her friends played music. Mirai and Riko did a magic show. It was almost a perfect performance, not until Chiffon suddenly mess all the stuff they've used in the show. I won't miss this chance to show them what we've got. We perform as well. Yuko, Hime, Iona and I danced for everyone too. Such a great feeling. We didn't have to hire actors or actresses. We did everything for ourselves.

It gets dark so fast. We lit up the lights and continue the party. Nozomi seems to be troubled.

Nozomi: Does anyone know where Coco, Nuts and Syrup go?

Miyuki: Kind to think of it, Pop is missing as well.

Reika: Candy isn't here either.

Mana: Our fairies are gone too.

Hibiki: Hummy! Hummy!

Nagisa: Well, Mepple and Mipple are still here.

Saki: Flappy and Choppy too.

Mai: Moop and Foop is missing Saki.

Hikari: Pollun is not here.

Love: Tarte is here a while ago. But now he's gone.

Haruka: Aroma and Perf is not here too.

Mirai: Mofurun where are the other fairies?

Mofurun: mofu!

Tsubomi: What's going on? Shypre do you know where they are?

Erika: Better tell us Coffret!

Nagisa: Mepple?...

Saki: Flappy?...

(All the remaining fairies did not answer. They gathered together in one corner.)

Mepple: *smile* NOW!-mepo

Chiffon: Puri pu!

(Chiffon used her power to teleport all the remaining fairies to the place where the other fairies are.)

Love: What in the...?

Honoka: They disappeared!

Mai: The fairies. They're acting strange.

Mana: They left us?!

Haruka: What's happening?

(Ribbon and Glassan showed up)

Ribbon: We know where they are-desu wa

Glassan: You just have to follow us-da ze

Megumi: What's this all about?

Ribbon: Please come with us-masu wa

Hime: To where we are going?

Mana: Are we in trouble?

Haruka: Come on tell us?

Ribbon: No need to worry about-masu wa. They are all fine-desu wa

Glassan: Follow us.-da ze

Love: We can use the Linkrun to get us there faster.

Ribbon: It's better to walk our way than using teleport-masu wa. No need to rush-desu wa

Glassan: They'll wait for us-da ze

Mr. Blue: Megumi-san. Just do as what they say. Don't worry, I'll stay here.

Megumi: You're with them too?

Nagisa: We should go guys. It's our only option.

Megumi: Let's go guys!

All: Okay!

Hime: This is totally weird.

We followed Ribbon and Glassan to where the other fairies are. It seems we are heading to the river. We were surprised, they are all there alright! Why would all the fairies be doing at the riverside at this hour? They're just standing there and patiently waiting for us to come closer. They're seems to be happy. What's up with them?

Ribbon and Glassan told us to stay where we are. They didn't even let us get close to the other fairies. We look at them. Thinking what are they going to do.

Mepple: Thank you for coming-mepo. Sorry if we made worried you this much-mepo

Nagisa: What are guys doing here anyway? What's going on?

Coco: We decided to give you a special gift-coco. So this spot is the best place for a biggest show-coco

Milk: And I'm with them too!-miru No need to worry about-miru. We just want to show you something-miru. This is for Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Karen, and Komachi-miru. We want everybody to watch this-miru.

Nozomi: Show to us?

Tarte: This idea came from Pollun and Lulun. So we kinda planned all this morning. And it goes smoothly without being noticed.

Pollun: We want to give something for Hikari-popo

Lulun: Gift for Hikari-lulu

Hikari: Pollun. Lulun.

Candy: I want to show to Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika a beaitiful lights-kuru

Pop: I can't resist Candy-de gozaru. So we came up to this plan-de gozaru. We are truly grateful to you as our friends and great partners. And forgive us not telling you about our plan-de gozaru.

Miyuki: Pop. Candy

Flappy: Saki is such a pain-lapi. She's annoying sometimes, but I'm happy that we became friends-lapi

Choppy: I'm happy that I became friends with Mai too-chopi

Mipple: We all feel the same way-mipo. I will thank Honoka for all the love she gave to me-mipo

Hummy: I want to eat cake forever. Kanade's cake is very yummy-nya. I want to hear Hibiki plays piano forever-nyapu

Shypre: Tsubomi has a beautiful heart. And I want to keep watch it forever.

Coffret: Erika is such a loud mouth...but that's what makes her unique.

Erika: What did you say? (paused) Well, I don't feel like getting angry today.

Gureru: Me and Enen just recently became a precure fairies...

Enen: But for us, meeting Ayumi is the best thing that ever happened. It feels like we've been friends for a long time.

Ayumi: Gureru. Enen.

Perf: Haruka, Minami, Kirara and Towa, we you going to like this-pafu

Aroma: We want you to know how happy we are since we became became part of our lives-roma

Sharuru: We are very sorry we couldn't tell you about this-sharu.

Rakeru: We want things perfect by the time you arrive-keru.

Ribbon: We're very careful not to spill our plan. And it works great-desu wa

Nuts: We won't make you guys wait any longer-natsu. Everyone, bring out your Miracle Lights-natsu

(The fairies lifted their Miracle Light up in the air.)

Mepple: Here we go-mepo!

Our fairies is holding the Miracle Lights up high. They faced the river and start swaying it. The river suddenly glows. Then something came out of the water. A glowing tiny orb like floating in the air and slowly comes toward us. An explosion blows in the sky. It's fireworks. But it's not just an ordinary fireworks display, it's taking a shape of the fairies, and us too. As the burst came out, a tiny looking dust sparkles spreads and rains above us. The fireworks keeps on bursting in beautiful colors. It's so good watching it. Then our fairies gave us their biggest hug. It was very heart warming hug. We really enjoy this evening.

Megumi: So, Mr. Blue is part of this plan too?

Ribbon: Yup! We ask him to help us-desu wa

Megumi: We need to go back soon. We can't let Mr. Blue leave all alone there.

Glassan: Here comes the finale-da ze

Before the fireworks end, Syrup flew up high and spread tiny glowing particle up above. A big burst blew and letterings came out. It says "WE LOVE YOU PRECURE! STAY WITH US FOREVER! FROM FAIRIES" I can't hold it. I started to cry. So with the others. We are really, really happy.

Megumi: *crying*Thank you Ribbon. This is the best gift ever. I love very much!

Ribbon: *crying* I love you very very much too, Megumi-desu wa

The evening feels warm even though the wind blows cold. It's already late. I suggest everybody to have a sleepover to our house. We still have plenty rooms for them to stay. Everybody agreed. As we head back home, they called their parents and relatives about it. Even I won't let them go off wondering the street at late night, it's too dangerous, even for a Precure like us.

We stayed up late until all the foods ran out. We sure have tons of energy that we even have time to play at the yard. We played all different kinds of games we could think of. And after that, we got all worn out on playing games, we round up and start telling stories about who we are before we became Precure.

Everyone's tired and some of them is already sleeping. Soon enough, everyone's fast asleep. It's past 1:00 in the mid morning and I don't feel sleepy yet. I went outside and sat on the bench. The moon is so beautiful, it's so bright. I was mesmerized by the beauty of the moonlight. I heard footsteps from behind. It was Mana and Haruka. They were looking for me.

Haruka: What the matter Megumi-chan? Can't get to sleep? Aren't you tired?

Megumi: Hmm...I do feel tired, but I can't sleep for some reason. My heart is filled with happiness. I want to enjoy this moment a little more.

Mana: I know how you feel. It's love that makes you move. I was filled with happiness too that I can't get to sleep either.

Haruka: Me too. But I hope I'll pass the exam. I was worried back there, but now, after seeing you guys again, I feel so much different today. We all have our happy endings.

Mana: *smile* That's what you've been worrying about?

Megumi: Happy ending...*smile*

(Stretching her arms and feet)

Megumi: I think we should be sleeping now. We need to get up early in the morning so you guys could get home early too.

Mana: Your right! Let's go Haruka-chan.

Haruka: Okay!

And so, we all went inside and go to bed. I'm too energetic to be sleepy. Hime sure sound asleep. She didn't even realized that I was gone a moment ago. I just closed my eyes and dreaming about the beautiful things happened that night. After that, I finally fast asleep.

(Morning)

Hime: Megumi! Wake up! Megumi!

Megumi: Give me 5 more minutes.

Hime: Breakfast is ready. Come and let's eat, all together.

Megumi: Huh! All together?

Hime: Come on! Have you forgotten already? We just had our party yesterday till night. If you don't hurry, they will leave soon.

Megumi: (still sleepy) Huh!...Ah! (Fully awake) Your right! Wait! Of course! I'm coming! I'm coming!

Ribbon: Good morning Megumi-desu wa

Megumi: Good morning Ribbon!

(Megumi went out of the room. She looked down from the stairs, greeted her friends)

Megumi: Minna! Ohayou!

All: Ohayou!

Haruka: Good day to you Megumi-chan!

Megumi: Good day to you too, Haruka-chan!

What can I say. This is the most loveliest day of my life. Whatever happened, we will always be friends forever. This is a joyful happiness.

To be continue...

* * *

Thank you for the interest in reading my story. There is still more to come. Please do enjoy reading!

Sharuru, Rakeru, Shypre (Chypre) and Perf has a very confusing name to me...


	2. Minamino Kanade POV

**Hello! Feel free to read my story. Please do leave comments.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Kanade Minamino POV

(Crashing from the ground. Debris falling from the building. Dust covering the area)

~NEGATONE!~

(Punching from left to right. Firing energy orb at the Precure.)

Cure Melody: We need to stop it. We won't let it destroy this place.

Cure Rhythm: How can a negatone becoming here? We have defeated Noise right?

Cure Beat: There must be some good explanation for this.

~NEGATONE!~

*Booooooommmmm**kosh!*

Cure Muse: Come on! Let's finish this one already.

Melody: Let's go! Go forth! Tonal Ring. Precure Music Rondo!

Rhythm: Go forth! Tonal Ring. Precure Music Rondo!

Beat: Go forth! Tonal Ring. Precure Heartful Beat Rock!

Muse: A shinning melody in the key of B. Precure Sparkling Shower!

~NEGATONE!~(captured)

All: THREE FOURTH METER. THREE, TWO, ONE...FINALE!

~NEGATOOOONE!~(defeated)

(Transformed back to normal)

Hibiki: Good thing it's over. Now... kind-a to think of it, negatone should be gone long ago.

Ellen: Maybe there's a new wave of darkness was born once again.

Ako: That could be the reason, but we still not sure about it. We will find it out soon or later.

Kanade: In any case, it's over for today.

Hibiki: Yeah!... Anyway, I need to go. I still have a soccer practice today. I promised coach I'll come whatever time takes me. Got to go guys! See ya! (Running away)

Ako: It can't be help. I need to go back to father. He might do something damn things again. Bye!

Ellen: I think I'll go too. Although, I'm not really sure where I'm suppose to go. Bye Kanade!

Kanade: (Standing, in deep silence. Waving her hands to her friends as they all left) Sigh! And I was about to ask them if they would like to come with me at Natts House. I want to redesign my bracelet. I guess they're all busy. Hmmm...

(Hummy's pulling Kanade's skirt)

Hummy: I'll go with you Kanade-nyapu

Kanade: Ok! *smile* Let's go together Hummy.

It's morning. I can't believed that Negatone would becoming here again. They should be gone since Noise wasn't here anymore. It sure is a big bother. For now I'm in a big rush. I've told Rin-chan that I'll come and visit Natts House. And I thought Hibiki could come along with me, or atleast anyone of them. Good thing Hummy is here with me and I'm not alone. The weather feels hot, but the wind feels nice. The city is really big and there's a lot of things to see along the way. Everytime I see a bakery shop, I couldn't help myself from stopping and viewing all those wonderful art of cakes. But I've got other things to do. I better hurry.

Hummy: Kanade!...

Kanade: What is it Hummy?

(Hummy's pointing at okonomiyaki restaurant)

Hummy: I'm hungry Kanade-nya

Kanade: *smile* Ok. Let's eat first. We still have plenty of time.

Hummy: nyapu!

Kanade: (reading the signage) Akane's? Could it be?!

(Approaching the restaurant. Opened the door)

Kanade: Sumimasen...huh!

Akane: Irrashai...huh!

(Staring to each other)

Akane: Kanade-chan!

Kanade: Akane-chan!... So this is your place?

Akane: Yup! Good morning! What brings you here?

Kanade: Well actually...

Hummy: Nya! Pancakes!

Akane: These aren't pancakes. It's okonomiyaki.

Hummy: It doesn't matter. I want one-nyapu

Kanade: Hummy got hungry. So, we'll stop by here for awhile. May I have two orders please.

Akane: Coming right up!...(flipping the food)...By the way, what are you doing here?

Kanade: I was on my way to Natts House. I want to redesign my bracelet.

Akane: You went all the way from your place just to visit there? Does your place have any accessories shop?

Kanade: Yes it has. But Komachi-chan and Karen-chan TOLD me that they make amazing accessories there. So I thought I'll bring this bracelet to them.

Akane: I see...(flipping the food.) Where's Hibiki-chan, Eren-chan and Ako-chan?

Kanade: Hibiki happens to have a soccer training today. Ako went back to his father, and Ellen seems don't know where to go. But she left.

Akane: They left you? That's sad.

Kanade: Yeah!.. Anyway, do you guys ever encountered a monster this days!

Akane: We sure did! We fought Akanbe the other day. But we don't know who's controlling it or behind all this mess. It doesn't turn into Decór too.

Kanade: Strange! We just fought Negatone this morning too. But we're sure that we already defeated Noise. So we are wondering why is it here.

Akane: Very strange. Well, here you go! Two orders of okonomiyaki. Enjoy!

Hummy: nya...Time to eat! *chomp* ... Oishiii!...

Akane: I'm glad that you like it.

(Miyuki entered the restaurant)

Miyuki: Akane-chan you there?...(paused) Kanade-chan!

Kanade: Hi Miyuki-chan!

Candy: Hummy!

Hummy: *chomp! chomp!* Candy! Want some?

Candy: Sure-kuru

(The fairies were busy eating)

Miyuki: What brings you here Kanade-chan?

Kanade: I'm going to visit Natts House to redesign my bracelet. Hummy got hungry, so we stop here at Akane's place.

Miyuki: I see..

Akane: So, what brings you here?

Miyuki: *smiling* Ano... Akane-chan, may I borrow your notes in math? I kind-a...

Akane: You forgot your notebook at school again, right?

Miyuki: he he he! You had me figured out. (Bow down) Sorry Akane-chan.

Akane: *sigh* Figures. Good thing I'm done with my homework. Wait here. (went inside the house.)

Miyuki: Where's Hibiki-chan, Eren-chan and Ako-chan?

Kanade: Hibiki has soccer practice today. Eren and Ako has their own business as well.

Miyuki: You're all by yourself?... Well atleast Hummy's with you.

Hummy: I want to see Coco and the others too. That's why I want to go with Kanade-nyapu

Miyuki: I want to go too. But...

Akane: (handed over her notes to Miyuki) Here. Just be sure you return it back, Ok!

Miyuki: Ok! (Thumb's up) I'm sorry Kanade-chan. I wish I could stay here or go with you. But I need to finish my homework first. Let's go Candy!

Candy: Ok! Bye Hummy! Bye Kanade!-kuru

Kanade: No problem. Just do your homework now. Bye!

Miyuki: Hai! Bye! (waving)

Akane: Sheesh! That's Miyuki! I'm sorry too, Kanade-chan. I wish I could come with you. But you see, dad isn't here and mom is busy with the ingredients at the kitchen. My brother is somewhere else that I don't know where. That leads me in charge in our business.

Kanade: No need to worry about it. Hummy's with me. So, we're totally fine, Right Hummy?...Ee!

Hummy: Burb! That's good-nyapu

Akane: I think he just ate yours.

Kanade: (sweat drop) *giggle* He sure is hungry.

Hummy: I want more Kanade-nya

Kanade: That's enough Hummy. You've done enough. We should go now. Here's my payment.

Akane: Thank you very much! Visit us again!

Kanade: I will. I'll bring Hibiki, Eren, and Ako too, next time. Bye!

Akane: Sure! I will look forward for it. Bye!

(Left the restaurant)

It's nice to see Akane and Miyuki again. I never thought they would be this too busy. I wasn't able to finish my okonomiyaki, Hummy just took it without me looking. Well I'm not that really hungry, so it's okay.

I'm almost there at Natts house. Hummy sure is sound asleep after he ate all those okonomiyaki. While walking at the side street, passing all the buildings, the library caught my attention. I saw a silhouette at the front door. I gazed at it and noticed that the door opened. Someone came out. It was Honoka. She saw me too.

Kanade: (waving hand at Honoka) Hey! Honoka!

Honoka: Kanade-san. Good morning! How have you been?

Kanade: Good morning! I'm doing great today. How about you? Studying in the library?

Honoka: (shaking her head) No. I just returned the book I've borrowed. Where you going?

Kanade: I'm heading to Natts House. I want to redesign my bracelet. Where's Nagisa-chan and Hikari-chan?

Honoka: Nagisa is in the school right now for lacrosse training. Hikari-san is busy working at the Tako Cafe. Would you mind if I join you? I have nothing else to do today.

Kanade: *smile* Sure!

It was nice to be with someone. Thanks to Honoka, I have someone to talk to. Hummy woke up and he played with Mipple along the way. We've share things that we know and talk about things I've never knew. Honoka sure is incredibly smart. She knows almost anything. But despite on being a top on her class, she admit that there are more things she doesn't know yet. That's why she wants to study more. If only Hibiki has half the brain of Honoka's...what am I saying! I wished too much. I like Hibiki now just the way she is, and that's all what matters. Sometimes I amazed Honoka for being simplicity. It wasn't that hard to get along with her. Nagisa is lucky to have Honoka as her partner. Where almost there. We can see the shop already. Someone's out there.

(Rin watering the plant. She spotted Kanade and Honoka.)

Rin: Huh!...Hey! Your finally here. And Honoka-san is with you too?

Kanade: Good morning Rin-chan.

Honoka: Good morning! I just came along with her. How are you?

Rin: Well what should I say... It's been a tiring day. More and more girls came here just to have there accessories get personalized. I couldn't even take a short brake. But today, we're closed. But of course you are still welcome here.

Kanade: Thank you. May we come in?

Rin: Of course! Please come in.

(Entered the shop)

Nuts (human): Good morning! Good to see you...hmm...

Komachi: Hi!... Honoka-san, your here too.

Honoka: Good morning!

Kanade: Nuts-san, Komachi-san! Good morning. Honoka-san accompanied me all the way here. We met at the library.

Komachi: I see. We thought Hibiki-chan is with you.

Kanade: She's busy today, so she couldn't come along with me.

Hummy: Hello Nuts! Come on let's play-nyapu

Mipple: Nuts is busy-mipo. We shouldn't bother him-mipo

Rin: Don't worry. I'll take care of the bracelet for Kanade-chan.

Kanade: Arigatou Rin-chan! Please take care of this (handed over the bracelet to Rin)

Rin: Leave it to me. Why won't you have fun first Nuts? Right Komachi?

Komachi: Right! You need some fun too. Go ahead Nuts.

Nuts (human): Ok! Thanks!

(Nuts change to fairy)

Nuts: Let's go outside-natsu

Hummy: Yay! (Running)

Mipple: Wait for me-mipo

Rin: Okay! I'll work with this one now. I'll be back!

Kanade: Sure! I'll look forward for it.

(Rin entered another room)

Honoka: They sure love to play.

Komachi: They sure are. Why won't we go outside and relax there. Would you two like a cup of tea?

Honoka: Thank you! Please do.

Kanade: Thank you Komachi-chan.

Komachi: No problem. Please be our guest.

Hummy and the others sure looks happy. The tea that Komachi-san served us smells nice. She even gave us a cake for snack. Too bad, Hummy's too busy playing with them. He couldn't get a bite of this tastes great and the sweetness is perfect. I will do the same thing one of these days. Komachi-san told us that Nuts loves sweet bean rice cakes. He's more energetic everytime he ate them. Komachi-san is like Honoka, they both love to read books. But Komachi-san dream is to become an author. I bet she will became popular when it happens. I would like to have an autograph too. Natts House place has a very nice view. There's a lot of trees around, and the sun gleamed on the river, like crystals in the sky. Funny but it feels nostalgic. I shouldn't feel this way. It's been only 3 hours since I left. Sigh! If Hibiki, Ellen and Ako is here. Sigh!

Honoka: Kanade-san? What's wrong?

Kanade: Eh! N-Nothing's wrong. I guess I just got tired a little, that's all!

Komachi: This tea should help you rejuvenate.

Kanade: Mmm.. it smells nice.

(Nozomi and Urara came. Coco and Syrup joined Hummy, Mipple and Nuts)

Nozomi: Whoah! Honoka-san. Kanade-chan.

Urara: Ohayou! Honoka-san. Kanade-san.

Honoka and Kanade: Good morning!

Urara: What brings you here senpai?

Kanade: I came to redesign my bracelet. Honoka-san accompanied me here.

Honoka: I've nothing to do today, so I came along with her. Nagisa and Hikari-san is busy today.

Nozomi: (eating cake) Ish thvat zo! Good thzing u vizit ash thzoday...

Komachi: Don't talk when your mouth is full, Nozomi-san.

Nozomi: (swallow) Tee hee hee! Sorry. This strawberry cake sure is great!

Karen: (came holding flowers) Nozomi sure loved sweets... Ohayou!

Urara: Kawaii! Are those flowers from Cure Rose Garden?

Karen: Hai! I thought of bringing them here and put it to the garden.

Kanade: They're all look nice and pretty. So this what the flowers from that garden looks like. I think I want to pick for everyone back home.

Milk: You have to ask permission first before you can pick flowers at Cure Rose Garden-miru

Hummy: Milk!...(jumps at Milk)

Milk: miruuu...Get off of me-miru! (Change to human)

Rin: (coming out of the shop) It seems everyone's here. I hope I'm not late with your little party?

Komachi: Not at all! You may join anytime you want.

Rin: Here you go Kanade-chan. Hope you like it! (handed over the bracelet) It's as good as new.

Kanade: Thank you! (Looked at the bracelet) Your amazing Rin-chan. It's just the way how I want it to be.

Nozomi: It's beautiful Rin-chan! You did it again!

Rin: (scratching her back head) He he he... aw shucks! It's nothing. All of these work makes me so hungry. Come on! Let's all have lunch.

Karen: Well it is lunch time. Why won't two stay and join us?

Kanade: Sure! Why not!

Honoka: No problem.

Komachi: We'll bring out the food here. Just wait here.

Honoka: Please let me help.

Urara: Let's fix the table Rin-san, Kanade-san.

Kanade: I'm glad to help.

Nozomi: Oi! Coco, minna, let's have lunch!

Fairies: Okay!

(Setting table and the food.)

Nozomi: Lets start guys!

All: Thank you for the food!

(After an hour)

Rin: Man! That was good!

Hummy: I have never eaten this much-nyapu

Kanade: What do you mean? You always eat and yet you never satisfied Hummy.

Hummy: nya! He! He! He!

Mipple: It's bad to eat too much-mipo

Coco: (proud to himself) Atleast I know how to eat properly-coco

Syrup: Right?!... You just ate dozen of creampuffs this morning-ropu

Coco: He he he!... I love creampuffs-coco

Nozomi: It doesn't matter. Eat as much as your heart desire (peace sign)

Rin: You're all talk Nozomi. You can't control yourself when it comes to sweets.

Nozomi: gye he he he...

(Voice heard from nowhere)

...: Maybe we should eat you alive.

All: ?

Nozomi: Who's there?

...: Destroy Precure...

(Summoned monsters)

~HOSHIINA!~

~KOWAINAA!~

Karen: This is trouble!

Rin: Good thing we just ate. Lets go guys!

All: Hai!

Nozomi: Take the fairies and hide somewhere Honoka-san, Kanade-chan. We'll take care everything.

Honoka: Don't worry. We'll be fine.

Kanade: You guys go ahead.

Nozomi: Alright!... Let's do it!

PRECURE! METAMORPHOSE!

SKYROSE TRANSLATE!

(Transformed to Precure)

Cure Dream: We won't let have your way ruined our little party.

Milky Rose: I don't think that's not about it Dream.

Dream: Ah he he he... I guess not!

Cure Aqua: Not another one. We just defeated it the other day?

Kanade: (came back) They attacked you too?

Cure Mint: What are you doing here?

Kanade: I just can't hide forever. So, they bother you guys too.

Dream: Yes! So with you?

Kanade: Yeah! Since this morning.

Cure Rouge: Someone must have been controlling this monsters. We've already defeated Eternal.

Kanade: We thought the same thing too.

Cure Lemonade: Watch out!

~HOSHIINA!~

(Firing missile at the precure. Making blind attack)

~KOWAIINAA!~

(Execute wide range attack with it's tentacles)

Cure Rose: (punched Kowaina.) Hyaa!

~HOSHIINAAA!~

(An explosion coming from the ground)

Aqua: Stay away from here Kanade-chan. You can't fight if your not in Precure.

Kanade: I understand. (Left the area)

Rouge: Is that want you want? PRECURE! FIRE STRIKE

~HOSHIINAAAA~(got hit! Fight back with flamethrower)

Mint: PRECURE EMERALD SAUCER! (Shielded Rouge.)

Aqua: PRECURE SAPPHIRE ARROW!

~HOSHIINAA!~ (fell down)

Lemonade: PRECURE PRISM CHAIN!

~KOWAAIIINNAAA~(got hit!)

(Both monster fell down but resists all attacks)

Aqua: They seems to be tougher than before.

Rouge: Our attacks doesn't affect them much.

~KOWAIINAA~

~HOSHIINA~

Dream: We've got to try. Lemonade!

Lemonade: I got it. PRECURE PRISM CHAIN!

(Bind two monsters together)

~HOSHINAAA~

~KOWAIINAA~

Dream: PRECURE SHOOTING STAR!

(Two monsters got hit, but still able to stand up. They both attack the Precure. They all dodged the attack)

Aqua: They seem too difficult to deal with.

...: Is that all what you've got?

Rouge: Show yourself! You coward!

...: No one can defeat us, ever again!

~HOSHINAAA~

~KOWAIIINAAA~

(About to hit the precure)

LUMINOUS HEARTIEL ACTION!

(Hoshina and Kowaina got hit. The monsters movement stop.)

Nagisa: You guys ok!

Honoka: Nagisa! Luminous!

Hibiki: Kanade! (Waving to Kanade)

Kanade: Hibiki!

Dream: Nagisa-san! Hibiki-chan, Luminous!

Mepple: I felt Mipple is in danger-mepo. So we rush in-mepo

Nagisa: Let's go Honoka!

Honoka: Right!

Hibiki: Come on Kanade!

Kanade: Okay!

DUAL AURORA WAVE

LET'S PLAY! PRECURE MODULATION!

(Transformed to Precure)

~HOSHIINA~ (Fires flamethrower. The monsters starts moving.)

(Kowaina fires missiles by random)

Mint: PRECURE EMERALD SAUCER!

Cure White: We should bind them together then attack them all at once.

Lemonade: We've already done that. But nothing happen.

Rose: Just do it again.

Cure Rhythm: We will help out.

Cure Black: Let's give it a shot guys!

Cure Melody: Let's go!

All: Right!

(Black and White attacked Hoshina. Rose and Dream attacked Kowaina. Lemonade and Rhythm, and Melody bind the two monsters together. Luminous temporarily stopped the monsters with her Luminous Heartiel Action.)

Black and White: PRECURE MARBLE SCREW! MAX!

Precurer 5: PRECURE RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOSION!

Rose: MILKY ROSE METAL BLIZZARD!

Melody and Rhythm: PRECURE PASSIONATO HARMONY!

(Their powers combined. Hoshina and Kowaina took a direct attack. They're both disintegrated.)

Black: Alright! That should take care of them.

..: (evil laugh) I see... This is the combined power of Precure. We'll shall destroy, all of you...HA HA HA (the voice fades away.)

Black: Show yourself!

Rhythm: Do we have new enemies again?

(Transformed back to normal)

Nozomi: We might be in another trouble again.

Hibiki: If that's the case, we should tell the others about this.

Karen: The other Precures must have known this already. We need to keep an eye to each other from now on.

Urara: Do you think they will attack us again?

Mepple: I can't feel any sign of evil energy anymore-mepo

Coco: We maybe facing a new wave of darkness-coco. We need to be alert at all times-coco

Hummy: But what are they after-nyapu

Nuts: We'll figure it out-natsu. For now, we are clueless with their intention-natsu.

Nagisa: Whatever they are planning now or what are they plotting to, we won't let them do whatever they want. We will stop them at all cost. That's what make us a Precure.

All: Yeah!

Kanade: We should be getting home now! It's getting late!

Honoka: I guess we all are. Thanks for the lunch. We sure have lot of fun.

Nozomi: Your welcome here anytime!

Nagisa: What? I didn't made it on time? You just ate?

Hibiki: Man! And I believe there's a cake too as well.

Kanade: Is sweets the only you can think of Hibiki?

Hibiki: ahahaha...

Hikari: You already had your takoyaki Nagisa-san.

Mepple: Nagisa is a glutton-mepo. She never satisfy with 3 servings of meal a day anyway-mepo!

Nagisa: WHAT! Who do you think who's eating toooo much! (stretching Mepple's face)

Kurumi: You two will never change.

What a day! And to think that I've faced another monster for the second time. Good thing I'm with my other precure friends, and Nagisa-san, Hikari-chan and Hibiki came just in time. We won the fight, but we are not too confident with our victory. There might be a chance that we will be facing another enemy again. Me, Hibiki, Honoka, Nagisa and Hikari bid farewell to Nozomi and her friends. After reaching the park, we'll be on our own. It wasn't long before we reach our place. Hibiki was worried sick looking for us the time were not around. Good thing she met Nagisa-san and Hikari-chan on her way. While on oir way home, I showed Hibiki my new redesigned bracelet, and told her that I promised Akane's Place that I will bring them over the next time I'm going to visit them again.

To be continue...

* * *

Thank you for the interest in reading my story. There is still more to come. Please do enjoy reading!

Again. What name should I use if Nuts transformed into a human? Natts or Nuts?

* * *

updated 11/11


	3. Precure Interview: Max Heart

A/N: Yup! I know! The first and second chapter of my fanfict is way too boring. And I bet the next chapter will be the same as well. So, I've decided to make an insert. And I asked Mirai and Riko to host this part.

Riko: Excuse me! You didn't ask us to be the host. You put us in here. You decided it by yourself.

Mofurun: mofu!

A/N: Oh! Don't worry. Since the Maho Tsukai Precure only have a small part with this entire fanfict story.

Mirai: Sonna! That's not fair.

Riko: So you want us to get even by hosting this show? You want us to take this for granted?

A/N: Come on! You gonna love this:

Mirai: I think we should go for it Riko!

Riko: You're missing out the point here Mirai. Alright, author. Let see how fun is this show you are telling.

A/N: Go ahead!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Mirai and Riko Precure Interview!

Mirai: Konnichiwa minna-san! It's time for Precure Interview. We will have a thorough investigation about our senior precure. We want to know everything about them after fighting and struggling from the clutches of darkness.

Riko: We will scrutinize every details from them for all of you, if we have to. We're gonna a squeeze every juicy information about them.

Mirai: Isn't that a bit rough Riko? We really don't have to do that!

Riko: We are in show business. Just look at them! The audience were so curious about our precure friends. Of course, we want to know how are they doing now after defeating the evil doers. And why are they still a precure after that!

Mirai: You got the point. But isn't that...

Riko: Well let's begin our program. We have no time to waste!

Mirai: (sweat drop) ahaha! Right!

Riko: First off, let's start with the Emissaries of Light who protected the Queen of Light and defeated the Dusk Zone, and save both the Garden of Rainbows and the Garden of Light.

Mirai and Riko: Let's welcome Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro and Hikari Kujou.

(Applause)

Mirai: Welcome senpai!

Nagisa: Thank you for inviting us. It's a great honor to be here.

Mirai: Nagisa-san. Honoka-san. We've always admired you. Being the oldest team of Precure must be really cool! Think about the fans who keeps looking forward for your appearance on every show. You guys are really popular!

Nagisa: He! He! It was nothing.

Riko: So Nagisa-san, how did you met Honoka-san in the first place?

Nagisa: Well, we were in different class during our first year. I didn't much know about her that time not until we became classmates in second year. She was known as The Queen of Knowledge because she have the right stuff. Right Honoka?

Honoka: Not really exactly. I just really love to study, that's all.

Mirai: I've heard that you used to be a top student to your school Honoka-san. You always have a high grades. What is your secret?

Honoka: Study hard. Don't lose hope and be yourself. Always believe that you can do anything as long as you have a will and determination.

Mirai: (joting notes)...will and determination. Got it!

Riko: What's that for?

Mirai: For future reference!

Riko: Eh!..right!...*cough!* She used to be the president of the Science Club. She is very popular with the boys, yet she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. Why is it? Do you hate boys?

Honoka: Not exactly. It's just there are more important things than that! *smile*

Riko: Eh? Maybe you don't want a boyfriend or something?!

Honoka: ...well that's...

Riko: ...in anycase we are not here to talk about boyfriends. Ahem! So, Hikari-san just came out of nowhere, and joined Nagisa-san and Honoka-san with their battle. Right?

Hikari: Yes! I was...

Mirai: A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen of Light. Although you are technically not a Cure.

Hikari: Well that is...

Riko: You came to aide them with your special powers while Cure Black and Cure White is fighting. That's what makes your team become stronger.

Hikari: About that...

Mirai: Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. And she works with Akane Fujita-san at the Tako Cafe. Disguise herself as her cousin.

Hikari: Uhm...Ano...

Riko: Akane Fujita-san has been manipulated by the Queen? Disguised to be someone else? Isn't more like a lie? Pretending to be someone else...hmm...?

Mofurun: (Pulling Riko's dress) Let her speak-mofu

(Mirai and Riko paused and looked at the audience. Everyone staring at them.)

Mirai and Riko: Ehh!...?

Erika: This is an interview right? You're the only one who keeps on talking. Your missing the answer the question portion.

Riko: Ahehehe! Right! Sorry about that. So Hikari-san, how do you feel that you were given a chance to stay to the Garden of Rainbows?

Hikari: I am really happy that I was rejoined with my partners once again. I thought that our last battle with the Dark King would be the last time I'll be seeing them. But things turn out like this, right Nagisa-san?

Nagisa: Right! We are really surprised after we saw Hikari working back again at Tako Cafe.

Honoka: We are glad that Mipple and the others came back too.

Riko: How did you manage to defeat the Dark King?

Nagisa: When the Dark King is about to hit us, the Queen came out and helped us. And after that, Hikari appeared and supported us. We defeated the Dark King by combining our powers.

Honoka: In result of our last battle, Mipple, Mepple, Pollun and Lulun returned back to the Garden of Light. Hikari-san disappeared as well. We thought we won't become Precure again, and our role of being a legendary warriors will end. We are really happy that we are together again. Right Hikari-san?

Hikari: Hai!

Nagisa: Now we found out that there are other precure out there after us, it means our battle against darkness isn't over yet. So we are here again and we will all fight together as one. If we get into trouble, we just have to rely to each other. All for one, and one for all!

Mepple: You are really simple minded Nagisa-mepo. You're a scatterbrained glutton who loves to eat takoyaki-mepo. Lucky that Honoka is with you-mepo. You won't be able to graduate middle school without her help-mepo.

Nagisa: (mean look at Mepple) NANI? Say that again and you're not having dinner tonight! (holding Mepple face. Stretching.)

(Nagisa and Mepple arguing to each other.)

Mirai: ahahaha...well then. Garden of Rainbows is the term used by Mepple and Mipple that refers to Earth right?

Honoka: Yes! Because rainbows appears here on Earth is somewhat a get way to the Garden of Light. Like a bridge in the sky. Isn't that right Mipple?

Mipple: That's right-mipo.

Mirai: ...I don't get it?

Riko: Well, the Garden of Rainbows is the Garden of Rainbows, and the Garden of Light is the Garden of Light. Let's leave it that way...no need to think hard.

Mirai: You have no any idea too, right Riko?!

Riko: ahehehe...*cough!* Well Nagisa-san, Honoka-san, aside from battling villains from the Dusk Zone during your term, what is the biggest challenge the two of you ever encountered for this past years?

Nagisa: Well...that is... a lot of misunderstandings, isn't that right Honoka?

Honoka: Yes! Sometimes it happens. But these misunderstandings somewhat helps strengthen our bond. By telling our true feelings, speaking through our hearts, telling what we really want, and sharing our experiences, it connects us and bonds together as one. And for that, we were able to understand each others feelings.

Mirai: (in tears) T-That's really captivating.

Nagisa: But even how much our heart is connected, Honoka will be Honoka, and I will remain the same...huh?

(Mirai and Riko whispering to each other, facing the other way.)

Riko: ~From the way they talk, they sound like...~

Mirai: ~You think so too? They are more like...~

Riko: ~Could they be...~

Mirai and Riko: ~No way!~

Nagisa: (behind Riko and Mirai. eavesdropping) No way what?

Mirai and Riko: Gyaa...

Mirai: You scared us senpai!

Nagisa: Well, you were having your own conversation. Mind sharing it with us?!

Mirai and Riko: Uhm... Well... (staring each other)

Mofurun: They said that the two of you are...amf!

(Riko covered Mofurun's mouth)

Riko: What we want to say is you two make a great partnership.

Mirai: We thought we could be like you two.

Nagisa: Oh! Is that so? Ok then. No problem! (thumbs up)

Mirai and Riko: (relieved) Whew!

Riko: Nagisa-san is athletic and the captain of your school's lacrosse team, and quite popular. So, Nagisa-san, we heard you were very popular with girls during your second and third year? Why is it so?

Nagisa: I really don't know either. I would be happy if I'm popular with boys too.

Mepple: Not a chance-mepo. She is bad at school and very immature-mepo. And most of all, she is quite lazy when it comes to her homework-mepo.

Nagisa: (grab Mepple and squeezing his face.) Who told you to talk? You're not being ask!

Mepple: Juzz dellin tvem hu you rwelee are-mepoo. (Angry face)

(Nagisa and Mepple start s bickering to each other again.)

Mirai: Are they always like that?

Mipple: Most of their time-mipo

Riko: So Honoka-san, now that you and Nagisa-san are graduated in middle school, where do you go now that both of you are in high school?

Honoka: We're kind of...I guess, stuck being a middle schoolers.

Mirai and Riko: ?

Riko: Why?

Nagisa: (let go of Mepple.) The Director and the producers ends our show and finished the production of Futari wa Precure Max Heart. So, we stay being a middle schoolers. Well, the last part of the show says we are entering highschool, just imagine that we already are. Think about how many we are out there? But the adventures of Precure will continue as long as you guys...no! Us guys were still here. That's why we're able to meet our friends where ever we are.

Riko: That's very inspiring.

Mirai: Were the two of you became the first Precure?

Honoka: We think we're not the first Precure. We believed that there is someone or somebody became a Precure before of us, but we don't know who they are.

Riko: I see! From the way I believe, Nagisa-san team are actively shown to be the strongest Precure team. You guys are often put up against the larger and more powerful enemies, and dealing with situations that even two other teams combined couldn't handle. You guys are simply amazing!

Nagisa: *chuckle* We're not really! It's because the support we received from our fairies and friends is what make us strong.

Mepple: Then why are you so flattered-mepo?

Pollun: Mepple is right-popo

Nagisa: Will you two just shut up!

Riko: He! He! We are running out of time. To end our program we have one final question...

Mirai and Riko: (looking at each other, smiling) Who is your biggest crush?

Riko: Is it really necessary to ask that?

Mirai: It will be a big thrill!

Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari: ?

Nagisa: What kind of a question is that? Unbelievable! (Blushing)

Honoka and Hikari: ahahaha...

Saki: Come on Nagisa-san. Spill it out!

Nozomi: We are waiting!

Megumi: You can do it Nagisa-san!

Mana: Go Nagisa-san!

Nagisa: I can't believe this! (Grab Mirai's and Riko's clothes and place her face close to them. Making a scary face. Grinding her teeth) You two, end this show, NOW!

Mirai and Riko: (scared)...~~~

Hibiki: Hey! Nagisa-san. Don't scare them.

Love: Just tell us quickly!

Nagisa: (blushing) Unbelievable!

Mofurun: Untill next time-mofu!

To be continue...

* * *

A/N: So how is it going?

Riko: Well...not bad.

Mirai: We are actually doing pretty good.

Mofurun: mofu!

A/N: How about you Kotoha? Do you want to join them?

Kotoha: No, I'm fine. They can handle it all their own.

Mirai: But it's fun Ha-chan! Just once...

Kotoha: I'm fine watching you guys.

Mirai: Come on! join us!

A/N: Okay! Show's over. We don't have time for extensions. Says goodbye Mofurun.

Mofurun: Goodbye-mofu!

To be continue...again

* * *

updated 11/10


	4. Kise Yayoi POV

**Hello! Feel free to read my story. Please do leave comments.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

Yayoi Kise POV

It's sunday, and I gave myself a little walk outside after all the manga I've drawn. I just can't think of what manga should I draw next. I'm almost out of ideas. I even used Candy as one of the characters in my previous story. I've already used my friends as manga characters too. There's so much to think of. I even made myself as a heroine in my own story world. It's kind of frustrating. I'm not able to make a new ideas on how my new story should flow. I need new models. If there is only one seed could grow and can create a new world where stories were alive, it would be wonderful. But I guess I was thinking too much. But dreaming of a new world isn't that all bad.

While on my way crossing the bridge, I think I found myself a good spot to stay. The water at the river seems fine today, and the weather feels nice. I think I just got motivated again. I went down there and sat on the grass. Took my sketchbook and the pencil and I'm about to sketch my manga. But, even how much I am motivated today, I can't start my story without using anyone as a model in my story. And I was hoping that things might turn out great today. I feel so hopeless. The river glitters in my eyes as a stare at it. I looked up and the sky is blue as what it used to be. Birds were soaring high in the sky, then lands to the trees. Should I include these to my story? I think putting fairies on it is cute. Then, I'm going to used Candy again. But I still need more characters here. Having more friends is wonderful.

Alright, I'm gonna start now...

...: Yayoi-chan!

A familiar voice called me. I turn around and look behind. It was Saki-san and Mai-san.

Saki: What are doing there?

Yayoi: Ohayou senpai! I was making my new manga. I'm trying to sketch something first. But I just can't get a start of it. I think there's something missing.

Mai: Really? What's the story all about?

(Saki and Mai went where Yayoi is. They sat down beside her on both sides.)

Yayoi: Well. I was thinking of a world where fairies lives in the huge magical tree that bears a good seed that could open a new world. But if the good seeds turns bad, it will control not only the heart of the fairies, but also the happiness of the world.

Saki: That's great! That idea is great for little kids.

Mai: What can we do to help you?

Yayoi: hmm.. nothing much I guess. I just need...

(Flappy and Choppy pop out.)

Flappy: We can help you-lapi

Choppy: It would be a great honor to be a part of the story-chopi

Yayoi: Well, thanks! I think..(paused)

I think it's a great idea to put Flappy and Choppy in the story. Since they belong to the Land of Fountain... So Candy and Pop would be the hero. It's perfect!

Yayoi: Saki-san! Mai-San!

Saki and Mai: Yes!

Yayoi: If you would, may a borrow Flappy and Choppy for a while? They 're perfect to my manga.

Saki: No problem!

Flappy and Choppy stands in front of me. I ask them to make different pose. I handed Flappy and Choppy a twig, pretend that they are holding a sword and a wand. It's coming out perfectly as what I plan. Flappy will be a guardian of the magical tree, while Choppy will be the magician. Its so cute!

Saki: Wow! You're awesome Yayoi-chan. You are as great as Mai when it comes in drawing.

Flappy: I wanna see-lapi. I wanna see-lapi

Choppy: Me too-chopi

Flappy and Choppy: (looking at there image at the sketch) WOW!

Flappy: Is that me?-lapi I look great in here-lapi

Choppy: You're as good as Mai-chopi

Yayoi: (blushing) Thank you. But I'm not as good as Mai-san. Our style in drawings and sketchings were totally different.

Mai: *smile*

Saki: (shook her head) Of course your not. You are totally great. Imagine, you made every characters to move like they're real. It's totally great! I can't do something like that.

Flappy: You're just simply have no talents when it comes to arts-lapi

Saki: No one ask for your opinion Flappy.

So far my story is coming to life. But why do I feel like there is still something missing. I gonna need more.

...: Oi! Minna...

It's Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari. They here too. They're carrying two boxes of, if I'm not mistaken, boxes of cakes.

Saki: (waving her hands at them) Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, how are guys?

Nagisa: We were just walking around and, well, we bought cakes from the bakery store. We are planning to eat them at the park.

Mai: Why won't you join us?

Honoka: I think it's a great idea, Nagisa.

Hikari: Let's share this cake with everyone.

Nagisa: Alright! The more, the happier!

Mepple: (pop out) It's "the more, the merrier"-mepo. You should study more Nagisa-mepo. Is food is the only thing inside your head-mepo?

Nagisa: What did you say?!

Honoka: There, there, you too..

(Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari approach them. They join Yayoi and the others.)

Honoka: (looking at the sketchbook) Wow! That looks great Yayoi-chan.

Nagisa: What are you doing, Yayoi-chan?

Yayoi: I'm making a manga. My story is all about fairies who lives in the huge magical tree.

Hikari: Look! Is that Flappy and Choppy? And That's Candy right?

Yayoi: Yes...

An idea just hit me again. Maybe I can use their fairies in my story too as well. Okay!

Yayoi: (stare them with puppy eye look) Nagisa-san, Honoka-san, Hikari-san, may I borrow your fairies for a while? I would like to sketch them for my manga.

Mipple: (pop out) I love to be in the manga-mipo

Pollun: (pop out) I want too-popo

Lulun: I want too-lulu. I want too-lulu

Yayoi: Alright! Please everyone, wait until I called your name one by one. I'll start with Pollun and Lulun.

Pullon: popo!

Lulun: lulu!

This is great! With more characters to draw, the bigger the story it will become. While I'm sketching the fairies, Honoka-san, Hikari-chan and Mai-san divided the cake and shared it with everyone. Nagisa-san and Saki-san is playing catch ball. Since my hands are full, Honoka-san helped me out by placing the cake onto my mouth to feed me, like she was feeding a child. I was too serious with my sketching that I didn't realized that it's almost noon. It's past 11:00. I'm at final touch sketching Mepple. But I think I've done enough. This should do! I won't let everyone wait for me finishing my sketching.

Yayoi: Ok! I'm done. Want to look?

Fairies: Hai!..

Lulun: This is me-lulu

Hikari: You look cute here Lulun.

Mepple: Look! Do I look awesome?-mepo

Nagisa: This is pretty impressive Yayoi-chan.

Yayoi: Arigatou! But it's still a sketch. I haven't started the story yet.

Mai: I'm looking forward to your manga, Yayoi-chan.

Saki: Me too. Just tell us if you're done. I want be the first to read it.

Flappy: Me too! I want to see myself as a guardian of the magical tree-mepo

Yayoi: (packing up her things in her bag.) Thank you so much for helping me senpai. You were a great help today. I promise you'll be the first one to read it. Unless Miyuki-chan and Akane-chan won't snagged my work.

Nagisa: We're counting on it! Good luck Yayoi-chan!

Yayoi: Hai! Arigatou! Well then, I better go ahead. Mom might get worried about me. See you guys!

All: Bye!

I left waving my hands to them while walking away. It's lunch time, I better get home quickly.

* * *

(Same time at the park)

Tsubomi: Whoah!

Erika: Tsubomi be careful with those seeds! You'll pick them all up if you let it scattered around the street.

Tsubomi: Geez! Why do I have to carry this stuff anyway? I went to grandma just to get this seeds for mom. Now, you made me carry this linens?

Erika: Come on Tsubomi. We are on the same team. I'll help you with the sowing. So you will help with this thing in return. Mom made me an errand again. This is such a pain.

Tsubomi: If you say so...wait! Look over there.

Erika: Huh! Hey! (Run towards the boutique shop pulling Tsubomi.)

Tsubomi: Whaah!...Erika slow down...

Erika: (stopped and staring at the dress through the window) It's so cute! I think I want one. Whoah! (Saw the price)

Tsubomi: Wow! Quite expensive. It is a very cute dress anyway.

Erika: Th-there so many zeros. Hmm...(holding her chin) By the way it looks, it's made from the finest fabric. And if I'm not mistaken, this dress came from France.

Tsubomi: You know by just looking at it?

Erika: Of course! I'm this good...

Coffret: (came out of the bag) There's a tag in it.

Shypre: (came out of the bag) Made in France.

Tsubomi: ...

Erika: ahehehe.. anyway shouldn't we be on our way now? Mom is waiting for us. And we can't let the seeds wilt.

Coffret: Seeds don't wilt. Plants do...

Erika: Seeds...plants... they're all the same thing. The seed grows into a plant. They both needs water. And if not properly watered, they will wilt.

Shypre: Erika sure is wit.

Tsubomi: I'm speechless.

* * *

(Yayoi's house)

Just finished my lunch. It's time to get serious again. I want this manga go in full action. I started drawing a large landscape with full of flowers, where all the fairies lived in the world of light kingdom. In the middle of a wide grassy land, there the huge magical tree stands strong and tall. The magical tree is where the queen of light, Queen Candy lives. She watches over all the people in her kingdom, making sure they lived in peace and prosperity world. The leaves of the tree changes in different colors like rainbow. The tree is surrounded by cute little fairies, playing around it. The guardians of the magical tree, Flappy and Choppy is happily watching the little fairies while they are playing. The prince and the princess of light, Pollun and Lulun is playing with the other fairies. All of a sudden, an evil witch from the dark kingdom took a seed from a magical tree and turn it into a dark seed. She divided the seed and scattered it in the entire kingdom. All the fairies were affected by the evil witch power and they start destroying all the plants and trees around. The guardians can't do anything to stop the evil witch power. So Queen Candy decided to call out the courageous warrior, Mepple, to help and save the day. The evil witch summoned monsters from the dark kingdom and battles with Mepple. There were so many of them, even Mepple can't fight them all alone. The monsters is about to slash Mepple, when all of a sudden, a wonderer warrior, Pop, show up and he helped Mepple fight...

(Voice coming from the other room)

Mother: Yayoi, your friends are here.

Yayoi: Hai!... I wonder what are they doing here.

(Yayoi went out of her room and headed towards the door.)

Miyuki: Konnichiwa Yayoi-chan!

Yayoi: Minna! What brings you here?

Akane: Miyuki wants us to come with here at the park.

Miyuki: Candy wanted to see us. So I ask everyone to come with me...

Nao:...even if we are busy with our chores.

Candy: I miss everyone-kuru

Nao: Did we just met the other day?

Candy: But I really, really, really want to see you guys-kuru

Reika: Let's do this for Candy's sake.

Akane: We are here anyway, so we might as well as to go and get along.

Miyuki: Come with us Yayoi!

Yayoi: Sure!

I ask mom if I can come with them. Mom allowed me, but I should be home before 6:00 pm. I think I'll just continue making manga later. I still have time anyway. I told them that I'm in the midst of creating a new manga and who were the characters involved. They are all so excited about the story that they can't wait to see the finale of my work. I promised to let them read my manga as soon as I'm done with it. But I must not forget about Nagisa-san and the others to handed them a copy of my manga too.

* * *

(Tsubami's place)

Erika: All done! That's the last of the seed.

Tsubomi: Your great Erika! You sow the seeds nicely.

Itsuki: She's really having a hang on it. The last time she sow the seeds, it went all into disaster. We need to replant it again.

Erika: Gee! You're so mean Itsuki. I've tried my best not to make the same mistake again.

Coffret: Erika was born to be a dress maker and interested only in fashion, that's why she not good when it comes to planting.

Erika: Well, you speak the truth Coffret.

Yuri: Momoka called me and she want us to meet her at the park this afternoon.

Erika: Momo-nee? Which park?

* * *

We've arrived at the park. There aren't that many people around here like it used too. Usually you can see kids playing at the sandbox, and middle school like us gather to have fun. Today is completely different. Candy jumps off to Miyuki and start running around the park. Akane and Nao chased after Candy before someone could see her.

Miyuki: Candy sure is happy. She couldn't wait to play around.

Reika: She must have been stressed out with all the trainings she went through. Being a queen isn't an easy job.

(Akane and Nao walks towards them)

Nao: (holding Candy) You need to he more cautious about everything. It's dangerous for you to run around here. What if someone sees you.

Akane: Kids might take you away. And there's nothing we can get you back to us again...

Candy: (about to cry) you're so mean...

Miyuki: Don't worry Candy. No one's gonna take you away from us.

(A voice echoes to the surrounding)

...: Maybe we can take her instead...(evil laugh)

(Alarmed to the mysterious voice, Miyuki and her friends search from every corner where might the voice have been.)

Akane: Show yourself!

(A shadow appear before them. The shadow begone to take a shape.)

...: Suprised ladies? Or should I say, Precure!

Nao: Who are you?

Kareehan: Call me Karehaan. I have return from the dead to hunt Precures. Now, it's time for my revenge.

Miyuki: We won't allow you. Let's go guys!

Nao, Akane, Yayoi, Reika: Right!

PRECURE SMILE CHARGE!

(Transformed to Precure)

Cure Happy: We won't let you take anyone. Your gonna face us all first!

Karehaan: He! He! He! I'm sorry but I'm not your opponent..(snap his finger) they will.

(Four people jumps behind Karehaan. The Smile Precure got surprised and shocked from what they've seen)

Karehaan: How about it! You... against them.

Cure Beauty: That can't be!

Cure March: How did this happen?

Cure Sunny: This is impossible?

Cure Peace: Minna!

Happy: What's going on? Black, White, Bloom, Egret. Why?

~ZAKENNA~

~UZAINA~

Sunny: Look over there!

(Staring at the orb like cage that Uzaina is holding.)

Peace: It's Hikari-san!

March: She seems to be saying something.

Beauty: That cage is somehow preventing her from giving us a massage.

Karehaan: Exactly! That one is so tough to be captured. My seeds couldn't even capture her heart. So, I've captured this four ladies while they are just ordinary girls and I've captured there fairies as well...

Peace: (muttering)..seeds?

Karehaan: I have implanted my evil seeds inside their heart. Now they are my slaves. They will do exactly what I want them to do. Just wait and see until the seeds grows big. He! He! He!

Peace: (mumbling)…evil seeds. It's just like in my story. But how?...

Karehaan: Show is over. Get them!

(Black, White, Bloom and Egret attack them all together. The Smile Precure couldn't do anything to fight back. They just keep on dodging and avoiding their attacks. They have no intention on harming them. Karehaan is happily watching them fighting each other.)

Happy: (blocked Black punch) Black, snap out of it.

(Bloom about to hit Happy's back. Sunny protected her by blocking Bloom's attack.)

Sunny: Come on guys! Wake up!

March: (Avoided White's attack.) This isn't helping them. We've got to remove this seeds that guy's talking about.

Sunny: But we have no any idea how to remove it.

Beauty: (Holding Egret's hand.) We need to stop there movement first. It would be too difficult to removed those seeds while they're attacking us. (Egret got released from her.)

Karehaan: This is taking too long. Show them your best move.

(Black and White is in stunt of using their move and fires the Marble Screw. The Smile Precure failed to dodge and they got hit.)

March: (Trying to recover) What power!

Sunny: (Trying to get up) This isn't good.

Karehaan: Didn't you got enough? Let them have it.

(Bloom and Egret fires Twin Stream Splash. Happy, Sunny, March and Beauty can't move from their position. Peace blocked their attack. Received great damage and fell down)

All Four: PEACE!

Peace: (Trying to recover after got hit) Guys!... It's the same story... in my manga. The story is... all about the fairies who lives in...the huge magical tree...

March: What are you saying right now?

Peace: My story is somehow... is the same as his. When a good seed turns... to evil seed, it has the power to control anyone's heart..and so their happiness.

Beauty: it's the same concept as yours?

March: If it's the same concept as yours, then we can go right to the ending.

Sunny: Do you already have a climax for it?

Peace: (shook her head) No. I'm still on it.

Karehaan: You done with your little chat? It's good to say farewell to each other before dying! This is your last day. Say goodbye, Precure hahahaha...

(Black, White, Bloom and Egret is about to do the same attack again.)

PRECURE! PINK FORTE WAVE!

PRECURE! BLUE FORTE WAVE!

(Hitting Black, White, Bloom, and Egret.)

Cure Blossom: Sorry we're late.

Cure Marine: Can you still get up?

Happy: Guys! Thanks for coming.

PRECURE! SILVER FORTE WAVE!

(Hit Uzaina and dropped the orb cage where Hikari is.)

Cure Moonlight: (catches the orb cage) You're save now.

Hikari: (nod) *smile*

PRECURE! GOLD FORTE BURST!

(Hits Zakenna and Uzaina.)

~ZAKEEENNNAAA~

~UZAIIIINAA~

Cure Sunshine: That should take care of them.

March: You're all here!

Sunny: Good timing guys!

Beauty: Thanks for saving us!

Peace: You just hit Black and the others. They're not with themselves. That guy's controlling them.

(Black, White,Bloom and Egret are on their feet)

Blossom: We're sorry for that. We feel like we have to do it for some reason.

Marine: We've got to stop that ugly monster.

Karehaan: (pissed off) Who are you calling ugly? You will pay for this! Precure slaves, attack them.

(March and Sunny break the orb cage and Hikari was released.)

Hikari: We have to help them.

Peace: I have an idea. Hikari-san please transform now.

Hikari: Okay! LUMINOUS SHINING STREAM

(Transformed to Precure)

(Heartcatch Precure took care of their other Precure friends attack)

Peace: If his methods were as the same as in my story... maybe I should try doing this!

Sunny: Do what?

Peace: I don't know if this will work. We need to put Black and the others together and stop their movements for a while. Then lets try hitting them with electricity.

Happy: How do we do that?

Beauty: I see... We going to need Luminous help to stop them from moving, then you're going hit them with your attack.

Peace: Yes! That's the option I have. Since the seeds hasn't fully grown yet, that might kill those seeds with electricity.

Shiny Luminous: But that would hurt them and I'm not sure if my power will work on them. The Heartiel Action acts as a power up for Black and White.

March: We've got no other options. We just have to try. And besides, they are under control by that plant guy.

Sunny: I think it should work. Nice one Peace! Let's get on to it!

All: Alright!

Marine: (blocking White's attack) Are you done with the plan?

March: Yes! Let's put Black and the others together.

Heartcatch Precure: Okay!

(Heartcatch Precure grab the hands of each of them, toss them in one direction. Black, White, Bloom, Egret is in one place, about face position to each other.)

Luminous: LUMINOUS HEARTIEL ACTION!

(Black and the others got hit and unable to move.)

Beauty: Now Peace!

Peace: PRECURE PEACE THUNDER!

(A strong electric power hits the four precure. A black shadow came out of their body. They transformed back to normal and their fairies pop out, unconscious.)

Peace: It worked!

Karehaan: What's this?

Blossom: Good job! Now put them to the safe place. We'll take care of from here.

(Smile Precure and Luminous pull out Nagisa and the others to the safe place.)

Blossom: Using our friends heart and controlling them to fight us against their will. Endangering their lives with your selfish act. I've had it up to here with this!

Marine: Yeah! Go get them Blossom!

Moonlight: PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!

(Zakenna got hit.)

Sunshine: PRECURE GOLD FORTE BURST!

Blossom and Marine: PRECURE...

Sunshine: SHINING...

Blossom and Marine: FORTISSIMO!

~ZAKEEENNAAA~(defeated)

Karehaan: So what! There still one left.

~UZAINAAA~

Happy: Don't forget about us!

Karehaan: Nani!

March: PRECURE MARCH SHOT!

Sunny: PRECURE SUNNY FIRE!

Beauty: PRECURE BEAUTY BLIZZARD!

(Uzaina fell down to the ground)

Happy: We won't forgive you for using Nagisa-san and the others, and make them as your slaves. It's totally unforgivable.

Peace: PRECURE PEACE THUNDER!

(Uzaina got paralized.)

~UZAIIINAAA~

Happy: PRECURE HAPPY SHOWER!

~UZAINAAA~(defeated)

Karehaan: This is ridiculous! This can't be right?!

Happy: Come and fight us!

Blossom: You won't get away with this!

Karehaan: Hmp! You just got lucky! Until we meet again. (Left the Precure)

(All transformed back to normal)

Miyuki: Nagisa-san! Wake up! Nagisa-san!

Nagisa: (waking up) W-What happened?

Reika: You've been controlled by Karehaan.

Saki: Karehaan? Did we just defeated him?

Tsubomi: He came back again for some reason.

Miyuki: He did mention something like he wants a revenge or somthing. Anyway, can you still remember what happen before he was able to captured you?

Mai: Well, we're at the river with Yayoi-chan this morning. She was sketching our fairies for her manga.

Honoka: We saw them and joined them there. We bought cakes and shared it with them.

Saki: After Yayoi-chan left us, we heard a strange voice coming from everywhere. We can't find who it was. But that voice seems so familiar. Right, Mai?

Mai: (nod) Right!

Honoka: But at that time, we're not really sure if it was him. All of the sudden, everything went dark...

Nagisa: ...then Zakenna and Uzaina appeared before us. We're about to transform but... I can't remember everything afterwards.

Hikari: I saw his image, and I knew it was Karehaan. I got hit by this strange dark aura that Karehaan used. I wasn't affected so I tried to run away, but he captured me. I saw what he did to Nagisa-san and the others. After they lost their consciousness, he planted the evil seeds inside them. He was able to control the fairies as well.

Pollun: It was scary-popo

Candy: How does it feel to be under controlled by evil power-kuru

Mepple: It's painful-mepo. I couldn't remember what happened-mepo. All I know is everything turns black-mepo.

Mipple: I can't remember everything too-mipo

Flappy: It feels like our powers have been suck out-lapi

Choppy: If Karehaan is here again, is it possible that all those who we fought will come back again?-chopi

Yuri: There might be possible that those who we have defeated may came back to hunt us again.

Itsuki: It would be a big trouble if they will attack us and the world all at once.

Potpourri: It's scary, Itsuki. (Came close beside Itsuki)

Coffret: It must be pretty bad.

Chypre: They are not after something. They just want to take revenge against the Precure.

Nao: That's the problem.

Akane: We just have to prepare in case that happen.

Miyuki: Good thing that it's over today. What do you think Yayoi?...(wondering) Yayoi-chan?

Yayoi: (Silent. In deep thoughts)...maybe...that's it!

Miyuki: Huh?!

Yayoi: The climax of my story!

All: ...?

Yayoi: Minna! Senpai! Gomenasai! I have to go home now. Ja matta ne! (Left the group)

Erika: She's going home? And to think we are going to have fun today since we are all here.

Akane: Nah! She really up to it. She can't even wait till this afternoon.

Tsubomi: Wait for what?

Reika: She's in the process of creating a manga...

Saki: ... and Flappy and the others is in the story too!

Candy: I am the queen there-kuru

Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri: Really!

Mepple: Yup! Just wait how cool I am in the manga-mepo

Nagisa: You always talk big, but you can't even hold a sword properly.

Mepple: Atleast I'm not as clumsy as you-mepo

Nagisa: WHAT?!

I bit farewell to my friends. I just couldn't wait. I have to put my story together before I forget everything.

After I've arrived the house, I went straight to my room. I took my pen and continue my work. So it goes like this...Pop and Mepple face the monsters with thier might. They are almost out of energy. To support the warriors, the princess of hope, Mipple, gave them strength to fight again. But strength alone isn't enough, the prince and princess of light, Pollun and Lulun, gave them power to defeat all the monsters. The evil witch got angry and she shows her true form. She became huge and her dark powers grew strong. She strike the warriors with her powerful hand. Pop and Mepple was down but they didn't lose hope. Flappy and Choppy called the spirit of the magical tree to give them power to fight the evil witch. The tree shine so bright and a ray of light went to the direction where Mepple and Pop is. There body lights up and they gain special powers. They used their powers against the evil witch. The evil witch counter it with her dark power. But no matter what the evil witch do, she won't stand a chance against the combined powers of the magical tree and the warriors. The evil witch took the damaged and her body begun to crumble. Soon, the witch has been defeated and disappears without a trace. All the fairies went back to normal again, and the dark energy left the world of light kingdom. Queen Candy was delighted and rewarded the warriors with a power jewel. And so, they all live happily ever after.

(The next day! Afternoon at the Fairy Drop, Erika's shop, The Max Heart, Splash Star, Heartcatch, And Smile Precure team gathered together. After reading Yayoi's manga...)

Erika: This...this is soooo good! (sobbing)

Tsubomi: You got carried away Erika.

Yuri: This is a wonderful story.

Itsuki: Why won't you publish it? I bet kids will enjoy reading this.

Reika: We both thought the same thing. Actually, the school council is in the process of doing that, and this could help increase the committee funds for school projects. And of course, half of the share will goes to Yayoi-chan.

Nao: With the courtesy of our school student council vice-president.

Miyuki: Reika is really nice. She really love helping others.

Reika: Nothing to it!

Itsuki: Would you like me to help you out too? We can sell this to our school and we'll do it for charity for children.

Erika: Itsuki is our school student council president. She can do anything as she says.

Yayoi: Thank you. It's a great honor.

Itsuki: No problem. We will give your share for this too.

Erika: Was that even allowed at school?

Tsubomi: As long as it's for charity Erika

Mepple: Look how brave I am here-mepo. I fought all the monsters here-mepo

Nagisa: It says here, both you and Pop fought the monsters. The other fairies and the huge magical tree gave you the power to defeat the evil witch. Do you understand that, Mepple?

Mipple: Mepple sure is too proud of himself-mipo

Mepple: he he he... right!-mepo

Coffret: I want to be in the manga too.

Chypre: It must be cool to be a hero in the story.

Potpourri: Me too...

Moop and Foop: Us too! Us too!

Yayoi: Hai! Hai! I'm glad too. (Reached and took her pencil and sketchpad in her bag) Now, let me sketch you first! *Smile*

Fairies: Hurray!

(Yayoi and the fairies went to the other side)

Honoka: Yayoi-chan seems so motivated today.

Mai: After all the praises and remarks she received, she'll definitely in good mood.

Saki: But I'm still curious about the difference of your style of drawing to Yayoi-chan.

Erika: Do you really have to think about?

Akane: Hey look! (Pointing at the door)

(Someone opened the door.)

Love: Konnichiwa!

Tsubomi: Love! Setsuna!

Itsuki: Inori-san and Miki-san too.

Erika: Good timing guys! We're gonna tell you something really good today.

Love: Ok! Ok! Just don't push us too hard.

(Erika is pushing them inside the shop.)

It was a fine day, I feel so really happy today. Thanks to Itsuki-san's and Reika-chan's support, I'm really up on creating a new manga, again. Love-san and her friends came by surprise at Erika-chan's shop, and they red my manga. Love-san got emotional to the story, that Miki-san need to calm her down. Now, Tarte and Chiffon join in and wanted to be in the manga too. My biggest problem now is, who will be the hero of the story? Everyone loves to be a hero. Things are getting complicated now. I wish everyone is here. I wanted to hear more comments about my work. Oh yeah! If I could tell the difference between me and Mai-san to Saki-san, I'm inspiring manga author and Mai-san is an inspiring artist. This is the best day ever.

To be continue...

* * *

A/N: And here I go. Just can't get there names right! Would you mind helping me out Tsubomi.

Tsubomi: Well, all I can say is, it should be ツプレ

A/N: Come on! I can't read Japanese.

Erika: It's simple. Just try to understand it.

A/N: Darn! your not helping me.

Erika: By the way, why we are not saying our catch phrase every time we transformed in to Precure.

A/N: To make things easier. It's simple.

Erika: You are not helping either. Hey! Yayoi-chan. Since you are a manga author, why won't you replace OUR author here!

Yayoi: Uhm...I-I don't think..

Erika: You don't think what?

A/N: Enough already! Geez!

* * *

updated 11/10


	5. Hyuuga Saki POV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Saki Hyuuga POV

It's almost over. The score is 5-4, and we are in our last inning. It's a real tight game. We can't afford to lose this match. The sun is really high today and the temperature is rising. But no matter what happen, I will give my best. I have to hit that ball. That pitcher is really good. I can't go strike out.

STRIKE!

Geez! What am I doing! I've got to hit it. Concentrate Saki! Come on! I have to do this.

Flappy: (At the bench, hiding inside of Mai's bag. Cheering.)You can do it, Saki. Hit the ball-lapi

Choppy: Go Saki! Gambatte!-chopi

Moop and Foop: Go Saki!

Yeah! I know! I can do this! My friends are here. They're cheering for me. I won't let them down.

STRIKE!

Yuuko: You can do it, Saki!

Kenta: Hit the ball Saki!

Mai: Saki!

(The pitcher throws the ball.)

*HIT!*

(Saki hit the ball. She start running as fast as she can while the ball flies in the air. She reach the first base. Touch on the second base. Going to the third base. The ball is dropping fast. The catcher extend her arms and tries to reach the ball. Its going out straight to the fence. Saki is almost in the last base. She made it!)

BATTER OUT!

Saki: What?!

(The outfielder has the ball before Saki got step the home plate. Holding it up high. The catcher manage to grab the ball by climbing at the fence.)

Saki: We lost the game...

GAME SET!

Close! It was so close! I never thought that things will turn out like this. Our opponent is really tough. We gave everything we have to win this game. I guess we are not so lucky this day.

(All players round up, shake hands and thanks for the game. The opponent junior high cheers the Yuunagi Junior High. All players left the field afterwards.)

Kenta: Too bad our school lost the game. Even though its just a practice match. It's really intense.

Kaoru: It wasn't that bad, I think.

Yuuko: We did have fun though. But it does feel sad that we lost the match. Right Saki?

Saki: (down) Y-yeah! I guess so...

Michiru: What's the matter Saki?

Saki: N-nothing! Don't worry. This match is a great chance and opportunity to improve our skills. We just have to do it better at the real game. Alright guys!

Softball team: Yes captain!

(They all separated and went on their own way. Saki and Mai left behind.)

Mai: You look down, Saki. Are you okay?

Saki: Yeah! I know it's only a practice match. It would be better if we give our very best. It's kind of frustrating. I don't blame anyone for our lost, but I know, life isn't always about winning.

Mai: That's right! Everyone did their very best! You did your best too! Everything happens unexpectedly.

Saki: Man! That hit is almost perfect, but I can't believe that someone could actually grabbed it.

Flappy: You need to build your confidence-lapi. If you're always like that, your life will forever be in the dump-lapi

Choppy: Cheer up Saki!

Saki: Thanks guys!

(Behind them.)

...: That was a nice game back there!

Saki: (looked behind) Nagisa-san! Honoka-san! Hikari-san! You guys watched the game?

Mepple: (pop out) Flappy and Choppy called us to cheer you on-mepo

Mipple: (pop out) We asked Honoka and Nagisa to come and watch you play-mipo

Saki: Thanks, but we lost the game.

Nagisa: Don't mind it! You can do it better next time!

Saki: Yeah! Alright! Since you guys are here, let's go to my shop!

All: Okay!

Yup! There's nothing better in getting along with good friends than moaning. I need to bring myself up. I don't want my team to feel hopeless because we lost the practice match. It's different from those times when Izumida-senpai was the captain of our softball team. I don't know if I can really do this, but I won't let her down. Flappy is right! I need to bring my confidence back for everyone's sake. Sure it wasn't easy to be a captain. But...

Mai: Saki?

Saki: Hai?!

Mai: Are you still thinking about the game?

Saki: (nod) Don't worry. I was just thinking about the last pitch and the way I hit the ball. I wonder if I did something wrong. I'm trying to figure it out, so it won't happen again.

Nagisa: No need to think it hard. You enjoyed the game, right?

Saki: Hai! Demo... Nagisa-san. How did you feel that you have been appointed as a new captain of lacrosse team?

Nagisa: *hmm...* It wasn't that much of a difference being a captain and being a member. You just have to bring your team's spirits high so they won't feel neglected, desolate or deserted. Right?

Saki: I guess your right! Well, here we are! Welcome to Pan Paka Pan! Just pick anything you like.

All: Arigatou!

(Entering the shop)

Saori: Konnichiwa!..Saki you're back! You brought your friends to. Come in! You're just in time for lunch.

Saki: Hi mom! Thanks! I guess we'll be eating lunch here.

Nagisa: Thank you for inviting us.

Saori: No problem! You're welcome here anytime. (Went to the kitchen.)

Honoka, Hikari and Mai: Thank you!

Daisuke: (went out of the kitchen) Hey Saki! How's the game?

Saki: We lost dad. Even though it's just a practice match, still it's frustrating not winning game.

Daisuke: I'm sure you'll work it out soon. Now Let's all go to the table and have our lunch. Call Minori, she is your room.

Saki: Yes dad! (Entered another room)

Daisuke: Will you take care of your friends for us, Mai?

Mai: Don't worry about us uncle.

Daisuke: Good! Now, I'm going back to the kitchen to pull those chocolate cornets out of the oven. Be right back! (Went back to the kitchen.)

Nagisa: They sure are very busy?

Mai: It's just their daily routine.

Minori: (running out the other room) Mai-oneechan! (Hug Mai)

Mai: Hello Minori-chan! How are you?

Minori: I'm fine!...Hey! You are?..(pointing at Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari)

Saki: They are my friends. Do you remember them?

Minori: Yup! Honoka-oneechan, Hikari-oneechan, and...

Nagisa: I'm Nagisa. Nice to meet you, Minori-chan!

Minori: Hi! Nagisa-oneechan! *Smile*

Saori: (calling them) Ladies, it's time to eat!

All: Hai!

Mom is really great on cooking. The food is really delicious. It's even more great because I'm eating together with my family and my friends. Nagisa is a bit shy to ask for more, but I know we both love to eat. Even I can't stop eating. Good thing mom cooked plenty of food, because she knows I'll be eating like a dinosaur today. After that, mom placed the chocolate cake on the table for dessert, and divided it to equal share. I'm stuff!

After lunch, we went outside the shop. We sat there, while drinking our tea on the table. Our fairies pop out and eating bread from our shop. Nagisa have herself a bag of chocolate cornets for take home. Honoka and Hikari too.

Nagisa: Hey! Saki-san!

Saki: Yes?

Nagisa: I think I can help with your problem?

Saki: Huh?

Nagisa: Let's play softball with our friends. Do you like it?

Saki: Uhmm...

Mepple: I think it's a great idea-mepo. You need some practice to make you better-mepo.

Flappy: He's right-lapi. Why not enjoy playing with the others?-lapi

Saki: I guess your right. But where are we suppose to play? There aren't enough space to play softball here?

Nagisa: Don't worry! I have a plan. Mepple, can you contact Megumi-chan and Ribbon?

Mepple: No problem-mepo!

So, Mepple contacted Ribbon to ask Megumi-chan if Mr. Blue could send us to a place where we can play softball, without anyone's around aside from us. After that, they started calling everyone if they like to play softball with us. We are happy to know that everyone will come and loves to join us. So then, everyone made their way to Hime's place as possible. As soon as everyone are all here, Mr. Blue sent us all to another world. It's perfect world. the grass field is perfect, and the dirt is fine. Mr. Blue did a perfect job assembling the field for softball. We need not to worry about the equipments, Mr. Blue will provide us everything. Well, he sure is the Earth's God, that's for sure. I guess I owe this to Nagisa-san. I asked Coco, Nuts, and Syrup to help out and be a base umpires. And since Mai watch my games everytime, I let her be the plate umpire.

Before we begin the game, I start explaining some rules and regulations about softball and how to play it. We pick lots to those who wants to join. So we have two teams now. Everything is set and ready for battle.

Red Team

Saki, Nao, Itsuki, Kurumi, Setsuna, Eren, Makoto, Hime, Love

Blue Team

Nagisa, Rin, Akane, Hibiki, Erika, Miyuki, Mana, Megumi, Nozomi

(Blue team conversation)

Akane: Miyuki, are you sure you want to join? You're not that sporty right?

Miyuki: I think it'll be fun.

Nagisa: Don't mind it! Just enjoy the game.

Mana: Red team has the best players. They have Nao-chan, Itsuki-san, and Saki-san. Makopi is with them too. Do you think we can win?

Erika: Of course! We have Nagisa-san, Rin-chan, Hibiki-chan and Akane-chan in our team, and that includes me.

Hibiki: That's right! We will win this game. We can do this!

Nagisa: Okay guys, let's do this. Fight...

All: Fight!

(Red team conversation)

Nao: Wow! Everyone seems already fired up!

Love: Everyone sure is excited. Hey! Hime-chan, is this your first time to play softball?

Hime: Yes! But I can handle it. Besides, I'm not worried about the game. We have our best players. Saki-san, Setsuna-san, Nao-san, and Itsuki-san.

Saki: He! He! Don't be too confident. Even best players isn't perfect. We just have to give our best.

Itsuki: She's right! We have to give everything for this game.

Kurumi: We will not lose! I'm certain of it.

Saki: Alright! Let's do this!

All: Right!

I'm in top form! This is really exciting. This will be a 4th inning match as decided. The game starts by toss coin. Our team will be the first to hit the ball. Their pitcher is Rin and the catcher of the home plate is Akane. Kurumi is the first batter.

Mai: Play ball!

And here we go. Everyone's in their places. This is really going to be great. To be honest, I really wanted to play softball with everybody. It's like a dream.

Rin: I'll give you my best pitch Kurumi.

Kurumi: Bring it on!

(Rin start swinging her arms around. Released the ball with a swift.)

Kurumi: (blink) Whoah! What was that!

Hime: (at the bench) It's so fast!

Setsuna: (at the bench) I didn't even see where the ball went.

Mai: STRIKE!

Akane: Nice one Rin-san! (Throws back the ball to Rin.)

Rin: (catches the ball.) I'm just warming up!

Rin-chan's pitch, that was fast windmill. She's this good? Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Rin-chan joined almost all sports club at their school. No wonder she's this good. She's a real sporty gal.

Saki: (at the bench) Don't mind! Don't mind! Just keep on going.

Kurumi: Right! Bring it on!

And so, our game continues. Kurumi made it at the first base with two strikes. Nao is the second batter. She didn't swing on the first throw, and hit the ball at the second throw. Itsuki is the third batter. She hits the ball at the first throw, and now we have three runners on the infield. Now it's my chance to hit the ball.

Love: (at the bench) You can do it Saki-san!

Setsuna: (at the bench) Goodluck Saki-san!

Yeah! I can do this. Unexpectedly, Rin-chan gave me a fastball. I got surprised and didn't hit the ball. I'll hit it this time. Another fastball. I swing the bat...

Mai: STRIKE!

Man! Why I can't hit the ball. Gotta hit it! I got to hit!

Mai: (low tone voice.) Don't mind it Saki. Just keep playing.

Mai is right. I think too much things that I shouldn't have. Okay! I'm ready for the last pitch. I admit that Rin-chan is really awesome. But...

(Saki swing the bat) *Hit!*

(Saki hit the ball. Runners start moving. The blue team has the ball, but the red team made a point.)

Nagisa: (first baseman) Don't worry we can catch up. Nice one Saki-san!

Saki: Yeah! Thanks.

Finally we got scored. 1 point isn't so bad for the first inning. Now we have Makoto for the fifth batter.

Mana: (second baseman) Go for it, Makopi!

Erika: (right fielder) hey! Why are you cheering for the opponent?

Mana: ahehehe...

Hibiki: (center fielder) Game guys!

Rin-chan released her windmill pitch. The speed of the ball changes. It's quite a bit slower than before. I don't see her getting tired. Maybe she was just changing her pace. Makoto got strike. Rin-chan keeps on changing her pace until Makoto got strike out. Next is Ellen, but she got strike out too. Then Setsuna's turn, but she got strike out as well. Time to switch places.

Nagisa: Alright! It's our turn. Let's do this guys!

Nagisa-san seems so energetic today. Okay! It's my turn to pitch. Akane-chan is the first batter. I'll give her my best pitch. My first throw went well and It went straight to Nao-chan. Akane-chan missed the ball. I went easy on the second pitch that Akane-chan was able to hit the ball and manage to reach the first base.

Nao: Keep it going, Saki-san. You're doing great. (Throws the ball back to Saki)

Yes! This is just a game. No need to be too much serious. But still, I remembered our practice match back there. Geez! I think too much! Alright! Rin-chan is the second batter. I throw the ball towards her, unfortunately, Rin-chan hits the ball. It went up so far and high that everyone's came after it. Akane-chan advance to the next base. Rin-chan runs as fast as she can. She successfully step on the first base and run straight to the second base. Makoto-chan got the ball and throw it to the third base. Akane-chan is almost near the third base. Kurumi catches the ball.

Syrup: SAVE!

Kurumi: (third baseman) It was not!

Syrup: When I said save, its SAVE!

Akane: He! He! Come on guys!

Akane-chan made it to the third base that easily. Rin-chan is in second base. Wow! They are all good players. Who would thought that! I'm getting morebfired up. Nagisa-san is the third batter and she's all prepared. I throw the ball. She missed my first pitch.

Nagisa: Good one Saki-san, but I'm not gonna lose that easily!

Saki: Either do I!

I gave her my second pitch. As soon I've thrown the ball, I made a mistake. That pitch went too easy that Nagisa-san hits the ball perfectly. The ball flew up so fast and high, the outfielders run to catch it. Akane-chan made it to the home base, earning them a point. Rin-chan is heading to the third base. Nagisa-san ran so fast that she's already on her way to the second base. Makoto-chan got the ball again and quickly throws it to Itsuki-chan, then she throw it to Kurumi. But it was too late. Both Nagisa-san and Rin-chan is save. Now both team have scored.

Nagisa: YOSHI! Let's keep it up!

* * *

(Somewhere in the world of darkness)

Karehaan: (watching the Precure through the mirror)...

Villain 1: Why won't you attack them now? Look! They are all together.

Karehaan: It would be reckless to do that. We need strategy to defeat them all at once.

Villain 2: The Precure seems to be getting stronger and stronger ever since we fought them the last time.

Villain 3: They became strong if they are all together. We need a plan to separate them all.

...: How about we let them fight to each other like what Karehaan did?

Karehaan: That if it will work again, against them. Why won't you do it, Wolfrun. Besides you have a grudge against the Smile Precure, right?

Wolfrun: I will, but it's not the right time yet. The Bad End Kingdom is gone thanks to the Precure brat! They will pay dearly for this!

...: I could be your of assistance.

Wolfrun: So how is your investigation going?

...: I need more data. I suggest that fighting them again will be great help. So far, we only have the Suite Precure, Smile Precure, Heartcatch Precure, Precure 5, Splash Star Precure, and the Max Heart Precure data. Although those data isn't enough. We need to extract more from them.

Wolfrun: I will take care of it, Joker. Even though we don't work for Pierrot-sama anymore.

Joker: We might not be able to resurrect Pierrot-sama anymore, Wolfrun. We must concentrate to the rebirth of the King of Darkness.

Karehaan: And that goes to the Dark Fall. We do have all the same dream, that is to bring all the world into darkness. We have to get rid of those meddling Precures.

Wolfrun: But today, let them all have the fun as long as they can. After this, we will take them down one by one.

Joker: Splendid idea. But you should start making plans on destroying them. Perhaps we should take them down by random, or by group.

Villain 1: Good idea. I can't wait to see them suffer.

* * *

We are in our 4th and final innings, with a score of 4-4. This isn't an official game, but everyone is giving everything they have. This is it! Our team have 2 strikes and 2 out. I need to watch out. Kurumi got strike out first. Nao-chan is in the second base. Itsuki-chan got out after Nagisa-san tag her before she could reach the first base. This is my last try to hit the ball. Rin-chan is about to release her final pitch. I can hear them cheering for us! It feels like the world stop moving.

Rin: Take this! (Throws the ball)

Another fastball! I must hit it!

*HIT!* (blinked as she hits the ball)

Saki: I-I hit it?!

Kurumi: What are you doing? Run!

I couldn't believe it! As I watched as the ball flew up above, and the next thing I did, I start running freaking fast as I can. I don't know where the ball is now, I just keep on running.

Nagisa: It's too high!

Akane: It's going outside the fence.

Hibiki-chan tries to catch the ball. She climbed at the fence. Nao-chan is on her way to the home base. Hibiki-chan stretched her arm up. The ball is still too high, she won't able to reach it. It's a home run!

Hibiki: Whoah!

Erika: No way!

Megumi: I can't believe it!

Nozomi: Aw! Too bad!...

Nagisa: (shrugged) Well, will you look at that!

Rin: (scratching her nape.) Not bad I guess!

We won! We won the game. I did it! Yes! The final score 6-4. This is totally amazing. I couldn't believe this. I'm not dreaming! Finally I got cope up. Our team won the game and cheers after winning. The others joined in too. After the game, we all gathered and had our picnic here. What a great experience this is!

We ate and talk a lot this entire afternoon. After that, Mr. Blue returned us all back to our world, and everyone went on their own.

Nagisa: So Saki-san, how do you feel today?

Saki: (nod) I'm in top form. Thanks to you Nagisa-san, I think I finally able to get back on feet.

Nagisa: (shook her head) You did it all by yourself. You look so down back there. But look how energetic you are now. That's great! (thumbs up)

Mai: Nagisa-san is right! Good thing you're back to yourself again.

Saki: Alright!...uhm! By the way Nagisa-san, where's your chocolate cornets?

Nagisa: huh?

Mepple: The other fairies ate it all-mepo.

Nagisa: You were holding it for me awhile ago, right Honoka?

Honoka: Well, the fairies got hungry, so I thought I could share it with everyone. Sorry Nagisa!

Nagisa: Sonna...

Saki: Don't worry. Let's go back to my shop and I'll give you another one.

Nagisa: Yoshi! Let's go!

Mepple: I can't believe that Nagisa has no shame-mepo. She's such a hog-mepo.

Nagisa: (grab Mepple) WHAT? One more word from you and you won't get any dinner tonight!

Pollun: Nagisa is a hog-popo

Lulun: It's bad being greedy-lulu

Nagisa: What? I can't believe this!

To be continue...

* * *

Erika: Boring! Just plain boring!

A/N: What are you complaining this time?

Hime: Try putting some passion with your work. It's way to plain and simple.

A/N: Oh yeah! I heard you two love fashion. Why don't you two make your own program instead!

Erika: Great idea! It won't be as boring as your story, right Hime-chan?

Hime: Absolutely right!

Ribbon: Both Hime and Erika are the comedy relief of their team...

Coffret: ...and they make funny faces.

Erika and Hime: Shut up!

Akane: I have an idea! Hey! Author, don't include them in your story anymore so they won't complain anymore.

Erika and Hime: WHAT?!

A/N: Great idea! I just have to kick them out of MY story, right!

Erika and Hime: Sonna!..

Rin: This is hopeless!

Nao: It sure is!

* * *

updated 11/10


	6. Precure Interview: Splash Star

A/N: Tsubomi, Megumi, make sure they won't get loose from their leash.

Tsubami and Megumi: Who?

Erika: (chained) What do you think we are? Dogs?

Hime: (chained) You can't do this to the princess.

A/N: Whatever! You two are very noisy.

Honoka: Author, it's bad to treat humans as animals.

Mana: Don't be selfish.

Erika and Hime: (grinning)

A/N: Aw man! Fine! Then, so be it!

Itsuki: (unchained Erika) Just try not to bother the author, okay!

Yuko: (unchained Hime) Do that too, Hime.

Erika and Hime: Okay!

A/N: Good grief! Please go ahead Mirai, Riko.

Mirai and Riko: Okay!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Mirai and Riko Precure Interview

Riko: Minna! Konnichiwa! We are back again. It's time for Precure Interview. Just like before, we want to know everything about them after fighting and struggling from the clutches of darkness.

Mirai: Our guests for today, the legendary warriors who battle against the evil known as the Dark Fall. These warriors were chosen by the Land of Fountains to restore the Seven Holy Fountains and prevent Dark Fall from taking over the Land of Greenery.

Mirai and Riko: Let's welcome Saki Hyuuga and Mai Mishou.

(Applause)

Mirai: Welcome senpai!

Saki: Good day to all!

Mirai: So, Saki-san, you're the captain of the girls' softball team of Yuunagi Middle School. You're just like Nagisa-san. We heard that you are excellent at sports.

Saki: He! He! He! Not at all!

Flappy: But she is NOT very good at school-lapi. She loves sweets and has a large appetite-lapi.

Saki: (mean look at Flappy) No one ask you Flappy?

Mirai: *smile* Saki-san, your family runs the Pan Paka Pan and it's quite popular from what I've heard. Your parents must be very awesome. You must be good at baking too.

Mai: Yes, she does. She is also good at cooking.

Mirai: Honto?! Your future husband must be really lucky to have you as a wife! So, do you have someone you like?

Saki: (blushing) ahh! Well...

Riko: Mirai! Your asking silly questions again! Sorry about that Saki-san. Mirai is being nosy today.

Saki: Don't worry about it!

Riko: Now, Mai-san is an inspired artist and very excellent in academics. Very similar to Honoka-san.

Mirai: Yes, but I believe she loves to draw and paintings over science, am I right Mai-san?

Mai: Well it's not...

Riko: Mai-san is a transfer student and became Saki-san's classmate. She is a member of Art Club and other students admire her. Her father is an astronomer, and her mother is an archaeologist. She has a big brother. She and her family live in an observatory. No wonder Mai-san has good grades.

Mai: Uhm...

Mirai: She is very observant and very aware to her surroundings. She is calm, gentle, and has an innocent nature.

Mai: I...

Riko: You're right! Very opposite to Saki-san. She is lenient and gregarious, very cheerful and she has this easygoing personality. Their differences must be one of the reasons why they are so close to each other. Mirai, let's keep our friendship strong to become a better precure.

Saki: ...uhm?...

Mirai: I'm with you Riko. Let's do our best!

Mofurun: (pulling Mirai and Riko's dress.) mofu!

Mirai and Riko: Huh? (Look at audience)

Kurumi: Are you two gonna be like that all the way?

Haruka: They're more energetic as ever.

Mana: They're just happy.

Mirai and Riko: hehehe... Gomenasai!

Riko: *cough!* Saki-san, Mai-san, you two met at the Sky Tree, is that what you call it?

Saki: Yes! Mai and I also met Flappy and Choppy there.

Mirai: Floppy and Choppy called Earth as the Land of Greenery, right? Why is it?

Floppy: Yes-lapi. That's because the World Tree resides in this world, and it also happens that Fountain of Sun is hidden in this world-lapi. That's why the Land of Fountain has chosen Saki and Mai, the legendary warriors, to protect it-lapi. Pretty Cure need to protect this fountain along with the World Tree-lapi.

Riko: I see... so what is this World Tree?

Choppy: The World Tree is the source of all life forms for all worlds-chopi. If the World Tree dies, all life forms in this world and in the Land of Fountain will gone too-chopi.

Mirai: Oh! That sounds really bad. We heard that your friends helped you fought the Dark Fall that time.

Mai: Yes! Kaoru and Michiru is two of our best friends.

Saki: They used to work with Dark Fall. They went to the Land of Greenery in order to spy on us. But eventually, we become good friends after we spend a lot things together.

Mai: Michiru and Kaoru sacrificed themselves to rescue us from Akudaikaan and disappeared from the Land of Greenery. They've revived by the power from the Fairy Carafe.

Saki: We were surprised that Akudaikaan was created by Gooyan. He turned Land of Greenery into the ruined world and blown the Earth into pieces. But together, we used all our power and defeated Gooyan with our ultimate attack. Of course, we wouldn't have done it without Moop and Foop's power. And that's how we saved both The Land of Greenery and the Land of Fountains.

Mirai: But Floppy and Choppy and the others did returned to the Land of Fountain right?

Mai: They did. Just like what Nagisa-san and Honoka-san said, there is a lot of Precure out there, and we are bond to fight together to end evil.

Saki: That's why we are still a Precure. With us together, no one from the darkness can destroy our world.

Mirai: That's very nice to hear from you.

Riko: Yes indeed! So, Saki-san and Mai-san, aside from battling villains from the Dark Fall during your term, what is the biggest challenge the two of you ever encountered for this past years?

Saki: Well, we've been in plenty of tight spots, but we overcame all of them together, right Mai?

Mai: (nod) It is best to talk things over so we'll be able to understand each others feelings.

Riko: (nodding) And that's why you two were very close.

Mirai: (in tears) it is so very captivating!

Flappy: But Saki is really annoying-lapi. And she is really irresponsible with her decisions-lapi.

Saki: (squeezing Flappy) One more word from you, and you won't get any dinner!

(Saki and Flappy continued their bickering.)

Riko: Have I seen this before?

Mirai: Yeah! They are like Nagisa-san and Mepple.

Choppy: You're right!-chopi

Mipple(at the audience): Mepple and Flappy has similarities-mipo. There are two things to compare them together-mipo.

Mepple(from the audience) and Flappy: Like what?

Nagisa(from the audience) and Saki: You're annoying and overeater!

Mepple and Flappy: WHAT?!

(The two partners were arguing to each other)

Mipple: I shouldn't have said that-mipo. Gomenasai!-mipo

Honoka(from the audience): Don't worry Mipple. They'll calm down eventually.

Mirai: They are almost exactly alike!

Nagisa and Saki: (scary face, looking and facing Mirai) Did you say something?

Mirai: ahehe... nothing!

Riko: *cough!* To end this show, we have one final question...

Mirai and Riko: Who is your biggest crush?

Riko: (mumbling to herself) ~not this question again? Mirai seems really getting into it!~

Mai: Well I really don't have one aside from paintings. (Looking at Saki)...? Saki?

Saki: (blushing)

Riko: (staring at Saki) Saki-san is blushing.

Mirai and Riko: *smile*...which means...

Saki:(her face burning red) Chigao!.. you've got it wrong!

Erika: Alright! Saki-san has a crush! Come on tell us...

Hime: Come on! Spill it out!

Akane: Don't be shy. It's just us!

Reika: She just can't utter a word in a public. That would telling half of her secrets in the world. Give her some privacy.

Nao: I couldn't possibly do that too.

Rin: Come on! We will tell ours next!

Komachi: I'll be too embarrass to do that too.

Karen: Talk about it!

Saki: Tell yours? Nagisa-san didn't mention anything about her crush the last time.

Nagisa: Eh! Why are you bringing this up now? I don't believe this!

(Shouting begun inside the studio.)

Riko: I think we should change the last question next time.

Mofurun: Untill next time-mofu!

To be continue...

* * *

Hime: May I ask a question?

A/N: What is it?

Hime: Have you ever tried to review and proofread your work?

A/N: Only once. Why?

Komachi: We noticed that there are too many grammatical errors that needs for editing.

A/N: Really?

Minami: Yes! From the beginning of the chapter.

A/N: Oh! But it's kind of late to edit my work.

Honoka: You can do it better to the next chapter.

Reika: Try using dictionary for the meaning and read some books to broaden your vocabulary.

Mana: Watch out for the spelling.

A/N: Eh!...

Yuri: Try not to twist the plot or the viewers will have difficulties understanding your story.

Rikka: Be careful on using words. Some of it just don't go together.

A/N: (mumbling to myself) I'm under attack, by nerds. Sigh!

* * *

updated 11/10


	7. Higashi Setsuna POV

**Hello! Feel free to read my story. Please do leave comments.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Setsuna Higashi POV

...: (covered with cloth) Karehaan. Look over there! We have found her.

Karehaan: Perfect! (holding crystal ball on his right hand.) Let's use this for a while, so we won't alarm the other Precure. Go Uzaina!

~UZAINA!~(venus fly trap looking monster)

(Appeared in front of Eren. Karehaan throw a ball crystal within the area where they stand and became a huge crystal dome. Trapping them inside.)

Eren: (surprised) What is this? What's happening?

...: (heavy tone voice.) Are you surprised, Siren? We are inside this crystal so we won't draw a crowd.

Eren: Who are you?

Karehaan: Leave the introduction later. Why won't you worry about yourself first. Take her Uzaina!

~UZAIIINAA~

(Attack her with vine whip. Eren was able to dodge the attack. She reach for the Cure Module, but it got snatch away. Eren got captured by Uzaina, tangled by vines.)

...: I won't allow you to do that.

Eren: I remembered that tone of the voice. Is that you, Falsetto?

Falsetto: Good guess. (Removed his cloth)

Eren: How come? We have defeated Noise. Why have you returned?

Falsetto: There is more than Noise's power. We're here to revenge against all the Precure, and we will bring back that once was ours.

Eren: Are you behind the reason why Negatone appeared again that we've fought the other day?

Falsetto: Surprised?

Karehaan: This is taking too long. You're coming with us.

Falsetto: Just enjoy our little game for awhile, Siren. You are useful to us right now!

Eren: I am Eren Kurokawa. Don't forget it! And no matter what you do, I'll...

(Eren lost her conscious. Falsetto attached something to her ears.)

Falsetto: Now, we have her under our control. We going to need more of them.

Karehaan: Are you sure this is gonna work? I've tried this method already.

Falsetto: This time, it's different from your method.

* * *

I need to return back to Labyrinth soon. It's been three days since I left there. I just remembered our softball game we played yesterday. It was really fun playing games with friends. I wish to stay with Love and the others for a longer time, but I promised to make the Labyrinth a happy place again. I shouldn't think about it too much. I better head home fast before this freshly made doughnut gets cold. Kaoru-san is really nice. He even gave me a free pieces of doughnuts here. Tarte and Chiffon will be very happy with this many doughnut.

(Someone is calling her from behind.)

Kurumi: Setsuna!

Setsuna: (turn behind.) Kurumi! How are you? You're alone today?

Kurumi: Yep! Just giving myself a little walk. That smells nice! It's doughnut right!

Setsuna: Yes! I'll be taking this back home for Love and others. I thought buying something as payment for letting me stay in their house before returning back to Labyrinth.

Kurumi: You're a hardworker Setsuna. Good thing you're able to visit once in a while.

Setsuna: Yes! I don't have to worry that much since Soular and Westar are there. But I really need to go back there from time to time.

Kurumi: Good for you!

(Stomach grumble.)

Setsuna: *smile* You're hungry, right? Here, have some.

Kurumi: He! He! All this walking makes me hungry. Thank you!

(Took a piece of doughnut.)

Kurumi: Hmm... It smell really nice and it's still warm. *Chomp!* Oishii!... This doughnut is delicious! Such happiness...

Setsuna: Glad you like it!

(Same time. Not far from Setsuna and Kurumi.)

Karehaan: We found the other one. What's the plan?

Falsetto: We will take her with us, just like Siren.

...: (wearing a cloth.) I'll take care of her. Go!

(Something appeared in front of Setsuna and Kurumi.)

~SOREWATASE!~(a vacuum type looking monster.)

~UZAINA!~

Kurumi: (surprised) What in the world?..

Setsuna: (surprised) Sorewatase? Not another one.

...: Come with us quietly. There's no point on fighting.

Kurumi: Who's there?

(The three appears above them.)

Karehaan: How are you ladies?

Setsuna: You guys?! What are you doing here?

...: We came for you.

Setsuna: ?... That voice, could it be? Northa?

Northa: (unclothed) It's been a long time, Eas.

Setsuna: I'm Setsuna. You've returned back again? Haven't you had enough being beaten over and over again?

Northa: *chuckle* as long as darkness exists, we will keep on resurrecting over and over again as long as we want. We will never stop until we beat you Precure.

Karehaan: We won't let you escape this time. (Throws the crystal ball within the area.)

(A dome appears, trapping them all inside.)

Kareehan: Now, we'll make things more interesting.

Kurumi: What's this?

Falsetto: We are trap inside this crystal dome. We don't want any meddlers around. No one can see or hear us.

Kurumi: Let's transform.

Setsuna: Alright!

Kurumi: SKYROSE TRANSLATE!

Setsuna: CHANGE! PRECURE BEAT UP!

(Transformed to Precure.)

Milky Rose: We need to get out of here fast. We can do this!

Cure Passion: I know, but we need to beat these monsters first.

Falsetto: How about let's give them a little warning.

Karehaan: I've been waiting for this. Go Uzaina!

~UZAIINAA!~(Whips the Precure with its torn vine.)

(Rose and Passion dodge the attack. Uzaina spits a liquid from its mouth, but it missed.)

~SOREWATASE!~(Blows a a hard wind behind them.)

(Rose and Passion got hit. Uzaina grab them with its vine. Lifted them up, then slams them to the ground.)

Northa: What's the matter? Can't fight without your partners? If you've only followed us in the first place, you won't be beaten like this. Now! Just come with us, Eas.

Passion and Rose: (half beaten) Nnnn...

Passion: What if I don't?

Northa: Well, we gonna do this, the hard way. *Laughing*

* * *

(At the moment.)

Love: Mom, where is Setsuna?

Ayumi: She said she's going to buy something before she leave. it's been an hour since she left. I wonder what happened.

Love: Don't worry mom. I'll just look for her. Anyway, I'm going out with Miki and Buki. I'll be gone for a while.

Ayumi: Ok! Just don't be too late, okay!

Love: Ok! Bye mom!

(Left the house. She went to the place where Miki and Inori is.)

Inori: Love! (Waving her hands)

Love: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting.

Miki: Where is Setsuna?

(Walking at the side street.)

Love: Mom said she left the house to buy something. But it's been hours and she hasn't return home yet.

Inori: Did she return back to the Labyrinth already?

Love: I don't think so. She'll say farewell to us before leaving. I wonder where she is now?

Miki: Let's go to Kaoru's place. Maybe she went there.

Love and Inori: Okay!

* * *

(At that time, somewhere in dark place...)

Setsuna: (woke up and bit confuse) W-Where am I?

Northa: You are in the underworld.

Setsuna: What? Underworld? (Check herself) I've transformed back.

Falsetto: (holding the Linkrun.) You won't be needing this for awhile.

Setsuna: What?... where's Rose?

Karehaan: Should you worry yourself more than the others?

Northa: Don't worry, we don't need her here. (Shown an image.)

Setsuna: Kurumi! What did you do to her?

Northa: She's just sleeping. But it will be much better if she won't wake up at all.

Setsuna: How could you! Want do you want from me?

Northa: We want your past. By the way, your friend is here too. (Pointing the to the right side.)

Setsuna: (surprised) Eren! Huh!...

(Setsuna is observing Eren thoroughly.)

Setsuna: Eren?... What have you done to her?

Falsetto: She is in the state of our control. I want to bring the old Siren back just the way she used to be.

Setsuna: How cruel! You won't get away with this!

Falsetto: Should we be the one who will say that to you?

Setsuna: (rise up and run towards Eren. Holding her to the shoulder.) Eren, wake up!

Falsetto: It's no use of doing that. She will listen only to me. She can't even remember you. Siren!

(Eren pushed Setsuna away.)

Setsuna: Ugh! Eren, get a grip! Don't let them control you!

Falsetto: Persistent aren't you? Why don't you fight her?

Setsuna: I won't! She's my friend.

Falsetto: Very well then. Give her some lesson, Siren.

Eren: Yes...

(Eren used a sound force to Setsuna. She got thrown back far away. She charge to Setsuna. As soon as Setsuna got up to her feet, Eren hit her with a kick at her back. She rolled to the ground. Setsuna remained lying to the ground.)

Northa: It would be better to fight back than taking all the attacks.

I need to do something. I need to save Eren. But no matter what I do, she can't hear me. There's got to be another way. If only I have the Linkrun right now, I might be able to do something. They are just controlling her, so they haven't manipulate her completely. What do they want from us anyway?

(Eren charge to Setsuna again.)

* * *

(At that moment, Love, Miki, Inori and Tarte is walking near by the bay)

Love: So, Setsuna did went to Kaoru-chan. And she bought doughnut for us. Where could she be? Do you think she went home already?

Tarte: Might be! Why won't we head home and check it out!

Love: Good idea! Maybe she's waiting for us. Wait, I'll call mom. (Dialed the phone.)

Miki: Where could she be?

Tarte: I just hope she is not in some serious trouble.

Love: Ok! Thanks mom! (hung up the phone) Setsuna isn't home yet.

Inori: (spotted something) Hey! Look over there? (Pointing)

(They came closer)

All: Milk?!

Tarte: Milk wake up! What happened to ya!

Milk: (regained consciousness. Unable to talk properly) Th-They g-got her!-miru

Tarte: Who?

Love: Come on, you need rest. Don't move.

Milk: (Moving. Trying to get up.) N-no! I-I'll be fine. You n-need to..to h-hurry-miru!

Miki: Take your time. You're injured. Don't push yourself too hard.

Inori: We need to take her to Nozomi-chan.

Milk: I...(lost consciousness.)

Love: Milk!... This must be serious. We have to go now!

All: Right!

(Not far from them, someone called them from the other side of the street.)

Hibiki: Oi! Love-chan!

Love: Huh!...*smile* Hibiki-chan

(Hibiki, Kanade and Ako approach them.)

Hibiki: What's up?...Huh?

Ako: Isn't that Milk? She seems injured.

Kanade: What happened to her?

Love: That's what we were trying to find out. We were talking to her a while ago, but she lost her consciousness. We're going to Nozomi-chan now.

Miki: What brings you here anyway?

Kanade: We're looking for Eren. We haven't seen her since this morning. How about you guys?

Love: We're looking for Setsuna too. She didn't return back home this morning.

Hibiki: Why won't we look for them together? I believe that they are together right this moment.

Kanade: How do you know.

Hibiki: Womanly intuition!

Ako: If only intuition can really help the situation. Didn't you used that too during our gathering?

Hibiki: Hehehe! Who knows? I might be right. Besides both of them were missing. So that's gonna be it.

Hummy: Your amazing Hibiki-nya

Hibiki: He! He! Of course.

Tarte: Wait! I think Chiffon-chan can help us!

Love: Chiffon? How?

Chiffon: puri pu?

Tarte: She can use teleport. Chiffon-chan can take us to where Setsuna is!

Inori: Great idea! But won't she get tired if she use her power?

Tarte: Don't worry. It won't tire her that much. She can take us anywhere without fail.

Love: It's worth to try. Do you think you can do it Chiffon?

Chiffon: puri pu!

Love: Alright then we should be going now. Tarte you have to stay here and take Milk to Nozomi-chan. She needs medical attention.

Tarte: Ok! I'll take good care of her.

Hibiki: You too, Hummy. Go with them.

Hummy: No problem-nyapu

Love: Let's go guys!

All: Right!

* * *

(Setsuna was badly beaten)

I can't lose here. I have to figure out how to release Eren from their control. There's got to be a way.

(Wolfrun came.)

Wolfrun: You're not done yet? Why won't you just capture her? This is taking too long.

Falsetto: It's much more fun watching them fight together than we do the thing for them.

Karehaan: But it's completely one sided. Should I plant a seed to her heart already so we could get to the next step?

Northa: I think it is time to capture her, since the negotiation has failed. Let me fill her heart with sorrow.

Falsetto: Hold her tight Siren.

(Eren grab both Setsuna's arms. Pinned her from behind.)

Setsuna: Eren... please wake up!

Karehaan: (approach closer to Setsuna.) Now, you'll join us and together will destroy your Precure friends.

(As Karehaan about to put a seed to Setsuna...)

PRECURE MUSIC RONDO!

PRECURE! LOVE SUNSHINE FRESH!

(Karehaan dodge the attack.)

Karehaan: What is this?

Setsuna: Guys! You're here! How did you...

Cure Peach: Chiffon lead us here. Are guys alright?

Setsuna: I'm okay! But Eren is...

Falsetto: This is unpredictable. Siren!

(Eren let go of Setsuna and went to where Falsetto is.)

Cure Melody: Eren? What's going on? Falsetto? What on earth...

Peach: Northa! You're here again? Haven't you had enough being beaten many times?

Northa: Not this time, Peach! We will take back that once was ours.

Setsuna: Eren... she's under Falsetto's control.

All: What?

Falsetto: Exactly! She's on our side now. (Tossing the transformation item.)

Cure Rhythm: That's Eren's Cure Module!

Cure Pine: He got Setsuna's Linkrun.

Cure Berry: You and your dirty tricks!

Melody: How dare you do this to them? We won't forgive you!

Northa: So be it! This is a brilliant strategy we came up with.

Wolfrun : Now since you are all here, we might as well as destroy all of you together. Super Akanbe!

~SUPER AKANBE~(fox origami monster.)

Karehaan: Go! Take them Uzaina.

~UZAINA!~

~SOREWATASE!~

Falsetto: Let's give them more! Negatone!

~NEGATONE!~

Wolfrun: He! He! He! Now Precure brats! Can you defeat them all?

Falsetto: This is getting intense! Why won't you join them, Siren?

(Eren went in front of the monsters.)

Melody: Eren! Wake up! You've got to snap out of it!

Rhythm: Stop this Eren!

(Eren is just staring them with an evil eye.)

Cure Muse: She can't hear us. They must have used some sort of device to control her.

Peach: Then, we have to stop them no matter what!

Wolfrun: Enough talk! Get them!

(All monsters attack the Precures all at once. Sending the Precures in different position. They counter attack, trying not to hit Eren. Each time Eren attacks them, they just keep on avoiding her. Peach and Pine protect Setsuna from the barrages.)

We need a strategy. I can't fight if I'm not a Precure. We need to save Eren. But they just can't do it all at the same time. This is going to be difficult...

~NEGATOONE!~(firing sound wave at the Precure.)

~SOREWATASE!~(blows wind at the Precure.)

(The Precures received damages from the monsters. The adversaries of darkness laughed at the Precures condition. Uzaina smashed and slash its vine at them. Super Akanbe made it's way to where Love, Pine and Setsuna are. Raises its paw and prepares about to pound them. Peach and Pine use themselves as sheild to protect Setsuna.)

...We're in trouble. Somebody! Anybody! Please help us!...

To be continue...

* * *

updated 11/10


	8. Kurokawa Eren POV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Eren Kurokawa POV

(Inner thoughts. Talking to herself.)

Where am I? I...I can't remember anything. What are those sounds? What's happening?...

(Opened her eyes.)

Who are they? What are they doing?

*Boooom!* (Explosion coming from the ground.)

(Screaming. Crashing into the ground.)

...Who? (Glaring to the person who is lying on the ground, Her vision is clearing. Regaining her inner senses.)

That... that's Melody!...Rhythm!...Muse!... Everyone! What are...

Falsetto: Give up Precure. Accept your defeat. There's no way for you to survive here. This world belong to us. Your powers are useless here.

Cure Melody: Where not giving up! And we are not leaving without Eren!

What? Me? What's going on? What happened to me? They are fighting for me? What for?

Wolfrun: Let's take advantage and finish the weakest one. Crash them all, Super Akanbe!

~SUPER...~(Raises it paw and about to strike where Setsuna is. Peach and Pine protecting Setsuna behind them.)

~...AKANBE!~(Launch an attack.)

Melody: Peach! (Caught by Uzaina, wrapping its vine around her.)

Get out of there! No!...Stop!...

PRECURE RAINBOW BURST!

~SUPER...AKANBEEE!~(got hit and defeated)

PRECURE SAPPHIRE ARROW!

PRECURE FIRE STRIKE!

~SOREWATASEEE!~(got hit!)

~UZAIINAAA~(got hit and Melody was released from the wrap.)

Candy: We are here-kuru

Melody: Guys! You came!

Cure Peach: Thank goodness!

Cure Pine: Thanks for saving us!

Cure Dream: We heard everything from Milk and Tarte. Even if we don't know where to go, we still opt to help you. Even if it's impossible, we didn't gave up and we're able to find our way here. We're lucky to run across with Happy and her friends.

Cure Happy: We used the bookshelf at the library to get us here.

Dream: How are you Setsuna?

Candy: Are you hurt?-kuru

Setsuna: I'm fine now. Thanks for the concern. (Patting Candy's head)

Cure Beauty: You seems badly beaten.

Cure Peace: Can you still move?

Setsuna: Yes! Right now I can't transform into Precure. The have my Linkrun.

Dream: That's terrible!

Cure Rhythm: How is Milk doing?

Cure Aqua: She's fine. Tarte and Hummy is with them.

Cure Mint: Well, I have never imagine that the bookshelf can be used as a mode of transportation. Teleportation that is! That was really magical!

Cure Lemonade: It is like in the movie, right?

Cure Rouge: We can talk about that later. We have other business to do.

Karehaan: There's even more of them now. And what's worse, Wolfrun monster got defeated like that so easily. What a weak!

Wolfrun: (pissed off) Grrr... I'm not done with you yet, Smile Precure.

Candy: It's Wolfrun!-kuru

Cure Sunny: You! What are doing here?

Peace: We've already beaten you.

Peach: We already beat all of them. They came back for revenge.

Happy: Revenge?

Beauty: Revenge against us.

Wolfrun: That's right! I will never forgive you for humiliating me.

Falsetto: No need to worry about it. As long as we got her on our side, they can't touch us.

Dream: Hey! Isn't that Eren? What she's doing there?

Melody: She's under control of Falsetto. He is using her as sheild.

Happy: That isn't fair!

Wolfrun: I really hate long conversation. I'm gonna deal you with this. Hey! You guys try separating them all!

Karehaan: And I thought you can defeat them all by yourself without our help! Don't order us around.

Wolfrun: Grrr...Shut up! Let's go! Hyper Akanbe!

~HYPER AKANBE~(Wolfrun merge with the monster. Ball like looking monster with ears of Wolfrun.)

Sunny: Just like before. You've never learn, aren't ya?

Wolfrun: Shut up! I'm better than before. Hyper Akanbe!

(Hyper Akanbe roll towards the Precures. They dodge it.)

Peach: We'll take care of them Melody. Go and get Eren back.

Melody: Okay!

(The Precures attack the monsters by group. Mint and Pine stayed to protect Setsuna. They attacked and counterattack. Dodge and got hit. Eren stays with Falsetto as they watch the monsters and the Precures fighting.)

I really don't understand what's going on. Why am not helping them. Why those two protecting that girl. She's a bit...

Melody: Eren! Eren!

Melody... she's calling me. (Looking her hands) I can't feel my body. Am I dead already? Impossible! I can still hear them. I can still see them...

Falsetto: Don't get in our way! (Hits Melody with his punch)

Melody: I'm won't let you use Eren again! (Punch back at Falsetto)

...used me? Someone is using me? For what? What happened?

(Eren tries to remember everything had happened before she got caught. She slowly regaining her memories little by little.)

That's right. My memories...they are precious. I can see their faces. They're smiling. Who are these people... they seem familiar...

Melody: (Holding her Miracle Belltier) Eren is our precious friend. She will never forget our precious memories. We believed her. She will not forget us. Our friendship is more powerful than what you think.

Falsetto: Nonsense! My power is greater than yours. Siren! Attack them!

(Eren just stood still and didn't move.)

Falsetto: What's the matter Siren?

That's right! I remember now! I used to be a servant of the Minor Land. I was blindly following orders of one of Noise servants. I was brainwashed back there. They helped me and made me realize the things I shouldn't have done...

Falsetto: Siren! What are you doing? Attack them!

Melody: Eren...

Now I see. It happened again...(the thing attached to her ear begun to crack.) I'm being used again just like before. I am really weak. I've got easily captured. I let my guard down. I should be more aware with my surroundings...

Falsetto: (Approach Eren) Siren, I said attack them!

Setsuna: Something's wrong with Eren.

Pine: Is she's waking up?

Mint: I think she's coming back.

No! I'm not weak. I was ambushed. Outnumbered. That's why they caught me. (The thing to her ears is getting more cracks.) Hibiki and Kanade, because of them, I was able to overcome my worries. Hummy help me build my courage. Because of them, I became completely different person. Their kindness and friendship somewhat save me. I'm no longer a servant of darkness. I'm Eren Kurokawa, and I'm a Precure!

(The Item attached to her ears shattered to pieces.)

Falsetto: Impossible!

Melody: Eren! *Smile*

Rhythm: *smiling* Eren your back!

Eren: (giving an evil eye to Falsetto) Give back what you took from us!

(Eren kicked Falsetto arms. The transformation items was sent up high. Eren catches it and ran straight to Setsuna.)

Falsetto: (grinding his teeth) Why you!

Eren: Setsuna! Did I do this to you? I'm sorry. I'm not with myself. (Handed over the Linkrun to Setsuna.)

Setsuna: It's okay! Good thing your back to yourself again. I know you didn't mean it. You where under his control.

Eren: I won't forgive him. He made me do this thing to you. Can you get up?

Setsuna: Yes! Let's go and help them out.

Eren: Okay!

Mint: It's good that your back, Eren.

Pine: We're happy for you!

Eren: Thank you! Now, it's pay back time. LET'S PLAY! PRECURE MODULATION!

Setsuna: CHANGE PRECURE! BEAT UP!

(Transformed to Precure)

Candy: Combine your powers-kuru

Cure Beat: Right! Melody, Rhythm, Muse, lets to this together.

All Three: Right!

Melody: Let's go! GO FORTH! TONAL RING. PRECURE MUSIC RONDO!

Rhythm: GO FORTH! TONAL RING. PRECURE MUSIC RONDO!

Beat: GO FORTH! TONAL RING. PRECURE HEARTFUL BEAT ROCK!

Muse: A SHINNING MELODY IN THE KEY OF B. PRECURE SPARKLING SHOWER!

(Captured negatone)~NEGATONE!~

All: THREE FOURTH METER. THREE, TWO, ONE...FINALE!

~NEGATOOOONE~(Defeated)

Cure Passion: Let's go too guys!

All Three: Okay!

Passion: ROAR, STORM OF HAPPINESS!

Peach, Berry, Pine: EVIL AND MISERY, BEGONE!

Pine: PRECURE HEALING PRAYER...

Berry: PRECURE ESPOIR SHOWER...

Peach: PRECURE LOVE SUNSHINE...

Peach, Berry, Pine: FRESH!

Passion: PRECURE HAPPINESS HURRICANE!

~SOREWATASE!~(defeated)

Smile Precure: PRECURE ROYAL RAINBOW BURST!

Precure 5: PRECURE RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOSION!

~HYPER AKANBE!~(defeated)

~UZAIINAA!~(defeated)

Candy: Yay! You did it-kuru

Wolfrun: Gyaaaaaaa...

(Both monster got defeated. Wolfrun got thrown out to where the other minions is.)

Karehaan: Now what?

Falsetto: This is unforgivable.

Wolfrun: Grrr...not again!

Karehaan: I hate to say this, but it's better to retreat now and think of another strategy.

Northa: You may have a point. (Pointing at the Precure) You may have won, but don't think this is over. We will come back again.

(The adversaries of darkness retreated and vanished to the sight of Precures. The dimension where the dark area vanished as well and they have returned to their world.)

(Transformed back to normal.)

Chiffon: puri pu!

Love: Chiffon-chan! We're back!

Inori: Thanks for waiting Chiffon-chan.

Akane: Good thing it's over. We sure shown them our powers. Now they know we won't be beaten that easily.

Yayoi: I think you've gone a little bit hyper today Akane-chan.

Candy: You guys are really amazing!-kuru

Rin: He! He! He! Finally, we're back.

Inori: Indeed. Although, Setsuna is badly hurt.

Setsuna: I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I just need some rest.

Eren: (feeling guilt) I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I was careless. If I've been more attentive, this things wouldn't happened.

Setsuna: No, it's not your fault. Stop saying that to yourself.

Hibiki: She's right! No one's blaming you Ellen. We all know what happened to you. So don't worry about it.

Love: Cheer up Ellen!

Eren: I guess you're right. Good thing it's over today.

Nao: Yeah! But I think they'll come back again soon.

Komachi: I'm just curious. What do they want with Eren and Setsuna anyway?

Miki: It might be because they used to work with the darkness.

Karen: That could be the reason.

Miyuki: I just remembered. That Karehaan guy controlled Nagisa-san, Honoka-san, Saki-san and Mai-san the last time we fought him.

Love: Yeah! You told us about it after we visited Erika-chan's shop.

Hibiki: Really? I don't know about that?

Kanade: Geez Hibiki! Tsubomi-chan told us about it. You've forgot already?

Hibiki: Ahehehe... you're right! Now I remember!

Nao: But it seems different from what they used on Eren.

Reika: You know what, I believe their plan of capturing us seems to be their strategy to defeat us.

Nozomi: How can you tell?

Reika: Think about it? Nagisa-san and the others where captured and they controlled them to fight us.

Karen: I see! They must have figured out that using our friends as tools for fighting is much easier than facing us by themselves alone. And since they are our friends, there is less chance for us to fight back.

Ako: Using our friends as a sheild is a very cowardly way. But their strategy is quite effective.

Hibiki: You're right! (Stomach grumbling) Uhmm... Should we all have something to eat first? All this fighting sure makes me hungry.

Love: Yeah! Me too! I know! Let's all go to Kaoru's doughnut. I bet it's still freshly fried. Come on guys!

Nozomi: Yay! I hope there is a lot chocolates in there?!

Rin: You really love chocolate don't ya!

Urara: Uhmm... should we head back home for Milk?

Rin: Don't worry, she'll be fine. Coco and the others are with her.

Nozomi: We'll just bring her some doughnuts back home.

Urara: If you say so!

Nozomi: nnnnn...I can't wait for doughnuts. I wish they have a lot chocolates in there.

Love: No problem! Kaoru-chan has a lot of chocolates.

Nozomi: It's decided!

Hibiki: Hey! I want chocolates too!

Candy: Me too!-kuru

Miyuki: Candy, wait up!

Chiffon: puri puri pu!

(They are all on their way to the Kaoru's doughnut)

Who would thought I'll fall in the hands of darkness once again. What's more, I hurt Setsuna so badly that she's pretending that she's fine. I'll be more careful next time so it won't happen again. For the meantime, I will enjoy this happy times with my friends. It's the best thing to do.

To be continue...

o0o

Setsuna: Wait! Where are the doughnuts I bought this morning? I supposed to give it to Love, Tarte and Chiffon-chan!

Love: Maybe Northa took it!

Miki: What do they want with doughnuts anyway?

Love: Villains needs break too, right? (Thumbs up)

Rin: How can she think of something at a time like this?

Inori: Beats me! But she's kind of right, right?

Yayoi: You're quite right!

Miyuki: Really? I never thought they love eating doughnuts too!

Akane: (palm face) You guys are too easy to convince.

To be continue, again...

* * *

updated 11/10


	9. Precure Interview: Precure 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Mirai and Riko Precure Interview

Riko: Minna! Konnichiwa! Before we start, (pointing behind them) we've asked our staff to put this 48" screen TV, so the audience can watch some of the video clips of stance and stunts of our guests while being interviewed.

Mirai: This will add up there interests to the characters in Precure. Too bad! Why we never thought about this in the first place? We missed the chance to view the Max Heart and the Splash Star.

Riko: It's Okay! We'll filler it in between shows. Now then, It's time for Precure Interview. Just like before, we want to know everything about them after fighting and struggling from the clutches of darkness.

Mirai: Today's guests, the legendary warriors who defeated both the Nightmare and the Eternal and who help retrieved the Palmier Kindom and protected the Cure Rose Garden and the Earth.

Riko: Let's welcome Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki and Kurumi Mimino

Mirai and Riko: The Precure 5 and Milky Rose!

(Applause)

Nozomi: Konnichiwa!

Riko: Good day Nozomi-san. First thing, what did you feel that you became a Precure?

Nozomi: Well, I was like a super hero. Before that happen, all I did was following Coco everywhere in his human form. Until we ended and met at the school library where Komachi-san work as a library aide. I've found him there, found the Dream Collet, a monster appears, I've decided to help Coco, a pink butterfly appears, I've got Pinky Catch, and I shout "PRECURE METAMORPHOSE", then I became a Precure. I fought the monster and finished him off with my "Dream Attack!" Now, me and my friends have this, the CureMo, our new transformation items.

Rin: Geez!.. Nozomi, you are being asked about "what did you feel that you became a Precure. Not, "how did you became a Precure". You're all mixed up!

Nozomi: Ahehehe...I guess I am! But, I know we all have the same feeling. We're shocked, surprised, and we didn't expect that one day we will become a Precure. Right Nagisa-san? Saki-san?

Nagisa and Saki: (at the audience) Right!

Mirai: He! He! Nozomi-san, I've heard during those times, you've joined different clubs at your school, but it ended up unsuccessful to disastrous results. How come?

Nozomi: Well, I...

Rin: Well, those times Nozomi doesn't have any talents at all. That's why she kept messing things up.

Riko: But even though she's like that, Nozomi is a rather cheerful person. She has her own sense of justice, and through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She makes up for it by being very friendly and kind towards others.

Nozomi: (in tears) That's very touchy.

Rin: Yes she does, but practically she's a bit of a late thinker. She sometimes gets distracted or absent-minded, especially when food is involved. She is a big-eater and can usually be swayed by food, especially sweets. She is also childish, can be too loud, and a bit clumsy.

Nozomi: Aw geez! Come on Rin-chan, your embarrassing me.

Rin: Just telling them who you are in the past.

Mirai: Wow! It seems you know Nozomi-san a lot!

Nozomi: That's because Rin-chan and I were childhood friends. We're bestfriends!

Mirai: Really! That's nice. Then now, what is your biggest dream Nozomi-san?

Nozomi: My dream is to become a teacher. I know that I'm not that good at school, so I need to work hard to improve.

Mirai: Let's do our best together!

Mirai and Nozomi: Yeah!

Riko: (sweat drop) Right?!... Rin-san, we heard you are really good at sports. Almost all teams from different sports club to your school clamors you to join them.

Rin: Well, not exactly. I just really love sports, that's all!

Mirai: What sports do you like the most?

Rin: Soccer. It's my favorite sports.

Mirai: I wish that I'm good at sports too.

Nozomi: Where just the same, right?

Mirai: Right!

Riko: *cough!* Alright! Urara-san is an actress. You've been performing on stage, right?

Urara: Yes! I...

Riko: Urara-san has a strong bond with her family. They always have a way to have fun and never fight. She loved her mother so much that she wanted to follow her footsteps and to become an actress too.

Urara: I am...

Mirai: We heard you love curry so much that you even try to make the same curry as what your mother use to make. But eating curry too much would turn your skin color yellow too, isn't it?

Urara: Uhm...

Mirai: She has a mature and realistic personality. She is very calm and polite. Urara-san may have similarities to Nozomi-san. But mainly, she used to be a shy type person. However, she overcome it.

Urara: E-Excuse me...

Riko: Because of she's an actress, she is quite busy with her lifestyle. She never get a chance to know one and make friends when she begins at her new school.

Mirai: Not until she met Nozomi-san, right?

Urara: ah...

Nozomi: Yes! We met at school. She kind of lonely back there, so I told her if she need something, she can come and talk to me.

Mirai: How nice of you Nozomi-san.

Nozomi: He! He! He! Well...huh!

(Nozomi, Mirai and Riko paused and stared at Kurumi. Kurumi is standing in front of them.)

Kurumi: (in rage) WILL THE THREE YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A WHILE AND GIVE URARA A CHANCE TO TALK! SHE COULDN'T BARELY SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON TALKING! And to think this is an interview! This is more like gossips.

Karen: Calm down Kurumi.

Urara: Kurumi-san?!

Mirai, Riko and Nozomi: (trembled) H-Hai!

Kirara: (at the audience) Those two will never change.

Hime: (at the audience) I doubt that.

Erika: (at the audience) I guess that's just the way they are.

Riko: ahehe...so Urara-san, how did you manage to survive at school before you became a Precure?

Urara: Before I became a Precure... I didn't have any friends since I've transferred in our school. I admit that I couldn't be in myself in front of others. I was lonely and I had no one to spend time with. Not until Nozomi-san came and talk to me. After I met Nozomi-san and become a Precure, I started being friends with them.

Nozomi: And that's how we became close friends.

Rin: Nozomi, you're not being asked.

Nozomi: Ahehehe...

Riko: That's good to hear. Now, Komachi-san likes to read books and she writes her own novel. You volunteered as a library aide at the school library and spends your time there writing stories. Sometimes you're with Karen-san.

Mirai: Karen-san, however, is the student council president, and she and Komachi-san is very popular by the juniors. She knows every students who are enrolled in their school. Their names, section, age and which club they belong. You must super genius Karen-san!

Karen: Not really.

Komachi: She just happened to know anyone in the school.

Riko: That's awesome! We heard the two of you were bestfriends. How did the two of you met each other?

Karen: I was a Class Representative during those times and we are suppose to have a class tour at the factory. One day, I've received a call from the factory and told me that one of the machines broke down. Because of that, they have to cancel the tour for the class project. The whole class were disappointed about it. Until Komachi then rose up and encouraged me not to give up till the end. She helped me find another factory. Through many rejections, we finally make a reservation. We did the brochures and completed it just in time. And that's how we became friends.

Komachi: It may have taken a long time but somehow we managed to find one. It didn't took long before she got elected as the President of Student Council, it's because she did her hardest.

Mirai: It's good to have a bestfriend. They remain inseparable and often lean on each other to cheer the other up.

Riko: Yes! It's really nice. Kurumi-san, you, Coco, Nuts and Syrup were not considered as fairies. Rather you guys being called as mascots. Why is it?

Kurumi: (Change to Milk) It's because we can change into an earthly creatures-miru. (Change to Kurumi) We are considerably extra-terrestrial.

Mirai: But, Pop can transform too, and he is a fairy. So what's the difference?

Kurumi: W-Well...just...well...

Mirai and Riko: Well...

Kurumi: Well...

Pop: (made an entry in the stage.) Allow me to explain. Words alone means different to each other-de gozaru. But if we combine this two words together, we will have a "fairy mascot" which is us. We give power to our partners and let them transform into Precure-de gozaru. In Milk's case, she obtains the ability to turn into a human, as well as transforming into Milky Rose and obtained the powers of the Blue Rose, by the power of the Blue Rose of Miracles, after picking up a glowing blue seed and by growing it-de gozaru.

Tarte: (at the audience) We are all Precure fairies, and that's what we are!

Kurumi: uhm..yeah! Just like what he said. (pissed)

Mirai: Wow! You seemed to know everything about the Precure. You're so cool!

Pop: (flustered) E-eh! I..I...wahh! (tripped and fell off the stage)

Mofurun: Are you okay?-mofu

Pop: Y-Yeah! I'm fine-de gozaru

Riko: What's the matter with Pop?

Akane: (at the audience.) Aah..He easily got bashful everytime he's being called cool.

Coco: Pop prides himself on being a man and hates to be called cute-coco

Nuts: Unlike us, He is capable of using ninjutsu arts, which refers to human as ninjas, and can transformation into various forms-natsu.

Mirai: Is that so...well, Pop seems too manly for me He! He! Kurumi-san, it seems you're different to the other fairy mascots. You were able to stay in human form in a longer time than the rest.

Kurumi: Yes! It is because of the Blue Rose that helps remain in human form for longer period of time than Coco, Nuts and Syrup

Syrup: The three of us can stay in human form in a short time only-ropu. But at least we can wonder around on Earth in our human form-ropu

Coco: It's tiring to stay in human form-coco. I prefer to be in my original form-coco.

Mepple: (at the audience) We know how you feel-mepo.

Riko: It's difficult for you guys to stay in different form while you are in the human world. We wish to ask more about them, but we are running out of time.

Mirai: We only have one more question with the Precure 5. Aside from battling villains from the Nightmare and Eternal during your term, what is the biggest challenge the five of you ever encountered for this past years?

Nozomi: I guess, fighting with our dark counterparts, the Dark Precure. They all resembles us, our past selves. Even though they are all fakes and they are created by Shadow, we all know that they have a heart.

Rin: They were created to destroy us. We all take our counterparts and sent us to different locations to fight them.

Urara: Their hearts contains negative emotions that urge them to fight us. Shadow must have store it inside their heart, so they'll hate us no matter what.

Komachi: We tried to change them by explaining them that we are able to obtain our powers because we had people we wanted to protect.

Karen: We want to realize them that having friends is better than being alone. Trust is very important in friendship. We understand each other's feelings, and that's how we grew closer together.

Nozomi: But, even how much we wanted them to change, we wasn't able to save them. They disappeared before our eyes. I wanted Dark Dream to show the world's kindness and teach her how to have fun with friends and smile with them as long as she wants. We know, we might not be able to see them again, but, they will always and forever be inside our hearts.

Mirai: (crying) That's... that's so very captivating... whaaaah!

Riko: Mirai!.. you're overreacting. Well, it is really wonderful story. We wanted to hear some more, but I guess that's all for today. Thanks you for tune in us. Until next!

Mofurun: Until next time-mofu!

To be continue...

* * *

Mirai: (in tears) Aren't we going to ask who is their crush?

Riko: We are done with that!

Coco: Atleast, we are safe-coco

Nuts: You are right-natsu

Syrup: I really don't get those two-ropu

Mirai: (in tears) Coco, Nuts, Syrup, you all have your secret crush, right?

Coco, Nuts, Syrup: Chigao!

Riko: Mirai!...

A/N: Wait! Are you forgotten someone?

Mirai and Riko: Who?

A/N: Me!

Riko: This is our show now. Don't ever try to bother us! Buzz off!

A/N: Rude...

To be continue... again...


	10. Dark World

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

The Dark World, a never endless darkness where the souls and evil energy of the defeated minions and adversaries were collected and gathered, and will be grant a chance to be reborn once again, and will gain new power for those who wants revenge against the bearer of light. Their souls will be filled with high density evil energy to help boost their powers to defeat the Precure. The new King of Darkness will be reborn soon, the Dark King. The minions offers him with negative energy which they have collected every time they battle with the Precure.

Karehaan is way too impatient as Wolfrun does. They wanted to crash the Precure as soon as they have time to spare. For them, being defeated by Precure is very unacceptable. But as Joker explain to them that each time the Precure destroyed a monster, the dark energy coming out from it will be sent to the Dark King...

Karehaan: Wait a second! Why does the Dark King from the Dusk Zone who is the only one will be reborn again? Why not from the Dark Fall?

A/N: I hate being interrupted while making an intro. Well, as you can see, among all the Precures, the Max Heart team defeated the Dark King by combining powers from three people. Unlike the Splash Star, they defeated Gooyan using and combining powers from four people. In addition to that, they lend powers from a non-precure to defeat Dark Fall. Although their concept in fighting is all the same. Besides, you where defeated several times already, Karehaan. Not only in the series, but also in the Precure gathering. Be lucky that you were given another chance to return back again.

Wolfrun: And to think that you keep on complaining. You sure ARE weak Karehaan.

Karehaan: Shut up! You were defeated by the Smile Precure too. You talk big but couldn't defeat the Precures.

Wolfrun: What did you say?

(Wolfrun and Karehaan continue there bickering)

Falsetto: Sigh! Why do I have to be with this dummies.

Wolfrun and Kareehan: YOU GOT PROBLEM?

Northa: Will you stop that bickering. It's really annoying. What we should be doing now is to think a plan to get rid of those meddling Precures.

A/N: Northa is right! Why don't you think of another plan to defeat your enemies.

Karehaan: You're the author here! You should be the one who will give us a hint on how to defeat those Precure.

...: May I suggest something?

A/N: Bravo! It's Orba. Nice for you to drop in. (Clapping hands)

Orba: Sigh! You're the one who summoned me here.

A/N: Right! So let's listen to what he will say.

Orba: *cough!* So.. it seems separating the Precure isn't much of an idea. The adversaries of Black Hole did use that method, but they still managed to overcome and they have reunited once again. Even the ideas of Frozen and Freezen on making the Precure fight each other won't do much of a thing.

Wolfrun: So what's your point?

Orba: Those tactics and strategies might still work, but as long as the Precures have this what they called Hope matching with the Power of Light will make them more stronger. This is usually coming from the new group of Precure.

Karehaan: In short, the new Precure is somewhat a hindrance to our plan. But there aren't any new Precure anymore. As you can see, we have been defeated by Precures.

Orba: The older Precure defeated you, yes! But there still one group of Precure who haven't defeated the clutches of darkness yet. That's why, I, representative of Endless Chaos, will cooperate with you. Our mission is to bring this world into an never-ending cycle of chaos.

Joker: (joined the conversation) I heard you loud and clear. Actually, we have the same idea. The powers of the Precures became more powerful when they are all together and they combined their power as one. That's how they defeated Fusion, Bottom and Black Hole.

A/N: Yay! Joker is here! Come on! Do some tricks!

Joker: There is no time for that! (Glaring)

A/N: Nnnn...kowai!

Northa: So, are we going to do the same thing again? Separating them again just like before?

Joker: Yes! But we must get rid of the last group of Precure.

Falsetto: It might work. But won't we alarm the other Precures?

Joker: We can still use this crystal orb to prevent the other Precures from helping their friends. With this, we can work with the plan and pursue those Precures ladies.

Northa: Splendid! But if this fails, the Dark King will never forgive us.

...: You'll be needing our assistance soon if that happens.

...: We have our plans too! We just have to wait till that time comes.

Wolfrun: Quit hiding with those clothes. Hey! Why won't you just reveal their identity?

A/N: (humming)

...: It won't be a thrill if we got discovered too soon. We want to surprise the viewers too.

Karehaan: As if they can actually see us!

Falsetto: I thought Joker is the only clown here. But it seems we have more clowns to worry about.

Karehaan and Wolfrun: What?

A/N: Now! Now! You guys are teammates. Don't argue to each other. ~ No wonder they were always got defeated. Dummies! ~

Joker: I heard that! (Grinning)

A/N: Ahehehe...

Northa: Now, how about we distract the other Precures while engaging with our current plan. What do you think?

Joker: Yes! If you want to do it. I suggest you go after the Princess Precure. I need their data as well. Wolfrun, would you do the honor of disintegrate the Maho Tsukai Precure.

Wolfrun: I'm on it! I'm sure they are defenseless against my power.

Orba: I'll assists you since they are our enemies.

Wolfrun: Hmp! Company? Just don't get in my way.

A/N: Would you like to have a new way? I'll built one for you and I'll make it a long highway. *Smile*

Wolfrun: ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID JOKES ALREADY! IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU DIMWIT...

A/N: Boy! Wolfrun sure has a short temper.

Northa, Falsetto, Orba: Sigh!

Karehaan: (palm face) What's with this author anyway?

Joker: Why don't you leave now and find those Precure? Time is precious.

A/N: Oh! You don't have to find them. I will take you there in no time!

Wolfrun: (in rage) GET OUT!

A/N: Gyaaaa...

Orba: Let's head to where the Maho Tsukai Precure.

(Wolfrun and Orba left.)

...: It won't be long now. The Dark King's reformation will soon to end. We just need a little more time.

Northa: Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to do.

Falsetto: Leaving already?

Northa: I just can't stand and wait here all day. Where can I find those Princess Precure you were talking about?

Joker: Head to the Noble Academy. You can find them their. Do your best!

Northa: Let see what I can do. Would you like to join me? You two?

...: No problem!

...: My pleasure.

(North and the two left)

Joker: How about you two? Don't you have any business to do today?

Falsetto: I'll watch them from here. We might get a new data from them.

Karehaan: Same here.

Joker: As you wish! Now, let's see how our little friends are doing.

Falsetto: Curse them! I'll show them. I'll crash those Precures. Just wait for it.

A/N: I can do that for you!

Karehaan: Uzaina, take that runt away from here.

~UZAINA~

A/N: Hey! You can't do this to me! I'm the one who's created this story.

Karehaan: Not anymore.

~UZAINA~

To be continue...

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I just got kicked out. I haven't finish the introduction yet. And to think that I gave them another chance...how rude!


	11. Izayoi Riko POV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Riko Izayoi POV

(Morning at the park)

It's been months since Mirai and I became a Precure. We promised to ourselves that we will became an excellent Precure. And as I thought, it wasn't that easy to be like one. I remembered what Mana told us before, we need love to help us get strong. I know what she meant, but I think it is still too early for us to achieve our dreams. We still have long way to go. For now, I must concentrate on casting magics. Even how I'm good at using magics, I still need to muster my skills and make it even better than before. The Dark Magicians and the Endless Chaos might attack us anytime. Speaking of which, where on earth is Mirai and Ha-chan now? They should be here right now. It's been half an hour since I've been waiting for them. *Sigh!*

Living in No Magic World is really difficult. It wasn't easy to adjust leaving in this world. I need to be careful not to be discovered by this many people. Otherwise, there's going to be a big trouble.

(Someone's calling her name)

Mirai: (running together with Kotoha) Riko! Sorry we're late!

Riko: Where have you two been?

Mirai: We kind of busy searching for this! (Showing to Riko a bag full of magicians stuff)

Riko: What are this for?

Kotoha: We can use this for our street magic show.

Riko: We have our own magic stuff. We don't need any of this!

Mirai: But Riko, we are in human world. If people discovered that you can use real magics, they might get interest on you. Ha-chan can use magic, but she promised she'll be careful not to use it in human world.

Kotoha: That's right! We must be very careful with what we do. Otherwise, they'll get suspicious to us.

Riko: Wow! Ha-chan, you're really cautious with your surroundings.

Kotoha: Of course!

Riko: So, where is Mofurun?

Mirai: Here...wha?... Mofurun! You ate all the cookies!..

Mofurun: I like cookies-mofu. Yawn! I'm sleepy-mofu.

Riko: Oh well! Atleast we don't have to worry about him for a while.

Kotoha: Come here Mofurun. You can sleep here with me (holding Mofurun)

Mofurun: mofu! (Fast asleep)

Mirai: I guess she ate too much cookies that made her very sleepy.

Riko: I guess so! Okay! Let's get onto this!

(Riko and Mirai started the street magic, while Kotoha is holding Mofurun.)

(Above, watching the Precure)

Wolfrun: So, are they the last group of Precure you guys talking about? They don't look so strong enough to defeat us.

Orba: Don't belittle them. They defeated the Dark Magician Trio's Wizards. They also defeated Dokuroxy, the leader of Dark Magicians. You don't know what they can do.

Wolfrun: Whatever. I will give this world a bad end. This is for the birth of the new King of Darkness.

Orba: Rest aside your anger Wolfrun, the Endless Chaos intention is to create never-ending cycle of chaos. No need to rush.

Wolfrun: You already said that...You guys are slow. We should crash them while we have the chance. Besides, there are no other Precures around here.

Orba: You might be wrong. Look down there (pointing.) That one seems to be a Precure too. Look what she's holding. Those are fairies.

Wolfrun: So what? We can summon as many monsters as we can.

Orba: Be patient. Let's wait for the right time

(Back at Riko)

Riko: ...and for the finale! Cure Up! Ra Pa Pa! Rain of flower petals!

Audience: Wow! (Clapping hands)

Riko: Thank you very much! See you guys again! (Waving hands)

Mirai: (Waving hands) Thank you! Goodbye!

Riko: *Whew!* Good thing everything went out smoothly.

Ayumi: You guys are great!

Gureru: No doubt about it!

Enen: You guys are really good magicians.

Mirai and Riko: Ayumi-san! Gureru! Enen!

Riko: How long you guys have you been here?

Ayumi: We were just passing by, and we noticed the crowds gathering at the center park. So we check it out and saw you guys performing street magics.

Gureru: Too bad! We didn't saw some of your tricks. We kinda made it at the half show.

Enen: Hey! It's Mofurun! And he's sleeping.

Mirai: He ate too much cookies, causing him to fall asleep.

Ayumi: It's Kotoha! Konnichiwa!

Kotoha: Konnichiwa!

Mirai: Where are heading now?

Ayumi: Where going to the shopping mall. I'm touring Gureru and Enen around our place.

Enen: I wanted to see some other places in human world.

Gureru: Enen is very interested in the human world. So, he kinda drag Ayumi to walk around because of his likes.

Enen: I am not!

Mirai: It looks fun! Can we go too, Riko?

Riko: Mirai, we still have more things to do. And besides, this stuff must be returned back home. Mofurun is still sleeping as well.

Mirai: Aw! Okay! If you say so.

Riko: Sorry, Ayumi-san. We wish we could come, but we got other things to do.

Ayumi: It's okay! You guys were very busy today. Anyway, we need to get going now. See you again. Bye guys!

Gureru and Enen: (waving) Bye!

Riko, Mirai, Kotoha: (waving) Bye!

(Ayumi, Gureru and Enen left)

Riko: Well, let's get going too. Let's pack up and go home.

Mirai: Hai! Let's go Ha-chan!

(Packing the last stuff and put it a a box. They start walking back at Mirai's home.)

(Mofurun is waking up)

Kotoha: Hai!...Oh! Mofurun! Konnichiwa! You just missed the magic show. Riko is really great!

Mofurun: (scratching eyes) mofu...the show is over-mofu?

Mirai: You slept all this morning Mofurun.

Riko: Overeating Isn't good. Do you understand?

Mofurun: mofu! Mofu?

Kotoha: What is it Mofurun?

...: Maybe you should stay where you are?

Mirai and Riko: What?!

(Someone appeared, standing at the street light post)

Riko: Who are you?

Wolfrun: Wolfrun! And I will bring your world into a bad end. Super Akanbe!

~SUPER AKANBE~ (gachapon machine like monster)

Wolfrun: Now, let me see what you've got, Precure! I've enhanced Super Akanbe attack for you.

Mirai: What? He knows who we are? Is he one of the Endless Chaos?

Riko: I don't think so. Let's go Mirai!

Mirai: Yes!

Mirai and Riko: CURE UP! RA PA PA!

(Transformed to Precure)

Cure Magical: We'll take care from here Ha-chan. Take Mofurun and hide.

Kotoha: Okay!

Wolfrun: Eh? Isn't she a Precure too? Why won't she join you?

Magical: It's none of your business.

Cure Miracle: What do you want anyway?

Wolfrun: Gye! I want you to disappear from our site. You are annoyance. You have caused us quite a bit trouble.

Miracle: What do you think he's talking about?

Magical: I have no idea.

Wolfrun: Grr... listen to me when I'm talking to you!

Magical: Look! I don't know if you belong to the Endless Chaos or from the Dark Magician, but we will stop your cruel behavior.

Wolfrun: Oh really? Let's see about that. Super Akanbe.

~Super...~ (launch a multiple small box like missiles.)

(Super Akanbe attacks explodes as it hits the ground. Miracle and Mirai jumps backwards and dodged the attack. They punched and kicked the monster alternately.)

~...Akanbe~(unaffected with their strike, it fired a giant glass capsules. They moved trapping Miracle and Magical inside.)

Magical: We're trapped. It's... it's strong!

Miracle: Our attacks doesn't work on him.

Wolfrun: Gyahahaha! What now Precure? Your power is useless against Super Akanbe. No one can save you now hahahaha!

LINKLE PINK TOURMALINE!

~SUPER...~(Got hit and fell down. But it recovers immediately.)

~... AKANBE!~

Miracle: Cure Felice!

Magical: You came back!

Cure Felice: I want to help too.

Wolfrun: So you wanna join the party hah! So, be it! Get her!

Miracle: Watch out!

~SUPER AKANBE!~

(Super Akanbe fires giant glass capsules at Felice. She jumps left and right, trying to avoid the glass capsules. Felice used her wand to deflect the glass capsules. Coming from side to side, she dashed forward causing her to roll on the ground. Unable to recover from the action she made, she got caught at by the glass capsule.)

Miracle and Magical: Felice!

Wolfrun: Hehehehe! Finally, I caught them all. So what can you say? I didn't have to use that crystal ball to trapped them.

Orba: (Appeared beside Wolfrun) I'm impressed. So you not just talk. You do have guts! We didn't have use this crystal ball.

Miracle: It's Orba!

Magical: You're with him?

Orba: I really hate this kind of a mission, but for the sake of Deusmast, I volunteer to work with the adversaries to get rid of you Precure. I'm here to examine the power you and how your solidarity works. Although I already know how you fight. This is for the Dark King.

Miracle: Dark King?

Magical: Isn't he the one of the heartless villain who fought against and defeated by Cure Black and Cure White?

Wolfrun: Precisely. He'll be awaken soon. His reformation is nearly end. After that, we will extinguish every life this world has along with your hope and the light, and we will create a world with infinite darkness.

Miracle: We won't let you. We will stop you at any cost.

Magical: Orba, your residing with the Dark King? Is he your new master?

Orba: Perhaps you are misinformed with the details. I will forever and will be loyal to Deusmast. I was just helping them to captured the Precures. You and your Precure friends are hindrance with our future.

Magical: What are going to do then?

Wolfrun: I'll crash them all here now.

Orba: Wait! Let's take them to Joker first. This ladies might have some use to us.

Wolfrun: Tch! That's why I hate bringing someone on a mission. Fine! Do whatever you want!

Orba: Your coming with us for a while magicians.

Wolfrun: Take them Super Akanbe.

~SUPER AKANBE~

Miracle: (saw Mofurun. Making a loud voice inside the capsule) Mofurun, can you here me? Go and call for help.

Felice: (Shouting inside the capsule) You have to get out of here, now!

Magical: (shouting inside the capsule) Go and look for Haruka-chan and her friends. Tell them we're in pinch and we need their help! Please Mofurun!

(Super Akanbe lifted the glass capsules with the Precures inside it and vanished to the site.)

Mofurun: I'm going to call for help-mofu

The next thing we knew, everything went black we don't know where are we going or where are they taking us. Miracle and Felice doze off, and the next thing I knew, I fell asleep. We hope help will come soon.

To be continue...


	12. Precure Interview: Fresh Precure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Mirai and Riko Precure Interview!

Mirai: Konnichiwa minna-san! It's time for Precure Interview. As usual, we are going to interview our guest about their lives as precure. We want to know everything about them after fighting and struggling from the clutches of darkness.

Riko: We want to hear their stories and what inspires them to continue their journey as a normal girls and being a Precure.

Mirai: Today, a group of Precure who used their power of love, hope and prayer to defeat Labyrinth's evil plans.

Mirai and Riko: Let's welcome, Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki and Setsuna Higashi! Fresh Precure!

(Applause)

Love: Hai! Hai! Konnichiwa!

Riko: Konnichiwa Love-san! You're lively as usual!

Love: He! He! It's so nice to be in here. Thank you for inviting us.

Riko: Well then, Love-san, you formed a dance group called Clover together with Miki-san, Inori-san and Setsuna-san.

Mirai: Do you love dancing?

Love: Yes! Dancing makes me really happy. And because of that I've decided to become a dancer. And that's my biggest dream.

Riko: Your group has been competing different dance competition. So what do you hope to achieve?

Love: I want my group to be a well-known and popular, Like the Trinity. Of course, we have to do our best and we will never give up even how many times we failed or lost the competition.

Mirai: That's wonderful! You have our support, Love-san!

Love: Okay! Arigatou!

Riko: It say's here, you saved the leader of the Trinity, when one of the subordinates of the Labyrinth Kingdom disrupts the events. And that's the time you became a Precure, right?

Love: Yes! I felt different at that time. I didn't understand how did I became a Precure. But it's a good thing that Miyuki-san didn't got hurt. After that, she decides to teach me to dance. I've invited Miki and Buki too.

Mirai: And that's how your group was formed. Miki-san, you dreamed of being a supermodel right?

Miki: Yes!

Riko: Why did you join Love-san in her dancing group?

Miki: I thought that dancing will help maintain my weight and it is a great way to stay in shape.

Riko: You are quite a beauty, very talented and you have a great sense in fashion. I bet you'll become a top model someday.

Miki: Of course I am. After all, I'm perfect!

Mirai: Miki-san, you are charming, so mature and very beautiful, is it because of your calm and elegant nature?

Riko: Maybe she is, but as other people sees her, she may have a short patience when dealing with new things.

Miki: I guess it's normal for me to be like that, I can't tell that.

Mirai: *chuckle* Inori-san is an animal lover and aspiring to be a veterinarian. We heard your father is a veterinarian too, and owns a personal clinic in your town. He must have inspired you to be like one too.

Inori: Yes! Animals deserves our love! And there are hundreds of reason why we should love them.

Riko: You used to have a fear of ferrets, right? And because of that, you start to panic and freak out everytime when Tarte get close to you.

Inori: Yes. A ferret bit me when I was little. But after an incident happened between me and Tarte, I experienced of what it is like to be the opposite species.

Tarte: It was really freaking sad those times, but finally she recovered from it somehow, and her fears are eased.

Mirai: Why did you join the dance group with Love-san?

Inori: I believed that this is the best way to help me gain courage. I really want to dance with Love and Miki, but I was too nervous to join them those days.

Love: Miki and I decided that it's the best thing to wait for Buki to decide when she wants to join us.

Mirai: I see...Setsuna-san, you were once a Loyal soldier of Moebius and an enemy of the Precure, but later you turned into Precure. Do you mind if we ask you about your past life being Eas?

Setsuna: I don't mind, as long as I can answer them all.

Riko: Thank you! Then, according to our information, as Eas, was very cold and has a great pride that you can defeat the Precure without any help. You've tried your best to defeat them, but eventually you've failed to do so, causing your body, as Eas, dies and your life energy was sacrificed for Labyrinth's goal. Then what happened after that?

Setsuna: I was having doubts about the Labyrinth's goal. After my body dies and my life is being offered to Labyrinth, Chiffon summoned Akarun and entered my body. I have been revived as Cure Passion.

Love: She was revealed to be the fourth Precure. After that, Setsuna will never become Eas anymore. I was happy that Setsuna is no longer evil. During those times, I was really shocked that Setsuna and Eas is the same.

Miki: After Love found about Setsuna's identity, she was really depressed. Buki and I visit Love to her house. I gave Love the initiative to fight Eas, considering that she is also Setsuna. I admit that I became harsh to Love, but that's what I have in my mind those days.

Inori: I've tried to talk to Miki not to speak harsh to Love, and getting her to fight Setsuna. The next thing we knew, Love runs out of her room.

Love: I guess I was so determined to save Setsuna and wanted to turn her to good. I believed Setsuna is not our enemy, so I did my best to save her. Now, I welcomed her to my house, and my family accepted her. She instantly became part of my family. But unfortunately, she needs to go back to Labyrinth to turn it a happy place again.

Riko: That's really good story to hear, isn't right, Mirai?... Mirai?!

Mirai: (crying) I-It's s-so sad! I am...I am really touched...waaaaah!

Riko: Sigh! What are you crying for? Well Setsuna-san, why did you join the dancing group?

Setsuna: I felt like I should start dancing with the girls, but I was too shy. Buki convinced me to join the Clover, and she helped me the basic dance.

Inori: I remembered how shy I am to join Love's dance group. So I thought helping Setsuna is the least I can do to help her realize how much fun dancing is.

Riko: Inori-san is really kind.

Mirai: Hey! I have another question. Why does everyone of you call Inori-san as Buki?

Miki: Love, Buki and I were childhood friends. We've been calling her that ever since.

Love: It is a shorten form of her last name, Yamabuki!

Setsuna: I asked her to call her that too.

Riko: I see! You guys really do get along to each other.

Mirai: I don't get it!

Riko: You don't have too, you know. Well, for our final question, aside from battling villains from the Labyrinth during your term, what is the biggest challenge the four of you ever encountered for this past years?

Love: I guess, the time that Chiffon-chan was captured by Northa and they went to Labyrinth. We discovered that Labyrinth is taking control all of the parallel world. We need to go to Labyrinth to save Chiffon-chan. It was one of the difficult decision we ever made. We have no choice but to tell our family who we really are.

Miki: It was a tough decision, but we have to do it. So we transformed in front of them and explained everything what's going on. And we told them that we are heading to the Labyrinth.

Inori: Our family hesitate and stopped us from leaving. We know how they feel, but if we're not going to do it, who will?

Setsuna: We all stay for a little while, and we say goodbye and promised to come back. After that, we all went to the Labyrinth.

Love: We encountered Moebius and saw Chiffon. By combining our powers, and with the help of the people of the Labyrinth who gave us a power, we defeated Moebius and saved the parallel world. And then, everything's back to normal again.

Riko: That's truly inspiring. Thank you for sharing your story. Well then, that's all for today.

Mirai: Wait! So the people to your town knows that your a Precure?

Love: Just our families and few friends.

Riko: What's the matter again Mirai?

Mirai: I was just curious that's all! He he he...

Mofurun: Until next time-mofu!

* * *

Erika: Wow! You made it?

Riko: Made it what?

Erika: Your non-stop bubbling and interrupting the guests before they could say something. I guess you've changed.

Mirai: We are not like that, right Riko?

Riko: Right!

Mirai: Say Setsuna-san, I want to ask you something. Is it true that you are excellent in academics?

Setsuna: Well, I'm...

Riko: I heard that she is good at sports too. Remember the time she joined Saki-san's team in the game softball? But she got strike out.

Setsuna: I'm...

Mirai: Then she is good in both studies and sports in school. Talk about coolness.

Setsuna: Uhm...

Riko: She even have the ability to teleport. If only I can do that! It would be easy to come and go from this world to the Magic World.

Mirai: I think that would be cool...

(And the bubbling continues)

Miki: Sigh! You shouldn't have said that.

Erika: Sorry, my bad!

To be continue...


	13. Precure Trouble Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Cure Heart: PRECURE HEART SHOT!

~SELFISH!~(plant like monster)

Cure Diamond: PRECURE DIAMOND SHOWER!

(The Jikochuu got badly beaten, but still able to resist their attack)

Cure Ace: PRECURE ACE SHOT!

~SELFIIIISH!~(defeated)

Heart: Alright! We got him!

Cure Rosetta: Watch out!

~SELFISH!~(hammer like monster)

(Smashing it's hammer to the Precure, creating holes at the ground.)

Cure Sword: PRECURE SPARKLE SWORD!

~SELFISH!~(took damage from the attack and covered with smoke and dust)

Diamond: Did we got him?

(All of a sudden, the Jikochuu launched an attack, swinging it's hammer headed directly to Cure Sword. Cure Rosetta rushed in to protect Cure Sword. The swing went too hard that makes Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword got swept away and crashes to the building. Cure Sword, who's behind Cure Rosetta, took a serious damage due to she got slammed from behind to the wall. Cure Rosetta, however...)

Sword: Rosetta?!

Diamond: Rosetta turned into stone! So, this Jikochuu still has it's ability even it was revived.

~SELFIIISH!~

Diamond: We need to watch out for this one.

Heart: We will bring Rosetta back to normal.

Ace: This one is tough!

~SELFISH!~(raises it's both arms)

(Cure Sword placed the stone body of Cure Rosetta adjacent to the wall.)

Sword: Wait for us here Rosetta. We'll be back for you.

Heart: This is the sixth time in a row we faced monsters and Jikochuus since last Sunday. What do you think is going on?

Diamond: That's what I want to know too? Just what we heard from Miyuki-chan and her friends, someone from the darkness is trying to get rid of us.

~SELFISH~(pounds the ground. They dodged the attack.)

Sword: Without Rosetta, we can't perform Lovely Force Arrow.

Ace: In either way, we have to destroy this one before it tries to hurt someone. Let me handle this!

ACE MIRROR FLASH!

(Cure Ace attack hits Jikochuu. The Jikochuu is surrounded by mirrors.)

~SELFIISH!~(defeated)

Heart: Alright! You did it!

Diamond: But Rosetta hasn't return back yet.

Heart: How come?

~SELFISH!~(a hammer like monster reappeared again.)

(The Precure switch their view and looked behind them.)

Sword: Impossible!

Heart: We just defeated it!

Wolfrun: (appeared from above) Surprised?

Heart: Who are you?

Diamond: I believed that's Wolfrun, Miyuki-chan told us about.

Ace: Due to his looks, it's no doubt that it his him.

Wolfrun: So you know about me. Well then, let me answer your question. Akanbe!

~AKANBE~(a mirror looking monster)

Heart: Another monster?

Diamond: It's not just a monster, it's a mirror monster. That thing! You used that monster to create a mirrored monster to trick us.

Sword: That's the reason why Rosetta hasn't return back to normal. The one we defeated is a mirrored monster.

Wolfrun: Your quite right. Now I'll finish you off here. Go!

~AKANBE!~

~SELFISH!~

(Akanbe made a multiple mirrored monster itself and attacked the Precure. While the attention of the Precure is with Akanbe, the Jikochuu went straight to where Cure Rosetta is. Cure Diamond rushed and shielded Cure Rosetta. The Jikochuu smashed it's hammer and hit Cure Diamond.)

Heart: Diamond!..

(Cure Diamond turned into stone. Cure Heart, Cure Sword and Cure Ace can't do but to stare their friends in stone state.)

Wolfrun: Gyahahaha! This is a lot easier than I thought. What can the three of you do by yourself now! Hahaha...

Heart: Rosetta. Diamond. (Turned and glares to Wolfrun) We will not forgive you for this. We won't give up! We will fight you!

Wolfrun: Gyahahahaha! What an idiot! How can you defeat me if you don't have your partners to support you. Just give up!

Sword: Wait a minute. I'd like to ask you something. How can you control the Jikochuus? Your not even from those Selfish Trio.

...: Good observation. Let me answer you that!

Heart, Sword and Ace: ?

Sword: That voice? Could it be?

Bel: (revealed himself) It's nice to see again ladies. I hope you haven't forgotten me.

Wolfrun: Why do have to make an entrance like that all of a sudden. I'm about to finish this battle. You're bothering me.

Heart: Bel! So it was you who's summoning those Jikochuus.

Bel: That's right! After you've defeated me, my soul seems can't calm. The urge of destroying you is all what in my mind. After you have defeated the Selfish King, there's is nowhere for me to go. Now, it's my time to undo the past and you will pay for everything you've done to us. Get them, Jikochuu!

~SELFISH~

Wolfrun: You're taking all the credit. Akanbe!

~AKANBE~

(Akanbe made a multiple mirrored copy of Jikochuu again. Both monster attack them all the same time.)

Wolfrun: This is the end...huh!

PRECURE ROSE TOURBILLON!

PRECURE BUBBLE RIPPLE!

~AKANBE!~(got hit together with its mirrored monster.)

PRECURE SCARLET FLAME!

PRECURE METEOR HUMMING!

~SELFISH!~ (got hit together with its mirrored monster.)

Heart: Flora! Guys!

Ace: Thanks for the help.

Cure Flora: It looks like we came just in time.

Cure Mermaid: I'm afraid we are not Flora. (Pointing at Cure Rosetta and Cure Diamond.)

Cure Twinkle: What happened to them?

Sword: That Jikochuu did that to them. That monster turned them into a stone.

Mermaid: So, that's the monster ability.

Heart: Yes! We need to be careful not to be hit by its hammer.

Wolfrun: Gye! More pest! Look! If you only didn't show up, this wouldn't happen.

Bel: You're blaming me from your mistakes? Didn't Joker told us to use the crystal ball to prevent the other Precures to meddle us? Seems you've forgotten about that.

Wolfrun: My plan is almost perfect until you came. Argh! Finish them off...

~AKANBE!~

(Akanbe made a mirror copy of itself and the Jikochuu again. Both monsters attacked the Doki Doki Precure and the Princess Precure.)

Mermaid: We should finish off that mirror monster to prevent it from making multiple mirrored monsters of itself and that hammer monster.

Heart: Great idea! We're on it!

(Heart, Ace and Sword attacked Akanbe, hitting the mirrored monsters one by one. As for Flora and the others faced and attacked the Jikochuu from different direction, avoiding not to be hit by its hammer.)

Ace: I think I found the original.

ACE SHOT!

~AKAAAANBE!~ (defeated. All the mirrored monster vanished)

Wolfrun: What?

Flora: Nice one. Now, let us handle this one.

Princess Precure: Mode Elegant! Royal!

DRESS UP! ROYAL!

RESOUND, TO FAR AWAY AND BEYOND!

PRECURE GRAND PRINTEMPS!

~Dreaming!~(Jikochuu defeated)

Flora: Blooming! Gokigen yo!

Heart: You did it!

Sword: Diamond! Rosetta!

Ace: They're back to normal.

(Cure Diamond and Cure Rosetta returned back to normal.)

Rosetta: I...I can move again.

Diamond: Me too.

Wolfrun: Argh! Not again? It's unforgivable!

Bel: Save your anger. We are not defeated yet. Let's head back and think of another plan.

Wolfrun: It's an never ending plan. Anyway, I've captured the other Precures, I'll deal with others again someday. (Shouting and pointing to the Precures.) We'll be back again for more.

(Wolfrun and Bel disappeared)

Sword: They're gone.

Heart: Good thing it's over. Thank you so much for helping us.

Flora: No problem. But we have another problem.

Heart: What is it?

Mermaid: Miracle and Magical has been taken by that minion we just fought.

Diamond: Which of them?

Twinkle: Wolfrun took them.

Heart: That's no good.

Rosetta: What could be the reason of capturing Miracle and Magical?

Mermaid: We are not sure! It seems that this people from the darkness obviously wants us to disappeared from the way they attacked us one after another. But we don't know the other details yet.

Heart: How did you know?

Twinkle: Mofurun came looking for us. Magical sent her a messages before they were taken away.

Scarlet: We have to look for them as soon as possible. Who knows what will they do to them.

Heart: We don't have much time then. We must start looking for them.

Diamond: But Heart, we don't even know where they are.

Heart: I have an idea. I think Megumi-chan can help us. Let's go there and meet them.

Flora: Alright! Let's go!

* * *

(The Happiness Charge Precure is badly beaten after several battles with the adversaries of darkness. They are all laying at the ground. Their body is numb and they're having difficulty to move.)

~SOREWATASE~(mud looking monster)

~GAO!~(Desertrian, monster puppet)

~ZETSUBORG!~(robot looking monster)

Northa: You will give up soon Precure.

...: It's pointless to resist. Just give up!

...: Otherwise you are looking for more trouble than what you are facing now.

Cure Fortune: Say whatever you want! We're not going to give up!

Cure Honey: We won't allow you to mess up with our world.

Cure Princess: We're not gonna lose here just like that.

Cure Lovely: There is no way we'd ever lose to the likes of you!

Northa: Impudent fools!

...: To think that we've spared your life for this very moment. You leave us no choice but to destroy you.

...: Your sufferings will end soon. Say goodbye, Precure.

~SOREWATASE!~

~FIIGHT!~

~ZETSUBORG!~

(The three monsters attacked the Precure all at once. Unable to move, they all took damaged from the barrage. The Precure lost their consciousness and their powers lost as well, resulting for them to transformed back to normal.)

Ribbon: Minna! Get a hold of yourselves-desu wa.

Glassan: They've transformed back-da ze. What are we going to do?-da ze

...: Fools! That's what you get for not giving up.

...: Now, we've got them for sure.

Northa: We'll make sure they won't be able to move again.

(As Northa prepares to shoot the Precure, suddenly out of nowhere, an energy shot hits the monsters and the adversaries. The Doki Doki Precure and Princess Precure came and helped out Megumi and her friends.)

Cure Flora: (holding Megumi) Megumi-chan! Megumi-chan!

Cure Heart: (holding Megumi) Come on! Fight Megumi-chan!

(Megumi made no response.)

Cure Mermaid: We were too late. They're seriously injured.

Cure Diamond: (holding Hime) They are out of consciousness, but good thing they're still alive.

Northa: So, you dare to interfere us! You will join them very soon.

Heart: We won't allow you to hurt them anymore!

...: Perhaps we should give them some lessons too!

Cure Twinkle: Wait? I recognized that voice.

Mermaid: Could it be...

Flora: Close!

Close: (revealed his identity) It's been a long time, princesses.

Twinkle: We are not expecting you at all! You came back just like them?

Close: Precisely! Now, shall we?

(Before Close could make an attack, Joker called them through telepathy.)

Close: What? Pullback? What is he thinking this time.

...: I don't know. He must have some good reason. Either way, let's follow what he says.

Northa: Those Precures are out of shape and unable to move for awhile, at least we have lighten the burdens. Let's go back.

(They left the Precures, and the monsters disappeared as well.)

Flora: What was that?

Cure Ace: They just left?

Cure Scarlet: Something must have happened.

Flora: I hope Mirai-chan and Riko-chan are still alright.

Heart: We don't know what's going on, but this is an emergency. Let's call all our friends and tell them to head straight to Hime's place right away. Megumi and her friends needs medical attention.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Dark World.)

Close: Okay Joker! Better tell us your reason why did you order us to pullback? We almost have them.

Joker: No need to rush! Look...(pointing to where the Dark King is.)

Northa: I see! The Dark King's reformation is about to finish.

Falsetto: The Dark King's rebirth is drawing near.

Karehaan: Things should be easy from now on once the Dark King rises.

Joker: We just need one more evil energy to complete his process. And I think I know who can do it. (Staring at Wolfrun)

Wolfrun: You want me to take over?

Joker: I know you wanted too! Just give them a Hyper Akanbe then it should be okay!

Wolfrun: Tch! You don't need tell me what to do. I can do this without everyone's help.

Orba: How conceited you are? Your arrogance will fail soon.

Wolfrun: You're just jealous. I was able to captured those Precures without anyone's support. (pointing at the Maho Tsukai Precure) I didn't need to use this crystal ball to trap them.

Orba: It's just a luck! You we're able to captured them since there are no other Precures around to help them.

Wolfrun: You are weak Orba! You and the Endless Chaos will be defeated by them soon.

Close: That is if they are able to escape from here.

Orba: Well, if you can really defeat them all, then my service here is no longer needed. I'll be watching you from afar. Good luck!

(Orba left the adversaries and returned to his world.)

Wolfrun: That's just fine! We don't need him anyway.

Joker: This is a good time to attack the Precures again while they are weak and outnumbered. Since their number reduced by three groups.

Wolfrun: Three?

Close: We've captured the Maho Tsukai Precure and the Happiness Charge Precure is out of commission, so what group of Precure you are pertaining too?

Joker: No need to think about it. I personally took care of things on my own. Hehehehe...

...: I would like to handle the rest of the Precure next time.

Wolfrun: Not when I'm through with them. I'll go ahead. Just you wait!

...: So be it!

To be continue...


	14. Precure Trouble Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

The Precures assembled at Hime's Place.

Karen: (standing in front) Alright! I believed that everyone knows why we are here. Mana-chan and Haruka-chan summoned us for this very important meeting.

Love: Wait! Should we wait for Tsubomi-chan and her friends before we begin?

Karen: Yes we will. Let's just discuss few things about the current situation going on while waiting for them.

Komachi: It seems that our enemies intentions are no different from the previous ones we fought during our gatherings.

Miki: But I think, their plan is to attack us when we are alone, or a in single group. Even though, we are still clueless about their motives and what brings them back to life.

Rikka: They're gathering their powers to form a more efficient combination and randomly attacked us opposing to their true enemies.

Minami: Yes! There are some monsters who are specifically can be only defeated by their opponents.

Nozomi: But we were able to defeat monsters aside from our true enemies.

Miyuki: She's right! Like the Zakenna, Uzaina, and Hoshina. We were able to defeat them.

Candy: That's right!-kuru. We can beat them!-kuru

Nao: They meant other monsters that can be only defeated by and purified by their opponents. Like the Hyper Akanbe. We are the only ones who can purify it.

Akane: Nao is right!

Miyuki: Oh! Is that so.

Reika: It's unfavorable to us. But it is clear that their intention is obviously to annihilate us.

Alice: We couldn't even figure out there next move. Even Sebastian can't track them down with our super advance technology.

Akane: Was that really necessary?

Alice: Is not that really bad to give it a try, right?

Lance: Right-ransu!

Makoto: They can summon many...multiple monsters to fight us until we collapse.

Haruka: That's must have happened to Megumi-chan and her friends.

Aroma: They fought until they got their power drained out-roma

Kirara: Megumi-chan and her friends were outnumbered and we don't know how many monsters they have fought before we could get there, and they got worn-out. That's why they got defeated.

Haruka: I guess you're right. I hope they'll recover soon.

(The room went silent for a moment)

Kirara: There are things just that can't prevent from happening. This is too much! It's so unnerving that we couldn't do anything for them.

Minami: All what we can do now is to make sure they'll get recover soon.

Towa: We have to consider on Mirai, Riko and Kotoha's safety. We must think of a plan on how we can rescue them.

Ako: If we only have a clue where we can find them. It's difficult to pin point their location.

Coco: There are too many worlds besides the human world-coco. Who knows which world they are residing now-coco.

Tarte: Even if we all gonna use our powers to find them, it would be impossible to reach them without any single track or a trace. Even Chiffon-chan and using Linkrun won't take ya all there.

Kanade: Why is this happening?

Hibiki: Nothing is impossible to us, right? We are Precure. I know we'll find our way to them. We can do this.

...: Hibiki-chan is right!

(They all looked at the stairs where they heard the voice. They were all surprised to see Megumi walking down the stairs. Holding onto the stair rail.)

Haruka: (sit up) Megumi-chan! Why did you get up on your bed? Your body hasn't fully recovered yet.

Aroma: You should stay in your bed-roma

Ribbon: I told her not to move-masu wa. But she keeps on insisting that she's fine-desu wa

Megumi: (stepping down the stairs slowly. Holding on the rail to support herself.) I-I couldn't rest while everyone is doing there best. I-I want to help too.

(Honoka and Mai approached Megumi and assist her from stepping down the stairs)

Honoka: You should rest first Megumi-san.

Mai: Your body is in bad shape. It would be bad for you to move around.

Choppy: You'll hurt yourself more-chopi

Megumi: Thank you! But...but I... Hime, Yuko and Iona...they are still unconscious. I want to do something for them. Right now...I heard Mirai and Riko is missing. How could I relax if all of you is working hard for everyone? Everyone is in crisis. I just can't lie on my bed the whole time! I just...

Nagisa: I understand...

(Everyone looked at Nagisa.)

Nagisa: I know exactly how you feel. I will do the same thing right now like what you do. Just let her do what she want.

Megumi: Thank you Nagisa-san.

Karen: Alright! Just stay seated and rest there, okay!

Megumi: Okay! (Seated beside Honoka and Mai)

Karen: Those guys from the darkness, they didn't just came back here without any reason. Someone or something must have given them powers to rise back from death.

Minami: I do believe that too. But who could be this someone? It must have an enormous power that it didn't just revived those guys. Their energy got leveled up somehow.

Yayoi: I think you're right. Karehaan was able to captured and controlled Nagisa-san, Saki-san, Honoka-san and Mai-san.

Akane: Yeah! He used them to fight against us. He's a coward, hiding behind them.

Saki: Yeah! We couldn't remember everything after that. And what's worst, he was able to control Flappy and the others too.

Flappy: Your right-lapi. I couldn't remember anything after that happened too-lapi

Choppy: It was dark and scary at that time-chopi. It was like my spirit has been taken away-chopi.

Hibiki: Falsetto was able to control Eren too. But his methods of controlling is different from that guy.

Eren: Yes! I did lost my memory at that time, and I wasn't able to restrain his power at first. But after I saw Hibiki and the others fighting for me, I tried my best to fight his evil rein and I was able to retrieved my memory back.

Love: They almost have Setsuna too. Good thing we came before they could control her.

Inori: But she was badly beaten after Falsetto commands Eren to beat her.

Setsuna: I know Eren was under control. I know it's not her fault to begin with.

Eren: No. It was my fault. If only I didn't let my guard down, things like that wouldn't happen.

Hibiki: What's past is past. The good thing is you two were saved. That's what we should be thanking for.

Eren and Setsuna: Right!

Makoto: What worries me the most is their sudden changes of strategy. They seems to be well collaborated.

Haruka: But I think they don't go well together as a team.

Aroma: It looks like it-roma. But their tag team is incredibly amazing-roma.

Davi: They are willingly assists each other even they keep on bickering-dabyi

Natsu: Their pairing might be incompatible, but their teamwork is outstanding-natsu

Nao: Your right! The first thing they did was capturing one of us and made us fight to each other. Now, they are attacking us one by one.

Haruka: But what could be their reason why they've captured Mirai-chan, Riko-chan and Hotoka-chan?

Mana: That's another question. They could've just finished them off immediately, instead of taking them alive.

Sharuru: They wouldn't have to worry the others if that happen-sharu

Alice: That's a good point. They all have the chance while they can since we're not around.

Minami: I just remembered. Mofurun told us something this morning. The guy named Orba, enemy of Mirai-chan and Riko-chan, mentioned something about the return of the Dark King.

Nagisa: Dark King?

Honoka: The one we've defeated?

Minami: Could be. That's what Mofurun told us.

Mepple: Mofurun, are you sure about what you heard?-mepo

Mofurun: Yes!-mofu

Mipple: Then the world will be threatened again-mipo

Mepple: But why we can't feel any presence of strong dark powers?-mepo

Reika: They must have somehow managed to compressed their dark energy so they won't get recognized by anyone.

Rikka: It might be. And if those servants of darkness is in the midst of resurrecting the Dark King, then we have to prepare aftermath.

Mana: Wait! If they're planning to resurrect the Dark King, then who resurrected Bel and the other bad guys.

Honoka: I kind of think about that too! Someone else who's behind all of this. And their actions is very unknown.

Komachi: If their purpose is to resurrect the Dark King, then those guys, in my theory, they must have been collecting dark energy for the Dark King from the beginning.

Karen: To feed him with dark energy for his reformation...that must be it! That's why those guys have been attacking us. Everytime we defeated a monster, the dark energy inside them must have been transported to the other world. That make sense.

Miyuki: Just like how the Bad End used to do to resurrect Pierrot.

Yayoi: Your right! That's why Wolfrun is here again with the same purpose.

Nozomi: But if we don't defeat those monsters, they're surely gonna bring havoc to our world again. It is like we don't have a choice but to do it.

Coco: We need to stop them no matter what-coco.

Nuts: But how do we do that-natsu. We don't even know where they are-natsu.

Megumi: Blue-san, is it possible for you to locate Mirai-chan and Riko-chan using the mirror?

Blue: The mirror can only see deeply into the heart of the person who sees the world. I can't go beyond that. Forgive me.

Megumi: Yeah! I forgot. You already told me about that. Sorry!

Mana: So, nothing much we can do. We were about to visit you this morning. We thought that Blue-san can help us to go where Mirai-chan and Riko-chan is. But don't worry, we don't blame you at all Blue-san.

Blue: Not to worry about it.

Akane: So what we'll gonna do about this now?

Nagisa: If the Dark King is being resurrected, there is only one place where we could possibly find him. Honoka, Hikari, let's go to the Garden of Light again. Maybe the Queen can help us out.

Honoka: You might have a point. I guess we should give it a try. What do you think Hikari-san?

Hikari: Yes. It might work.

Honoka: Can you get us there, Mipple?

Mipple: Yes!-mipo

Mepple: Well do it-mepo

Nagisa: Minna! We'll leave everything to your hands for awhile. We'll be back as soon as we can.

Karen: Alright! Just be careful. We don't know when will they attack again.

Nagisa: Don't worry, we can manage it, right Honoka? Hikari?

Mepple: Let's get goin-mepo.

Nagisa: Right!

MINNA! TASUKETE!

(Voice coming from the outside. Someone came in through the door and hurriedly went where the Precure gathered.)

Hummy: It's Shypre-nyapu

(Shypre went to Honoka and snuggled her and crying.)

Honoka: What's the matter?

Shypre: (crying and sobbing) Tsubomi... someone... attacked us. They... they fought him but...his strong... They're all... unconscious. They are badly beaten. They... they are seriously hurt that...they won't wake up...waaah!

(Everyone is shocked from what they heard from Shypre.)

Hibiki: No! Tsubomi-chan!

Saki: No way!

Megumi: Not them too!

Love: This is...

Nagisa: It's unforgivable!

Mipple: Calm down Shypre-mipo.

Honoka: Where are they now Shypre?

Shypre: (sobbing) They're with Tsubomi's grandmother...Coupe-sama brought them there. Coupe-sama is hurt too...after he tried...to protect Tsubomi and the others.

Nozomi: Who attacked them?

Shypre: (sobbing) a clown attacked them.

Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: A clown?

Nao: What monster did he used?

Shypre: (sobbing. Trying to recall the image of the monster) It...it was a big scary monster with a big Yellow Nose that... that looks like a giant roller coaster.

Nao: What do you think Reika?

Reika: No doubt, that was Joker. So, he's here too, Like Wolfrun.

Yayoi: We have two bad guys from the Bad End Kingdom?

Akane: This is really annoying. They've caused us alot of trouble.

Mana: What can this Joker do?

Reika: Joker is the only one who can summon Yellow Nose Akanbe. Our ordinary attacks won't work on it.

Akane: Except for our group attack. We can purify those Akanbe's.

Nao: But once a Yellow Nose Akanbe nose breaks, it can transform into Hyper Akanbe.

Karen: Is that so? At least we know something about them. We can think of a strategy on how we can beat them.

Love: Yeah! But right now, Tsubomi-chan and her friends need help. Setsuna, Miki, Buki, let's go.

Miki, Inori, Setsuna: Okay!

Rikka: Don't go by yourselves. Who knows what might happened if you guys went on your own.

Hibiki: We'll go with them. Okay Kanade, Eren, Ako!

Kanade, Eren, Ako: Right!

Karen: Alright then! It's good to be with a company. Be careful guys!

Fresh and Suite Precure: Okay!

Nagisa: We'll go ahead too then.

Honoka: We'll let you know the information as soon as we came back.

Karen: Hope to see you guys soon! Good luck to all of you.

All: Yeah!

Kanade: Come Shypre. Lead us the way.

Shypre: (nod) Please, let's hurry!

(Max Heart, Fresh Precure and Smile Precure left Hime's place.)

Haruka: I just hope everything's going to be okay!

Megumi: I'm sure Tsubomi-chan will make it. Tsubomi-chan and Erika-chan knows not to give up.

Nozomi: I believed that too.

Megumi: Yeah! Ribbon, will you check Hime, Yuko and Iona for a minute? See if they are still sleeping.

Ribbon: No problem-desu wa

Karen: They are really taking us down one by one. Now, as for the rest of us, we...

(Pop appears and interrupted Karen speech.)

Pop: I sense something bad.

Candy: Big Brother!

Miyuki: What is it Pop?

Pop: I sensed terrible evil power. It's near here.

Flappy: I can feel it too-lapi.

Mofurun: mofu! I can smell it- mofu.

Choppy: It's coming!

(A loud sound were heard outside Hime's place. Alarmed from the noise, the Precures went out to check the source of it, except Megumi and her company. They were all surprised from what they've witness.)

~ZAKENNA!~(normal form)

~UZAINA!~(seaweed monster)

~HOSHINA!~(lightning monster)

~SOREWATASE!~(mud monster)

~GAO!~(Desertrian, monster puppet)

~NEGATONE!~(fairy doll monster)

~ZETSUBORG!~(robot monster)

~SAIARKS!~(Jack o' Lantern monster)

~SELFISH!~(octopus monster)

~SUPER AKANBE!~(gingerbread house monster)

Haruka: Waaah! What are they?

Yayoi: There's too many of them.

(Above the monsters, Wolfrun, Falsetto, Northa, Karehaan, Close and Bel appeared in front of them.)

Karehaan: So, there you are Precure.

Wolfrun: (cross his arm on his chest) Surprised?

Akane: It's you guys again!

...: It's not just them.

(Anacondy and Kumojaki appeared behind them, at the roof top)

Minami: There's more of them.

Kurumi: Anacondy!

Rin: You're here too?

Karen: So you're the one who's summoning Hoshina.

Anacondy: That's right ladies! After you've defeated me, the evil in my heart were collected and resurrected with the power of darkness.

Kumojaki: Your small group will definitely have no chance of winning against us!

Nao: What?

Rin: How there you!

Mana: What are you planning?

Close: Simple... to crash all of you at once.

Wolfrun: What can a small group of puny Precures can do with all of us?

Mai: We have no choice but to fight them all.

Reika: Mai-san is right. That's the only options we have.

Saki: Alright! Let's do this guys!

DUAL SPIRITUAL POWER!

PRECURE METAMORPHOSE!

SKY ROSE TRANSLATE!

PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!

PRECURE, LOVE LINK!

PRECURE, DRESS UP!

PRECURE, PRINCESS ENGAGE!

(Transformed into Precure.)

Kagayaku kin no hana, Cure Bloom!

Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Cure Egret!

Oinaru kibo no chikara, Cure Dream!

Jounetsu no akai hono, Cure Rouge!

Hajikeru remon no kaori, Cure Lemonade!

Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Cure Mint!

Chisei no aoki izumi, Cure Aqua!

Aoi bara wa himitsu no shirushi, Milky Rose!

Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari, Cure Happy!

Taiyo sansan nekketsu pawa, Cure Sunny!

Pikapika pikarin jankenpon, Cure Peace!

Yuki rinrin chokkyu shobu, Cure March!

Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro, Cure Beauty!

Minagiru ai, Cure Heart!

Eichi no hikari, Cure Diamond!

Hidamari poka poka, Cure Rosetta!

Yuuki no yaiba, Cure Sword!

Ai no kirifuda, Cure Ace!

Sakihokoru hana no purinsesu, Cure Flora!

Sumiwataru umi no purinsesu, Cure Mermaid!

Kirameku hoshi no purinsesu, Cure Twinkle!

Shinku no hono no purinsesu, Cure Scarlet!

All: We won't let you have your way!

Wolfrun: That's even better! Let's get on to this...

(And the battle between the Precures and the adversaries of darkness begins.)

* * *

A/N: Whew! It's been a rough week for me. I am super very busy this days, and I was only able to do chapter 14. But anyway, other chapters are on the way. For me, It is fun doing multi-tasks, like doing your job and your hobby at the same time. Leisure is fun too. But for me, quite a little. Anyway, have fun reading...

Erika: We thought you are not coming back, for good.

A/N: Do you hate me that much?

Erika: Nope. You just are a lousy writer.

A/N: WHAT?

Tsubomi: Be kind to the author Erika...

Coffret: You are really bad Erika!

Shypre: You don't know how hard creating a story desu...

Erika: Who's sides are on anyway!

A/N: Uhuh!

Erika: Oi! Miyuki, you're making a story too, right? Want to challenge the author?

Miyuki: Ano... I am...

Itsuki: It is bad to involve others Erika.

Erika: Geez...DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT! THE AUTHOR IS TO SIMPLE AND BORING! THIS ENTIRE STORY IS A BIG...big...big...whatever!

Komachi: I wouldn't say it's boring. The author is working hard for this story.

Mai: Yeah! Just leave it to the author.

Honoka: They are right.

A/N: (me grinning) What now, clown?

Erika: Who you calling a clown?

A/N: Look! I'm not in the mood for argues, okay! I'm sorry if I called a clown.

Erika: Eh!

Hime: Look, the author is being humble.

A/N: Thank you! well then, until next time!

Erika: What?

Hime: Get over it with Erika-chan.

To be continue...

* * *

updated 11/17


	15. Precure Interview: Heartcatch

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Mirai and Riko Precure Interview!

Riko: Konnichiwa minna-san! It's time for Precure Interview. Like what we did before, we are going to interview our guest about their lives and what changes happened to them after they became a Precure. We want to know everything about them after fighting and struggling from the clutches of darkness.

Mirai: We want to hear their stories and what inspires them to continue their journey being a normal girls and being a Precure.

Riko: Our guest for today, a team of Precure who fought against the Desert Apostles and save the Great Tree of Heart from being withered.

Mirai: Let's welcome Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki Myoudouin, and Yuri Tsukikage.

Mirai and Riko: The Heartcatch Precure!

(Applause)

Erika: Konnichiwa! Alright! It's our turn. I will not let our fans down!

Tsubomi: Erika, stay down.

Mirai: Uhm! Welcome senpai!

Erika: I hope your not gonna mess up with us this time.

Riko: Of course not! Don't worry!

Mirai: (murmur to Riko) Ne! Riko. Is this going to be okay? Erika-san is a bit...you know!

Riko: (murmur back to Mirai) Don't worry! It's going to be okay! We can handle this.

Erika: (eavesdropping) What are you two mumbling about?

Mirai and Riko: (startled) Gya! N-nothing!

Itsuki: Erika, if you keep on doing like that, they won't be able to start the show.

Erika: Oh! Is that right?

Riko: Hehe...Well then, how about we start with you first Erika-san. You have a great love for fashion. We all know that your sister is a model. Don't you want to be like that too?

Erika: Nah! My heart is purely deeply in making clothes. It's best to follow what you're good at than forcing yourself to do things that will never work out in the end.

Mirai: Erika-san, we know that you make fancy clothes. Is it true that fashion has a magical power to change one's personality?

Erika: Of course! Fashion is amazing. Not only you will look different, but it can also make people hearts cheerful and bright. Well, the truth is, it is hard to change your personality, wearing different clothes everyday makes you feel like a different person. And I can proved that. Site Tsubomi as example. She used to be shy and very reserved. She a total introvert person. With my help, she gained confidence and became a whole different person. Right, Tsubomi?

Tsubomi: Yeah!

Coffret: Good thing Tsubomi changed, otherwise Erika will give her a lot of trouble for more.

Erika: What did you say? I was just helping Tsubomi to change her shy personality. Is there something wrong with it?!

Shypre: You forced her to join the Fashion Club without asking if she really wanted to.

Erika: I'm recruiting her to be a member of the Fashion Club since she's a transfer student and haven't joined any club yet.

Shypre: Yeah! By force desu.

Erika: Wait? How did you know that? You wasn't there before? And I bet Tsubomi haven't told you anything about that either.

Shypre: When it comes to Tsubomi, I know everything.

Riko: He! He! He! Erika-san sure has lively and carefree manner. Tsubomi-san, your family runs a flower shop, right? And your grandmother owns a botanical garden right?

Tsubomi: Yes! She's a famous botanist.

Shypre: Tsubomi's grandmother is really kind and nice. She really love flowers like Tsubomi.

Mirai: She sure is. She must have inherit it to her grandmother.

Erika: You're right! That's why Tsubomi is so old-fashioned. She even pick up her grandmother's old speaking pattern.

Tsubomi: Well, my grandmother takes care of me while my parents are away for business work when I was little. I love my grandmother very much, so there's nothing to worry about.

Itsuki: The good thing is you've changed quite a bit.

Riko: You're right! Itsuki-san, you used to be a president of student council at Myoudou Academy. Like Karen-san and Komachi-san, you are always crowded by students, fans and subordinates wherever you go. You dress like a boy and because of that, people often forget that you are a girl. But later on, you gave up being a president. Why is it?

Itsuki: There is too much responsibility to hold on. Aside from being the heir of our martial arts school and being a president of student council, my duty as a Precure goes as well. So, I decided that I need to focus on being a Pretty Cure. Therefore, I told myself that I will not enter the elections for student council president. This will reduce my other responsibilities, and let others take a chance to take over the position and the office.

Mirai: Why do you dress like a boy anyway?

Itsuki: Well, it's kind a habit of mine. I've been like this since I was a little. My family runs a martial arts school, and my brother supposedly the one who will inherit the school. So, I cross-dress in place of my sickly brother. I've got used to it ever since.

Potpourri: Itsuki is really cool.

Mirai: You do have a handsome appearance though. No wonder many girls adore you.

Erika: Even Tsubomi admired her. She had a crush with her male disguise, right Tsubomi?

Tsubomi: (blushing) T-T-That was b-because I thought she was a boy back there.

Erika: Me and Itsuki then explained Tsubomi that due to a certain situation, Itsuki has to dress and act as a male. After she discovered that Itsuki is a girl, boy, she gotten heartbroken. She was down, and fell sick for it.

Tsubomi: Erika! Y-You don't have to tell them that!

Mirai: Hehe! But Itsuki-san, was it hard for you to act like a boy?

Riko: Itsuki-san still has her feminine side. Just look how she dressed now.

Mirai: You're right! Good for you Itsuki-san.

Itsuki: Thanks! To admit, I did have difficulty over whether to try girly things or to maintain an image as a boy. It's all because of Tsubomi and Erika, they gave me another chance. Then after that, I joined the Fashion Club.

Riko: That's a very nice story, Itsuki-san.

Mirai: Yeah! Yuri-san is very excellent in academics, and... well, we know a little about Yuri-san. All we know is, she became friendly and she now shows positive emotions, but...

Riko: We know what life she has been through. We do have a lot questions to ask about you but...

Mirai: ...we just don't where to start. We respect your privacy, and we very aware about your life situation. You're so composed. You're very mysterious and...

Riko: ...and...we're not sure if it is right to proceed with the questions about your life. You might not want to talk about it. Unless you will allow us Yuri-san.

Tsubomi: It's okay! We know Yuri-san's sad life, but it's already in the past. We know her sufferings, that's why we are always here by her side.

Erika: Sou, sou. She'll be fine. And if we are not around, Momo-nee is always with her. Right Yuri-san? You tell them.

Yuri: After Realizing my mistake of not taking Cologne's advice about having partners, I've decided to join Tsubomi and learned the strength that can be gain from having friends helped you in a fight.

Tsubomi: Since Yuri-san joined us, we often ask for her advice whn it comes in fighting the enemy.

Erika: Yuri-san became an aggressive fighter ever since she joined us.

Riko: I believe it so too. Well, aside from battling villains from the Desert Apostles during your term, what is the biggest challenge the four of you ever encountered for this past years?

Erika: Hmm... there is just to many to mention. I used to have inferiority complex about my sister, but I've over come it. Tsubomi's lack of confidence and her insecurities. Somehow she changed quite a bit. Itsuki's dilemma over whether she'll do a girly things or maintain an image of a boy. She loves cute stuff too. And Yuri-san's past tragic life. That's all.

Tsubomi: I don't think those are not the challenges that Riko-chan is asking for Erika. I think she meant our group's biggest challenge that we've encountered.

Erika: That's what all I could think of. Besides, among all of us, Yuri-san has all of it.

Itsuki: Tsubomi is right. Although, Erika is also right too.

Coffret: You think so?

Tsubomi: But, I think our final battle with Dune is the most challenging. After Sabaku protected me and Yuri-san from a barrage of energy shot from Dune, he disappeared. And Yuri-san's enraged by Dune action.

Yuri: I was outraged for what he did to my father and Cologne. But Tsubomi reminds me never fight with anger and hatred. It's all because of my despise with Dune, I forgot that Precure fights with love.

Erika: Then Itsuki and I came to join them in fighting Dune. We used our powers and combined it all together to defeat him.

Itsuki: Defeating him is not enough. So we purified him with our final power up called Infinity Silhouette. By combining our hearts and power, we finally defeated him.

Tsubomi: After Dune disappeared, the world is restored back to normal. Our love may not be strong separately, together we can overcome everything. And that's why we are the Heartcatch Precure.

Riko: That's a nice story. We sure want to hear more but we are running out of time. Thank you for joining us.

Mirai: I'm really curious about Yuri-san's past life. Could we...

Riko: No Mirai! The show is over. Say goodbye Mofurun.

Mofurun: Until next time-mofu!

To be continue...


	16. Asahina Mirai POV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Mirai Asahina POV

(Somewhere at the Dark World)

 **GIVE ME MORE POWER...**

Joker: Be patient my Lord. Your food will serve soon. We need a little more time.

Oresky: (spirit orb form) Talking to the Dark King again?

Joker: Hmm..Is that how you see him? Are you sure you don't want a body to revenge against the Precures? Things would be more interesting if you're there fighting the Precures, instead of sending Saiarks to fight them.

Oresky: I'll be just fine. Besides, there's to many of us out there. So, the rebirth of the new Dark King is almost done. He's seems so impatient nowadays.

Joker: Dark King?

Oresky: That's him right? The one we are working for?

Joker: Hehehe... My apologize for not explaining things to you properly. If you think we are resurrecting the Dark King, you've got it all wrong. Who needs someone who have been defeated by only three Precures? He's weak and very powerless. It would be a waste of time resurrecting something who couldn't accomplish his mission. Even his henchmen were all useless. That's why none of them were given another chance to return back to life to fight against the Precure. And most of all, we are not resurrecting anyone.

Oresky: What? This is kind of confusing? I thought that was the plan. What do you mean by not resurrecting anyone? And another thing, if he is not the Dark King, then who is this eminence standing in front of us?

Joker: Just between you and me, this is the God of Evil. I introduce to you, our Lord, Black Hole-sama. He is the reason behind our existence. We are here to reform him into a more powerful ruler of all the world's and beyond.

Oresky: Black Hole? He resurrect us? I thought he was defeated by the Precures? And how did he able to resurrect us if he is long gone? And why is he taking the shape of Dark King? And how does the Zakennas keep on appearing without someone to control them?

Joker: Let me explain. Black Hole-sama has an unlimited power of darkness. He was defeated, Yes! But his evil energy continues to spawn throughout the whole universe. He was able to released and scattered some of his bad energy before completely annihilated by the power of the Precures during the gathering, and this bad energy were able to create a new wave of life waiting to be awaken, and that is you. Wolfrun and I however, we were revived after Pierrot-sama released his own bad energy before he got defeated by the Smile Precure. With the scattered pure evil energy of Black Hole-sama, we were resurrected in these forms completely, and our powers leveled up as well. Darkness will forever exists, as long as there is a light. Once we succeeded, and the reformation of Black Hole-sama is completed, with his pure evil energy, everything shall turn into infinite darkness. And then every world in the universe shall be ours. Now, regarding to the Zakennas, it was I, who is bringing them to human world with the power of the Dark King. Those demonic underlings of the Dusk Zone is quite very useful to us.

Oresky: Is that so? I see your point. But why are you bringing up the name of Dark King to everyone in the beginning? Why don't you just tell them about Black Hole-sama?

Joker: Hehehe... Bringing them back here is also part of the plan. those fools have no any idea what they are into. They will become a part of Black Hole-sama. You are lucky that you chose not to be materialized. Otherwise, it will be painful for you when your energy is extracted out of your body while you are still alive. Now, let's keep this a secret, okay! He he he!

Oresky: I'm sure Wolfrun will be mad if he hears about this. Betrayed by his own allies is worst than fooling the enemies.

Joker: That's exactly what I want them to be. They're anger and hatred is the main course for Black Hole-sama reformation. Their indignation against my clever scheme will help Black Hole-sama grow faster. Do you agree?

Oresky: You are one clever clown. I understand now. Don't worry, I will be faithful to Black Hole-sama. How long are we going to wait?

Joker: Just a little longer. We have to make sure that those Precures won't be able to stand up after being beaten by our comrade. Isn't exciting!

* * *

Yawn! (Scratching her eyes) How long have I been sleeping? Huh! Wait a minute, where am I? What's this?... I'm inside this ball? Oh yeah! I remember now. We were captured by Wolfrun and Orba with the giant gachapon looking monster. And then the next thing I knew...wait! Riko! Ha-chan! They're still asleep. Good thing we're okay! But, where in the world are we?

~SUPER...~(staring at Mirai)

Gyaaa! I-It's here! I don't like the way he stared at me. It's more creepier than I thought. But it seems that it doesn't want to do anything or some sort. It's just keep staring at us.

~... AKANBE~(looked the other way around)

Nnh! Very scary. I think we've been gone too long that we've transformed back to normal. This is bad. Without Mofurun, we can't transform into Precure. I just hope Mofurun was able to get in touch with Haruka-chan and the others. We don't know how long are we going to stay here. I need to be careful and try not to make any noise, or that thing might do something unpleasant to me.

Oresky: So you're awake.

Mirai: Who?... Who are you? A talking floating ball? Cotton candy?

Oresky: You pesky brat. Don't you know what's an orb like? I'm Oresky, arch enemy of Happiness Charge Precure.

Mirai: Did you just say Cure Lovely's enemy? Is that how you really looked like? You're too small to be their arch enemy?

Oresky: I'm a spirit in the form of orb you dimwit! I have no body.

Mirai: You're pretty suspicious to me. What is this place and why are we here anyway?

Joker: Welcome to the Dark World. Your presence here is very important to us. The name is Joker. Pleased to meet you.

Riko: (awakened) I heard you loud and clear.

Mirai: Riko! Ha-chan! Guys you're alright

Kotoha: (awakened) Yeah! Barely I guess.

Riko: So this the Dark World you guys talking about. You must be the one who's behind this.

Joker: I'm afraid you're right! You should thank us for this time since you won't have to feel pain and suffering for this very moment.

Riko: What do you mean?

Joker: See for yourself. (Joker showing an image to Mirai, Riko and Kotoha.)

Kotoha: They are...

Riko: No way!

Mirai: Cure Flora! Minna!

(Seeing there friends got badly beaten, battered and all wore out.)

Joker: My! My! Not even the strongest duo seems can't do anything to fight against the dark army. I guess that's the end of them.

Riko: What is it with you? What do you hope to achieve?

Joker: We want the entire world. We will turn them into a world but pure darkness, and we will control everything into our command. That is why, I, the adversary of darkness, will take in charge around here.

Riko: I want to know something. We heard that you are trying to resurrect the Dark King.

Joker: So, you heard about it.

Riko: Why do you bother resurrecting someone who isn't your master?

Joker: Good question. The Dark King possessed a great amount of evil energy. With him, the mass destruction of the world will be unstoppable.

Riko: And that's why you want to bring him back to life.

Joker: Exactly! Don't worry. As soon as your friends were all wore out of fighting, we will deal with you next hehehe!

Mirai: That won't happen.

Joker: Hmm...And why is it?

Mirai: We will never give up no matter what. We won't let you destroy our world and hurt all the people we care about.

Riko: As long as we are here, we won't let you do whatever you want.

Joker: Is that so? You're all talk. We will spare your lives for a little longer. Just watch how your friends being crashed by our comrades.

Riko: Where are you going?

Joker: To the chamber of the Dark King. It's too early for you to meet him. Once his reformation completed, I will gladly let you see his mighty form before we kill you hehehe...

Oresky: Just sit there and relax. You still have a lot of time.

(Joker and Oresky in orb form left them with Super Akanbe.)

Mirai: Riko, what should we do now?

Riko: There is nothing much we can do for now. We can't even fight that monster if we are not in Precure. We are in the Dark World, and our power won't work here. I'm not sure if Ha-chan can handle things alone if she transform into Precure.

Mirai: But we can't just stay here and do nothing. Everyone is doing their best. I'm sure we'll manage this. And I'm sure they are already aware of our disappearance.

Riko: I know that. But our friends is in big trouble right now and we don't know if help is coming.

Kotoha: Mirai is right! There's got to be another way to escape from this place.

Riko: Hmm...

Mirai: We know it's going to be painful. Right now, our friends are experiencing massive suffering. I just...I just can't sit here and watch while they are being beaten. I believe in miracle. I know we can do this. Riko!

~SUPER...~ (watching them attentively)

Riko: But this thing... Alright! I believe in you Mirai. We will get out of this place using our own strength. Let's say, we'll do this with our own trick.

Mirai: How?

Riko: We are magicians. I'm a witch. Let's give that gachapon a little twist of our powers. Are you ready Ha-chan?

Kotoha: Yup! Let's do this.

Riko: Here we go!

I didn't quite understand what Riko is planning to do. And I think that monster seems a bit wary with our actions. It's been giving us a very watchful eye everytime we are having a conversation. What I'm more concern that that Joker guy and Oresky might do something nefarious right this moment.

~SUPER...~(lower it's head and looking at the ground)

Riko: Hey! Big guy! It's very suffocating inside this huge ball. We can't barely breath in here. We will die if there is no air to breath in. Can you open this ball a little bit?

~... AKANBE?~

Kotoha: Joker-sama will be angry if we died earlier before he could kill us. Do you want him to get angry with you?

Mirai: What are you doing?

Riko: shh! Just pretend, okay!

Mirai: (nod) ~Right!~ Please mister gachapon. Help us!

~SUPER AKANBE~(reached out the glass capsules. It opens the capsule one at a time, until Mirai, Riko and Kotoha is finally out.)

Mirai: Thank you mister gachapon! You saved us!

Riko: You're good guy. You're not that bad after all, but...

Kotoha: ...we are leaving this place!

Riko: Go Ha-chan! Cure up! Ra pa pa! Flower petals!

~SUPER...~(hitting the monster's eyes. The monster temporarily unable to see.)

CURE UP! RA PA PA!

(Transformed into Precure)

Amaneku inochi ni shukufuku wo, Cure Felice!

~SUPER AKANBEEE!~

Cure Felice: PRECURE LINKLE PINK TOURMALINE

(Hitting the Super Akanbe and fell to the ground.)

Felice: My attack doesn't work on it. But I guess that should give us a time to escape.

Riko: Come on! Let's run while we can. We have to get out of here.

Mirai: But we don't even know where we are! Where should we go?

Felice: The monster is coming.

~...AKANBEEE!~

Mirai: Gyaaaa...it looks angry!

Riko: Run!

(As Mirai, Riko and Felice about to run, the Super Akanbe got up to It's feet. It starts stomping to the ground, shaking the entire area. The three fell to the ground.)

~... AKANBE!~

(Firing multiple crystal glass, headed straight towards them. Cure Felice was able to deflect the attack. Super Akanbe prepares for another attack.)

Felice: I don't know how long I'll be able to handle this one alone. We have to do something.

Riko: Cure up! Ra pa pa!

(An aura covered Super Akanbe's body)

Mirai: What are you doing Riko?

Riko: I'm trying to lift that thing. But I guess my power isn't strong enough to lift it.

(The aura shatters. As Super Akanbe about to fire another attack, a twister energy came from above and hit Super Akanbe. Defeated.)

Riko: What happened? The Super Akanbe defeated?

Mirai: What was that?

Felice: Look up there!

Riko: It's Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous!

Mirai: The senpai Precure is here!

(Black, White and Luminous landed to the ground.)

Cure White: Good to see you guys alright.

Cure Black: Did they do anything to you guys?

Mirai: We're fine, barely. Thank you for saving us. But how did you manage to get here?

White: We asked the Queen of Light's help. She lead us here to you.

Mirai: How did you able to beat that Super Akanbe? I thought Cure Happy and her friends are the only one who can purify that monster?

Black: We'll explain that later.

Riko: Okay. Wait! There's something we need to tell you...

Black: We have something to tell to all of you guys too. We'll discuss this if all of us are together. This is something very important, and everyone must know about it.

White: We better get going. The others need our help too.

Mirai: We know. But how can we get out of here?

Black: We'll take care of it! No problem.

Black, White and Luminous directed them to hold hands together. Our body start glowing. In a blink of an eye, we instantly teleported out the Dark World. Finally, we're going home. I don't like the Dark World. It gives me the creeps.

Oresky: Are you sure you're not planning to after them?

Joker: Let them be. Thanks to them, Black Hole-sama is finally awakened hahahahaha...

 **MORE. I NEED MORE...**

To be continue...

* * *

updated 11/18

updated 11/21

updated 11/23


	17. The Come Back Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

(Three monsters were in a rampage through the street of Kibōgahana, where the other Precures located. They heard a loud cracking sound from the outside, that forces them to come out of the garden. They hurriedly make an action and prepared themselves into a battle.)

CHANGE PRECURE BEAT UP!

LET'S PLAY! PRECURE MODULATION!

(Transformed into Precure)

Pinku no hāto wa ai aru shirushi. Mogitate furesshu, Cure Peach!

Buruu no hāto wa kibō no shirushi. Tsumitate furesshu, Cure Berry!

Ierō no hāto wa inori no shirushi. Toretate furesshu, Cure Pine!

Makka na hāto wa shiawase no akashi. Uretate furesshu, Cure Passion!

Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Cure Melody!

Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe, Cure Rhythm!

Tsumabiku wa tamashii no shirabe, Cure Beat!

Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Cure Muse!

~ZAKENNAA!~(tiger monster)

~ZAKENNA!~(rock monster)

~SAIARK!~(newspaper monster)

Cure Melody: They know we're here.

Cure Berry: They must have followed us all the way here.

Cure Pine: Do you think the others are on the fight right at this moment?

Cure Beat: Probably. This guys won't show up if they are not.

Cure Peach: Let's take care of them to ourselves. We must protect Tsubomi-chan and her friends no matter what.

All: Right!

~ZAKEN...NAA!~(released a strong right punch to the Precures. They dodged the attack.)

Beat: BEAT SONIC!

~ZAKENNAAAA!~ (rock monster received the attack.)

~SAIARK!~ (firing a chain like lined newspapers to Cure Beat.)

Peach: Get out! (Rush over to Cure Beat and grab her to safety. They dodged the attack from Saiark.)

~SAIARK!~

Beat: Thanks for the help.

Peach: No problem!

Cure Rhythm: It looks like there's no one controlling these monsters. They're attacking us by themselves.

Cure Passion: Maybe someone's controlling them from afar.

~ZAKENNAAA!~ (tiger monster pound its paw to them, hitting the ground. They jumped off to another position.)

Cure Muse: PRECURE SPARKLING SHOWER!

(The tiger monster got hit and captured, but it broke free.)

Muse: My attacks aren't working.

Berry: They've become stronger, unlike before. Our power isn't strong enough to beat them.

Peach: We just have to try. Let's go Melody!

Melody: Okay!

~ZAKENNA!~

Peach: PRECURE LOVE SUNSHINE FRESH!

Melody: RUSH FORTH! TONAL RING! PRECURE MUSIC RONDO!

* * *

Kaoruko: I couldn't believe this is happening. What could be the reason why those people from the Dark World becoming here?

Tarte: It is certainly that they want to end this world, just like what they always do.

Hummy: But the monster got strong-nyapu. They're just too many of them-nyapu

Shypre: They're all fighting to protect us. I wish Tsubomi was out there helping them.

Coffret: But they can't. There are all injured. I wish there is something we can do to help them get better soon.

Potpourri: Itsuki...(crying)

Tarte: We must believe the girls. I'm sure they can handle them.

Kaoruko: That's right. Let's put our trust to them. We must believe that they can manage this. We must not lose hope.

(An explosion resound the entire place, making the botanical garden to shake.)

Kaoruko: This is seriously bad. If this continues, the entire garden will collapse.

Potpourri: (looking at the far left side. Pointing to the same direction) Minna mite!

Shypre: What is it?

Coffret: something is glowing over there.

(The gloden light glows bigger and bigger. As the glows grew brighter, someone jumps out of it.)

Kaoruko: They are...

Mirai: *gasp!* Where are we?

Riko: You don't have to hold your breathe. It looks like we are here!

Shypre: Minna!

Mirai: The magic works. You are amazing Cure Felice!

Cure Felice: Of course!

Coffret: How did you get here?

Riko: We'll explain later. (Walked towards them) We need to give this potion to Tsubomi-san and her friends right away.

Kaoruko: It's good to see you unhurt. Where have you been and where did you get this potion?

Riko: It's from the Magic World. Black, White and Luminous helped us out Dark World. Now, let them drink this potion. This will help them recover faster. Here obaachan.

(Handed over the potion to Flower.)

Kaoruko: Thank you! I'll give this to them right away.

Shypre: Where's Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous?

Mirai: They headed to where the others right now.

Felice: I'll go and help them out.

Mirai: Alright! Be careful.

* * *

~SAIARK!~ (fires a lined newspaper to the Precures)

Passion: PRECURE HAPPINESS HURRICANE!

(Cure Passion counterattack Saiarks onslaught.)

(Cure Berry and Cure Pine attacked the rock monster physically. It blocks their attacks, thrashing its arms at them.)

~ZAKENNAAA!~

Pine: They are just too difficult to deal with. They keep on blocking our attacks.

Muse: Look out!

~SAIARK!~ (released another lined newspaper.)

(Saiark's attack created a huge dome, trapping them all inside. Numerous papers were floating inside. The newspapers joined together creating a long chain like paper and it tries to capture the Precures inside. Few minutes later, an explosion created outside the paper dome, causing the dome to break apart.)

Peach: What happened?

Muse: Hey look!

Felice: Hi guys! Are you alright!

All: Felice!

Rhythm: How did you manage to get here? Where's Mirai-chan and Riko-chan?

Felice: We're all fine. They are inside the garden. Black, White and Luminous saved us.

(Everyone's delighted after hearing from Felice.)

Melody: That means they have found the cause of this mess.

Felice: Yup! Black said that we need to be all together. They are going to say something very important to us.

Beat: So, where are they now?

~ZAKENNAAA!~

~SAIAAARK!~

Berry: They are very annoying.

Rhythm: How are we able to defeat them?

~SAIIIIARK!~(attacked the Precures with newspapers and immediately wrapped them all.)

Pine: Gya! We've been caught.

Beat: Argh! It's to tight. It won't get off.

Muse: We can't tear this thing apart.

~ZAKENNAAA~(rock monster carrying a big boulder and throws it to the binded Precures.)

(The Precures trying to break the coiled newspaper around them, but they are having difficulties of removing it. The boulder is about to hit them...)

PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!

(The attack hits the boulder and crashes it into pieces. They were all surprised to the sudden explosion. The tiger monster is about to tackle attack the binded Precures...)

MARINE SHOT!

SUNSHINE FLASH!

~ZAKENNAAA!~(tiger monster got hit.)

(The binded Precures found the source of the attacks and enthralled by the astounding sight of the aura.)

Daichi ni ichirin no hana, Cure Blossom!

Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Cure Marine!

Hi no hikari abiru ichirin no hana, Cure Sunshine!

Gekkō ni saeru ichirin no hana, Cure Moonlight!

HEARTCATCH PRECURE!

Melody: Blossom!

Peach: Guys you're okay! But how did you...

Cure Blossom: Mirai-chan and Riko-chan helped us.

Cure Sunshine: They gave us something, some kind of a potion, and amazingly our body quickly recovered unexpectedly.

Cure Moonlight: Save the stories later. We have to defeat those monsters right away.

Cure Marine: Alright! I'm fully charged. I feel my power surging.

Moonlight: PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!

~SAIARK!~ (got hit and knocked down.)

Sunshine: PRECURE GOLD FORTE BURST!

Blossom and Marine: PRECURE...

Sunshine: SHINNING...

Blossom and Marine: FORTISSIMO!

~SAIAAARK!~(defeated)

Marine: Whoah! That potion is really something! We became strong after drinking it.

Blossom: I just hope there aren't any side effects.

Sunshine: If it's from Mirai and Riko, it is probably safe.

Pine: They did it!

Beat: Amazing!

(The binded Precures was released from the wrap.)

Melody: Alright! It's our turn.

Felice: I'll help too.

~ZAKENNA!~(the rock monster caught the Precures off guard and about to smash it's both hands on them.)

Blossom: Watch out! BLOSSOM SHOWER!

~ZAKENNA!~(got hit and fell to the ground.)

Blossom: Now's your chance.

Melody: We'll handle this!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: RUSH FORT, TONAL RING!

Muse: A SHINING MELODY IN THE KEY OF B.

Melody: PRECURE MUSIC RONDO!

Rhythm: PRECURE MUSIC RONDO!

Beat: PRECURE HEARTFUL BEAT ROCK!

Muse: PRECURE SPARKLING SHOWER!

~ZAKENNA!~(captured rock monster)

Suite Precure: TRIPLE METER! ICHI, NI, SAN... FINALE!

(The rock monster defeated. After the explosion coming from the defeated Zakenna, the tiger monster jumps through the smoke. The Suite Precure got startled.)

Marine: Oh no you don't! PRECURE FOREHEAD PUNCH!

~ZAKENNAAA!~(took damage.)

Passion: ROAR, STORM OF HAPPINESS!

Peach, Berry and Pine: EVIL AND MISERY, BEGONE!

Pine: PRECURE HEALING PRAYER...

Berry: PRECURE ESPOIR SHOWER...

Peach: PRECURE LOVE SUNSHINE...

Peach, Berry and Pine: FRESH!

Passion: PRECURE HAPPINESS HURRICANE!

Felice: PRECURE EMERALD REINCARNATION!

~ZAKENNAAAA!~(got hit and defeated.)

Fairies: Yay! They did it!

Tarte: You are amazing girls!

Marine: Yoshi! We did it! No one can beat us! We are the best!

Passion: Do you think it's too early for us to celebrate?

Sunshine: She's just happy.

Marine: Of course! After what happened, we should be thankful that we are still alive.

Rhythm: He! He! He! Where's Mirai-chan and Riko-chan anyway?

Felice: They probably headed straight to where the others are.

Blossom: They're going to Megumi-chan and her friends. We must go there too now!

Melody: Right! Let's go guys!

Passion: We are going to teleport our way there. So hang on guys!

All: Okay!

Beat: Let's go Hummy!

Pine: Chiffon-chan! Tarte!

Shypre, Coffret and Potpourri: Wait for us!

Blossom: Obaachan, please stay here and leave everything to us!

Kaoruko: Do your best girls!

Passion: Okay guys! Here we go!

Marine: Next stop, Pikarigaoka!

(Cure Passion used her teleportation power to moved them all to the other Precures.)

To be continue...

* * *

updated 11/24


	18. Suite, Smile, Echo

A/N: Hello! I'm back. Sorry, it took me so long to update my story. My computer broke and I'm having difficulties looking for replacement. And the worst part of this, I lost my newly created stories, including the Precure. Luckily, I still remembered few parts of the story. With the help of some friends who acts as if they are the characters in the Precures, I managed to complete (this chapter only) the story. Have fun

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Mirai: Konnichiwa minna-san! We are almost halfway to our story. But it looks like no one seems interested to our portion. The ratings seems a bit lower than before.

Riko: Of course it will! It was all that author's stupid idea. I knew it will never be popular. The readers already knows about us. We really don't have to do such intro's or some sort. Why do we have to be interviewed anyway to start with.

A/N: If you have problems with it, then let me do the honor of hosting this part. To shorten the story, I'll do a double Interview today...no, make it three.

Riko: Oh really? And do you think doing that will help increase the ratings?

A/N: No problem! It'll be a megahit!

Riko: I don't know about this, but...alright then. Show me what you've got.

A/N: Deal! But I still need an assistant. Would you like to join me Mirai?

Mirai: Fine with me!

Riko: You're too easy to convince Mirai.

Mirai: Helping others is good!

A/N: Well then, let's get this started. Now Today's guests composed of two groups of Precure, plus one. Each of them shares a wonderful story of their lives as a normal girls and being a Precure... *grunt!* Come on Riko, join us!

Riko: I thought you want to do this on your own, you said it to yourself.

A/N: I know! I know! But it'll be boring without you here. That's why I'd like you to be here too.

Mirai: Come on Riko! Join us!

A/N: (grin) Riko is a type of a person who...

Riko: Sigh!... alright already, okay! You just can't live without me. But don't interrupt me while I'm having my conversation. And put that stupid grin out of your face.

A/N: Promise!

Mofurun: You're crossing your fingers-mofu

A/N: Shhh... not too loud. They'll hear you.

Riko: Geez! We are pleased to introduce our guests. The Suite Precure and Smile Precure.

Mirai: Don't forget their names. Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Kurokawa Eren and Shirabe Ako from Suite Precure team. Next is Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika from Smile Precure team.

(Applause)

Hibiki: Hi guys!

Miyuki: Konnichiwa!

A/N: So we have here Hibiki-chan and her friends, Miyuki-chan and her friends. So, Hibiki, we know that you are expert in soccer, or should I say all sports. But sad to say, she is not good in academics. She loves sweets very much, and often sneaks into the Sweet Club Kitchen to steal sweets.

Hibiki: You don't have to say that!

A/N: I'm just telling them who you are. Oh! She has this uninhibited personality, a single-minded and a bit klutz.

Hibiki: Are you picking a fight with me?

A/N: Ahem...Well, despite of being not-so-good in school, I heard that you work hard at perfecting piano playing. You must have a great talent on it.

Hibiki: Hehehe...not really. I just really wanted everyone to hear my music.

Mirai: Wow! Hibiki-san, how long have you been playing a piano?

Hibiki: Since I was little. Both of my parents are musicians, so I've tried my best to perfect it. I also learned from my dad that music needed to played with joy.

Kanade: Because of that, Hibiki's dream is to be a pianist, after she found the acceptance of music.

Miyuki: You really are a whiz in piano Hibiki-chan. You could be a great musician. You're really cool!

Hibiki: hehehe... Aw shocks! Not really.

Riko: And she will be popular too no time! Kanade-san is very good at baking. Her dream of becoming a patissier, and wants to take over her parents' cupcake shop, the Lucky Spoon. That's also your house right?

Kanade: Yes!

A/N: Kanade is very bad at sports compared to Hibiki, but she do excel at studies. She can be very stubborn and occasionally refused to admit that she is wrong.

Hibiki: That's what I used to say to her. But she keeps on insisting.

Kanade: Well, atleast I'm not like you...

A/N: This is the best part hehe...

Ako: Is this your real intention? You actually want us to argue to each other?

A/N: *gulp!* Ahehehe...N-No. Of course not!

Riko: I knew it!

A/N: Ehehe...Ahem! Well, Eren was born to a place called Major Land. Hummy's childhood friend and his singing mentor. You used to be the Major Land's Fairy of Songs, and sung the Melody of Happiness every year. But by circumstances, Hummy was chosen to sing it instead. That must be very hard for you.

Eren: I thought that I was betrayed, but it turns out that the former leader of the Minor Land, Mephisto, brainwashed me and used me as a tool so that he could complete the Melody of Sadness.

Hummy: But Siren finally learned the mistake and she is now a Pretty Cure-nyapu.

Mirai: She had the ability to shape-shift into any form using the charm on her necklace.

Eren: Yes! But after I became a Pretty Cure, I lost my pendant, and so I lost that ability to change.

Riko: And so she stayed in human form. Ako-chan is the youngest of the group. She is very mature for her age and you used to be cold towards Hibiki-san and Kanade-san. She is the Princess of Major Land, but has come to the human world to escape the war between the Major Land and the Minor Land.

Ako: There's a lot happen during those times. I have to do it to save my father.

A/N: That's really heroic for a little girl like you. Now Let's proceed to the Smile Precure. Miyuki is very cheerful and energetic. She loves fairy tales above the rest. You seem to know most of the fairy tales? What makes you interest to it so much?

Miyuki: Because in every fairy tales, endings always leaves a warm and happy feeling inside the heart of the reader.

Akane: And that's where she got the word and fond of saying "Ultra Happy." Miyuki is very simple person. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy.

Candy: That's true-kuru

A/N: I heard Miyuki is air-headed nature, scatterbrain, and often gets flustered easily. She's lacks athletic skills and has this klutz personality.

Candy: That's true-kuru

Miyuki: Candy, which side are you on?

Candy: Hehehe...

Reika: Even though she's like that, the most important thing to Miyuki-san is to be happy, and to smile. She hates seeing others cry, and does her best to cheer them up.

Candy: That's true-kuru

Akane: Don't you have anything to say Candy?

Candy: *Smile* kuru!

Akane: This won't do! (Slightly sigh)

A/N: Next, Akane...

Akane: It's my turn now!

A/N: I haven't said anything yet. *Cough!* Well, Akane is excellent in sports, and she is a member of a volleyball team. Sadly, she is very poor when it comes to academics. Why there's too many Precures who is not good in academics? I wonder why?

Akane: Ya got problem with that?

A/N: Oh no no! Don't worry. It's not only you. Nagisa, Saki, Rin, Love, Hibiki and Miyuki aren't good at school too. If you don't work on it, soon you will have difficulties on applying a job.

Hibiki: Go ahead. Insult us more. (Annoyed)

Love: (at the audience) I think the author is somewhat crazy guy.

Rin: (at the audience) Why? Do you think you are better than us? You can't even write a proper story! I bet you are not even good at school too.

Erika: (at the audience) I'll back up you that.

A/N: Shut up! Your airtime is over buffoon!

Erika: Nani! ...

$%% $%!()*&*(*(% !&# ! #!

Akane: For crying out loud, can't they just get along together? They are really annoying.

Riko: Hey! Will you cut it out?! You're consuming too much time. We won't make to the last round if you're like that, author.

A/N: Oh! Alright! We're not done yet, crazy head!

Erika: I'm on, doofus!

(Everyone in the studio is in sweatdrop.)

Riko: (frown) Sigh! Well, Akane-san might not be good at academic, she is somehow has a passion of achieving goals. She and her family lives in a house and a shop that was named after her, the okonomiyaki shop, right Akane-san?

Akane: Yup! If ya'll gonna visit us, I'll ask for a discount.

Nagisa: (at the audience) Sweet! I'd like to go there!

Mepple: (at the audience) Is food is the only thing you have in your mind-mepo?

Nagisa: Urusai!

Mirai: He! He! He! I would like to go too! Don't we Mofurun?

Mofurun: I would like to eat with cookies on it-mofu!

Riko: I'm getting bored with this...*cough!* Yayoi-san is an inspiring mangaka. She have this artistic skills like Mai-san. She can draw lots of things. Do you really like superheroes?

Yayoi: Yes! Well... I do sketch few characters for manga and...

Akane: She just way to shy to show her work. It's in her nature. But somehow she got rid of it, I guess.

Miyuki: Yep! Yayoi-chan is really amazing. She can draw anything. I remembered the time she entered the school's poster competition. Too bad, with all the effort she put on it, she lost the competition.

Akane: Hell yeah! Instead, she received a Good Effort Award. They criticize her work without knowing the effort she had put into making that poster. Then she ran off crying.

Yayoi: Why are you saying those things all of a sudden?(teary eyes)

Akane: He! He! He! It's okay! It's okay! Hey! Riko-chan, Mirai-chan, do ya know that she cries over the slightest nudge. She is a bit crybaby.

Mirai: (sweatdrop) We already know about it.

Nao: You've never stop teasing her, don't you!

Reika: Yayoi-san might be like that, but she is actually a strong girl at heart. She really is a nice friends. She's bubbly and sweet.

Miyuki: Yes she is. What do you think author?

A/N: Sure whatever! Next, Nao is a member of the school's soccer team...eh! Nothing much to say from her. She just plain boring gal.

Nao: What did you say?

Riko: What kind of a host are you? You could atleast say something nice.

A/N: Very well. She had a strong sense of justice and she will not forgive anyone who make a wrong actions. But then, despite of being brave and courageous, she is a scaredy-cat and she has a fear of bugs, heights and ghosts.

Nao: Hold on! You don't have to say all of those things.

A/N: That's all the information I've collected. Besides, you, Hibiki and Rin has similarities. You guys play soccer and are afraid of ghosts, except for Hibiki.

Rin: Is it really necessary to keep mentioning my name all the time?

A/N: Don't you like it? You'll be more popular than ever. Besides, you are not as popular as your friends. Nozomi, Urara, Komachi and Karen is always on the top list. Even in Yuri.

All: WHAT?

Erika: (at the audience) You read such things? Your into that kind of stuff?

Hime: (at the audience) I-Is it okay to read something like that? I mean, those are... are... (Slightly blushed)

Nozomi: (at the audience) (blushing) W-We have Yuri's?

Megumi: (at the audience) (blushing) S-Seriously? A-Are we all got paired up?

Miyuki: Yuri? What is that?

Akane: Ya better not know.

Riko: (pissed) Better watch what your saying, author.

A/N: Eh! Sigh! And lastly we have Reika. A student council vice president of Nanairogaoka Middle School. She's smart, responsible, elegant, modest, calm, polite, kind-hearted, and a real beauty. She is also a part of the archery team at their school. Man! Who wouldn't want someone like her as a partner? Of course everyone does hehehehe...

Akane: Just wait a darn minute? Why does only Reika gets the good points?

A/N: Good question. Well, because she got class. She got a unique personality. She's very popular. She's very alluring.

Nao: And it seems you like her a lot!

A/N: Not exactly! I mean look at her! How she glows like luminous moon, illuminating the entire world...

Erika: (at the audience) I think the author is sick.

Hime: (at the audience) I agree.

A/N: Shut up! Why do you always have to ruin my moment. Well I guess that's all, I suppose.

Riko: Wait! You said earlier that we'll interview three teams of Precures. So, who's the last team.

A/N:. Ah yeah! Almost forgot. And for the finale... come over here please!

Ayumi: (made an entrance) Hi!

Gureru: Yahoo!

Enen: Konnichiwa!

Mirai: It's Ayumi-san!

Riko: You should have told us about this earlier. She should be here like what everybody does!

A/N: Duh! It's a surprise! So Ayumi, why won't you introduce yourself. (Well actually people already know who she is. Hya!)

Riko: You are suppose to give a brief introduction about her, then you ask her something that it's not in the biography.

Mirai: Do we have one like that?

Riko: Teh! Don't you have one?

Mofurun: (holding a diary) I found this under the bed last night-mofu

Mirai: E! Give me that Mofurun!

A/N: Geez! Okay! Ayumi, with a very short exposure through entire Precure series, she remained underrated. It's a shame that she didn't get enough screen time. But somehow, her cameos leaves a major impact to the viewers. But then again, her existence is still useless. Sorry for that Ayumi. To tell you the truth, you are not really useless. It's just... you only have a small role in the show after all. That's what makes you lonely.

Ayumi: It's not a big deal. I'm really happy that I have many friends now.

Enen: That's right! Ayumi isn't alone because she have us.

Gureru: She is more stronger than what you think.

A/N: Eh! I didn't say anything like that! So, this is really it! Shall we go home now?

Riko: What kind of attitude is that? You present yourself as a host to this portion, now you want to go home now? You are very unreasonable.

Mirai: Yeah! Yeah! Wait! I want to ask something. Hibiki-san, Kanade-san, you two have a lot of misunderstanding. You constantly bickering to each other, even fighting villain. Does it have any effect when you're in Precure form?

Hibiki: Well, I guess it is. I remember that time we fought a Negatone. Our hearts are not in sync, and we ended up loosing our Precure power.

Kanade: Yeah! We can't fully use our powers unless we are together. Well, even we are apart, as long as we believe each other, everything is possible.

Mirai: I got it! Riko, we need to connect our hearts together and work as a team. That way, will make us strong.

Riko: You're kind of right. But... I think you've carried away again Mirai.

A/N: (The hell if only I'm a Precure like them, I'd understand them.) Doing stuff like combining your powers and helping each other is very important to everyone, especially to you Precures. Pretty amazing, I guess. But you guys can't fight without relying on each other. You can't possibly win a battle if you fight alone...

Reika: May I say something?

A/N: Ah..yah?

Reika: I truly believe by these very moment, all the adverse publicity really caused us Precures popularity to suffer.

A/N: Huh!

Reika: Even under these circumstances, a single word is like sword that can pierce deeply to the mind and to the heart. But even for a writer, bluntly stating such insults is excruciating, like the penman's hand. But there this saying the calligrapher doesn't blame his brush...

A/N: What on earth is she saying?

Akane: I'd say, stop saying something stupid. She hates it!

Nao: You can't even tell if Reika is mad, angry or not. She never shows it by action.

Candy: She is terrifying-kuru

A/N: So, you mean she's angry?

Akane and Nao: Yup!

Reika: ...and so it is wise to think things over before blurting out, okay! (anger anger anger)

A/N: Y-Yes ma'am! I got it. Forgive me for being obtuse. (I wish they'd explain that to me earlier.) So thank you for this wonderful time. Say goodbye Mofurun.

Mofurun: Until next time-mofu!

To be continue...


	19. The Come Back Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

(The other group of Precures, the adversaries of darkness and their underlings still in the midst of battling each other.)

~ZAKENNAA!~(slammed its both hands to the ground, causing the ground to break up. The Precures made a quick evade and landed to different position)

~UZAINA!~(uses its elongated seaweed tentacles and wrapped the Doki Doki Precure and the Smile Precure.)

Cure Sunny: Darn it!

Cure Ace: We got caught!

Cure Windy: Minna! KAZE O! (Aimed and attacked Uzaina.)

~UZAINA!~(repelled Cure Windy's attack.)

Windy: Nani?

~GAO!~(the Desertrian charged at Cure Windy.)

Cure Lemonade: Abunai! PRECURE PRISM CHAIN!

~GAAA!~(the Desertrian got entangled by Cure Lemonade's chain attack. Using it's body, it starts swaying and twisting around taking Cure Lemonade along with it.)

Lemonade: Gyaaaaa! I'm feeling dizzy!

(Cure Bright rushed in and punched the Desertrian. It fell to the ground and Cure Lemonade was thrown out.)

Cure Bright: Are you okay?

Lemonade: Yeah! Thanks.

~ZETSUBORG!~ (released a heavy punched to Cure Bright.)

Cure Dream: PRECURE SHOOTING STAR!

~ZETSU...~(got hit and thrown away)

Dream: Bright are you alright?

Bright: I'm okay!

~SAIARK!~(fires laser to Cure Dream and Cure Bright)

Cure Rosetta: PRECURE ROSETTA REFLECTION!

Cure Mint: PRECURE EMERALD SAUCER!

(They protected Cure Dream and Cure Bright)

Cure Happy: Help us out!

Cure Scarlet: PRECURE SCARLET FLAME!

Cure Rouge: PRECURE FIRE STRIKE!

(Uzaina got hit and rolled down to the ground, releasing the captured Precures.)

Cure Heart: Alright! HEART DYNAMITE!

(Uzaina , but unaffected by the attack.)

Cure Diamond: There's no end to this.

Mint: Even how many times we hit them, they don't seem to be affected at all.

Cure Mermaid: We can't even purify them. They're sure stronger than before.

Heart: There still a way! We just have to look for it!

Happy: But how are we going to do that? We are at our limit.

Wolfrun: That's right! There's nothing can defeat us! Not even you.

Karehaan: Now you know where you stand. You should think about giving up. There is no way you will win.

Northa: Too bad! We put so much effort creating fearsome dark armies, but what we see now are bunch of weakling legendary warriors. We waste too much of our energy on them. It's not quite necessary from the beginning.

Kumojaki: Accept your fate. Consider yourself a looser. You'll loosing your energy and soon your powers. You have no chance at all.

(The Precures couldn't do anything but to stay and stand to their position, guarding one another. They don't have enough energy to go any further. The monsters stands in front looking down on them. The adversaries of darkness laughed at the pathetic condition of the Precures.)

Bel: Guess we just have to get rid of you. Eliminate them once and for all.

(Before the adversaries could make their move, four energy shot draws in behind the knackered Precures. It hits the ground, creating an explosion at the monster's position, causing them to knock down. The curious Precures traced where the source of the glaring energy shot. They were surprised and overly rejoiced from what they have witness.)

Wolfrun: What in the...

Cure Princess: Whoah! Was that us? Amazing!

Cure Honey: Somehow, our power got strengthen after we intake that potion that Mirai-chan and Riko-chan gave us.

Cure Fortune: It is truly amazing. I feel my power surging. But I guess the effect will only last for a short time.

Cure Lovely: Alright! It's pay back time! Hey guys!

Cure Flora: Cure Lovely! Guys!

Heart: You're okay!

Lovely: (waving her hands) Hi guys!

Wolfrun: Why you...

Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai, Cure Lovely!

Tenkū ni mau aoki kaze, Cure Princess!

Daichi ni minoru inochi no hikari, Cure Honey!

Yozora ni kirameku kibō no hoshī, Cure Fortune!

Wolfrun: Hmp! Showing up again doesn't mean you have power to beat us? We will make you realize, never to come back here again. Get them!

Karehaan: Hey! What do you think you are? You are not the boss of us jerk! We'll not gonna take orders from you!

Wolfrun: Shut up! Unless one of you will stand against them! If you think you're good enough, why don't you take care all of them by yourself. I do most all of the work here!

Karehaan: What are you complaining about? We all do our part here. Admit it! You can't even handle things alone without our help! You are weak, wimp!

Wolfrun: Who you calling a wimp? You skinny seaweed green guy jerk face!

#%* ^(&^#*&%&^ *(^&^%#**())*^^%$

Cure Peace: They don't seems to get along to each other. Do they?

Cure March: It looks like it. They just keep on bickering, and whining, and insulting each other.

Close: Will you two bubblehead stop that ruckus! It's totally irritating!

Wolfrun and Karehaan: Mind your own business!

Northa: Sigh! Fools!

Kumojaki: Sigh! Why am I with them anyway. I'll do it myself. Desertrian!

Lovely: That's what you think! Let's go!

Princess, Honey, Fortune: Right!

May our great explosion of happiness reach everyone! PRECURE HAPPINESS BIG BANG!

(They aimed their group attack at Desertrian, including Saiark Negatone, and Sorewatase. Saiark got defeated.)

Karehaan: Tch! So they have power to destroy that one.

Falsetto: So what? Defeating one monster doesn't mean you have the advantage? Negatone!

Bel: We'll still win this battle no matter what you do. Jikochuu!

Anacondy: We won't allow you to go any further. Get them Hoshina!

(All monsters made their move and charge forward onto the Precures.)

~ZAKENNAA!~

PRECURE GOLD FORTE BURST!

PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!

PRECURE HAPPINESS HURRICANE!

BEAT SONIC!

(All monsters got hit and tumbled down to the ground.)

Happy: Guys! You've returned back!

Cure Aqua: It looks like they're okay too.

Dream: (waving her hands) Blossom, minna, how are you?

(Fresh, Heartcatch and Suite Precures head towards to the other Precures.)

Cure Blossom: We are okay! Mirai-chan and Riko-chan helped us.

Cure Marine: We are definitely stronger than before. Thanks to the potion we intake.

Cure Sunshine: Well, I think the potions effect works temporarily only.

Cure Peach: Don't forget! Cure Felice helped us too.

Cure Felice: *giggle* Pleasure to help.

(Happiness Charge joined in.)

Fortune: I think it's time to move!

Flora: Wait! Where's Mirai-chan and Riko-chan?

Close: (interrupt) Hey! This isn't a reunion party! Don't forget about us! And if you think that gathering of yours will make you stronger, better think twice! Let's beat all!

Wolfrun: What are you, a leader? I'm not going to take orders from you!

Close: What?!

Cure Twinkle: They're still onto it.

Cure Berry: They're quite irritating.

Anacondy: (palm face) I hate this dummies.

Bel: Tsk! They are totally hopeless. Go!

(All the monsters made another move and run towards the Precures.)

LUMINOUS...

Wolfrun: What's that?...

(They all looked to the upper left side. They spotted Shiny Luminous.)

HEARTIEL ACTION!

(Creating a enormous rainbow ring like energy and released it the the adversaries of darkness and the monsters. They all got hit and unable to move. Luminous landed to the ground, waving to the other Precures.)

Lemonade: Luminous!

Windy: She's here! That means...

PRECURE...

(They changed their view and looked to the upper right side, and spotted Cure Black and Cure White, performing their duo team attack.)

MARBLE SCREW...

Northa: This won't do! (Breaks the aura rainbow like energy barrier and prepares herself to the attack.)

(Anacondy, Bel, Kumojaki and Falsetto was able to break the barrier too.)

MAX!

(All the adversaries of darkness and the monsters got hit by the attack. Pushing them away by a strong stream of energy. The adversaries blocked the attack, but the stream still continues to flow out of Cure Black and Cure White. Wolfrun, Karehaan and Close soon got released to the barrier and helped themselves by blocking the attack. Cure Black and Cure White landed to the ground as they continue releasing their powers.)

SPARK!

(All monsters got defeated. The adversaries remained to their position as they keep blocking the strong stream of energy.)

Wolfrun: Gye! This...is...nothing!

Bel: We won't be defeated by them.

PRECURE...

(As they heard a loud voice, they all looked and spotted Cure Magical and Cure Miracle standing not farther left side of Cure Black and Cure White, performing there team duo attack.)

Wolfrun: Not another one?

Karehaan: We didn't expect this to happen, right?

All adversaries: Shut up!

DIAMOND ETERNAL!

(They've released their magic powers and hits the adversaries who soon was able to block it. They're being pushed back by the Precure team's attack.)

Bloom: Let's help them.

Windy: Right!

PRECURE SPIRAL STAR...

Bel: Incoming!

SPLASH!

(Adversaries blocked an another attack once again. Still being pushed away by the combined power of the Precure.)

Anacondy: What...a great combination.

Close: Don't admire them!

Northa: Let's retreat for now. This is a little unexpected

Kumojaki: I agree. Seeing them all together with only us to fight them would be insuperable. Let's come back another day.

Close: Tsk! And to think we almost have them.

Wolfrun: This is another humiliation.

(The adversaries retreated and vanished to the Precures sight.)

Cure Pine: Did we win?

Cure Moonlight: They've retreated.

Aqua: As figures.

Marine: We sure show them who we are! What a great entrance Black. White.

Lovely: It's good to see you again Magical, Miracle.

Heart: How did you manage to escape from them?

Magical: Black, White and Luminous saved us.

Cure White: We were managed to locate them with the help of Queen of Light's guidance.

Cure Black: Yeah! Anyway, there's something we need to tell to all of you. Let's go inside.

* * *

Wolfrun: (stomping his foot) This is unforgivable! Hey Joker! How did those captured Precure able to escape?

Joker: Hmm... don't be to worry about it! Things are going according to plan.

Wolfrun: Huh!

Karehaan: What do you mean.

Joker: You useless mindless fools. (Snapped his fingers.)

(A dark pillar of light appears before the adversaries, trapping each of them inside a cylindrical cage dark energy.)

Falsetto: What kind of a joke is this!

Joker: This isn't a joke. You are about to become a part of the Dark King.

Bel: What?

Kumojaki: This is insane!

Joker: No... You let yourself indulged by the will of defeating the Precures. The God of evil gave you the opportunity to return back to this world once again to bring despair to the human world. But you have failed to accomplish a simple task. So, in return for your uselessness, that power handed to you by the God of evil shall be replenish to be use by him.

Northa: You are going extract our energy to fill the Dark King's power. Is that right?

Joker: Absolutely.

Wolfrun: You double crosser! And to think we work together as team.

Joker: When it comes to glory, teamwork doesn't exist.

Karehaan: How about you? You did nothing but to sit and watch us while we do all the work. You're useless to the Dark King too.

Joker: Is that so!

(Snapped his fingers and multiple images appeared in front or the other adversaries of darkness.)

Joker: Residing to the world with under protection by the Precures, I have infiltrate and conquered other worlds far from them. I've gathered enough despair to cover the entire universe with pure darkness.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRR...**

Oresky: Joker, Black Hole wants to leave his nest. Oh! How are you guys? Do you feel comfortable with your position right now?

Close: (grunt) Oresky? I thought you will never show up. You trick us!

Falsetto: You mean to say that thing is not the Dark King?

Northa: Black Hole? Is that what we've been working for? What is the meaning of this?

Joker: Hahahaha... AH! You are right. That God of evil is not the Dark King. We don't need someone like him. While I have no obligation to explain myself in order to satisfy the idle curiosity of others, we'll proceed to the part of the beginning of a new future.

Wolfrun: You will never get away with this, Joker.

Joker: I already have hahahaha...

(An aura emits from Joker's body and sent it the cylindrical cage. The cages slowly compress and dark energies draws out of the trapped adversaries until they all vanished and their dark energy were transmitted to the God of evil. )

Oresky: Is it a bit harsh to do it?

Joker: What are you talking about? This is what we are! This is who we are Now, let the party begin.

To be continue...

* * *

updated 12/10


	20. Unknown

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

(The Precures returned back inside at Hime's place. Riko, Mirai, Nagisa and Honoka discussed about the existence of the Dark World and the false information of Dark King's resurrection to their friends. They were all surprised from what they have heard.)

Karen: The Dark World exists an the Dark King doesn't exists. It feels like we're being lured into a trap.

Reika: Everything we know about the Dark King were all lies. They've made us believe that something like that did happen. Truly, we can't foretell their schemes.

Akane: If ya'll ask me, I think this whole thing feels like they're tryin' to catch our attention with all this false advertisin.

Yayoi: You mean they planned this all along to trick us?

Reika: Probably. What worries me the most is the way they concealed their powers, preventing us to detect them.

Yuri: It is not like the fairies become insensible with dark energy. They must've shift their powers discreetly. They are quite clever not to reveal themselves to us.

Mepple: That's right-mepo. That must be the reason why we can't detect their dark energy easily-mepo

Mipple: Not unless they're near by-mipo.

Coco: It's really strange that even how close they are, we still can't detect them-coco

Natsu: That's really unusual-natsu. But we can still feel their powers-natsu.

Syrup: Right after they appear-ropu

Ribbon: But their powers are quite different than the usual-masu wa. It's not how we felt when a Saiark appears in the city-desu wa

Tarte: You're right. It might belong to someone who has an incredible power of dark energy.

Honoka: It must be. The Queen of Light told us that the Dark King's power still at rest. But she felt that someone is using this power for selfish act.

Nagisa: It means one of those servants of darkness is taking advantage from the rest of them.

Erika: Whoever that was sure is very clever.

Riko: I think we know who it is. Right Mirai?

Mirai: Yes! We might not witness how he use this dark powers, but we think he's behind all of this aggression.

Erika: So who's this guy?

Riko: It must be Joker, who looks like a clown. He's with us that time. He even told us about the resurrection of the Dark King.

Tsubomi: Is he the same person who attacked us at that time?

Nao: He might be. He's the only one who can summon a Yellow Nose Akanbe.

Akane: That type of Akanbe ain't gonna be defeated by ordinary attacks. Ya' gonna need more power to purify it.

Erika: So that explains it. No wonder we can't defeat that monster. But still, it's really annoying gyaaaa!

Karen: That must be it. Then this Joker possessed the Dark King's power. It is clear that he's behind with all this mess.

Nozomi: Is it a bit early to give a conclusion?

Karen: He seldomly appears to fight us, unlike those guys who keeps on attacking us. So there's no doubt about it. But I'm still wondering how did he gained the Dark King's power in the first place?

Komachi: You're right.

Mirai: Wait! He's not alone. There this weird floating ball thingy like cotton candy and it can talk.

Kotoha: It's a spirit orb Mirai.

Mirai: Oh yeah! Spirit orb! He says he's an enemy of Cure Lovely.

Megumi: Our enemy? Who's that?

Riko: He called himself Oresky. He's one weird and funny guy.

Hime: But how come? He turned back to human right? Blue-san, does this mean he became evil again?

Blue: Their evil hearts gave birth to a new life. Not only they have returned with the desire of defeating all the Precures, but their will of destroying all the world's as well, that helps them to come back again.

Miyuki: Why is it?

Mana: There is no love left inside their heart that's why they become evil.

Miyuki: Really? How can you tell?

Rikka: I don't think that's not it Mana. But kind to think of it, it is somewhat related to this matter. Do you think someone must have implanted an evil energy inside their hearts? Is it possible?

Reika: We can't assure it right now. We still need proof that something like that did occur. We can't let ourselves to jump into the wrong conclusion.

Rikka: You're right! Let's take things slowly but surely. We should not rush things.

Honoka: That's right. It's good thing to talk things over first before we make a move.

Iona: We are happy that you came back to Earth, God. You were a great help. We're sorry that you have to come all the way here to help us again.

Yuko: We know how important your duty as a God. And we know we should handle this on ourselves.

Blue: I'm happy to see all of you working together. I am not worried at all since you alone can protect the Earth, with all the Precure. Keep your hearts connected and support each other with love. Now, I have seen the world where there is no love exists. I'm happy to help you. I'll send you all to the source where the pain and suffering currently occurring.

Erika: Wow! He really is a God.

Yuko: You got that right!

Hime: But we can't all leave the Earth unprotected. What if those guys attacked here while we are there at the same time.

Iona: Hime got a point. We have to decide which team to send there.

Karen: Good idea. Here's a thing. Let's decide which group who will go to the Dark World. The other half will remain to protect our world. Does it sound convincing to you guys?

Nagisa: No problem to us. Honoka, Hikari and I decided to go to the Dark World. Mirai, Riko and Kotoha-chan come with us.

Riko: No problem with me. Is that okay to you Mirai?

Mirai: I'm okay. I'm ready to go.

Love: Count us in. We're going too! Miki, Buki, Setsuna!

Miki: Right! We're with you.

Buki: I'm on it!

Megumi: Let's go too! Yuko, Iona, Hime okay!

Hime: What?! Do we really have to go?

Ribbon: Then stay here and watch the embassy being eaten by molds-desu wa

Hime: Mou!... alright already! I'll go anyway.

Yuko: Please stay here and help everyone, PhanPhan.

PhanPhan: Don't worry. I'll help them as long as I can.

Karen: I think that will do. So, the rest of us have to stay and protect our world. I hope we all agreed with these.

Nagisa: Okay! I think it's time to move. We have no time to spare.

Blue: Everyone, prepare yourselves. I will pray for everyone's happiness.

Megumi: Thank you Blue. We'll be back as soon as we finish our mission.

Nagisa: We'll leave everything to you here guys. Let's protect everyone with all our might. Let's protect the other world that haven't touch by darkness.

Love: And let's get their happiness back too!

Mana: Don't worry about us. We can handle things here.

Erika: Since we are here, no one can beat us, right!

Miyuki: Yeah! We'll make the world into ultra happy one again for sure.

Karen: Let's do our best guys.

All: Okay!

Blue: Well then, here we go. Mirror, mirror on the wall, send everyone into the Dark World.

(The mirror shines brightly and the selected group of Precures instantly vanished in front of the remaining group who were left behind.)

Miyuki: They're gone!

Hibiki: Don't worry. I'm sure they'll do fine. We have to trust them.

Miyuki: (shook her head) I'm not worried. I'm sure they'll make it.

Akane: That's right! And there's no way we'll lose too.

Nozomi: Let's do everything we can to protect our world.

Karen: Blue-san, will you help us see what's happening to the world now?

Blue: Alright! Everyone, please observe everything what you see in the mirrors.

* * *

Oresky: Did you feel that Joker? It seems that we have company in here. Should I welcome them?

Joker: What can a spirit orb can do if ever you saw the them hmm?

Oresky: I'm a number one general and the strongest guy ever. Even if I have no body, I will do anything to stop those meddling pest. Watch me how I destroy those Precures with my power.

Joker: Do as you wish.

 **PRECURE! DESTROY ALL OF THEM!**

Joker: Yes, my Lord. You have his permission. I wish you luck!

Oresky: Leave everything to me, my Lord. (Left Joker)

 **GRRRRR...**

Joker: The Garden of Light heh! We have to destroy that world. They are sure annoying he he he!

* * *

(The remained Precures have witness what's happening to the other worlds.)

Erika: How horrible! This must be stop.

Akane: We gotta do someting or else it'll be our turn next.

Saki: What's the plan?

Karen: Blue-san told us that all the Precures around the world are now fighting the darkness. We have to spread out and defeat those guys in our place.

Haruka: Do we have to go in other countries to help the other Precures?

Blue: The other Precures are fine. No need to worry about them. Have faith to everyone. Protect this place for the sake of everyone.

Minami: He is right Haruka. You don't have to worry about them. Those Precures are definitely strong enough to defend their place against the darkness.

Kirara: In case they are in trouble, we can ask Blue-san to send us there. Right?

Mana: They are right! And we can defend this place against the darkness too.

Candy: What's the matter onii-chan-kuru

Pop: I feel so uneasy today-de guzaru

PhanPhan: What could this be?

Miyuki: What's the problem?

Blue: ...

Karen: What's the matter Blue-san?

Blue: I feel great despair. It's coming upon us.

(The Precures and fairies were all puzzled to what Blue said.)

Urara: Minna! Look outside!

(The clouds turning dark and the light is slowly fading. They all went outside and got dismayed from what they have seen. Zakennas starts appearing everywhere. The Precures transformed and prepared themselves to a battle.)

To be continue...


	21. Dokidoki Happiness Charge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

A/N: Ahem! So, we'll skip the intro part and let's go on to the interview portion. This is to minimize the boring part of this chapter.

Mirai: No introduction this time? Why?

A/N: Well, I want to end this BORING conversation that Riko ALWAYS complaining about. We are already at the climax anyway. So I ain't planning to extend it more. Then, let's get started! First, we have...wait! Where's Riko?

Mirai: Uhm... I think she is...

Riko: (at the back stage. Making a loud voice) I'm no longer interested with your show!

A/N: Is that her shouting back there?

Mirai: Yup! She'll join us later hehehe...

Riko: (at the back stage. Making a loud voice) I said, I'm not interested anymore!

Mofurun: She said, she can't wait to be here-mofu.

A/N: Really? I can't even understand what she saying. I couldn't barely understand a word.

Mirai: Don't worry Riko, we will wait for you!

Riko: (at the back stage. Making a loud voice. Stomping her feet.) You guys are really getting to my nerves.

Rikka: I believe Riko-chan is angry by this moment.

Hime: I agree!

A/N: *cough!* Okay whatever. First off, Aida Mana. So you are good at sports and academics, and also the student council president of Oogai First Middle School. You have this irresistible habit of helping others, even minding there personal problems. Everyone thinks you're a super hero I suppose.

Mana: I just can't help myself. I have this feeling that I must do something to help anyone in a pinch.

A/N: But doing so also put you in trouble.

Rikka: That's what I always say to her. She often rushes into things before thinking it through.

Alice: Mana is very competent of resolving conflicts. She always thinks about other people first before herself.

A/N: That's surprising. Well, Hishikawa Rikka, Mana has been a troublemaker, right? You were always there to cover her up, right? And she often dragged you into various things, right?

Rikka: Uhm...yes, I think.

Mirai: It must be really hard for you Rikka-san.

Rikka: Kind to think of it, sometimes she really is a bothersome.

Mana: Aw...

A/N: Yotsuba Alice, is it true that you've been trained in any various things and skills in your early age?

Alice: Well, I've learned few things from my grandfather.

Mirai: Really? You must have many talents.

Alice: Not exactly...

Old man: Ojou-sama is very special person. She is well respected by everyone. She knows everything to be precise. She is the heiress of Yotsuba Enterprise.

Mirai: Who are you?

Sebastian: Ojou-sama's personal butler, Sebastian.

A/N: Who invited you here? Was it you, Alice?

Alice: Oh! Forgive me. You may leave us Sebatian.

Sebastian: As you wish.

A/N: Next, Kenzaki Makoto, first, may I have you autograph please!

Makoto: uhm...okay!

A/N: Thanks! Big fan of yours! Oh! I'll ask Urara for an autograph too!

Rin: (at the audience) You should have done that earlier.

A/N: Hmm... you're right! Let's meet later Urara.

Urara: (at the audience) uh...Okay!

A/N: So, Makoto, your an idol from your world to this world. In a other words, you are a songstress.

Mana: Makopi is really amazing. I'm really really really happy that we became friends, right guys!

Rikka: Right! We never thought that Makoto is a Precure at first, until Alice found out her true identity.

Alice: Mana ask Makoto to join our group. It didn't take long and she decided to join us.

Makoto: I guess Mana wasn't so bad after all. That's why I accept her offer.

Davi: She always makes me worry-byi. Now that she has friends, she finally smiling again-byi. That's why I'm always here for her-dabyi

Makoto: (blushing) Davi...

A/N: I see (as if I care) *cough!* Madoka Aguri, they say your so wise. I wonder if...

Aguri: You should set rules when asking someone in the middle of discussion, that is, during interview.

A/N: Eh? What?

Aguri: It is proper to ask someone without giving a bad impression and expression, especially in front of everyone. For example (pointing at the flat screen t.v. at the back) TV Talk Show is not just all about talk, it is to make the guest increase their popularity and showing their good points, and also it give good points to the show itself that will increase the ratings. Being rude to someone is low, that makes you the worst host. Remember, the guest is not the only one who is affected, their followers and fans share the same emotions as well. Although sometimes, talk show is a bit intrusive, that makes the guests feel annoyed or embarrassed. It is important to respect everyone's privacy. Think about the children watching you? They might follow your bad reputation. Do you understand?

A/N: Y-Yes! (What's with her? I thought that Ako is a meaner, this one is the meanest of all. Talk about maturity...boy!)

Aguri: Ako and I are definitely not the same. It's bad to compare people to one another. Each of us has their own unique talents, skills, characteristics and personality. And you know what I found out about you?

A/N: Er... someone who is awesome for having this show?

Aguri: You have no love with your work. I sense no passion at all. You need to learn more for you to succeed.

A/N: A...Yah! Got it! Thanks for the advice (I hate this kid) Ahem! Now, let's proceed to the next one...

Aguri: I guess I let you pass this time for the viewers sake!

A/N: Come on! Whatever! Sheesh! Aino Megumi, known to have a happy-go-lucky attitude, who loves to help anyone, and very energetic.

Megumi: Ahahaha! Not really..

A/N: Although, even how much she helps others, sometimes it ends up to a failure, right?

Glassan: You are quite right-da ze

Ribbon: No mistake-desu wa

Yuko: Even though, she stay positive no matter what, and she overcome almost anything.

Iona: Yeah! She just can't resist helping others by means of giving happiness to everyone.

Hime: That's my Megumi!

Megumi: Aw shocks! I'm flattered!

A/N: Oh! Really?! Youareabighelpalrightbutyouaresorecklessandcreatesmoreproblemthanever. Yousurearemeddlingperson. Iheardyouarenotsogoodinenglish? (Smile)

Megumi: Eh! What did you say?

A/N: Nothing... Shirayuki Hime, a real princess from far away kingdom. You may have a great sense of fashion, but I think Erika's fashion sense are greater than yours.

Hime: What? How there you criticize me like that! You haven't seen my masterpiece yet!

A/N: Oh! I already have. I hate the way you design your dress, and your weird hairdo as well. You are totally weird. You think you're cute? You don't even know how to act like a real princess. Take Minami for example. She is graceful, beautiful, and most of all, she is a better princess than you.

Minami: Uhm...

Hime: NANI! HIDOII! SAIARK!...

Megumi: Hime...

Reika: (at the audience. Went down to the stage and faced the author.) I'm sorry but I want to tell you something. (Scary face)

A/N: (nnn...she's scary!) Y-Yes Reika?

Reika: It's a bad manner to say hurtful things to a person, and criticize them especially if you really don't know them yet. It is believed that the reason why some people insults there fellows is due to insecurity, jealousy, and sometimes agony. Instead of imprisoning yourself in your dark past, why won't you try breaking the silence and let yourself living in a new life with beautiful heart. But, if you can't say anything good to them, better say nothing at all. It reflects your personality. Okay! (Devil eyes)

A/N: Y-Yeah! S-Sure! Just as what you said he he he...(she's a monster.)

(Reika returned to her seat.)

Mana: Reika-chan can be scary, right?

Rikka: Yes! I believe it too!

Mirai: Reika-san is awesome!

A/N:*cough!* Okay...Oomori Yuko, your honey candy is really sweet. Can I have some?

Yuko: No problem! You can have as much as you want.

A/N: Yay! Happiness charge! Sooo sweeet! Can I have some more?

Yuko: Go ahead!

Mirai: Wait! If eat too much you'll get toothache.

A/N: That if you don't brush your teeth.

Hime: Yuko's candy is really amazing! It gives you happiness. Right Megumi?

Megumi: Sou sou! Yuko filled those candies with her love. Shiawase happiness!

A/N: See! Have you tried one Mirai?...Huh!...Eh! Riko! Since when did you get here?

Riko: (eating candy) While you were busy eating candy. I knew it! I should've let you take in charge of handling this portion. It's worst than ever. But it can't be help. You are drastically poor in conversation.

A/N: Hmp! Just you wait until I finish this chapter. It'll be a hit!

Riko: I doubt that!

A/N: (grrr..) Amf! Alright! Yuko, or should I say, Cure Honey, is quite popular to everyone. Your song sure is powerful. People just can't help but to sing it over and over again. It stuck to my head...

~"Time to eat" and then "I'm full." Those lovely phrase, full of happiness...~

Megumi: Your right! ~A happy meal today makes a full of happiness, too!~

Hime and Yuko: ~I want to eat rice with an egg stirred in. Perhaps two eggs would be nice too!~

(Continue singing)

Riko: Singing? Are they that really happy?

Mirai: Come on Riko! Let's sing with them!

Iona, Mirai, Ribbon and Glassan: ~The source of our smile. Hot and flurry rice any time!~

(Continue singing)

Riko: Is this really necessary?

A/N: Come on! Join us!

Everyone in stage: ~Then you will be full of energy. Rice is the energy of love! Yeah! Rice is delicious!~

Mana: That was fun!

Miyuki: (at the audience) This is ultra happiness!

Erika: (at the audience) That song is really awesome. I can still feel it in my heart.

Tsubomi: (at the audience) You're right! Cure Honey's song is really magical.

Nagisa, Hibiki, Nao: (at the audience) We're hungry!

Haruka: I want to sing more!

A/N: Man, that sure is lovely! Let's do that later. I'm quite hungry after singing that song too. Hey, Yuko! May I have that famous lunch box from Oomori Lunches today?

Yuko: Okay! I made plenty for everyone. You can grab it at the dinner room after this.

Everyone: Hooray!

A/N: Okay! I can't wait! Hehehe... Hikawa Iona, does your fortune telling accurate?

Hime: Of course it does! Her fortune telling is peerless. You can ask for your fortune from her too!

A/N: Okay, okay! Got your point. I'll ask that later. Iona, or Cure Fortune, was once been called the strongest Precure and the protector of Pikarigaoka, next to Cure Tender, the strongest Precure during their time. You're truly amazing Iona.

Iona: it's not really necessary to praise someone. We're just doing our job as a Precure. It's the safety of everyone is all that matters.

A/N: Oh come on! Don't be shy. It wasn't bad to brag once in a while.

Hime: To bad for you. Iona isn't a bragger. Don't compare yourself to her, author.

A/N: I'm so not!

Erika: You are so!

A/N: Who told you to join in?

Erika: We're all here. So we can join this little discussion of yours anytime we want. Right, Tsubomi?

Tsubomi: (at the audience) Uhm...well... it's rude to just jump in to other people's conversation.

Erika: Geez! I thought you are with me.

Tsubomi: Hehehe...

A/N: Sigh! Well, let's continue our interview next time. There are two more left, and I don't think we don't have enough time to consume.

Mirai: Two more? We are included as well?

A/N: Why? Don't you want to get known?

Mirai: No. I'm truly honored. Right Riko-chan, Ha-chan!

Kotoha: Yup! I'm excited.

Riko: (mumbling to herself) I have a bad feeling about this.

Mirai: Riko-chan?

Riko: Fine! If that's what you want.

Mirai: Yay! We'll do whatever we can author.

A/N: Alright! That's all for now. Say goodbye Mofurun.

Mofurun: Until next time-mofu.


	22. The Incoming

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Mirai: We're here again. I really don't like this place.

Riko: Yeah! But, this is the only way to defeat those guys.

Love: Right! But, it's a bit scary here, wasn't it?

Megumi: You're right! It's quiet and very sad. It feels like this place has been taken it's happiness away.

Honoka: It's the same feeling like those times when the Dusk Zone encroached the Garden of Light.

Iona: This place was cloaked with despair. You can feel it. It covers the entire area.

Mipple: You're right-mipo. But it's kind of odd-mipo.

Mepple: We are at the Dark World but we can't feel any presence of evil energy-mepo

Tarte: Ya' kinda right! It feels weird.

Inori: I wonder what's in this place?

(A softly cold draft blew the entire place)

Hime: Brrr... What ever this place, it's really cold in here.

Ribbon: You are right...achoo!

Nagisa: (shivering) Y-yeah! It's cold alright! (Shake her head) Shall we move on anyway?

Mirai: But Nagisa-san, where are we supposed to go? There's nothing to see in this place.

Inori: This place looks like a desert. You see nothing but land. Is it possible that Blue-san made a mistake sending us here?

Yuko: God never fails before. Any case you're right. This place is empty. You can't even see any mountains or trees around and from beyond.

Miki: There's no rocks or boulders around too. Just solid ground.

Mirai: But, we are certain. This is the Dark World. It's the same cold, dark and empty place that I, Riko, and Ha-chan have been.

Riko: We might have been decent to different location. Nagisa-san, Honoka-san, Hikari-san, do you remember the place where we've been captive?

Honoka: I do. Maybe you're right. It is still the same place but in. different location.

Hikari: You might be right.

Glassan: I can't contact Blue-sama. There's no one we communicate with-da ze

Megumi: I wonder if someone might appear and show themselves without warning.

...: Do you meant me?

(They all got astonished by the deep voice.)

Hime: W-Who are you?

Iona: Show yourself!

...: What's the matter? Have you forgotten about me already? That's terrible.

Megumi: I recognize that voice. Could it be...

Hime: It's Oresky!

(Oresky revealed himself in spirit orb form)

Oresky: Finally. Welcome to a never ending land of the darkness. And of course, I'm the strongest one around here.

Mirai: You're the same thing who's with that clown. The floating cotton candy.

Oresky: I TOLD YOU I'M A SPIRIT ORB YOU DIMWIT!

Hime: Hey! Did you just returned back to being a human? Why did you become evil again?

Oresky: I didn't become evil. I am evil from the beginning. This is the real me. The last thing I'll do is to make you suffer. The world full of love and happiness, it's just so disgusting. I will eliminate it all. Saiark!

~SAIARK!~(lighthouse and rocket monsters)

~ZAKENNA!~(normal form, 5 monsters)

~AKANBE!~(Bamboo tree, and dandelion flower monsters.)

Hime and Mirai: Gyaa! There's too many of them.

Megumi: Even how many they are, we can't give up!

Miki: You're right. I think he is the only one who can lead us to where that Joker guy is.

Iona:I believe it too. He is our only hope to get out of this place. We have no any other options at this point.

~ZAKENNA!~

Nagisa: Let's do this guys!

All: Okay

DUAL AURORA WAVE!

LUMINOUS SHINING STREAM!

CHANGE PRECURE! BEAT UP!

PRECURE! KURURIN MIRROR CHANGE!

PRECURE SHINNING STAR SYMPHONY!

CURE UP! RA PA PA!

Hikari no sha, Cure Black!

Hikari no sha, Cure White!

Kagayaku inochi, Shiny Luminous!

Mogitate furesshu, Cure Peach!

Tsumitate furesshu, Cure Berry!

Toretate furesshu, Cure Pine!

Uretate furesshu, Cure Passion!

Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai, Cure Lovely!

Tenkū ni mau aoki kaze, Cure Princess!

Daichi ni minoru inochi no hikari, Cure Honey!

Yozora ni kirameku kibō no hoshī, Cure Fortune!

Futari no kiseki, Cure Miracle!

Futari no maho, Cure Magical!

Amaneku inochi ni shukufuku wo, Cure Felice!

Oresky: Hmp! You think you can beat me again? Think again. I'll show you how strong I am. Better prepare yourselves. Go!

~SAIARK!~

* * *

(The remaining Precures decided to divide themselves into three groups. Right at that moment, Joker has made his move. He is filling the sky with darkness. The clouds thickens above cities, blocking the sun rays from above. An enormous unknown roots starts to grow all around the places, bigger than humans, covering and blocking all streets and possible passage in everywhere. The weather started to change. For the safety of every living creatures of the Earth, Blue send every humans and animals to another place where darkness can't penetrate.

The underlings of darkness appears in every part of the city, and of the entire earth. The Precures was able to purified them, but their numbers continues to rise.)

Cure Dream: PRECURE SHOOTING STAR!

(As soon as the Precures purifies the underlings, a black smoke comes out of their body.)

Cure Heart: PRECURE HEART SHOOT!

(The roots starts to move below and above the ground. Tangling everything whatever it crosses. As it moves, it keeps growing bigger and bigger.)

Cure Blossom: PRECURE PINK FORTE WAVE!

Cure Marine: PRECURE BLUE FORTE WAVE!

(Some buildings was covered by the thick roots. Water starts to dried up. All the plants and the trees starts to wither. The ground starts to break apart.)

Cure Bloom and Cure Egret: PRECURE TWIN STREAM SPLASH!

(Everything looked dull. The roots spawned a dust like grayish particle and it spreads gradually.)

Cure Flora: PRECURE ROSE TOURBILLON!

Cure Scarlet: PRECURE SCARLET FLAME!

(All of the Precures around the world is fighting to protect the Earth. The roots stopped growing for a while. The Precures were left wondered why the roots suddenly stopped from growing and the cause of it.)

* * *

Lovely: LOVELY PUNCHING PUNCH!

~SAIAAAARK!~(crashes to the ground)

Peach and Berry: DOUBLE PRECURE KICK!

~ZAKE-NAAAA!~(Pushed backward and fell to the ground.)

~AKANBE!~(dandelion flower monster fired a pollen missiles.)

Honey:. PRECURE RIBBON HEART WALL! (Protected Cure Pine, Cure Princess and Cure Felice.)

Pine: Thank you... watch out!

~ZAKEEENNAA!~(Punched Cure Honey to her side. Cure Miracle and Cure Magical catches her.)

Black: Hyaa! (Punched Zakenna, sending it away from the others.)

Princess: Black behind you! PRINCESS BALL!

~AKA...!~(bamboo monster got hit, but got recovered quickly.)

~...BE~(launched a giant chained paper and aimed to Black and the others. They evaded the attack.)

Pine: That was close.

Felice: We need to be cautious next time.

Passion: Are guys okay?

Pine: Yes!

~SAIARK!~(rocket monster fired a multiple missiles.)

Luminous: Ey! (Shielded Cure Lovely and Cure Fortune)

Lovely: Thanks Luminous!

Fortune: Now! FORTUNE GALAXIAN METEOR!

(Saiarks and Zakennas got hit)

Oresky: Is that all you've got? You are, definitely, cannot defeat me. Even if your gonna hit me a hundred times. Not even a tons of your power will never defeat me gyahahaha!

~AKANBE!~(dandelion flower monster fired a pollen missiles to the Precure.)

White: Tons? That's it! I have an idea! Passion I need your help.

Passion: Alright.

White: Everyone!

Oresky: Ha ha ha!...what?

(The Precures regrouped and quickly initiated a tactics that Cure White required them to do.)

Oresky: What are doing?

Lovely: Our present to you.

(The Precures brought all the monsters together in one place. Cure Honey bind the monster with her Ribbon Spiral and Cure Fortune's Tambourine Ring.)

Fortune: Now!

(Passion used her teleportation power and sent out the monsters to another location.)

Oresky: NANI!... Where in the... What did do?!

Black: Heads up!

Oresky: Eh! Gyaaaa!

(The monsters fell from above, smashing Oresky to the ground.)

Pine: Did it work?

Black: I guess so!

Miracle: I guess he just got it.

Oresky: Gah! Argh! W-What just happened?

Princess: Even for an orb like you can't even dodge those things.

Oresky: Why you... (removed himself for being clobbered) Tch! Do you think you can beat me like that? Amateurs! Hyaaa!. (snarled at the monsters lying to the ground.) How long are you gonna lie there? Get up!

Berry: This is getting out of hand. We need need another plan.

Fortune: Lovely, let's bet those Saiarks, quickly.

Lovely: Right! Guys...

Black: Leave the rest to us. We'll finish those Zakennas and Akanbes too.

~SAIARK!~(lighthouse monster punched to the ground. The Precures evaded in a cinch.)

Magical: We need to stop their movement for a while. But how can we do that?

Luminous: Let me handle this, please.

Honey: I'll back you up.

Princess: I'm with you.

Passion: Let me help too.

(Saiarks and Akanbes dash their way towards the Precures.)

Honey: HONEY SUPER SONIC SPARK!

Princess: PRINCESS BULLET MACHINE GUN!

Passion: PRECURE HAPPINESS HURRICANE!

(All the monsters got hit and knocked down the ground.)

Luminous: LUMINOUS HEARTIEL ACTION!

(Saiarks and Akanbe are unable to move. Zakennas dashed forward.)

~ZAKEEENNAA!~

Black: White!

White: Okay!

Black and White: PRECURE MARBLE SCREW...MAX!

(Zakennas got defeated.)

~ZAKENNA!~

Princess: There's more of them.

Peach, Berry and Pine: EVIL AND MISERY, BEGONE!

Pine: PRECURE HEALING PRAYER...

Berry: PRECURE ESPOIR SHOWER...

Peach: PRECURE LOVE SUNSHINE...

Peach, Berry and Pine: FRESH!

~ZAKEEEEENNAAA!~(defeated)

Peach: Alright!

(The Saiarks and Akanbe got released from being frozen. They scattered themselves to different location.)

Berry: The Saiarks!

Lovely: Let's do it! PRECURE PINKY LOVE SHOOT!

Princess: PRECURE BLUE HAPPY SHOOT!

Honey: PRECURE SPARKLING BATON ATTACK!

Fortune: PRECURE STARLIGHT ASCENSION!

(Defeated all the Saiarks)

~AKANBE!~(the bamboo tree and the dandelion monsters lunch an attack.)

(Shiny Luminous and Cure Honey blocked the attack.)

Honey: Now!

Miracle and Magical: PRECURE DIAMOND...ETERNAL!

Felice: PRECURE EMERALD REINCARNATION!

(Akanbes got defeated)

Princess: They are not so tough at all.

Magical: Yeah! Well...that's way too easy.

Miracle: Isn't that nice Magical?

Lovely: It's over Oresky. Give up now.

Oresky: so you think I'm done? Saiark!

~SAIARK!~(soccer monster)

* * *

Joker: He's already having fun with the Precure. He's so simple. Now, let's see what are the other girls are doing.

...: Thank you for putting so much effort on collecting despair for me Joker.

Joker: What is that you say?

...: Your service are no longer needed. Return to darkness from which you came.

Joker: And who are you to oppose me?

The name is Cronus...

To be continue...

* * *

Cut! Hold everything!

Erika: Now, who the hell is this Cronus? He's not even mentioned in any series of the Pretty Cure?

A/N: This is my story. I have the rights to put anything I want to. And besides, everything around here is part of my wildest imagination. Better get used to it.

Hime: Well the author's got the point. But who is Crunos exactly?

Reika: Allow me to explain. Cronus was the youngest of the Titan, son of Uranus. He became a supreme ruler after he killed his own father.

Rikka: Right! Feared being dethroned like what he did to his father, he swallowed his own children right after they was born, except for Zeus. His mother, Rhea, hid him away and she trick him by giving Cronus a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes to swallow.

Miyuki: Are the swallowed children still alive?

Minami: Yes. They are immortals, they won't die easily. The children grew inside their fathers stomach.

Miyuki: Wow!

Honoka: Yeah! As for Zeus, he grew to manhood and he returned to his father by pretending he was someone else. He gave his father an emetic, causing Cronus to regurgitate all the children he swallowed.

Mirai: What is an emetic?

Riko: It's a medicine that causes vomiting, Mirai. You should know it.

Mirai: Hehehe...Then what happened?

Minami: After all the children got released, Zeus, together with his brothers and sisters fought their father until Cronus got defeated.

Komachi: Eventually, the Titans got defeated as well.

Urara: Why is it?

Komachi: Due to the war against Cronus. His brothers dispatched to the gloomy depths of the lower world.

Haruka: Whoah! That makes sense. What do you think guys? Uhm... guys?

A/N: Let me see... Nagisa, Saki, Love, Hibiki, Megumi, Akane...I guess they couldn't handle lectures. Congratulations Rin! You didn't fall asleep.

Rin: What's that supposed to mean?

Yuko: I guess it's too much for them. How about you Hime?

Hime: ~Dun~

Ribbon: A princess should not act like that-desu wa

Kirara: Tell me about it!

Makoto: We don't have that kind story at the Trump Kingdom. So I know less about that mythology you guys talking about.

Mana: Don't feel too bad. We'll give you lectures if you want to.

Karen: Why did you use that name anyway? There a lot of name to choose.

A/N: Like I told you, my story! I'm just using the name and it's not the same person like you know, okay! Come on, stop doing interrupting me. You've done too many fourth wall already, it's annoying. Hey Cronus, don't forget your sickle!

Cronus: What am I suppose to do anyway?

To be continue...again!


	23. Gaia Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Cronus: Precure. They are hindrance to the God's will. I shall teach them not to interfere.

Joker: God? And what are you planning to do?

Cronus: I will send them the heart of the God.

* * *

Cure Peace: PRECURE PEACE THUNDER!

(The underlings vanished. New ones appears.)

Happy: They just keeps on coming.

Cure Heart: What are these things anyway?

Cure Diamond: We can't tell but I'm sure these things isn't Zakennas. They do look like one, but they seemed different from the usual form.

Cure Beauty: You're right! But what I'm concern more about now is those strange roots that mysteriously appearing in the city. The size isn't normal as it usual.

Cure Sunny: It's gotta be from the magical tree or something. But I guess it's way too much bigger.

GROAAAR!

Cure March: (punched the monster) Does it feel like a bit different? Something's odd here. Can you feel it guys?

Cure Sword: I think you're right. The ground is a bit shaky.

(The ground starts to tremble)

Peace: Something's moving on the ground.

Diamond: Keep your eyes open guys.

(The ground breaks apart. A giant root bulb emerged from the ground.)

Happy: What is that thing?

* * *

Cure Marine: Whoah! It's huge. Is that even a root?

Cure Blossom: It looks like it. It's an enlarged root from a certain plant, but it's quite different from what I know. It's quite similar to a root bulb.

GROOAAAAR! (vanished after being hit with Cure Bloom's punched.)

Cure Bloom: The roots stop moving too. That root looks like it got mumps.

Cure Flora: The root's sick?

Cure Egret: Bloom, it's not mumps. Mumps is usually a childhood illness.

Bloom: Uh he he...then what is that?

Cure Mermaid: That's what we have to figure out. I believe the others might have seen something like this to where they are now.

Cure Scarlet: You're certainly right!

Marine: Whatever that thing is, it sure is a bug.

Cure Moonlight: Wait, do you hear something?

* * *

GROOAAAR! (vanished)

Cure Muse: I think I heard something.

Cure Rhythm: A heart beat?

Cure Lemonade: I think it's coming from giant root.

(The root bulb starts to throb.)

Cure Rouge: T-That thing is alive.

Cure Mint: It's making a strong loud heart beat sound.

Cure Melody: Look! Something's happening to it.

Cure Dream: Lumps growing entire it's body.

Cure Aqua: It looks like trouble.

* * *

Happy: That thing is scary.

Sunny: It's kinda disgusting watching that thing growin a lumps.

Heart: I wonder what will happen if I touch it?

Diamond: Uhm...Heart?

* * *

Marine: I gonna give it a little poke and see what will happen.

Blossom: M-Marine...

* * *

Dream: Okay! I'll try to touch it.

Lemonade: Be careful, Dream.

Rouge: I think you shouldn't touch it.

(Before they could touch the root bulb, it starts reacting wild. It released a multiple tentacles spring out through its entire body. It starts attacking the Precures. They hurriedly made a distance to the root.)

Rouge: Teh! I told you not to touch that thing.

Dream: Why is it? But, I haven't laid a single finger on it.

Lemonade: You think we should fight that thing as well?

Mint: I suppose so. That thing is dangerous.

* * *

Sunny: I'll try burning it. PRECURE SUNNY FIRE!

(The root bulb got hit, but nothing happened.)

Sunny: This won't do. Not even my fire power can burn this rugged nut.

Beauty: What an incredible defense mechanism. The coat of that root is quite thicker that the usual.

Sunny: You can tell by just looking at it?

Cure Ace: Let's try attacking it at the same time, then let's see what will happen.

Heart: It's worth to try. Happy, we will give it a try, okay!

Happy: Okay!

Heart: Let's go!

Heart, Diamond, Rosetta and Sword: PRECURE LOVE FORCE ARROW!

(The root bulb got hit. It turns gray as the Love Force Arrow effect worn out.)

Ace: I'll take this. Get hype! ACE SHOT! BANG!

(The root bulb vanished.)

Happy: Yay! You guys are great!

Sunny: Ya beat 'em!

(The root starts regenerating. It throws another tentacles as soon it's health restored and aim it to the Precures.)

Ace: That didn't work.

Peace: What just happened?

March: It has a power to regenerate?

Diamond: What an outstanding regeneration power.

Sword: This one seems a bit difficult to deal.

Cure Rosetta: We have to do something about it.

GROAAR!

Heart: We have to mind those monsters too.

* * *

Aqua: It's too complicated. We'll end up repeating the same process if we keep doing the same way over and over again.

Mint: There's got to be another way to defeat that huge root.

Milky Rose: What a strong opponent.

Melody: It's not taking any damage at all. That root has an incredible power.

Cure Beat: We just have to keep on trying. BEAT SONIC!

* * *

GROOOAAAAR! (got hit by Cure Sunshine attack. Another monsters appeared.)

Cure Sunshine: This guys are really something. What should we do about that giant root?

Marine: MARINE SHOOT!

(Monsters defeated. A new ones appears.)

Marine: Argh! Why can't we beat these guys! And that root is really annoying.

Egret: Hyaa! (Palm punched the monster.) That root has got to have a weaknesses. We have to search for it.

Cure Moonlight: Did you notice something?

Mermaid: Yeah! I wonder if...huh!

(The enlarged root charge an attack with its tentacles to the Precures. They evaded it and smashed its vine to the ground.)

Marine: I had enough of this. PRECURE BLUE FORTE WAVE!

* * *

Coco: The Precures are having trouble fighting those things-coco.

Nats: They're doing there best to defeat those monsters-natsu. But those roots...

Syrup: If there's only a way to get rid those pest-ropu

Hummy: You're right-nya. Melody and the others seems not doing well there too-nya. They might need us there-nyapu

Coffret: Blue-sama, can you take us there where Lovely and the others desu

Coco: Don't be too hasty-coco They'll manage everything, and besides, they are not alone-coco.

Nats: It is best if we stay here desu. We don't want to give them more trouble saving us if those monster captured us-natsu.

Aroma: I'm sure Flora and the others can do it-roma

Perf: But I'm worried too-pafu. Should we be there by there side instead-pafu

Shypre: Blue-sama, is there a way to help them desu? Tarte, Ribbon, Glassan, Mepple and Mipple, Flappy and Choppy are out there helping their partners. Please allow us to go out too desu.

PhanPhan: ...I will go. I'm the only one who can fight here. Unlike Coco and Natsu, I can stay being a human in a longer time. I will fight to God. Please allow me to go out.

Blue: I'm happy that you care a lot about your partners. I know how you feel, but it's for the better if you all stay here. Believe in them. Never lose hope. The Precures are doing there very best. All you have to do is to trust them.

Coco: Let's do this for the sake of everyone-coco

PhanPhan: mnnn...

* * *

Sword: PRECURE SPARKLE SWORD!

(The tentacles from the root vanished. It grows back again. It launched another attack.)

Rosetta: PRECURE ROSETTA REFLECTION!

Diamond: Let's try alternate attack.

Beauty: That might work. Let's do it.

March: Right! PRECURE MARCH SHOOT!

(Tentacles vanished. It regenerate a new tentacles.)

* * *

Rouge: Alternate attack you say... PRECURE FIRE STRIKE!

(Hits a multiple tentacles and vanished. It grows a new set.)

Melody: Let me. PRECURE MUSIC RONDO!

(The tentacles vanished. Another one appeared above them.)

Rose: Hyaaa!

* * *

(The root bulb slashes it's tentacles vertically.)

Mermaid: PRECURE BUBBLE RIPPLE! (trapping the tentacles inside the bubble. The root keep on fighting back.)

Blossom: BLOSSOM SHOWER!

(The tentacles vanished. The root bulb turned black.)

Flora: W-What...

Bloom: Wait! Look guys! Something just happened.

Egret: It's not moving anymore.

Cure Twinkle: The color changed, and it's not regenerating too.

Cure Scarlet: What could happened?

Moonlight: I think I got. What do you think?

Mermaid: Yes! We were right.

Marine: What is it?

Moonlight: It seems that this giant root has the ability to heal itself in a certain period of time. The shorter the time, the faster it heals. Everytime we hit and destroyed its tentacles, the regenerating time process differs, depending to the damage it receives. And with that, we noticed and figured out something to it.

* * *

Dream: What did you notice?

Aqua: It's weaknesses. We figured out the extent of its power.

Melody: We did? How?

Aqua: Alternate attacks. Just like what we told you to do. It's simple. By allowing it to attack us while using its strength and power, the root slowly draining its energy. Because every time we hit that thing, the regeneration process starts automatically. Then soon after it used up all its power, it will no longer have an energy for regeneration in the last phase. We made a good formation.

Rhythm: I see! As we keep on destroying it tentacles, the period of time of its regeneration increases. The longer the time, the regeneration process slows down. We've done a great job.

Rouge: We did that?

* * *

Sunny: That's really confusing. How did we do it?

Beauty: You might not notice it, but we fought that thing in five turns alternately. We attack it and that thing attacked us. The root begun to worn out in a long battle process.

Diamond: In other words, five alternate battle phase is all we need to beat the huge root. We did a great teamwork. But we haven't totally defeated it yet.

Peace: Really? I didn't even recognize it. You guys are great observant.

Rosetta: It was nice that the root stopped from moving. I mean, that thing is quite a pain.

* * *

Rhythm: If ever we failed to do the fighting process, we'll have to repeat the same battle scheme over again.

Aqua: Yes, you're right.

* * *

Marine: I got it! But what's the difference if we attacked it in one shot and battle with it alternately? It'll just end up the same right?

Moonlight: Not exactly. This thing seemed to be programmed for self regeneration every time it was destroyed in a single blow.

Scarlet: It means the roots starts using energy to heal itself as we while our attention is with the other monsters in less than a minute after it was defeated.

Mermaid: Like a battery. It has it's own power supply. It can back up itself once one of its tentacles got destroyed in the battle.

Egret: The moment that thing used up it's back up energy, it starts creating a new set of energy to recharge it's power supply. It's a cycle of growth.

Marine: That thing knows how to recycle energy? Whoah! What a clever thingy.

Blossom: That thing is really amazing!

Twinkle: Don't be too amazed with it.

* * *

Diamond: I guess the others must have found out already. Cure Aqua, Cure Moonlight, and Cure Mermaid is with them.

Sword: Yeah! I think we should destroy it before it starts regenerating again.

Heart: I agree. Let's go Happy!

Happy: Okay!

* * *

Dream: We just have to cleanse it. It's decided.

Melody: Dream, let us handle this. Come Rhythm!

Rhythm: Sure!

* * *

Bloom: We'll do it. Egret!

Egret: Yeah!

Bloom and Egret: PRECURE TWIN STREAM...SPLASH!

* * *

Melody and Rhythm: PRECURE PASSIONATO HARMONY!

* * *

Happy: PRECURE HAPPY SHOWER!

HEART: PRECURE HEART SHOOT!

* * *

Coco: Strange...

Nats: What's the matter-natsu.

Coco: They have defeated those huge roots, but nothing has been solve-coco

Syrup: Ropu! Look over there-ropu

* * *

Sunny: Now what's happening?

March: The ground is shaking again.

Diamond: Look over there!

Heart: What is that?

(A tree like a giant bug emerge from the ground and it keeps rising up. It spreads its six mantis like wings and opened its emerald like eyes and it glows brightly in the gloomy atmosphere. The body is made out of a huge tree trunk with it's roots buried to the ground and it stands higher than building. The roots begun to move again, revealing the rest of the root bulb, just like what the Precures defeated a while ago. It starts making a loud cry that echoes through entire world, reaching the other planets.)

Marine: That thing is impossible.

Flora: That thing is really huge.

Bloom: What could that be?

Twinkle: Guys, look!

(All the monsters evaporates into a black smoke and headed to where the huge being.)

Mermaid: I don't like this. Something's bad about to happen.

* * *

Joker: You! You're behind all of this! You made that thing emerge from the ground.

Cronus: Exactly! I'm sorry to say that this Lord that you've been eager to rise all this time is nothing but an illusion. Nothing like that exists in the first place.

Joker: What did you say?

Cronus: You heard me right? There is no Dark King or Black Hole will emerge from that chamber.

Joker: What?

Cronus: That thing you've been raising for this entire time is the Earth's new God, Gaia.

Joker: Gaia you say? I'm totally against human beliefs and religions, but the name Gaia is the spirit of the Earth. You used Earth's spirit and turning it into evil for your own selfish acts. You are no different from us. How evil can you get. You're disgusting.

Cronus: Unlike you. You betrayed your own comrade. You've got gall to call me evil. (Snap his finger. A cylindrical cage like appears and locked Jocker inside.)

Joker: (trying to break the cylindrical wall.) Grrr... So that's the trick.

Cronus: Just like how the way you trick them. Comfortable? I'll take the power of the Dark King that you possess. You are no longer needed here. Be gone!

Joker: This isn't over! I'll come back again and hunt you very soon hehehehe...

(After Cronus extract the power of the Dark King from Joker, the cylindrical cage start compress, releasing a dark energy from it and headed straight to the chamber.)

Cronus: What a fool. Only one more. I have to get rid of that other fool. Ther's no use fighting the Precures. This battle is mine. (Snap his finger)

* * *

Oresky: Go... Huh! What's this? What's happening?

Cure Princess: Look! Something's wrong with Oresky.

Cure Honey: The Saiarks too!

Cure Fortune: What's happening here?

Cure Lovely: What are you plotting this time Oresky?

Oresky: It's not my doing...aargh! Gyaaaa...

(Oresky and the Saiarks disappeared in front of the Precures.)

Cure Peach: He's gone.

Cure White: What could happened?

Shiny Luminous: Look up there!

(The clouds cracked. A dark purple light glows through the cracks.)

Cure Black: What going on?

(The horizon shatters revealing a new area.)

Cure Pine: Hey guys! Look over there!

Princess: A castle?

Fortune: Could it possible that's where their hideout?

Peach: Should we go there?

Black: Let's check it out.

* * *

Cronus: It's too early for us to meet. I still need more time. I have send them away from here. (Snap his finger.)

* * *

Lovely: Let's go guys...huh!

Cure Magical: What is this?

(A hole appears under their feet. They all fell down and sent to another place. The same hole appeared from above, making them fall to the ground.)

Ribbon: Are you guys okay-desu wa

Cure Miracle: Aoweee... That hurts!

Cure Felice: What happened?

Peach: Hey! This place...

Cure Passion: We're back to our world. But something's wrong here.

White: This is the park. But everything here has changed.

Black: Something must have happened while we're away.

Honey: Everything looks awful.

Magical: I wonder how is everybody else doing now?

Miracle: Look up there?

(They all gazed to the huge tree.)

Black: Is that... a tree?

Cure Berry: A tree that has only six branches? That's totally weird.

Pine: Uhm... guys, what do you think is that?

Magical: It's throbbing.

Tarte: Ya' can hear a heart beat.

Glassan: That thing is weird-da ze

(The root creating lumps into its entire body.)

White: Get away from it!

(It shoots a multiple tentacles to the Precures, creating a barrage attack. They are able to evade the attack.)

Peach: What's with that thing? Why is it attacking us?

Lovely: That's what we are going to find out.

Miracle: Here it goes again.

(The roots slashes it's tentacles side ways.)

Princess: That's was close!

PRECURE SPARKLE SWORD!

All: Huh!

(The tentacles vanished. The huge root turned black.)

Honey: Is that Cure Sword?

Heart: Hey guys! You're here!

Lovely: Heart! Guys!

White: Glad to see you.

Happy: What happened? You're back.

Sunny: Is everything okay at the Dark World?

Black: We'll tell everything to you guys. By the way, what happened here and what is that thing?

Heart: Well, things happened so unexpectedly. It's kind or complicated to explain.

Beauty: PRECURE BEAUTY BLIZZARD!

Diamond: PRECURE DIAMOND SHOWER!

(The root bulb vanished.)

Beauty: There's a lot things we have to tell you.

Diamond: Listen up guys...

* * *

Cronus: Gaia isn't completed yet. She might have the form, but without the spirit, it is as good as dead. Keep it going Precures. Destroy those hearts. It will release Gaia's ultimate power. You fools don't know what you are doing. Keep it up!

* * *

Blue: This feeling...

Potpourri: What's the matter deshuka?

Blue: I feel something terrible about to happen. Those things...it seems have a big role for that creature.

Coco: What do you mean-coco

Blue: I felt a strong energy from that tree. It's alive, but it has no spirit. That thing... could be the Earth's great spirit.

Candy: Spirit-kuru?

Blue: That could be... Gaia.

To be continue..


	24. Gaia Part 2

Cronus: Four left to go. It might take long before those Precures were able to destroy all the dummy hearts. But not to worry, there's still plenty of time. (Throws Joker's card with the picture on it.) The Garden of Light. Joker's plot to take that world. Maybe...just maybe, that world will bring trouble for Gaia. Maybe I should take that world first, since the Earth is within my grasp, it shouldn't be a problem. The Dark King's power is incredible. He's been long gone, but his dark energy keeps on growing. Perfect timing.

 **GRRRRRRR...**

Cronus: Gaia is so impatient. There's nothing to worry about it, as soon as they destroy all the dummy hearts, your true power will be released and this world will be engulf with eternal darkness as planned. Now, shall we begin.

(With the power of the Dark King, Cronus used it's power and covered the Garden of Light with dark clouds. All the fairies living at the Garden of light were all stupefy.)

Mepple: mepo!

Cure Black: What's the matter Mepple.

Mepple: I feel a very strong dark energy-mepo. But why is it?-mepo

Cure White: What's wrong.

Mipple: Mepple and I felt a very bad energy but it seemed that it's not occurring in this world-mipo

Black: What do you mean?

Porun: It's scary-popo

Shiny Luminous: Porun!

GYAAAAAAA!

(Someone fell to the ground)

Cure Princess: Whoah! What's that?

Cure Happy: Something fell to the ground.

...: Howaaaaaa!

(Everyone got startled)

White: Isn't that...

Mipple: It's Wisdom-mipo

Wisdom: My goodness! That was high. Kinda hurt too!

Mepple: Wisdom, what are you doing here-mepo

Wisdom: Kyaaa... You've got to hurry. We are in big trouble!

Black: What happened?

Wisdom: The Garden of Light! It's being invaded by the Dark King.

Luminous: Dark King?

White: Wait, Dark King doesn't exist anymore. How could...wait! It must be Joker.

Black: You're right! It must be him. He has the power of Dark King. no doubt about that.

Cure Lovely: This is a problem. It must be stop.

Cure Fortune: But how could they invade the Garden of Light? You mentioned before that that world is protected by the power of the Prism Stone, right? So how could it be under attack?

White: That's what we want to know.

Wisdom: Gya nya nya! There's no time. The Queen is protecting the Garden of Light with all her might. But her alone can't defeat the Dark King's army. We have to go now!

Black: Okay! Guys we have to go to the Garden of Light. We leave everything to you here.

Cure Peach: Don't worry about us.

Cure Heart: Go now! We'll take care everything here.

Black: Okay! Let's go White, Luminous!

* * *

Cronus: The Emissaries of Light left. Wonderful! Now I need spirits for Gaia, and I think I know where can I accumulate powers. I think that spirit world would be a great help. These evil seeds...Joker used these once to control those Precures. But they've failed to capture them because they are all weak. How about this...

(Cronus made his move and attacked where the earth touches the sky.)

* * *

Flappy: Lapi? Lapi?

Cure Bloom: What's up Flappy?

Flappy: I feel weird-lapi

Choppy: I feel it too-chopi

Cure Egret: What's the matter?

Flappy: Choppy, can you hear it-lapi?

Choppy: Chopi! I hear it-chopi

Cure Flora: Look over there!

Bloom: That place...could it be?

Flappy: We've got more trouble-lapi!

(Cure Flora pointing at the dark wave light showering from the sky far from them. The long large roots rises from the ground, reaching the sky. It twisted together creating a huge dome on the top of the hill. Glowing orbs starts to come out from it.)

Egret: That's where the Sky Tree is.

Choppy: Don't tell me it's trying capture all the spirits there-chopi

Bloom: What are they trying to do?

Cure Mermaid: You two can go. Leave everything here to us.

Cure Marine: Give them a good punch! Count on us!

Cure Blossom: Don't worry about us. The Sky Tree is in danger. We must protect it.

Bloom: Alright then. Thank you guys. Egret!

Egret: Lets go!

(Cure Bloom and Cure Egret left.)

Marine: Okay! Let's get rid of those...whatever they are

* * *

Cronus: Another group left their friends. This is easy. Way to easy hehehe... Now, Let's get rid of the harmony of the world. Growl for me, Gaia. Let your voice be heard though all the world. Let them know you are something to be feared. Show them your power. Let them know fear. Fill their hearts with despair. Let their sorrow be your energy. Mighty Gaia, our new God hehehe...

(Gaia made a horrendous sound, spreading through the Earth, reaching the other worlds. The screech distorted the time and space.)

* * *

(The Major Land)

Mephisto: What is that strange noise? It so unpleasant.

Aphrodite: It's breaking the harmony of the Major Land. Something must have happened.

Otokichi: Quick! The entire land is in big trouble. We must act quickly.

Mephisto: Father, what are you doing here? Wha...

(The ground start shaking. The same large roots sprung all over the Major Land. The people starts panicking, running around the place.)

Mephisto: What are those?

Otokichi: Something is happening to the human world. It's affecting the Major Land as well.

Aphrodite: We must protect the Major Land. Bring the people to the safe place.

Mephisto: Right! This is something we have to deal for ourselves. I'm quite sure that the Precures are having the same trouble as we are in now, right father?

Otokichi: You're right! Ako and her friends are very busy with their business. We can't rely everything to them. Let's not give them another burden. We must protect our world and do our very best as well.

Mephisto: Yes father! Bassdrum! Baritone! Falsetto!

All Three: Hai!

Bassdrum and Baritone: Falsetto?

Falsetto: What!

Bassdrum: You attacked the Precures before right?

Falsetto: Huh!

Baritone: We heard you joined the other adversaries, didn't you?

Falsetto: That wasn't me!

Bassdrum and Baritone: We are definitely sure!

Falsetto: You've got it all wrong!

Mephisto: WILL YOU GUYS QUIT IT ALREADY! PROTECT ALL THE PEOPLE OF THE MAJOR LAND, **NOW!**

All Three: Yes sir!

Otokichi: Sometimes I wonder...

* * *

Cronus: It's so easy conquering the other worlds, as long as the human world and fairy world are connected to each other. Things are going according to plan. Defeating the Precures is as easy as pie, as the saying goes. Those fools should have done this before. The fifth heart has been destroyed. Three more to go. We are about to reach the climax hehehe...

* * *

Coco: You mentioned that that giant creature is the spirit of Earth-coco. Then it means this world is in danger-coco

Blue: Yes! I believe those things that they are fighting now is essential to Gaia. I felt something very strange from it.

Syrup: There's still more of those huge things-ropu. What's gonna happened if they destory it all-ropu?

Potpourri: Are those seeds deshuka?

Blue: I'm not quite sure but we have to warn the Precures about it. (Placed his arms in front of the mirror. He is making a contact to all the Precures) Minna! Listen, there's is something you need to know.

o0o

Lovely: Blue...

Princess: What's the matter?

o0o

Blue: Everyone, that creature that you have witness earlier is the Earth's spirit called Gaia.

o0o

Cure Aqua: Gaia?

Cure Mint: I've read about it. Gaia is the ancestral mother of life.

Cure Lemonade: Really? But how did it became like that.

o0o

Cure Diamond: Those guys from the Dark World is behind all of this why Gaia is taking that shape now.

Cure Rosetta: You're right! It looks like a tree, but it is actually Earth's goddess.

o0o

Marine: Wait! We can hear you guys!

Flora: Amazing! We can talk to each other even without our presence.

o0o

Blue: I've connected our thoughts together as one, so we could reach each other. You're right about it. Someone from the Dark World is using Gaia. They have change her form resembling to the Tree of Life.

o0o

Cure Sunny: Tree of Life? But that's a metaphor right?

Cure Beauty: It is. But I believed it has a connection with the Tree of Knowledge.

Diamond: Connecting all forms of creation. Connecting to heaven and the underworld. I wonder...

o0o

Cure Moonlight: The people from the Dark World became corrupted by dark desires. That gave birth Gaia, who nearly destroyed the world. But none of this has no any connection on what's happening now.

Cure Mermaid: I do believed it too. They might be using that form to portraits the Tree of Life.

Flora: That's well said...what is that again?

Cure Twinkle: Flora, pay attention.

Flora: He he he...

o0o

Aqua: If that's the real Gaia, then this is going to be very difficult.

Mint: Yeah! but how did the spirit of Earth became like that? Gaia is the Mother Earth Goddess. It is really hard to understand now did Gaia turned like that.

o0o

Blue: I know that all you are very confused with this situation. Gaia is not our enemy. I must ask you to save Gaia.

o0o

Sunny: Fighting those things is already a pain. But saving that huge thing is really far-fetched.

Heart: We can do it. With all of us together, nothing is impossible.

Diamond: Heart, it's not that really easy. Besides, we have to get rid of this roots.

o0o

Marine: Say, you guys encountered those giant roots on your way? We down two of it.

o0o

Sunny: We did. We beat two of it, too. It's not that easy ya'know.

Happy: We thought we won't be able to beat it.

o0o

Cure Rouge: We beat one. It is really difficult defeating that thing, right?

Dream: Right! Good thing Aqua and Rhythm is here. We were able to beat that giant root.

Mint: Is there more of it?

o0o

Blue: There's still three of them, but...

o0o

Dream: Alright! We just have to beat those remaining giant roots.

Cure Lemonade: But do you really think beating those giant roots will help weakened Gaia?

Melody: Now you mentioned it, what are does those roots? Why does it beat?

Rhythm: Yeah! How come there's eight of it?

Mint: It's so mysterious.

o0o

Beauty: It is really mysterious. I suggest we should observe it first before going thru that plan.

Diamond: I agree. There must be something up with those things and why is it attacking us.

Sunny: What's more mysterious is, where are those servants of darkness? None of them shown up yet.

Cure Sword: You're right! They suddenly disappear. What could happen?

o0o

Moonlight: We'll find it out along the way. We must not let our guard down.

Mermaid: She's right! We are all puzzled with what's going on. Beauty and Diamond is right. We have to observe those giant roots. They must have put those things on purpose to kill time.

o0o

Aqua: I guess it's for the best. We must not be too hasty.

Cure Beat: Where's Bloom and Egret? I haven't heard them yet.

Lemonade: Black, White and Luminous too!

o0o

Blossom: They left to protect the Sky Tree. It's been attacked by those huge roots.

Flora: We saw a strange dark light to where the Sky Tree is.

o0o

Happy: We saw it too. So that's what happened. Black, White and Luminous left to defend the Garden of Light. The guardian who fell from the sky said that it was under attack by the Dark King.

Fortune: Guys, listen...

(Gaia is making another screech.)

Princess: It's making another noise again. Do you think that Gaia is in pain?

Lovely: We don't know. Why won't we all go to where Gaia now. Is that okay with you guys?

o0o

Heart: I think it so too. Let's go guys. We'll all meet up there. Let's all go straight to Gaia.

All: OKAY!

o0o

Lovely: Blue, please continue guiding us.

o0o

Blue: I'll do what I can. I will cut the communication now. Please be safe everyone. (The light from the mirror vanished.)

Coco: Is it really okay to leave everything to them-coco?

Ribbon: Should we help them-desu wa

Blue:...

PhanPhan: God, I want to go somewhere.

Blue: Where are you going?

PhanPhan: Please take me to where the other Precures left that time, to the Dark World. I want to find out something.

Nuts: It's dangerous to go alone-natsu.

Shypre: You mustn't go there desu.

Blue: ... alright! I will let you. You seemed curious to what is happening to the Dark World, isn't?

PhanPhan: Yes! Don't worry. I can protect myself.

Blue: Well then...(pointed to the mirror, and an image appear.) You may go now. I'll be watching you there.

PhanPhan: Thank you. I'll go ahead guys. Please watch over the Precures for me, okay!

Coco: Don't be hasty. If you're in danger, run as fast as you can-coco

* * *

Cronus: Hmm... that's strange. They stop attacking the hearts. Could they be figured it out already? No matter, what ever they are planning, the Precures are powerless against the power of Gaia. But they have to destroy remaining hearts no matter what. I'll make it so that they won't reach Gaia. She is nearly in her complete form. Her wings is the most important part and must not be damage. If they found out that the current Gaia has a weak defense, it'll be over. (Snapped his fingers.) I will capture them one by one.

(The long huge roots starts moving again. They start attacking the Precures as they trying to reach to Gaia. The ground starts to tremble as the roots moves from below and above the ground.)

Happy: It's started again.

Cure March: I think these roots somehow trying to stop us from reaching Gaia.

Sword: I think so too.

Cure Peace: Wait! We are missing someone.

All: huh? (They looked from side to side)

Heart: Where's Peach and her friends?

Cure Rosetta: Miracle, Magical and Felice too.

Sunny: They're here a while a go.

Lovely: Where could they be?

Fortune: They don't just disappear. Something must have happened while we are busy with these roots.

Cure Honey: None of us realized that they disappear.

Heart: ...I believe in them. I'm sure where ever they are, they can protect themselves.

Happy: Yup! I believe it too. Let's head to Gaia. I'm sure they're fine.

All: Right!

* * *

Peach: Ouch!

Cure Pine: Peach, pull yourself together.

Peach: I know! I know! I really hated it when I landed on my butt. Anyway, where are we?

Pine: It's so dark in here. Are we at the Dark World again?

Cure Berry: Maybe. We got separated from the others.

Cure Passion: I don't know what happened. We just happened to be here all of a sudden.

...: How are you ladies?

Peach: Who's that?

Cronus: I'm Cronus, and I'm here to stone you alive.

Peach: Cronus?

Cronus: Weak Precures shouldn't be stay alive. (Wave his arm)

(Roots cam out from the ground, entangled them.)

Peach: Ngh! What are doing?

Cronus: Like I told you. You will be a great display for my castle (snapped his finger)

Pine: Kyaa! (petrified)

Peach, Berry, Passion: PINE!

Peach: YOU! What did you do to her?

Cronus: You'll be like that too hehehe...

(Peach, Berry and Passion petrified. They turned into stone.)

Cronus: Now that's the first group. Now, it's time for the next group hahahaha...

* * *

Cure Miracle: Where are we? It's beautiful in here.

Cure Magical: We got separated from the others.

Mofurun: This place is amazing-mofu

Cure Felice: It's a bit strange to be in this beautiful place.

 _PRECURE..._

Miracle: Who's that?

 _PRECURE...SAVE THE HEART OF THE EARTH!_

Magical: Heart of the Earth? Where is that? Who are you?

 _THE SPIRITS ARE DYING. THE SOULS ARE TROUBLED. THE LIGHT IS FADING. RELEASE THEM FROM DARKNESS.._

(An orb appears in front of them. It glows so brightly that they're unable to see it's form. The orb disappear.)

Miracle: Wha...It's gone!

Felice: The spirits are dying? release them from darkness?

Magical: It's some sort of a message. It's calling for help.

Miracle: Let's go! Let's help them.

Felice: But how? We don't know where we are!

Miracle: Not again?

Mofurun: mofu! (pointing)

Miracle: What is it Mofurun?

(A path appears)

Miracle: Wow! It's magic.

Magical: Let's go!

Miracle and Felice: Right!

To be continue...


	25. Gaia Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Tarte: Where's Peach-chan and the others?

Aroma: Miracle and Magical is missing too-roma

Perf: Mofurun is not there-pafu

Syrup: They don't just disappeared like that-ropu.

Ribbon: What could happened- desu wa.

Coco: Blue-san, can you locate them somehow-coco?

Glassan: PhanPhan left to find the answer to all this mess-da ze. But could he really find it-da ze?

Pop: I'm sure he is-de gozaru

Candy: Onii-chan...

Pop: What is it Candy?

Candy: I can't find Ai-chan and the others-kuru

Nuts: Huh? Chiffon-chan is not here-natsu

Coffret: Eh! Potpourri is not here too desu...

Tarte: WAAAH! PROBLEEEEM! RUN AWAY BABIES!

Coco: Since when did they left-coco?

Blue: Let's find them.

...: Do you need help?

All: Huh!

Coco: Wait, are you...

* * *

Lulun: Let's find the Precures-lulu. Let's help them-lulu.

Potpourri: Let's go to where Sunshine and the others deshuka.

Chiffon: kyua...

Ai: Where. Where.

Moop: Do you know where we are-mupu?

Foop: I don't know-pupu

Potpourri: We are not lost deshuka. We just have to go there deshuka.

Moop: This thing is scary-mupu

Lulun: W-We can't-lulu. We have to go where Black and the others-lulu.

(Someone show up in front of the fairies.)

All: waaaa!

Cronus: Fairies? What are you doing here?

Lulun: Lulu! Lulu!

Foop and Moop: Scary (pupu) (mupu)

Cronus: You must be... friends of the Precures. Maybe I can put you in to use. (Reaching them with his arms.)

(The fairies panicked and can't move. A sudden swift came from Cronus back and snatched the fairies away from him.)

Cronus: ...that was fast. I see... there's more of them. That shouldn't be a problem. Joker's Precure data is a big help. But...that one seemed to be not in the list. Hmm...Now, Princess Precure, Heartcatch Precure...which one of them hehehe...

* * *

Lulun: luluuuu...lulu?

Moop: We're save-pupu?

Chiffon: pi...kyua!

Ai: purikyua!

Potpourri: Precure deshuka?

Lulun: (smile) Precure-lulu

...: You're safe now. Let's go meet our friends.

* * *

Cure Flora: PRECURE, LYS TOURBILLON!

(The tentacles vanished. The heart turned gray.)

Cure Marine: Like we can avoid this thing that easily? There's no other way but to defeat it. PRECURE BLUE FORTE WAVE!

(The heart defeated.)

Cure Mermaid: There's two more left. I just hope the others haven't encountered them yet.

Cure Sunshine: I think those thing will just show themselves unexpectedly just like that one.

Cure Blossom: Yeah! We were surprised after that giant root bulb appears before us. And suddenly attacked us.

Cure Twinkle: Let's go! We don't have much time.

All: Okay!

(A root creep behind Cure Flora. It's about to grab her.)

Mermaid: Flora!

(Pushed Cure Flora. Cure Mermaid was wrap by a long. It was followed by other thin roots.)

Mermaid: Argh!...

Flora: Whoah! Mermaid!

Marine: What's going on?

Cure Scarlet: The roots wraparound her.

Mermaid: This thing is to tight. Ah!

(The roots pulling her down.)

Flora: Mermaid! (Went and aided her.) It won't loose. Kyaa!

(The roots wraparound Cure Flora.)

Mermaid: Flora!

Cure Scarlet: What's happening? Kyaa!

Twinkle: Kyaa! Not me too!

Cure Moonlight: They've all captured.

Marine: Let's destroy the roots. (Holding the Marine Tact.)

Sunshine: Don't! You'll hit them.

Marine: Gye! What should we do?

Blossom: What's going on here?

(The roots pulling the Princess Precure to the ground.)

Mermaid: Don't worry about us. Just go and meet the others.

Scarlet: We'll take care of this to ourselves.

Twinkle: You have to continue without us!

Flora: Please go!

(They all vanished to the ground.)

Marine: They're...gone.

Blossom: Flora. Minna...

Moonlight: Come now. We can't stay here.

Blossom: Right! Let's go.

* * *

Cure Melody: Look over there!

Cure Dream: It's the giant root.

Cure Aqua: Let's try avoid that things. Let's make a detour.

(As they are about to make a turn, the roots reacted and blocked their way.)

Melody: Whoah! It moves again.

Cure Mint: They've closed the way back.

Cure Beat: I have a bad feeling about this.

Cure Muse: They wanted us to fight that thing, am I right?

Aqua: Possibly. It's not like we have a choice.

(The heart drews out it's tentacles and it aims to the Precures. They all evaded the attack.)

Cure Rouge: Well that's it! Wether or not, that thing is getting on my nerves. PRECURE FIRE STRIKE!

* * *

(The other Precures are heading towards the direction to where Gaia stands.)

Cure Happy: Just a little more.

Cure Heart: We'll meet the others very soon.

Cure Lovely: I wonder of they're nearby.

(Gaia made another screech. They're all halted and covered their ears.)

Happy: The pitch of its voice is becoming louder as we get closer.

Cure Sunny: Yah! My ears hurt!

Cure Beauty: We're still far from Gaia, but we are inside it's parameter. The roots are more visible here.

Cure Princess: It's so tiring running through this rough road all the way. Why won't we fly instead?

Cure Rosetta: That's a good idea. I think we should try doing that.

Cure March: We can't fly.

Cure Peace: We don't have that kind of ability.

Cure Honey: Well, we should all just run all the way there to be fair, right?

Princess: Mou! But I'm too tired to run.

Cure Fortune: You should not whine Princess. We are all on this together.

Princess: Mmm...okay! But I'll try anyway. (She flew)

Lovely: Princess...

Sunny: She just can't stop.

(Roots start moving.)

Cure Diamond: Huh? Wait, stop!

(The roots cast upward, preventing Cure Princess from going further.)

Princess: Wo...woa...whoah!

(Cure Heart and Cure Lovely catches her.)

Princess: What was that?

Cure Sword: I guess we can't fly our way there too.

Sunny: This place is a no fight zone, too.

Peace: The roots are moving again.

(The roots wiggled as it move upward.)

Happy: Do you think they'll attack us?

Diamond: I guess!

Princess: We're surrounded!

Heart: Get ready guys.

(The roots attacked.)

* * *

Dream: PRECURE SHOOTING STAR!

(The heart got hit and turned gray.)

Melody: Let me finished this. PRECURE MUSIC RONDO!

(The heart defeated and it vanished.)

Rouge: We beat the other one. There's two more left.

Aqua: That if they others haven't found the other two yet!

Melody: It can't be helped. It feels like we have to fight those things either we like it or not.

Cure Rhythm: You're right! But what could be the reason why those giant roots appeared, and why is it attacking us? There's got to be an explanation for all this roundabout.

Aqua: Yes! I think it so too. Let's move.

All: Right!

(The Precures continued to move forward. Suddenly, a slender root grab Cure Muse left foot.)

Muse: Ah!...

(They all looked at Cure Muse. Multiple elongated roots come out from the ground and wrapped Cure Muse. Cure Beat rushed to save Cure Muse. As soon as she reached Cure Muse, she tries to remove the roots out of her. But she find herself got in the same situation. The others runs towards them, but the roots quickly pull them down to the ground and disappeared.)

Melody: Muse! Beat!

Rhythm: They're gone!

Dream: Melody! Rhythm!

(Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm is surrounded by elongated roots.)

Melody: Tch! Dream, you guys go ahead. These roots are only targeting us.

Rhythm: Go and meet the others. We can handle this.

Dream: But...

(The roots tangled to Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm arms and feet.)

Melody: Hurry! Before they gets you.

Dream: Nnn..Okay! Promise, we'll come back to you guys.

Melody: Sure! We'll meet again, for sure. Now, go!

Dream: Yes! Let's go!

Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua: Okay!

Lemonade: We're really sorry.

Mint: Please be safe!

Rhythm: Don't worry! We'll be fine.

(Cure Dream and her friends leave Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. The roots wrap around them and pulled them down to the ground. No traces left.)

* * *

Heart: PRECURE HEART SHOT!

(The roots vanished.)

Sunny: That'll take care of them.

Princess: We've cleared our way out. Come on!

MINNA!

Happy: Huh? Hey! It's Blossom and her friends. What?

HEY GUYS!

Lovely: Look! It's Dream and her friends too! Wait a minute. Something is missing.

Diamond: Where's the rest of them?

(Heartcatch and Precure 5 arrived.)

Happy: Hey! What happened? Where's Melody, Flora and the others?

Blossom: Well, they have been...

Marine: Those annoying roots carried them off.

Sword: Carried them off? What do you mean?

Mint: Them too?

Lemonade: Those roots took away Melody and the others as well.

Blossom: Where's Peach and her friends?

Happy: They just disappeared and we didn't even noticed that there gone.

Marine: Those roots must've got them too!

Happy: I guess so.

Aqua: Either way, we have to get to Gaia no matter what.

Dream: Yeah! And we'll find them too.

Sunshine: Right! So everything is set.

Heart: Right!

(As they're about to leave, a slender root quickly wrap to Cure Peace left foot, and quickly pulls her backward causing her to tripped. This called the attention of her friends. Cure Sunny quickly runs and grabbed her hand. More elongated roots appears around them. At the same time, Cure Beauty and Cure March were surrounded by the roots, and quickly wraparound there body. Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty slowly being pulled into the ground. Cure Happy is confused and unable to think on what to do. She dashed to where Cure Sunny and Cure Peace, but Cure Aqua stopped her.)

Happy: Guys!

Aqua: Stay away! You'll get caught too.

Sunny: Happy don't worry. We'll find a way to get out of this.

Peace: Get out of here.

Happy: But...

Diamond: Beauty! March!

Beauty: Get out of her, Happy!

March: Just go without us. Get out of here quickly.

(They all disappeared to the ground. Cure Happy felt dismayed for not able to save her friends. Out of warning, multiple elongated roots cracked out to the ground and surrounded Cure Happy. Cure Moonlight quickly grabbed her to safety.)

Moonlight: Don't get discouraged. Stay focused. We can still save them. Let's get out of here.

Happy: Y-Yes!

Heart: Happy, we have to move and go to Gaia. I think that's the only way to save them.

Happy: O-Okay!

Dream: Come on Happy, we can do this.

Happy: Yeah! Right! Thanks guys!

Lemonade: Whoah!

Rouge: What the...

(The another huge roots blocked their way.)

Sword: Not again!

Fortune: It won't let us pass that easily.

Happy: ...Go guys! Those roots wants me.

Heart: Happy!

Lovely: We can't leave you here.

Happy: PRECURE HAPPY SHOWER!

(Cure Happy opened a path way.)

Happy: Now! Hurry guys! Get out of here.

Dream: Happy!

Blossom: You're not thinking going off by yourself?

(Three elongated roots appeared behind Cure Happy.)

Happy: (Smile) We'll meet again, okay! (Leaped off away from them. The roots followed her.)

Marine: She really is serious.

Princess: There's no movement from the ground anymore.

Fortune: Those things do after her.

Aqua: Let's go. We can't waste this chance. Happy used herself as a bait to give us a way.

All: Okay!

Diamond: Heart, let's go!

Heart: ...okay!

* * *

Mirai: Hey! Riko, why did we transformed back? And most of all, where is this place?

Riko: Like I told you, I don't know. This place looks like it's not affected to what's going on to our world. It's so peaceful here.

Kotoha: Our magic doesn't work here either.

Riko: This place seemed to nullify all kinds of powers here. That might be the reason why we've transformed back.

Mirai: I'm worried to our friends. I wonder what they're doing.

Mofurun: Look over their-mofu (pointing to the huge crystal from afar.)

Mirai: Are those crystal?

Kotoha: That's quite huge.

Riko: Let's go over there and check it out.

* * *

Cronus: And that's for Cure Happy hehehe... What a very nice collection to have, Precures. Fresh Precure, Suite Precure, Smile Precure and the Princess Precure. Everyone would be so jealous of me if they see this. There's more left. And speaking of remains, the last heart is still beating. I have to let them destroy it. They are getting closer to Gaia. How about I play a little more...

* * *

Marine: Alright! Just a little more! We'll be there in no time.

Sunshine: Yeah! It's strange that Gaia isn't moving today.

Honey: It's too calm and quiet.

Fortune: Something's terribly wrong here.

Aqua: Everyone, stop!

(They all stopped from running.)

Dream: What's wrong?

Aqua: Look over there! (Pointing to the far left.)

(Everyone looked to the direction where Cure Aqua is pointing.)

Lemonade: It's the giant root.

Rouge: Is that the second one?

Heart: Did you beat the other one?

Mint: We did! But it is like we have no other choice. It won't let us pass unless we beat it.

Blossom: We did it, too. We've tried avoiding it, but the roots instantly blocked our way.

Lovely: So that means that's the last one.

Diamond: We can still avoid that thing. We're too far from it. I think it won't detect us at this distance.

Aqua: That giant root stays to where it is. It can't move to one place to another. I do think we can bypass it.

Princess: How about we take this right side?

Heart: That might work. Okay guys!

All: Yeah!

* * *

(Cronus is watching over the Precures from the Dark World.)

Cronus: You are not going anywhere but to the heart. (Snapped his finger.)

* * *

(A root sprout to the ground and tangled to Cure Honey foot. She got startled and tripped to the ground.)

Lovely: Honey!

Honey: Nnn...HONEY TELEPORT...What?

Princess: The Honey Teleport didn't work.

Sword: Let's help her!

(More roots appeared and wrapped Cure Honey.)

Fortune: Honey! Kyaa!

Princess: Oh no!

(Cure Princess and Cure Fortune got caught by the roots. Cure Honey disappeared to the ground.)

Lovely: Honey! Guys! LOVELY RISING SWORD! Hyaa!...

(Cure Lovely tried to cut the root attached to Cure Princess.)

Lovely: I-It didn't work! What?

(Cure Lovely got caught by the roots. More roots came out and wraparound her.)

Blossom: Let's do something.

Fortune: It's no use of trying. Leave us now. Don't waste another time.

Dream: But what about you guys.

Lovely: Dream, Blossom, Heart. We believe in you guys. You can do it. There's nothing much we can do. We're kind of stuck here. We'll find our way to Gaia. Please, leave now.

Princess: We will definitely get out of this thing... Gyaaaa...wah! It tightens even more.

Dream: ...Let's go! We're very sorry.

Lovely: Don't be. Go!

All: Right!

* * *

Mirai: Hey Riko!

Riko: What is it?

Mirai: I'm hungry...

Riko: Sigh! Mirai...

Kotoha: We're here!

Mirai: Wow! It looks like a giant crystal castle. It so pretty!

Mofurun: What a pretty gate-mofu.

Riko: It's made of crystals. What...

(The gate opened.)

Mirai: It...it opens by itself?

Mofurun: I smell sweet-mofu

Mirai, Riko, Kotoha: Huh!

(Mofurun jumps off to Kotoha and runs inside a crystal palace.)

Mirai: Mofurun, wait!

Riko: Let's go inside.

Mirai and Kotoha: Okay!

* * *

(The Precures are recently fighting the huge roots.)

Aqua: This things just won't let us get through.

Mint: Hyaa... It want us to fight that giant root.

Marine: Gye! I am very annoyed right now! MARINE SHOT!

(Hits the roots. More coming out.)

Sunshine: SUNSHINE AEGIS! We can't keep defending yourselves this entire time. We have to do something.

Rosetta: ROSETTA WALL! She's right. There's got to be a way.

Sword: FLASH! HOLY SWORD! We have no any options left.

Aqua: Yes! We have to fight that giant root. That's the only way to get to Gaia!

* * *

Mirai: Wow! This place is huge!

Riko: Amazing! This place is much bigger than the Magic School.

Pixie 1: Greetings Precures!

All: Waaaaaa... huh!

Marai: That startled me.

Riko: Fairies?

Pixie 2: We're pixies. We live here.

Pixie 3: Sorry for playing with you. Good thing you all manage to get in here alive hehehe...

Riko: Pixies? Pixies are imaginary creatures. You guys actually exist? And what do you mean get in here alive?

Pixie 3: How rude! Like the hell how can you talk to us if we are imaginary. We are the same as those fairies. But we possess strong magical powers than those fairies. Some fairies don't have magic powers.

Pixie 2: Now, now. Don't be rude. They are the Precures. Anyway, just like our friend said, we are sorry for bringing you to this place. But good thing you guys are not hurt.

Pixie 1: We need your help. Gaia need your help.

All: Gaia?

Riko: Where exactly are we?

Pixie: Please follow us. Elder wants to talk to you.

Mirai: You have an elder here. An elder pixie (Mirai imagining an old man with a long beard, holding a long staff, with four wings.)

Pixie 3: Don't you even think about it. (Pissed)

Riko: I've got the feeling that this one seemed not to like us.

Kotoha: I agree.

Pixie: Please follow us. We've got no time left.

Riko: What do you mean by that?

Pixie 2: The bad Gaia is about to come alive.

Mirai, Riko, Kotoha: Huh? Bad Gaia?

Pixie 1: Come this way.

Mirai: Wait! You haven't told us where we are.

* * *

Coco: We lost half of our team-coco

Tarte: ...and we lost our babies waah!

(Everyone in the room is in sweat drop.)

Nuts: I'm sure their okay now-natsu. Don't worry about them too much-natsu

Tarte: But... But...

Syrup: He cries like a baby-ropu

Blue: Just one heart left. Gaia...the world has lost its light and hope. Even a God like me can't do anything to protect it.

Ribbon: Don't say that God! Everyone depends on you too-masu wa. Even a God like you can't be perfect sometimes-desu wa We need to spread the light of hope in the Earth-desu wa.

Blue: Thank you Ribbon. I'm sure Lovely will say those words to me too.

Glassan: We have to cheer the Precures wherever they are-da ze

Pop: That's right. Their fight is our fight-de gozaru.

(Someone arrived inside Blue's room.)

Blue: Hmm... Thank goodness you're alright! Welcome back!

Fairies: Huh!

Cure Echo: I found the fairies. And I brought them along with me too.

Cure Black: What's up guys! Do you miss us?

Coco: Minna!

Tarte: Waaah! Chiffon-chan! I am overjoyed!

Pop: We thought you guys will never come back-de gozaru.

Cure Bloom: Well it wasn't that easy, but everything is okay now.

Cure Egret: The Sky Tree is safe now. We happen to came across Cure Echo and the others. We've decided to return back here.

Cure White: The Garden of Light is safe too. We joined them as well.

Candy: (Hopped and snuggled to Shiny Luminous, crying.) Waaa...save them-kuru

Shiny Luminous: What's wrong?

Tarte: The other Precures disappeared to the ground. Those roots took them.

White: What do you mean.

Coco: Those roots pulled them all the way into the ground-coco. Now we don't know where they are-coco.

Black: What did you say!

Blue: I will explain everything to you...

* * *

Cronus: Happiness Charge Precure... they are no happiness. Anymore. I've failed to capture the Garden of Light and the Spirit World. Those Precures are pretty strong. I belittle them. They are not to be messed with. Very well, let's proceed to our plan...

...: So, you're responsible for this mess!

Cronus: Hmm...My! Isn't nice for you to drop in. Want to join me?

...: Who wants to join someone who is as selfish as you?

Cronus: Selfish? I'm doing this for Gaia. We thought that this world needs a new God, so I've decided to help Gaia to be the most powerful God of all. You should praise me instead, Phantom.

PhanPhan: Your not getting away with this!

Cronus: Taking a form of a human to fight me, right? Then I should take this challenge seriously. After all, I want try this new power I've acquired from Gaia. Do you know what is this?

PhanPhan: Those are...the evil seeds.

Cronus: Right! But now, I call this the dark seeds. This thing possess all the world's despair. With this, no one can stop me. (Swallowed one seed.)

(Cronus physical body on his right changes. His right arm grew longer with a long shap claws and the skin becomes tough like the armadillo. Three long strands green like vines hanging on his shoulder. His right side face looks like a mantis.)

Cronus: Do you like it? This is my new power. Prepare to die...

* * *

Pixie 1: Elder, we brought the Precures.

Elder: (turned around) Welcome to the Crystal Castle.

(They were surprised to see the elder as he faced them.)

Mirai: Wow! You look young for an elder. You're so cool!

Pixie 3: Hey! Watch your mouth! He's a respectable elder. Where's your manners.

Elder: Now, now. It's fine.

Riko: Crystal Castle? So this is where we are.

Pixie 3: Yup! This is quit a nice place, right?

Mirai: You guys should have told us earlier.

(The pixies laughed at them, then run off.)

Mirai: Hey wait! Where you going?

Elder: It's okay! They just want to play with you. Thank you for coming here. I'm sorry if that we put you into such trouble and forced you to come to this place. This is really urgent. Here, look at this.

Mirai: It's a wheat grass?

Elder: Hahaha...in your world, yes! It does look like a wheat grass. But you see, this thing contains a power of light that will save both the world and Gaia.

Riko: Save the world and Gaia? What exactly is this.

Elder: This thing came from Gaia herself. With this, we can restore everything that has been damaged or destroyed.

Kotoha: A seed from Gaia? It contains the power of light?

Mirai: So it means that is the seed of light?

Elder: Exactly! Now, we called you to come here because we believe you're the only one who can save Gaia.

Riko: Us? But how can we do that?

Elder: Just place this seed inside Gaia's heart. Once you've placed this inside the heart, cast a magic spell to open crack it. Then light will bust out from this tiny seed. It will cleanse Gaia's tainted soul and it will bring everything back to normal.

Kotoha: Gaia's heart. Does it mean we have to go inside Gaia?

Mirai: But how do we get inside Gaia?

Elder: Through its mouth.

Riko: We'll feed ourselves to Gaia? That's ridiculous.

Elder: The mouth is the passage way to Gaia's world. By the way, Gaia has two hearts. The major and the minor. The major heart is Gaia's true heart. The minor heart is it's sub heart and it's divided into eight sections. Each sections holds Gaia's feelings and emotions. If one of it got destroyed, Gaia will feel great pain and suffering. This will change Gaia's mood, too. If all the minor hearts are gone, the major heart will outburst and she will become destructive. It will be completely out or control. Gaia herself will destroy the world with her power.

Riko: That's awful! The minor heart with eight sections. What does it look like?

Elder: It was round, has a rough texture, colored mud looking giant root.

All three: Gaint root...What did you say?

Mirai: Oh no! This is terrible! So those things they have destroyed was...

Riko: Yes! Those are the heart of Gaia. Elder, it happens that our friends destroyed some of her hearts. What should we do?

Elder: That's a problem. Let me see...(wave his stuff. A vision appeared.) Hmm...this is terrible. We have one heart left. We must prevent the last heart from losing.

Riko: This is serious! There's no time for conversation. Elder, take us back to our world now. I believed our friends are headed to the last heart. We have to stop them.

Elder: Alright! Please take this seed and save Gaia at any cost. I'll give you my power that will prevent any evil presence from taking your soul. Do share this power to everyone. And use this too! This glass ball will help go inside of Gaia. Use your magic to make it bigger. And one more thing. You have to stay your normal form when doing magic.

Mirai: Okay! We got it. You can count on us. Thank for this.

Riko: Let's go quickly!

Elder: Brace yourselves. This is going to be quite electrifying.

(The elder wave his wand and their body starts to glow. In a blink of an eye, they were all transported back to the human world.)

* * *

Rouge: PRECURE FIRE STRIKE!

(The tentacles vanished. The heart turned gray.)

Marine: Alright! I'll finish this one. PRECURE BLUE FORTE WAVE!

(Before Cure Marine attack hits the heart...)

CURE UP! RA PA PA! ROCKS DEFEND THE HEART!

(Large rock gathered and blocked Cure Marine's attack.)

Marine: What...

Rosetta: Look up there!

Mirai: We made it just in time.

Riko: Guys stop! Don't attack the heart.

(They were all puzzled to what Riko said.)

Heart: You guys are okay!

Aqua: What do you mean by that?

Riko: We'll explain along the way. Ha-chan!

Kotoha: Okay! Cure Up! Ra pa pa!

(Their body glows and covered with an aura.)

Diamond: What is this?

Kotoha: It's magic barrier. This will protect us from any attack for awhile.

Riko: Let's all head to Gaia's mouth. That's our way in to get inside.

Marine: What? Up there?

Aqua! What do you by that?

Riko: We all want to save Gaia, right? The only way to get there is through Gaia's mouth.

Mint: We are going inside Gaia?

Rouge: How? We can't even fly our way out here!

Mirai It's okay! We are protected by this aura.

Aqua: I really don't understand all of this but let's do what they say.

All: Right!

Dream: Wait! We can't fly!

Lemonade: She's right!

Marine: Don't worry! We'll give you a lift.

Blossom: We can't fly too. Shypre and the others are not here.

Marine: Oh my gosh! I forgot!

Mirai: Don't worry about it! We have something to help get up there. Let's do it!

Mirai, Riko, Kotoha: Cure up! Ra pa pa!

(It expanded and everyone is inside the giant glass ball.)

Dream: This is amazing!

Blossom: We're inside this giant glass?

Marine: Everything is so confusing!

Riko: Let's go!

Kotoha: Cure up! Ra pa pa!

(The glass ball floats in the air and the Precures are now heading up to Gaia.)

To be continue...


	26. PrincessMaho

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Riko: Hey you!

A/N: What?

Riko: What's the big idea skipping our part?

A/N: Skipping? What do you mean? I did not skipped any chapters! Look! We're here, right?

Kirara: That's not what she meant. Normally, the story is fixed by two regular chapters then followed by this portion. But this time, you went all the way to four chapters. That's skipping!

Haruka: She's right!

Mirai: She got the point.

A/N: Eh! So what's the difference? People will read this portion anyway. Don't make such a fuss. Besides, there's only two teams left. The Princess Precure and of course, your team, Maho Tsukai Precure. You have no idea how my brain got fried up after thinking how the story should go. Be more considerate.

Mirai: It's true Riko. We're here anyway!

Riko: Mirai! Which side are you on, anyway?

A/N: Ahem! Okay! Let's continue. The Princess Precure. Haruno Haruka. To tell you the truth, many people inspired you and your never ending dreams. Yup!

Haruka: Aah...thank you, I guess!

...

Riko: That's all?

A/N: Yup!

Riko: Tsk! Lousy! You've been doing this for months. At least you should study about the Precure. You should know better. How pathetic!

A/N: What is that? Haruka's dream of becoming a princess came true, right? She followed her dream no matter how impossible it may seem. So... Voala! She became a princess and so, and so.

Riko: I think I want to vaporize you now.

Haruka: It's okay Riko-chan. I really don't mind it!

Aroma: Riko's right-roma. Everyone should be treated equally. The author needs to learn the meaning of having a good manners and respect-roma. Show them your enthusiasm.

A/N: Eh! Geez... So Haruka... go live up with your dreams an be happy!

Aroma: THAT'S NOT RIGHT!-ROOOMMAAA...

A/N: Okay! Okay! No need to yell! Sigh! Haruka got bullied when she was little because of her silly dream of becoming a princess. But she never give up and she continue reaching it. She overcome depression, made a lot of friends, manage to attend a prestigious school, a fast learner, she has a very cheerful smile, and...and...and... that's all!

Aroma: ...well, much better than not being recognized-roma. But...YOU SHOULD INTRODUCE A GUEST PROPERLY-ROOMMAA...

Perf: Big brother, please settle down-pafu

Riko: Mmmm...

A/N: Now what?

Riko: Nothing! Go ahead...

A/N: Tch! Kaido Minami...I really don't know much about you, you know!

Riko: Read the information sheet, dummy. And look to the TV screen you've installed here. Will you please stop messing around.

A/N: Quite. Ahem! So... Minami used to be a student council president of Noble Academy. She's polite, calm and very responsible. She once been called the Academy Princess. Uhm...That's it? That's the information? Nothing tells much about her.

Haruka: Sore wa...Minami-san is good at everything. But she is not as perfect as what I thought. Minami-san told me that.

A/N: Eh! Really? Isn't that nice. Amanogawa Kirara is now one of a top model in Paris, that's what it says. So...tell me...what on earth are you doing here if you live in Paris now, ha?

Kirara: What do you mean by that? I might have move in Paris and I have very tight schedule, but that can be arranged. Besides, I live here, too. just to remind you.

Mirai: It's really tough being a model, right?

Kirara: From the start, yes! I've used to it as time goes. You have to learn everything and know your own pace, then you should be okay!

Mirai: Yes!

A/N: It's a good thing that Mirai has a common sense, unlike Riko though. She think too much unnecessary things and stuff. No need to be serious on everything.

Riko: Well, it's not because I am serious on everything or something. It's just that the author of this story is not that classy at all. Everything in this story is so plain and lack of motivations. You shouldn't made this story. Really!

A/N: Whatever! Akagi Towa. A princess from Hope Kingdom. Got brainwashed by Dyspear and she once been named as Twilight. Fancy!

Riko: What so fancy about it?

A/N: The power of the mind to imagine something. It is something about the show that took their fancy. Struck, caught, tickled... whatever. Right? Unlike you though. You are not fancy at all.

Riko: Grrr... Cure Up! Ra pa...

Mirai: Riko, stop! It's bad to use magic here!

Riko: Eh! Hmph! Okay!

Kotoha: Cure Up! Ra Pa Pa! Author disappear!

*pop!*

Mirai: Ha..Ha-chan! What did you do to the author?

Kotoha: The author is still here. The good thing is the author will have no chance to have a dialogue in this portion, for a mean time.

Haruka: Wow!...but who will host this portion? You guys can't take that part since you will be interviewed here too.

Erika: *cough!* Ahem! Don't worry! I can handle this.

Minami: Erika-san?

Kirara: Well...better than the author, I guess.

Erika: Hehehe... It's okay! It's okay! I can manage this!

Coffret: You sure are fast desu. What do you know about hosting desu?

Erika: Leave it to me. Let's do this again. Haruka-chan, we heard that you are kind of reckless trying new things and often screw up everything. Was it because you are lack of focus?

Haruka: A..a...er...well that was...

Erika: Don't worry. Tsubomi often like that. I remember the time while we were having our practice for the fashion show. She happens to tripped herself, like she has two left feet.

Tsubomi: (at the audience) E-Erika...

Erika: Although Minami-chan said that you really are working had for your dreams. That's good! Minami-chan, you are scared of the ghost aren't ya?

Minami: Uhm...well, w-we...er... everyone has something we don't like.

Erika: Well there's a nothing to be ashamed about it! Rin-chan, Eren-chan, and Nao-chan were all scared of the ghost. Those things aren't real anyway!

Rin: (at the audience) Does she really have to say that?

Nao: (at the audience) W-Well she sounds more like the author to me.

Erika: Kirara-chan, if you need something more about fashion, we'll take care of it! We can visit you in Paris, if we had too! You shine brighter than the stars in the sky. I can make you even more brighter than stars. And you can walk in the stage together with my sister too! Two beauties under the starry sky. Wonderful!

Kirara: Well, thanks, but I...

Tsubomi: (at the audience) Uhm... Erika, I think that's too much! We can only go to Paris if auntie has a business there.

Itsuki: (at the audience) She is right! You really don't have to push yourself to her. Kirara-chan can handle herself. Besides, there's a lot of pro in Paris.

Erika: This is a big moment. Kirara-chan is so famous. If she wear the clothes made from Fairy Drop, we'll be famous too!

Tsubomi: (at the audience) Is that the only thing you concern about?

Erika: Hehe... of course not! It's all about popularity. Towa-chan, It must be really hard for you to adopt life on Earth.

Towa: Yes, it does! But Haruka, Minami and Kirara taught me a lot of things that I don't understand. They even taught me how to smile. This place is really wonderful.

Erika: Good! Good! Now, may I ask why you have an elf-like pointy ears?

Towa: Well, because I'm from Hope Kingdom.

Erika: Ow! I heard you can't swim.

Towa: W-Well...that's...

Itsuki: (entered the stage) Well, well, that's enough with your silly questions Erika. How about we proceed to the next team, shall we?

Erika: Mou.. Alright. Asahina Mirai, you are interested in many things, including learning magic, but your biggest problem would be...solving math problems. Am I correct?

Mirai: Well, I did, but Riko taught me about using formulas on how to solve problems. Somehow, my grades went up. I-Is this really necessary?

Erika: Of course! Don't worry, you're not the only one who's not good at school before. Nagisa-san, Saki-san, Nozomi-chan, Love-chan, Hibiki-chan, Miyuki-chan, and Megumi-chan. They're all

Nagisa: (at the audience) Arienai! Do you have to say it over and over again?

Hibiki: (at the audience) Why do you have to include me?

Erika: Ehehe... Site Riko-chan for example. She always have a full mark. Her grades are excellent, and she is top of the clase. But there is only one thing she's not good at.

Riko: Like What?

Erika: Despite that she belongs to the magic world, she is not good at magic. Am I right?

Riko: I-It's not like I'm not good at magic. Things just don't go the way you want it sometimes. Expect the unexpected.

Erika: Right!? There's nothing to be ashamed of. We are not perfect at all. We are ordinary girls, with extra ordinary activities. Just tell them that you are bad in using magic.

Rik: I told you, I'm not!

Erika: Sure! Sure! Well, aleast you were able to understand the life we have here. So what does your world looks like?

Riko: Sorry, I can't tell you about it. Even if you guys are Precures, the Magic World must remain secret. Magif world just won't accept anyone to enter our world that easily. Mirai was allowed to stay in the Magic World because we are partners. Is that right, Mofurun?

Mofurun: She's right-mofu. Everything around there is really exciting.

Riko: Mofurun!

Mirai: She's right! There's a lot of amazing stuff out there! Like you can use magic for cleaning, sewing, even cooking. They use carpet for transportation. That place is so amazing!

Riko: Geez! Mirai, you don't have to tell them that!

Erika: You'll spill it out sooner or later. Kotoha-chan used to be a fairy, right? It's amazing that she turned into Precure. Kotoha-chan is better magic user than Riko-chan does. You should take lessons from her, Riko.

Riko: Why is it always me? Like I did something wrong. Geez!

Kotoha: Well, practice makes perfect. And please call me Ha-chan, ok!

Erika: If you say so. Ha-chan is so amazing that she takes care of herself. And Mofurun is always by herself too.

Mirai: Yeah!

Erika: Well, I guess that's the end of thie portion huh! That's that!

Mirai: That's quite short. I was hoping that we'll be given a brief introduction since we're the last team.

Erika: That can be discussed on the next story. By the way, where is that annoying author?

Kotoha: Oh yeah! Cure Up! Ra pa pa!

(Finally...)

A/N: You...I can't believe you did that to me.

Kotoha: Hehehehe...it was nice if your not around. Right!

Erika and Riko: Right!

A/N: Why you...Hmph! Ok! I'll just make a little...

Riko: No! This portion is over. Don't start another discussion. You'll make another mess again. Why don't you just go and continue the last chapters. That's the least you can do. You are no help anyway.

A/N: Aww...E! What the...wait a sec...how dare you telling what to do! I'm your author, and I'm the one who bring you back to life!

Riko: What? We're not dead yet! And who cares if you're the author. Just look at the reviews. No one says your story is amazing. And just look how many followers you have? Sure many people have viewed your story, but none of them like it. You're pathetic!

A/N: Eh! Grrrr... Riko!

Mirai: Riko, that's enough.

A/N: No, you're right. Well then, I'll challenge you. I'll make a better story next. You just wait! If I failed again, won't make another story about Precure. Is that a deal?

Riko: Alright then. Show us your best move!

Erika: I doubt about that!

Hime: (at the audience) Same here.

Nagisa, Rin, Hibiki, Akane: Us too...

A/N: Huh! Eh! Tch! Whatever... Oookay! The interview portion is over...

Erika, Riko: Boring interview portion...

A/N: SHUT UP! I would like to thank to those who gave their time viewing this portion...

Erika: ...they just skimmed the entire interview portion. No one actually read it!

A/N: ...nnh! Teh!... hmp! It was very nice to all of those who leave their comments...

Riko: ...no one, actually...

A/N: ...Geh! ...I'll try my best making a good story next time.

Erika and Riko: Not in your life!

A/N: NANI! Tch! Well, I don't know about you two, atleast Hime isn't as bad as you two.

Hime: (at the audience) What are you saying? You are the most worst among the worst writers in the world.

A/N: ...I'll take it back. Please stay tuned for the rest chapters. Say goodbye Mofurun.

Mofurun: Goodbye!-mofu

To be continue...


	27. The Light

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Blue: Hmm... it seems that Mirai, Riko, and Kotoha have returned and joined the others.

Coco: How can you tell-coco

Blue: I felt the presence of the power of light. I believe they're now heading to Gaia.

Coco: How did you know?-coco

Blue: hehe... of course I know.

Coco: coco?

Nuts: So, where do you think they have been-natsu.

Blue: Mmm...Only they can tell.

Syrup: Hmmm... nothing good coming out from you-ropu.

Ribbon: Hey! Don't be rude-desu wa.

Natsu: By the way, where have you been guys-natsu. Do you realize how worried we are-natsu.

Tarte: Yeah! Where have ya been Chiffon-chan?

Lulun: We left looking for Black and the others-lulu

Potpourri: We want to help too deshu.

Syrup: Don't you know the bother you gave us-ropu

Pop: You guys should stay here with us-de gozaru.

Moop: But everyone is in trouble-mopu

Foop: That's why we are looking for Saki and Mai-pupu

Cure Egret: You shouldn't make them worry like that.

Cure Bloom: Stay away from trouble so you won't get hurt next time!

Moop and Foop: Yes!

Cure Black: I guess we should look for the others. If they've been pulled down by those roots, I'm sure they are all held captive underground.

Mepple: How can you tell-mepo

Black: Well, roots grows below the ground. So that's only place they could be.

Syrup: I doubt about that-ropu.

Black: Eh? What do you mean?

Mepple: He's right-mepo. Those roots caught them, but it doesn't mean that they are all trapped underground-mepo.

Black: Te-teh! O-Of course I know that. I'm just doing my own analysis. Of course, your opinion is important as well.

Mepple: Liar!

Black: Nani!..

Cure White: There, there, you too.

Shiny Luminous: But how and where can we find them?

Cure Echo: Maybe, they've sent them to another place where we can't find them.

White: Do you think they are in the Dark World?

Egret: Could be. But the Dark World is so wide. It will be too difficult to search for them.

Blue: Let's wait for the right time to act. For now, PhanPhan might be in the place where the cause of Gaia's great pain and suffering occurred. I just hope he's doing fine.

* * *

(Meanwhile, PhanPhan, in his human form and badly beaten, faces Cronus in one-on-one battle. With Cronus reformed right part, it gives him an incredible power that PhanPhan's body couldn't take another blow. The armadillo like shell on his right arm protects him from any attacks.

Helpless and couldn't protect his own, PhanPhan changed back from his fairy form. He tries to run away by crawling to the ground, but Cronus wouldn't allow him to escape. He doesn't want to finish him off yet too, he locked PhanPhan into a cage and let him view on what's happening on the current situation of the Earth and of the Precures.

As Cronus created a vision, he was surprised on what he witness. The remaining heart still stands on the ground, and the Precures are no where to be seen. He searched every place that they could possibly be. Not a single of them were found.

A gleam caught his vision right next to the huge like tree trunk. He focused on that light, and he spotted the Precures inside a giant glass and it's headed to Gaia. He ordered the roots to stop step. As soon as the roots reached the glass ball, the roots shatters instantly.)

* * *

Cure Rouge: This giant glass thing is amazing! It's preventing those roots from reaching us.

Cure Dream: Yeah! This thing is protecting us from danger.

Milky Rose: Look at the view.

Cure Blossom: Our home...

Cure Marine: Everything turns gray. It's horrible!

Cure Rosetta: It's so sad seeing this kind of vision.

Cure Diamond: You're right!

Cure Mint: We left the last heart down there. They could attack it by themselves anytime. But... kind to think of it, why don't they destroy those hearts in the first place. It'll be the fastest way to make Gaia to become destructive one, right?

Cure Moonlight: The reason could be the heart's defense mechanism. Everytime it was threatened, the tentacles immediately reacts to protect it.

Diamond: Like an antibody. Those tentacles is protecting the heart from invaders. They feel that the heart was threatened, that's why they start attacking the invaders.

Marine: Like us?

Diamond: Yes! It's amazing this creature has many heart.

Dream: Yeah! Like the octopus!

Diamond: uhm...Octopus have three hearts and eight tentacles.

Rouge: You gotta know your zoology, Dream.

Dream: Hehehe...right!

Cure Ace: So Riko, where we can find it's real heart.

Riko: We couldn't get that information. We're hurriedly came here to stop you from attacking the last heart.

Cure Heart: Good thing you guys made it. We almost destroy it. So, all we need is to place the seed of light to Gaia's heart to restore it back, right?

Riko: Yes!

Mirai: And we need to use our magic to release the power of that seed.

Cure Aqua: You BC said that you must not transform into Precure, as what that elder told you to.

Mirai: Yup! But we really don't the reason why, too.

Riko: Let's just follow the elder. There could be a good reason for this.

Cure Lemonade: Look! We're almost there. I can see the head.

Kotoha: Gaia is really huge.

Cure Sunshine: The roots stopped attacking us, too.

Marine: We're so high! Blossom, don't look down.

Blossom: I-I...

Dream: It's okay! Don't be afraid, okay!

Blossom: Y-Yes!

Cure Sword: We're here.

Heart: Wow! Gaia is really cool! Hi there! Can you hear me?

Diamond: Heart!

Mint: It's strange. Where's Gaia's mouth?

Marine: If this creature is real, it should have atleast one.

Kotoha: Huh? Riko. Mirai. Look!

(Riko and Mirai looked to where Kotoha is pointing.)

Riko: What is that?

Aqua: That must be...Gaia's eyes?

Mirai: E-Eyes? Do you think it's staring at us?

Rouge: Maybe? Like we are in front of her, right?

Lemonade: Those eyes looks pretty.

Riko: Yeah! Like a gem stone...wait. It looks familiar.

Mirai: Huh? Uhm... It looks like...a Linkle Stone. It looks the Emerald. It's the same thing like what Kotoha has.

Riko: Yeah! Let's give it a try and see if it works. Ha-chan!

Kotoha: Alright!

(Kotoha pull out the Emerald and face it to direction of Gaia's eyes. The stone and Gaia's eyes reacted and glows simultaneously. The shiny light slowly fades, and Gaia revealed it mouth.)

Dream: Wow! That's awesome!

Blossom: Waah! I-It's so huge!

Heart: Way to go!

Aqua: You guys are clever! Who would thought it would work.

Kotoha: Yey! We really are the best! Right Mirai! Riko!

Mirai: Hai!

Riko: Of course! Let's go before the magic in the glass ball wears off.

* * *

Cronus: Tch! They have made through inside. If only I could destroy the last heart, The evil inside of Gaia's true heart would be awaken. But if I did, I'm finished. (Faced PhanPhan) You did a great job on distracting me for a short time, Phantom. The Precures made through to Gaia with an ease. But no matter what they do, nothing will change. Everything will end the same way.

* * *

Mipple: Mepple, I think we can contact the others-mipo

Mepple: Really-mepo?

White: How can we do that Mipple?

Mepple: mepo! I know-mepo! Sharuru and the others is with them-mepo

Ribbon: Oh my gosh! You're right! Let's call them so we'll know where they're going and what they're planning to do-desu wa

Tarte: Why we never thought about that in the first place?

Coco: Blue-san...

Blue: *chuckled* It's good that you figured it all out.

Syrup: I wonder if he is really helpful-ropu

Ribbon and Glassan: WATCH YOUR MANNERS!

* * *

Marine: We are finally here!

Heart: This place is amazing! We can see everything in here.

Lemonade: Look at those glowing thing. Are those bulbs?

Blossom: Those are...luminous mushrooms.

Marine: Luminous mushrooms? Wow! You really know a lot about plants Blossom.

Blossom: Hehe...not really!

Dream: Can we take one back home?

Mint: Uhm... we are not sure if the mushroom still glows once it's been removed. Gaia might not be happy if we're going to take any or it.

Rouge: Geez! You act like a kid, Dream!

Dream: Hehehe...

Diamond: Look! I think we can land there.

Riko: Yeah! It looks safe. Let's go there Ha-chan.

Kotoha: Okay!

(They reached the surface with many humps and bumps. As soon as the glass ball touched the ground surface, the glass ball shatters and vanished.)

Lemonade: This place looks scary. I do hope there aren't any ghost in here.

Rouge: Don't joke around like that, Lemonade!

Rose: Let's search for the heart guys!

Sharuru: sharu?

Heart: What's the matter, Sharuru?

Sharuru: I'm receiving a call-sharu Wait!

* * *

Ribbon: ...Okay! You heard what they said-desu wa

Coco: coco! Blue-san is right-coco. They really went inside Gaia-coco.

Black: Let's go after them!

Blue: Let your friends do that part. I believe they're enough to handle this part. For now, PhanPhan has been long gone. I haven't heard from him yet.

Glassan: You're right. I wonder how is he doing right now-da ze

Pop: Should we go and search for him?

Blue: I think it so, too. I'll send you to where the last time I sensed PhanPhan presence. Please do prepare yourselves.

Black: I guess that's the least we can do. Let's go guys.

Yeah!

Echo: I'll stay here in case something's happen.

Black: Okay! We'll leave everything to you here while we're gone.

Blue: Alright! Here we go!

(Blue send Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret to Dark World.)

* * *

Marine: Shoo! I thought the outside world more dangerous place to stay. But this is the worst place to be.

Rouge: Geh! Atleast there aren't any huge roots around.

Lemonade: If these things aren't roots, then what are they?

Rosetta: Some creepy wiggly vines, I guess.

Dream: This vines are harmless. It's not attacking us.

Sunshine: But they're really bugging us, right!

Moonlight: Look.

Riko: Something glowing over there!

Mirai: Iyaaaaa...

(They all looked at Mirai.)

Riko: What's wrong Mirai?

Mirai: Th-There is s-something on my back.

Rose: It's just a weird vine stuck on her back. (Milky Rose removed the vine clinging to Mirai's back.)

Mirai: T-Thank you!

Aqua: Let's head to that light.

* * *

(The other Precures are now at the Dark World. They all fell to the ground after they were transported.)

Black: Ouchie! I really hate this kind if idea. I guess we are here.

Bloom: Ow! This is definitely the Dark World.

White: Which part of the Dark World are we.

...: To my kingdom.

(They all got startled to the sound of deep voice. They all looked to the source of the voice.)

Black: Who are you?

Cronus: Gaia's faithful servant. I am Cronus.

(Cronus used his vines, and coils Cure Black and Cure Bloom's arms.)

Bloom: Yikes! What's with him?

Black: You're annoying!

(Cure White and Cure Egret jumps to help out their partner by attacking Cronus with a kick. Cronus slashed it's third vine to Cure White and Cure Egret, crashing them to the ground.)

Black: White!

Bloom: Egret!

Cronus: You are no match against me.

Black: We'll see about that!

(Cure Black and Cure Bloom hold tightly to Cronus vines. They toss him up high, then hurriedly pulled him down. He then crashes to the ground. They pulled him again towards them, then punched him in heavy blow. The vines loosen, and Cure Black and Cure Bloom was released from being coiled. Cronus stand on his feet.)

Cronus: Not bad. I belittled you. I guess it's time to get serious. (Snapped his left fingers.)

(A black cloud appears at Cronus upper left corner. A cage appeared with PhanPhan inside.)

Black: That's...what did you do to him?

Cronus: This is what he gets for meddling. You see, I spared his life for a while to witness my power. It's better for you to not to interfere with my plan. I'll show how incredible power of Gaia.

(Cronus left arm started to change, same as his right arm. The Precures were shocked by the sudden changes of his form. As his form completed, he charged an attack to the Precures with his vines. They quickly evaded it and engaged a counterattack.)

Cronus: That won't work!

(Cronus cross slash his both arms, creating a vast wind blade, and the Precures got blown away. He fires his vines in a fast trajectory movement. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret hurriedly created an energy shield, and the vines bounce off.)

Black: Bloom, Egret, I have an idea.

Cronus: Whatever you have in mind, it won't do anything good on you anyway. Why wouldn't come with me instead, then I'll spare your life.

Black: In your dreams! Let's do it!

All: Okay!

(Cure Bloom and Cure Egret course an attack at Cronus. As he prepared himself from the incoming attack, they swiftly dispersed.)

Cronus: What?

(Cure Black and Cure White emerged at Cronus's back. They grab his both arms, putting him in place.)

Cronus: Eh?

Black: Now Luminous!

Luminous: LUMINOUS HEARTIEL ACTION!

(Cure Black and Cure White quickly removed themselves to Cronus and he got hit by Shiny Luminous attack. He is unable to move for a moment.)

Cronus: Grrrr... why you...

Black: Let's go!

Black and White, Bloom and Egret: PRECURE...

Black and White: MARBLE SCREW...

Bloom and Egret: TWIN STREAM...

(Cronus started to budge)

Black and White: ...MAX!

Bloom and Egret: ...SPLASH!

(Cronus was hit. The area where he is are covered with smoke.)

Bloom: Did we get him?

Black: Is it over?

(Cronus sway his arms sideways. the smoke dispersed. They're all surprised from what they've seen.)

Cronus: Is that the best you got? It's not even enough to crash my body.

White: He's tough!

Egret: We couldn't even weakened his body.

Bloom: Let's try it again.

Black: Alright! Let's give him what he wants.

* * *

Mofurun: Look over there-mofu

Mirai: Huh? What's over there?

(As they get nearer, it's getting a clearer vision.)

Rose: It's a huge gate. But what on earth is this gate doing inside Gaia?

Aqua: That's what I'd would like to know, too.

Marine: The gate sure is shiny. It's made of gold! Then, there must be a lot gold back of that gate.

Sunshine: Gaia is keeping a gold inside of her?

Ace: That's absurd! What would Gaia do with those gold anyway.

Mint: That's a very nice story. Gaia has a gold inside of her? I think I want to right a novel right now.

Rouge: You've got to be kidding, aren't ya Mint!

Mint: Hehe...just kidding!

Heart: Then let's try open this gate to find out, right!

Marine: Yoshi! Let's all give it a big push.

(They placed their hands in front of the gate and start pushing it.)

Marine: Gyaaaaaa...*pant!* It won't even budge!

Rose: *huff!* You're right! This gate is too heavy to push it open.

Sunshine: The gate won't open. So, now...what's next?

Sword: There's no other path to Gaia's heart. How about we try other plans?

Marine: Let's used our power to destroy the gate.

Ace: We can't use our powers here. We are inside Gaia. Our Mission is to save her and not to hurt her.

Marine: Amf! I know that...

Blossom: Moonlight, what's the matter?

Moonlight: Look at this mark. Does this look familiar?

Riko: Hmm...it does look like...

Mirai: ...the Linkle Stones! There's three of them.

Kotoha: Could it possibly be open if we use our Linkle Stone to it?

Riko: I got the feeling that you were right.

Dream: Why won't you guys give it a try.

Marine: You're Linkle Stones might be the only key to open this gate.

Riko: Well, we have no choice. Mirai...

Mirai: Okay! Let's see... Sapphire at the top, Ruby at the right, and... Topaz at the left. There you go! Let's wait and see...

(Waiting for response.)

Mofurun: It's not opening-mofu

Marine: Well...nothing happens.

Dream: Maybe we got it all wrong.

Mirai: But I placed the Linkle Stones to where it was engraved here. Did I get it all wrong?

Moonlight: Use your powers to activate the stones.

Blossom: She's right! Why won't you try!

Riko: Okay! I'll give it a try. Cure Up! Ra Pa Pa! Gate please open!

(The Linkle Stones shines and the switch turns to right. A click sound was heard, then the gate opens.)

Marine: Wow! It works!

Mirai: Waaah! Riko, look! The Linkle Stones!

Riko: What?

(The Linkle Stones is slowly being swallowed by the gate, until it all disappeared.)

Mirai: Riko, what are we going to do? The Linkle Stones! There gone! How do we get it back?

Riko: This is a problem. But we have no other choice. It we don't use them, the gate will never open.

Heart: Don't worry! I'm sure you'll get it back again.

Dream: She's right! It's Gaia after all. Once we returned her back to normal, we could ask her to return it back. I'm sure of it.

Rouge: As if it was that easy...but I think they're right! For now, let's move on, shall we?

Riko: Sigh! I hope you're right. We'll get it back again Mirai.

Mirai: Yeah... let's go guys!

* * *

(Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous, Cure Bright and Cure Windy was all tuckered out after a long battle. They all struggled at Cronus immense power.)

Cure Bright: There is got to be another way to defeat him.

Black: We've tried everything, but nothing seemed to work on him.

White: We have to distract him somehow. And we have to save PhanPhan as well.

Cure Windy: We have to buy his time. We can endure this. This is what we planned, right?

Black and Bright: Huh? We planned this?

Luminous: Remember? We have to save everyone here.

White: Don't tell us you two have forgotten it. We talked about it while heading here.

Mepple: Black is really hopeless-mepo.

Flappy: How can you be so forgotten-lapi

Black and Bloom: What did you say?

Cronus: Are you done yakking?

Black and Bright: Shut up! We are not talking to you! Hyaaaa...

(Cronus got clobbered.)

Cronus: Hmm... Fascinating! Quite persistent are you? Well, let's see what else you can do.

* * *

Rose: It's so warm in here.

Ace: Yeah! It's kind of relaxing too.

Heart: It's perfect!... I know! Let's have an anmitsu!

Mint: I'll bring some daifuku for snacks.

Lemonade: Don't forget the tea. Let have a black tea and green tea together.

Marine: I'm on i-... Don't crack a joke will you!

Hehehe...

Mofurun: mofu!

Mirai: Wow! It's so pretty! We can see that thing from this spot. Is that a giant orb?

Riko: It doesn't look like one.

Rosetta: Amazing! What could it be?

Aqua: Let's take a little closer.

Rouge: Yeah! These vines kinda irritating. Finding vines inside Gaia. That's unusual.

Heart: Is it really unusual?

Rosetta: Vines usually twines or creeps along the ground, or up and around something such as a trees or wall.

Blossom: Vines can be any or various sprawling herbaceous plants that lack adaptations for climbing such as tomatoes.

Heart: Oh! Is that so!

Diamond: Heart...

Heart: Hehehehe...

Ace: Anyway, this vines are quite different from what we know.

Lemonade: They look like worms to me.

Rose: Just look how they wiggle.

Diamond: The length of this vines could go up to two feet long.

Heart: How did you know?

Marine: Well, by visual measuring, I guess...

Diamond: Hehe...W-well, not really.

Mint: They could be more than that length.

Moonlight: Where here.

Marine: It's warmer in this area.

Riko: This thing is really huge in close up.

Mirai: It's way bigger than our car.

Dream: Check it out! It's surrounded by water.

Marine: Yeah! Let's see if this water is...

DON'T TOUCH IT!

Marine: Wha...

Heart: Who's there?

Pixie: Young people this day's doesn't know any manners. Ya shouldn't touch things that doesn't belong to ya!

Mirai: Hey! It's a pixie!

Riko: You're right! What are you doing here?

Pixie: What d'ya mean what am I doin? I am ye guardian of this heart. What are ya doing here? Ya not planning mess with the heart, aren't ya?

Dream: We're not! We're here to save Gaia.

Riko: The elder sent us here to help her.

Pixie: Liar! I know what ya up to! Ya guys just tryin to trick me.

Blossom: It's true! We have something very important. Show them Mirai.

Mirai: Here.

Pixie: Hmmm... It looks like ye seed of light. But, that probably not real, ya!

Mirai: It's real. Take a closer look...by the way, are you the same pixie we met at the crystal castle?

Pixie: ...well, watcha waitin for? Place ye seed of light at ye heart, now!

Mirai: Eh?! But...but...

Riko: You are definitely one of them.

Kotoha: No doubt about that!

Pixie: ... DON'T JUST STAND THERE! PLACE YE SEED OF LIGHT TO GAIA, IMMEDIATELY!

Marine: Hey! Not need to be rude. That's what we gonna do. Do it Mirai!

Mirai: Okay! Uhm... But how am I suppose to get near to the heart if there is water surrounding it?

Kotoha: Let's use our magic!

Riko: Yeah! I'll do it! Cure Up! Ra Pa Pa!

* * *

Cronus: Haven't you had enough?

Black: No matter what you do, you can never take us down.

Cronus: Say your prayers. This is your end! Huh?... what's this?

Bloom: Look!

Egret: Something's happening to him?

* * *

Mirai: The heart... it's glowing even more.

Lemonade: The water level is lowering!

Sword: Something's coming out from the water.

Heart: A pillar?

Mint: It looks a stone table.

(As the stone platform resurface, the heart, in a huge glowing orb form, slowly descended at the stone. The heart started to change its form, taking a new shape. A statue appears. It stands five feet high, symbolizes a female with a long hair and slender body and wearing a tunic. The right arm extend upward position, while the left arm was placed at her chest. The Precures were all in wonder from what they've seen. A stepping-stone emerged align to the statue.)

Heart: What is this?

Dream: I think we can cross from here.

Blossom: What is that statue?

Pixie: That is Gaia's true form ladies! Now, put ye seed of light to her.

Marine: Don't be bossy!

Mirai: Alright! Here we go!

(Mirai walked on the stepping-stone heading to the statue, and placed the seed at the left hand. A particle light appears and swirls at the right hand of the statue, and began to materialize. Sharuru and the others detached themselves to their partner in their communr form.)

Sharuru: That thing...

Lance: It's the Miracle Light-ransu

Rosetta: Really?

Davi: It is-dyabi. I think that's the key to restore everything-dyabi.

Sword: So, we have to use the Miracle Light to save everyone, is that it?

Mirai: But how can we to do that?

Pixie: No need to worry. Let Gaia use ye power of ye light. Just wait for it!

(The Miracle Light shines inside Gaia, and it reaches through the outside.)

* * *

(Cronus acquired power wears off)

Cronus: N-No! It can't be! Gaia's power have been...

White: They did it! They must have reached Gaia's heart.

Black: Alright! Let's settle this once and for all.

Cronus: Tsk! You think you won this game? Gaaaaah!

(Cronus stretch his arm forward and cast a spell. A hole appeared below them, and they all fell down.)

Cronus: Geh! This is unforgivable!

 **CRONUS...**

Cronus: My Lord! Forgive me. The Precures...

 **ENOUGH! COME HERE, NOW...**

Cronus: Yes, my Lord.

* * *

(The giant tree is slowly shrinking, and all the roots returned to the ground. Everything that Gaia's touches and ruined have returned back to normal, including the other worlds. The Precures, who's inside Gaia, is safely transported and landed to the ground. They're all happy to see the changes in their home.)

Cure Magical: We're back! Hey! Mirai, Ha-chan, we've transformed.

Cure Miracle: You're right! But how?

Cure Felice: I think Gaia grant us power that's why we've transformed. Where are we anyway?

Dream: This place, it looks like we're in school.

Aqua: This is a school.

Lemonade: Look! It says Verone Academy.

Mint: This place is where Nagisa-san, Honoka-san and Hikari-san study. We are at the back of the school.

Heart: Wow! So this is their school.

Marine: Yeah: But something's wrong around here.

Ace: Everything has returned back to normal, but...

Lemonade: But the sky, it's still dark.

Diamond: I wonder why?

Sunshine: Huh?

Marine: What is it?

Sunshine: Look up there!

(Everyone looked up to where Sunshine is pointing. Without warning, the other Precures fell down and crashed on to them, except Mint, Aqua, Moonlight and Rosetta.

Marine: COME ON GUYS, YOU'RE HEAVY! GET OUT, QUICK!

Cure Peach: Gomenasai! We didn't mean to do that.

Cure Lovely: Ugh! Just what happened to us, exactly?

Cure Melody: Some sort of a magic that we able to return back here.

Cure Flora: Well, it's a good thing that we are back together again.

Cure Happy: Yeah! But, I don't get it? All I could remember is a sudden flash, then we're all dropped here without knowing how.

Rouge: You forgot to mentioned about crashing onto us.

Cure Sunny: Well y'know, like we did it on purpose. It was just an accident.

Cure Princess: She's right! It's not like we want to.

Marine: In any case, everything seems back to normal, right?

Moonlight: I don't think it's not. All the damages might have been repaired, but the environment and all the people haven't returned back yet.

Diamond: Your right! Does it mean that it's not over yet!

Mofurun: What's over there?-mofu (Pointing up above.)

Miracle: Huh! Wait a minute...are those...

(The rest of the Precures fell from above.)

Black: Ouchy! Arienai! That's high!

Bloom: Nnn...We fell from the sky.

Flappy: You should have used your spirit power to slowed the falling-lapi.

Bloom: Well, excuse me! We don't even know that this will happen.

Dream: Guys...

Black: Hey! Everyone's here. It's good to see you again.

Heart: We are, too. But...

Peach: Can't you feel anything?

(Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret wondered.)

Marine: Nort agern! Colft yo guyz get ouft! You hevfy!

Princess: Carm orn! We're dsyin here!

Rouge: I feel my spinal cord got dislocated.

Sunny: Aka! Hurry up!

Black, White, Luminous, Bloom and Egret: Sorry!

Cure Honey: Now that we are all together, what should we do?

Aqua: Moonlight is right. We might have missed something very important. Things haven't returned completely to what it used to. Should we discuss things over first?

* * *

 **YOU HAVE FAILED ME CRONUS! NOT ONLY WE LOST ALL THE WORLDS WE HAVE CAPTURED, WE LOST GAIA AS WELL... WHAT THE HELL...HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?...**

Cronus: My Lord, at this critical time, I think we should..

 **ANSWER ME! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?...**

Cronus: Y-Yes, my Lord. I beg for forgiveness. I didn't expect those Precures could actually get through to Gaia. But the war isn't over yet, my Lord. Darkness still cloaked Earth's atmosphere. Everything is still under our control. We can still...

 **SILENCE! YOU ARE USELESS! BUT, I WILL LET YOU FIGHT THOSE HUMANS FOR THE ONE MORE TIME. I'LL SHOW THOSE PRECURES, THEY SHOULD NOT MESS WITH ME. THE REIGN OF BAAL WILL BEGIN! RROOOAAAR!**

To be continue...


	28. Point Blank

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to the creator and the owner. This is for purely entertainment only.

* * *

Nagisa Misumi POV

Arienai! What a hard fall. We were reunited with our friends once again. It's good to see them all

doing fine, and good thing Gaia is finally saved. That Cronus, he's really a pain in a butt.

We told them about him and his power. Peach and the others who've been captured also met him only for a short time, before he turned them into stone. Now, we know who's responsible for this mess. We won't let him do whatever he wants. We discussed a lot of things and decided that all of us should go to the Dark World once more. Before that, we have to go back to Blue-san, Echo, and the other fairies first.

A while ago, back at the Dark World, we fought Cronus with everything we've got. But our powers isn't enough to beat him. Bloom and Egret change form into Bright and Windy. But it didn't go too well. After they've beaten, they transformed back to Bloom and Egret again. Like I told you, he's way too strong! Even using Rainbow Bracelet, and Bloom and Egret's Spiral Ring isn't enough.

Arienai! To think that combining our powers should have been perfect. But things went topsy-turvy. Unexpectedly, luck turned to us. Cronus begin to lose his power, so with his creepy looks. We came to a conclusion that our friends have reached Gaia's. We have all the chance to attack him at that moment. But, before we could make a move, Cronus cast some weird spell and a hole appears below us. We all fell down and crashed onto them. Now, we are reunited to the rest of the gang. And guess what, we all met at the basketball court at our school. We wasn't able to save PhanPhan back there. But I'm sure he's fine.

While we are on our way to Blue-san, the ground starts shaking wild. Something tall, way too tall, appears behind us. All dark and shadowy thinging not far from us.

 **PRECURE...DIE!...**

Yikes! Not another one. Wait! Is that the Dark King? That can't be. He doesn't exist anymore. But he does look like one. Could it be Cronus? Gotta find it out sooner. He attacked us, smashing his arms to the ground. We are in a huuuuuge problem. A new guy came with his not so very friendly greetings. He swing his... elongated arms, I think, and it's thrashing everywhere. Just great! The entire place just got restored, and that ugly thing came and ruined everything, again. The others got hit, but they hurriedly back on their feet. He stopped for a moment. What now?

 **ROOOOAAAAAR! ALL SHALL BE EATEN BY DARKNESS! ALL SHALL VANISHED! YOU ARE POWERLESS AGAINST THE LORD OF DARKNESS! ROOOOAAAAAAR!**

Lord of what? Damn! He's so loud. What's him anyway? Like we're gonna let him do what he likes. Huh? The sky suddenly darken. Black clouds gathered above that giant thing, and it start spreading in the sky. He keeps on growling. Then something strange happening to him. A new set of arms sprouted in his body. Let's call him four-arms now.

This is no time for your horrible joke-mepo.

Shut up, Mepple! He then started swinging his arms around. Swatting, pounding, smashing, grapping, and throwing...we couldn't get near to him. It's a good thing that he stays at the same place. So, where is the rest of his body?

Do you really have the time to ask that to yourself-mepo?

Stop buttin' in, Mepple. Seriously, if ever he start moving around, we'll have to chase after him, or he'll chase us. He start growling again. This time, lightning sparks inside the dark clouds. Without warning, lightning strikes to the ground. The power of the lightning is so strong, not even Mint, Sunshine or Rosetta's barrier can't withstand that power. It ended up hurting themselves. We have no choice but to avoid the multiple lightning shower attack as possible.

While we evades the massive onslaught from the sky, that giant thing blows us away by surprise. We're all down to the ground. We were trying to move our body as fast as we can, but the thunderbolt strikes first and we remained lying to the ground. We're all paralyzed after that shocking experience. I couldn't feel my body. The huge thing growl again and throws a lightning spear to us. That gave us a hard shock. We are completely immobilize.

"You must be wondering who are you fighting with now."

Cronus? Wait! Hold on a minute! If...if that guy standing above us, then who's the huge one?

"Don't worry, you will be with the God soon enough."

God? Could it be? That thing? Is he the one those evil dudes were talking about, is him?

White: He's not the one, Black. Joker and the other adversaries of darkness may not have any single isea about his existence. They came lately in the scene.

Oh yeah! I guess you're right. Cronus positioned his right arm, pointing to us. He focuses and charge a dark orb energy ball form filled with electric energy and it grows bigger in every seconds. It's like a shadow ball.

"How about shadow ball for a parting gift."

~dan!~...wait! How did I know that attack? I must be...a genius! Oh yeah! I'm good! All that thinking made me so hungry. I want a takoyaki right now. Only that there's no Akane-san who will cook takoyaki for me.

Mepple: Hot air! Is food the only thing you had in mind-mepo?

Shut up Mepple! I said before, don't interfere me when I'm talking. The shadow ball in Cronus grows ten times larger than to it's ordinary size...

Mepple: Have you seen the regular size of his shadow ball before-mepo?

One more word Mepple, and you won't get any dinner tonight. Ahem!

Cronus released the shadow ball and it headed straight towards us. Before it could reach us, Potpourri shielded us using her power, together with Shypre and Coffret in a nick of time. Good thing they did and we owe them. But, it's way to strong for them to handle such power. They got fall back under pressure. Moonlight barely moved her body and catch Shypre and the others. The rest of our fairies came to help us too.

Out of nowhere, PhanPhan, in his human form, appeared and attack Cronus him from behind. How did he managed to escaped? Cronus evaded it and hit him with one big shot on his body. PhanPhan lost his consciousness and returned back to his fairy form. It seem that he is not fully recovered yet. Ribbon and Glassan help him out and take him to safety.

"Weaklings! You should know where you stand. No matter what you do, it will end up the same way. Since the coming of the end is near, I'll be glad to introduce to you, my master, and soon to be the God of all the world. Bow down to Lord Baal."

Baal? Why do I have the feeling that all the names here seems to be connected with evilness. This Baal guy roared again. Lightning activities started inside the black clouds. Oh boy! I don't like this. I can't handle another electric shock. The sky glows in dim dark light. Multiple lightnings descend from the sky, electrifying us to the ground. In just seconds, Baal created a huge ball made out of electricity...ball of lightning, I think, he used both his hands for it. We are totally goner for sure. I couldn't help it. I've tried moving my body. I'm completely paralyzed. I just closed my eyes and...what? Nothing happened? We all got surprised to what we just saw. Before it hits us, a group of pixies came and used their powers and repelled the ball of lightning. Amazing! They can do that?

Pixie 3: Hey ya punk! Don't ya belittle us, ya hear missy! We are not doin this 'cause we want to. Gaia ordered us to help ya. Ya bunch of loosers!

What kind of attitude is that? Where's your manners? The clouds starts to clear out, then a tiny glowing particles rain above us. But the sky remained dark.

"Interesting. I have never someone wgo could revert the power of the Lord of Darkness. I wonder where do they get such power?"

"Why don't you take a look around. Everything you see is the product of Gaia. All of them, the land, trees, the sky, small and big creatures, and the spirits, they're all here to helped the Precures. It's all thanks to them, the Earth's spirit hardship eases. Gaia is the ancestral mother of life after all. Now, she's returning the favor back to them. Isn't lovely?"

Who is that guy? Never seen him before.

Miracle: That's the elder. He's with those pixies. Or maybe, it's the other way around.

Magical: He's the one who helped us how to save Gaia.

Oh! An elder you say? He sure look young to be an elder. And what's with that old staff he's holding? It doesn't look sturdy.

"The guardians. What a surprise! Shouldn't you be in the human world? Why do you even care saving them?"

Pixie 1: You messed up with Gaia, now you'll deal with us! You nincompoop!

Pixie 2: There is no way you'll beat us, dirtbag!

"Yeah!"

Wow! I've never seen so many pixies before. Wait! White, pixies are an imaginary creatures, right? Pixies and fairies here in the same place? Is that even possible?

Mepple: Why do you have to think about it-mepo. What's the problem with that?-mepo

Kind of confusing between the pixies and you guys. Everything is all mixed up.

Mepple: It's your brain that got mixed up-mepo! If they are imaginary creatures, then we are a mythical creatures-mepo. If we are just imaginary creatures, then can you explain why we are here-mepo?

...Quite! You exist, they exist. We all exist. Even that Baal thing exist. Everything do exist. So...that's it!

Mepple: dummy!

White: Uhm... Black, I think we should move now.

Oh yeah! Right! Uhm... so, the pixies appeared and protected us from getting electrified. Hey White, pixies are usually mischievous beings, right? Pixies usually lack of magics. Fairies can use magic powers than the pixies, right? Pixie can become evil too, right?

White: You're quite right. There are pixies can use magics, depending on the environment from which they came. But you know, some fairies can be good or evil. They say both of them are allergic to silvers.

Amazing! You do really know everything. Well, Cronus quite pissed off by the taunts of the pixies. He wave his right hand from right to left. Bubbles start floating in the air, and captured all the pixies, locking them inside. He sway his hand, and the pixies got swooshed away towards Baal. The elder tried saving them using woods, but it was to late. Baal absorbed them all, and he grew bigger even more. Using the energy he obtained from the pixies, he fired small shadow balls from his hand to us. The elder created a barrier and protected us from the barrage. I can't stand this anymore. This has to stop. I won't let anyone to suffer because of these guy's stupid desires. Let's go guys!

* * *

ThePrecures are back in their feet after what they've witness. Their eagerness and will to fight reawakened and swear that they'll return things back how the way it is. The shadow balls barrage continues, and the elder feels heavy on every blow he received from Baal. Cronus generated the same shadow balls same as Baal and he throws it to them. The area to where the Precures are covered with smoke, then it quickly subsides. The Precures and the elder are no longer in sight. They've split up.

A surprise attack to Cronus back dazed him From a moment. The other Precures engaged an attack to Baal, firing him using there powers. Baal is driving up the wall and counter their attack. Both opponents exchange attack to one another. Each time Baal received damage from the Precures assault, his anger rises. Until he gave them a big blow. The Precures got hit, sending them down to the ground. He then pound his four arms all at once, smashing the Precures to the ground.

The others battles with Cronus. Striking him from left to right, up and to the ground, Cronus remained at the same spot to where he's standing. Small black orbs formed and swirls around him, then rapidly fires it to the Precures. They all got hit in turmoil. Baal and Cronus blasted them, and collected all the Precures together in one place

The Precures are in doldrums. Baal and Cronus raises their hands, building up a mass dense of dark energy on their palm and it keeps on going bigger and wilder. The elder covered the area with a barrier to protect the Precures. They unleashed the power of dark energy and the results turned to mass destruction. The entire place was devastated by the great impact. The entire area was covered with black dusty smoke. Cronus laughed at them pitilessly. Baal critically discourse the Precures and discourage them not to fight him. They looked awfully hurt, but the girls keep on struggling, uplifting their spirits, knowing they won't stand a chance at their condition.

Agitated by the resistance of the Precures, Cronus throws a small black crystal to the ground right in the middle to where the Precures. A black gel like substance squirt out from the ground and rapidly filled the area. The Precures were stuck and unable to move due too sticky characteristics of the gel. Cronus attempt to shoot them again with a shadow ball. Suddenly, glowing particles start raining from above. Cure Echo appeared in front of Cronus and surprise him with a counter clockwise kick attack. She then jump right off to Cronus, standing in front of her friends, and used herself as a shield. They were entranced by the view. They request Cure Echo to leave them, but she didn't listen. Cronus chuckled and warned Cure Echo about Baal and what he can do if she continues to interfere. She just give him a smile and pointed her hands behind him. The glowing particles continues the rain. Cronus turned at his back, then Gaia, the illuminating goddess, appeared and told him to discontinue his act. Cronus believed it was Gaia's doing about the glowing particles pouring from the sky and not from Cure Echo.

Baal is watching Gaia very carefully. Gaia look at him in sympathy. Baal got displeased the way how Gaia looked at him. he summoned a shadow of him and attack Gaia from behind. But before the shadow could touch her, the shadow disintegrated by her aura.

Gaia talked to Baal in parable. He seem not to care to what she's saying and ordered Cronus to finish her quickly. Before he could touch her, she placed the Miracle Light onto Cronus chest. The light cleansed him and causes to lose his power, turning him into a normal human. She used her power to removed the black gluey gel that binds the Precures to the ground. They all got freed and looked at Baal.

Baal started being violent. He created another black clouds, but it fails. The glowing particles prevent him to do so, that made him to be more exasperated. He began crashing things, blasting everything in site. The Precures manage to move away from the spot, along with the elder.

Gaia ask every life form around the world to help the Precures. The world shined and the Precures powers have been revived. Baal's body expanded, his four arms extended, and he covered himself with dark aura, making him invulnerable. He exposed the rest of his body, stomping his feet to the ground. He growled and growled. The Precures once again combined their powers and directly hit it to Baal.

Due to the dark aura cloaking his body, the Precures powers doesn't have any effect on him. They keep on trying, but the results is the same. Gaia and the elder pray for the Precures, reaching everyone from every part of the world to support the Precures. The Miracle Light in Gaia's hand glows, and the light beams up in the sky. Baal saw the light and he shoots a dark energy ball on to Gaia. The elder move up front to protect Gaia. A ray of light shoots from the sky, ceased the dark energy ball from reaching Gaia. The sky clears and group of people appears within the clouds descending to the ground. Cure Black and the other Precures overjoyed to the miraculous gathering. Cure Tender along with the rest of the Precures from all over the world came to aide them. Cure Tender commands them to aim their power to Baal. They all shoot their powers and hit Baal. He let his guard down due to he believed that no one can harm him. He got bolt out if the blue. They were able to break the dark aura and Baal falls to the ground. His rage continues to rise. Cure Black raises everyone spirits and lead her fellow Precures for the final battle.

Baal's rage reach it's limit. The dark power within him reins completely, spreading a darkness wave all over.

With the new power they've received from Gaia and to all those who supports them, the Precures once again, gave thier final powers with all their might. The rest of the Precures joined in and their powers combined into one.

The battle between dark and light are down-to-the-wire. The collision between the two fuses together until it can no longer hold the massive power. It explodes. Then everything turned white, blinding everyone in sight.


	29. Epilogue

A/N: So guys, how's my story? I hope you like the way I write the plot. Well, if anyone noticed about my story, it is actually base from a certain video game, with a little alterations. I know its not good, but...

Riko: So, what happened? What do you mean it's over?

A/N: Yup! It's finished. What's the matter?

Riko: What happened after that explosion? The white screen thing? What happened to Cronus and Baal? What happened to the rest of the Precures?

A/N: One at the time please! It goes like this. That bright light thingy occurred after the clash between Baal and you guys. Of course, Baal got defeated. After that, everything returned back to normal. All the people, animals, and other creatures returned back as well. The black clouds disappeared and the sky completely cleared. All the Precures are save, and so with the fairies. The rest of the world are now peaceful. It's all thanks to you guys. Now do you have anymore questions.

Riko: Hmm... I think there is something missing. Maybe...well, I don't. But these guys do.

A/N: Who?

Close: Hey! What's the big idea putting me in your story? The Precures haven't defeated me yet? I withdraw from a battle with them and I said I'll be back when the right time comes. This is totally unacceptable!

A/N: What?

Fairy: That goes to me too...

A/N: Who're you?

Fairy: It's me!

Wolfrun: (change form) You idiot! You've forgotten about me already? I haven't defeated by the Precures. Those twerps saved us, and that kinda pissed me off!

Akane: (at the audience) Hey! Who ya' callin' twerps? Ya' should be thankful we help ya' since that Joker dude used ya'.

Wolfrun: Shut your mouth, Cure Sunny! Why Don't you just get lost? I don't have any business with you. You wimps have no chance of winning once I become serious, you hear?

Akane: What's that? Ya' sound like an expert, but you're just a big bag of wind.

Wolfrun: Grrr... What?

A/N: Hey now. There's no need to get excited over this.

Wolfrun: You'll pay for this, meddler.

A/N: Huh? Who? Me?

Karehaan: Don't forget about me! It's a shame that I've been defeated by the Precures for the last time. Tsk! You and your lousy story.

A/N: Uhm...well...

Kumojaki: I'm not supposed to be in here in the first place. I was training at the dojo when suddenly, I was pulled out and forced to join in without my knowledge.

Oresky: I'm a man with dignity. But being beaten without a fight is low. You removed me from the story without having a serious fight with the Precures.

Falsetto: Same goes to me. I was blamed to the crime I didn't commit.

A/N: Ah...I don't think...

Riko: Before putting them in your story, have you ever thought of seeking their approval whether they want to join or not. Have you?

A/N: Ahehehe...well, it's...uhm...well...

Well what?...

A/N: Uhm...how about you guys? Anacondy? Northa? Bel?

Bel: I should be thanking you for returning me back. But being defeated again is a disgrace. I wish you haven't done that.

Anacondy: It'll just go the same way even if I give a comment.

Northa: It's just a waste of time.

A/N: Hehe... atleast everyone is happy since you were given a chance to have your appearance at my story again, right?

 **NO!**

A/N: Ahaha...funny guys...

Close: I've had enough with your foolishness, you dimwit! I'll crash you right at this moment.

Karehaan: Hey! Let me do it! This guy owe me big. I'll make sure you'll never see tomorrow again!

A/N: Now, now guys! No need to be violent. Let's talk this over.

Wolfrun: Say your prayers. This will be your worst Bad End. Urufufu...

Kumojaki: (drawn his sword) I must not go after the weak, but someone here needs a lesson.

Falsetto: Don't worry, you'll hear a beautiful song before you die.

Oresky: I will show you how strong I am. I don't deserve to be be beaten for the second time.

A/N: Y-You guys are just joking, right?

 **WHO SAID WE ARE JOKING?**

A/N: Ahehe...R-Riko, C-Can you help me out with this?

Riko: Sorry, my hands are full.

A/N: Aghegheghe... Mirai? Koto...er... Ha-chan? Guys?

Kotoha: Good luck!

Mirai: I'd like too, but I shouldn't meddle others business.

Riko: Have a taste of your own medicine.

A/N: (they're mean) Whaaaah!

Wolfrun: After that jerk!

Riko: Wow. I never thought the author is such a fast runner.

Mirai: Should we help the author?

Riko: Just leave it to those guys. The author needs a lesson. How about you guys?

Anacondy: There's nothing else to do around here. I'm going back now. Later!

Northa: It's useless to take revenge to someone as useless as the author.

Bel: Excuse me!

Mirai: They all left. So, now what? The author is not here for the closing remarks.

Kotoha: Hey! Look, it's the script. It says, all the Precures have returned to there normal life and the Earth was peaceful once again. Cronus, in the other hand, loses all his powers and wondered to an open wasteland without anything in sight. Gaia is now living peacefully, somewhere that she won't be discovered by anyone who will misuse her power for their own free will. The elder and the pixies remained in Gaia's side to guard her, and they won't allow any intruders to get close to her again. Gaia returned the three Linkle Stones to the Precures they once used to open the golden gate, and each and everyone of them received a special gift from her. They all live happily ever after. The end. That's all.

Mirai: A gift? Really? I can't remember those gifts. What is it again?

Riko: The elder told us if there is something we want to have, just ask Gaia and she will grant our wishes. Just wave this Miracle Light, then make a wish.

Mirai: Is that so. Hehehe... I remember now.

Riko: Geez!

Mirai: That reminds me. What happened to Cure Tender and the rest of the Precures?

Kotoha: There's more written in here.

Mirai: These pages has been torn.

Mofurun: What does it say-mofu

Kotoha: These notes was not included in the story. It says;

"As the giant roots caused havoc in the city, the other Precures from different parts of the world tried their best to save every country that has been taken over by an onslaught. The other worlds is in the same state as them. The fairies protected their own world from Gaia's wrath, but their power isn't enough to save their home. Darkness successfully ruled over the other worlds completely"

"Cure Tender ask Blue about the situation to the other parts of the world. Blue told Cure Tender to remain where she is and not to worry about her friends. Saving the world is all matters now. Cure Tender agreed and she told him to look after them."

Riko: The Miracle Light scatterers around the world and it's power bring joy to everyone.

Mirai: With the help of the other Precures, Black and the rest of the girls attained the greatest power of light.

Kotoha: The other Precures from different countries did their part too.

Riko: Are these the deleted scenes?

Mirai: Whoa! There's more...

"Cure Honey managed to escaped from being coiled on the roots. But the roots caught her again, and pulled her down to the ground."

"Cure Echo placed the younger fairies to safety and challenge Cronus for a battle."

"The Precures failed their objective and Cronus was able to absorbed Gaia. He used the Dark King's energy to power up himself, turning him into a powerful monster."

Riko: And so and so. Good thing these wasn't included in the story.

Mirai: Eh! Really? They seem all good. I want to know more about the other Precures. And I want to know about Cure Tender too, but she disappeared after this and that. I should've .

Riko: Well then, it's finally over. This story do have a lot errors, but I guess it will do. Thank you for supporting us all the way. That damn author isn't good in making stories.

Mirai: Should we wait for the author to come back? It's rude to end our portion without its creator, right?

Riko: Hmm... I guess you're right. But we don't know where they are.

Mofurun: There-mofu.

A/N: *gasp!* *pant!* I thought I'm gonna die. *Huff!* I think I lost them. Hey, you three! *whew!* Why you didn't help me? You guys are mean.

Riko: You deserve it. From now on, stop messing around people. And be sure to ask them first if they want to join or not. That's quite rude, you know.

A/N: Teh! Are you gonna keep lecturing me all the way? Oh yeah! Riko is so smart. She knows everything. Geez! I wish I have half of your brain, then maybe I'll be able to make this story interesting.

Riko: Whatever! Well, time to go.

Mirai: Let's say goodbye to them.

Kotoha: Don't forget your address.

A/N: Sigh! Thanks again everyone. There still more stories to come. Although, I'm quite busy with my work, so there'll be a delay on publishing my story. Let's keep in touch. Say goodbye Mofurun.

Mofurun: See you again-mofu!


End file.
